Unwanted Attractions
by whitedwarf
Summary: Hogwarts knew her as the beautiful ice queen of Slytherin, ruthless and cruel to her enemies. When she and Harry Potter, the gorgeous, popular and powerful Gryffindor begin to feel explosive unwanted attraction for each other Hogwarts is in for a ride
1. A man who only wants to prevent violence

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

I could feel the familiar sensation of ice sliding down my back as I pushed through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. The sight of the majestic antique train greeted me as warmth invaded my chest and I smiled a smile of complete joy, despite myself.

You see this will be my sixth year at Hogwarts. As an eleven year old I was sorted into Slytherin and met with the unfounded hate of three quarters of the school. I learned quickly the art of hiding ones emotions. You could never let the enemy know your weaknesses or vulnerability. After only a few short months in Hogwarts I gained the reputation of an ice queen, unfeeling, ruthless and cruel to my enemies and cold and distant to my friends. I wasn't always like this. Of course, like all others in my house I was a pureblood, my father had been a Slytherin and my mother a Ravenclaw. However, I had grown up loved. As an only child, my father and mother had doted on me, I was the centre of their worlds.

FLASHBACK

_The whistle of the train was loud amongst the waves of frantic parents and students. My excitement and nervousness was nearly tangible. I looked up when I felt I strong yet gentle hand grasp my small shoulder. _

"_Lizzy" I heard my Father say. He wore an apprehensive smile on his face, as if rethinking whatever he was about to say._

"_Lizzy...you know your Mother and I will always be proud of you no matter which house you get into don't you?" I nodded my head emphatically. Of course I knew, they had told me often enough. _

"_I know you have always been surrounded by love. But sweetheart, if you do become a Slytherin you must be prepared for the inevitable resentment and fear the other houses will have for you." I could feel my confusion growing and it must have shown on my face as my father quickly continued._

"_It isn't because of you Lizzy, never forget that. It's just... always been that way." He finished with a sad smile. I felt his large arms wrap around my tiny frame and the normal feelings of love, warmth and protection that always accompanied any hug from my father made me forget my confusion as I hugged him back. _

END FLASHBACK

I continued my way through the crowd of swarming parents and hysterical mothers to the end of the train where my carriage was. As I opened the sliding door, with a feeling of relief for escaping the mob, I looked up at the only other occupant of the room. As emerald eyes and shaggy black hair registered in my thoughts I could feel the rage growing in the pit of my stomach and my eyes narrow as I screamed from my previously gaping mouth.

"What the HELL are you doing in here POTTER?!"

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

HARRY'S POV

Oh Merlin! Kill me now. Slytherin's ice queen, their number one bitch had just walked through the door. Seeing her eyes narrowed and her hand twitch towards her pocket, no doubt searching for her wand, I responded the way any man hoping to prevent violence would when presented with the enraged Elizabeth Edwards.

"Merlin! Want to lower the pitch a few octaves? Only dogs can understand what you're screaming!" A malicious smirk stretched across my lips. "Then again Edwards that would make sense wouldn't it? I mean it's only natural for you to want to converse using your species way of communicating." I said with mock compassion and sincerity.

I watched with a pleased smile as her face grew red and she balled her fists at her sides. I think I could literally see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Shut it Potter" she snapped with pure venom.

"Your immaturity has reached new heights I see, along with your ego. Now I will ask once more and if you can't give a semi intelligent answer, if that is even within your capabilities, then I am going to hex you so bad that you will even break _your_ record and spend your first week at Hogwarts in the hospital wing! What the HELL are you doing here?"

"You don't own this carriage Edwards, no matter what your inflated sense of self importance is telling you." I replied with satisfaction dripping from my words.

I could see her infuriation growing to untold heights. "What is wrong with you POTTER! You know that Slytherin's always stay at the back of the train. Did your parents drop you on your head as a baby too many times or something?..." I saw her exhale loudly and her body relax as her fists uncurled. A cruel sneer made its way onto her face as she continued "Oh, how clumsy of me to forget you don't have parents..."she said with fake concern and regret "...your idiocy must be genetic, but from the stories I hear of your parents it isn't that hard to believe."

Her brutal comment hit me and it felt like a blow to the stomach. I gasped in air and fury built in me with an amazing ferocity. I stood from my seat and glared at her with hate which she unflinchingly returned.

"Never. Never. Insult my parents."

Edwards obviously still angry about my about my comments drew her wand on me at what I said next.

"They were good brave people unlike your parents who are too cowardly to do anything but kiss the robes of some insane maniac!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" she shouted with fury.

I dodged her spell as I drew my wand and yelled

"EXPELLIARMUS!" she deflected the spell with a quick protego. Seeing her distracted I shot a quick stupefy at her and watched knowing she did not have time to defend herself.


	2. This was not good!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" she deflected the spell with a quick protego. Seeing her distracted I shot a quick stupefy at her and watched knowing she did not have time to defend herself. _

LIZZY'S POV

I watched as Potter's spell flew towards me aware of it being too late to dodge or halt its progress. Instinctively I closed my eyes anticipating the impact of the spell. After a few seconds I opened my eyes in confusion only to see Harry Potter glaring past me and I turned curious and only to see something which made me silently sigh in relief. My best friend, Draco Malfoy, had his arm extended forward with his wand pointed directly and confidently at Potter. He had reflected the spell.

"My, my Potter, using violence to solve your problems, how very unethical of you, how very ungryffindor of you." Draco sneered. Intense dislike covering his tone. I heard laughter from behind him and only then did I notice the rest. Pansy was giggling unattractively as if her pug like face made it difficult to breathe, Blaise was looking at Potter with a bored expression even as Nott was regarding the two boys in sadistic anticipation. Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle unsurprisingly were watching Draco in awe and adoration.

"Unethical of me Malfoy? I'm not the one cowering behind superior numbers." Potter indicated with a casual wave of his hand.

I snorted disbelievingly and Potter turned to regard me. I lifted my chin and looked over his shoulder.

"Your sidekicks presence would beg to differ Potter" I said unemotionally, slipping effortlessly back into my Slytherin personality. This is how the rest of Hogwarts saw me. Cold, cruel and icy. Potter was the only one which could force me to abandon my mask and loose my temper. He got to me like no one else could, and I hated the affect he had on me more than anything!

With the appearance of the Gryffindor's Draco had moved himself beside me in a protective position as well as to present a united front. We weren't called the King and Queen of Slytherin for nothing, the two of us ruled our house through a partnership and alliance.

Just as our position changed with Draco and I at the front and the rest behind us so had the Gryffindor's shifted subtly also showing their power structure. Predictably beside Potter were Weasley and Granger, while Longbottom, the Weaslette, Thomas and Finnegan stood behind. Finished with watching his lackey's I returned my impassive yet unyielding gaze to Potter and was shocked to see him staring at me. I shifted feeling uneasy under his uncompromising stare. I caught the end of Weasley's voice and felt the urge to sign in exasperation at his stupidity.

"...well if your crazy death eater tendencies didn't rear their ugly heads all the time then we wouldn't have to defend ourselves against you. As Gryffindor's it is our obligation to protect the school from the likes of you." Oh Merlin! His moralistic spew was chipping away at what little self control I possessed not to curse him into oblivion. I looked at Potter again only to be taken aback, he was sporting an expression of irritation and frustration directed at his friend. He must have sensed my stunned gaze as he swiftly twisted to look at me. As my eyes met emerald green all I could suddenly think was how beautiful his eyes were, they drew me in and even more troubling was the absence of hatred I usually felt towards him. I snapped out of my daze when I felt Draco brush my arm as he took an aggressive step towards Weasley and continued trading insults. I looked at the floor in horrified disbelief. What was wrong with me? Not only did I stare at Potter and look like a complete and utter idiot but I thought his eyes were beautiful. This is Potter! I hate him! He's an egotistical, arrogant, self-sacrificing GRYFFINDOR! I looked up alarmed just in time to see the same panicked wild look in his gorgeous green eyes. Wait! NO! Not gorgeous...oh no...I thought Potter had gorgeous eyes.

I felt Draco pull me against him at the same moment I saw Ronald Weasley lunge towards us...wow, I must have missed alot. Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor's were restraining him as Weasley screamed bloody murder. Honestly and Potter had complained about my screaming before? I was nothing compared to his idiot best friend. I caught his eye and raised an eye brow while indicating sightly with my chin towards the buffoon. I think he understood my reference to his earlier insult and saw the right side of his mouth turn up, as if he were suppressing laughter. WAIT! I was having silent conversations with Potter? I was joking with him?! This cannot be happening! I saw Potter freeze the same time I did and choke on air, as if realising like me what he was doing and with whom. Twin expressions of shocked dismay were shared between us before I heard Granger's comment.

"Ron! Stop it! They aren't worth it and a professor is coming!" I rolled my eyes, was she always such a control freak? But her comment had immediately caused each group to disperse and return to their territories. I felt Draco wrap a protective arm around my shoulders and heard him as he leaned down to whisper in my ear with concern and affection "Are you alright?" I nodded my head numbly still dazed by both my actions and thoughts about Potter. Unable to stop myself I turned around and craned my neck to watch the Gryffindor's leave and caught a pair of magnificent emerald green eyes studying me intently, as I felt my stomach flip, my pulse quicken and heat pool in my cheeks in a blush all I could think was...this was not good.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

HARRY'S POV

I can't believe I was staring at Elizabeth Edwards like a love struck fool! I mean _come on_! This was the ice queen of Slytherin and somebody I have hated since first year! And now I'm joking with her? Watching her? Feeling JEALOUS of MALFOY! For Merlin's sake, I still feel angry from watching him wrap his arm around her and seeing him whisper into her ear! God this has to be impossible.

I could hear Ron up ahead ranting about the evil Slytherins while Hermione attempted to calm him unsuccessfully. But a comment Ron made caught my immediate attention.

"...and Edwards thinks that just because she's the hottest girl in school she can do anything she wants!"

I quickly interrupted. "What? Ron did you just call Edwards hot?!" I cried in disbelief. Ron never complimented Slytherins. Granted it wasn't meant as a compliment but his voice had held a sort of reluctant awe. I turned astounded when Dean joined the conversation.

"Oh come on Harry. I know you two don't get on and all but even you have to admit she's beautiful" Hermione gave an indignant huff as she stormed into their compartment and the rest of us followed. As we sat down Seamus added "Yeah mate. She's totally smoking! I'm telling ya I swear every guy in Hogwarts has had a wet dream of her at least once." The rest of the guys laughed while I heard Hermione mutter sarcastically as she opened her Charms textbook "Oh, what an accomplishment."

Ginny, Dean and Neville were laughing and joking with each other now while Ron and Seamus began to play chess and Hermione was lost in her book, so I took this moment to think back on the guys comments about Elizabeth Edwards.

I had always known she wasn't _bad_ looking but it wasn't until that fight in the corridor of the train today that I really noticed how stunning she looked.

I mentally reviewed my memory of her. At about 5'8 Edwards was slim and athletically fit. Not only that but she had curves in all the right places. Light brown hair with natural blond highlights fell silkily to the bottom of her back deadly straight. Her skin, snow white, was free of blemishes and freckles. She had full red pouty lips begging to be kissed, but the most amazing feature she had were her eyes. Large almond shaped piercing sky blue eyes framed by dark sooty eyelashes clearly displayed the intelligence of the person within.

I was jolted out of my musings when the train halted at Hogsmede station. As I climbed almost robotically into the thestral drawn carriages I turned my head to look out of the window and stared unseeingly into the night as I returned to my thoughts about Elizabeth Edwards.

She was seen at Hogwarts as unfeeling and cold, more than once guys and girls alike have asked me how I get a rise out of her, how I can make her respond with emotions and feelings. Edwards was intelligent, highly so, I'd always known that. She picked up theory like Hermione and again like Hermione I don't think there is a hex, curse or jinx she wouldn't eventually figure out how to do. But Edwards has more power than Hermione, in fact she only came second to me in power level. Edwards, similar to the way it seemed only I could force her to drop her emotionless mask, was the only one, not even Malfoy , who affected me to the extent that I lost control of my rational and logical thought and acted purely on emotions.

Elizabeth Edwards was amazingly beautiful, keenly intelligent and could make my heart rate increase with a look.

This was NOT good. I was _attracted_ to the ice queen of Slytherin!


	3. A smile here, a wink there

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Elizabeth Edwards was amazingly beautiful, keenly intelligent and could make my heart rate increase with a look. This was NOT good. I was attracted to the ice queen of Slytherin!_

LIZZY'S POV

Warmth and feelings of home invaded my senses as I walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts for the Welcoming Feast. I glanced up and like always was blown away by the beauty of the enchanted ceiling. It was snowing right now. I smiled, contented for a moment. I was home.

Then I heard offensively loud laughter, I turned to give the perpetrators a disgusted glare for breaking me out of my thoughts. Oh what a surprise I thought sarcastically, Gryffindors. This observation however caused a tide of thoughts and emotions about a certain boy-who-lived to enter my mind. Thoughts I had been exercising strict mental control to halt.

I looked up at the Head table when I saw Professor Dumbledore rise from his chair to address the students.

"Welcome! Welcome all. I have a few start of term notices. Firstly the usual the Forbidden Forest has not be renamed and therefore as much as this might astound some of you is still forbidden." Oh wow Old Man, sarcasm, what an accomplishment to have finally come across in you one hundredth year of life. I couldn't help rolling my eyes. I swear I think I'm allergic to Gryffindors, every time they open their mouths, without fail, what they end up saying grates on my nerves.

"Yet undoubtedly you are all hungry." With that the entire school turned their heads towards the Gryffindor table as a large stomach grumble reverberated through the hall. Weasley, I mentally sneered as I watched his face and ears turn red under the scrutiny of the teachers and students.

However, out of the corner of my eye I caught Potter silently laughing at his best friend and watched while the Weaslette gripped his hand. He started at the unexpected contact but turned to flash the legendary Potter smile which was said to make any girl go weak at the knees. Predictably, I felt disgust for Weasley's weak behaviour as she blushed at him but the anger I felt rise up in me towards her was unexpected and worrying. I could not be feeling JEALOUS of her! Impossible.

In the back of my mind I heard Professor Dumbledore begin the feast and saw the masses of food appear along each of the four house tables. But instead of eating I watched as Harry Potter effortlessly charmed all of his female year mates. A smile here, a wink there and it seemed that they became putty in his hands. I had always known Potter was good looking, even in first year he was turning heads. But I don't think I ever realised how undeniably GORGEOUS he was.

At 6'0 Potter was tall but not gangly. Quidditch had ensured a toned and muscular body which radiated strength, power and confidence. Pitch black hair which had always irritated me in the past due to its messy state was now drawing from me the desire to do nothing more than run my hand through those silky locks. Bronze skin glowed with health and hidden power. But his eyes. Merlin, they were hypnotic. His awful glasses he had lost after having his sight corrected in fifth year and now those emerald eyes had no barrier between them and me. I silently contemplated Potter, he had always been smart. In class he was just behind Granger and I in theory, but the power which seemed to encompass his very being was almost touchable. No doubt sensing my stare he looked up and those eyes did their job, I was unable to look away. As we locked gazes the world fell away. I could see my own confusion, lust and lack of hatred reflected in his face as his eyes bored into mine. No, this could NOT be happening! ... I was ATTRACTED to the golden boy of Gryffindor!

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

HARRY'S POV

"Ah! Colin! What the HELL are you doing in here?! GET OUT! And stop taking PICTURES of me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I lunged for the boy and proceeded to throw him out of the sixth year boy's dorms.

I took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face my room and dorm mates. The place was a mess; my bright red curtains were now charred remains on the floor, two lamps had smashed so glass was everywhere! Ink, paper, quills, shoes, toothbrushes! You name it, and it had somehow contributed to this disaster! Ron was moaning and groaning on his knees clutching his bloody and quickly swelling nose which I had accidently hit in my haste to grab Collins' neck and squeeze until he turned an unattractive shade of blue. Neville was cowering in the right corner of the room, the furthest away from all of the uproar and Dean was in the middle of the floor bent over with tears running down his face laughing. Hold on...my mind paused in its inventory of the state of the room. LAUGHING! I felt my blood beginning to boil again.

I glared at the boy and all I could think was _traitor._

"Oh, Harry, you should have seen your face! I don't think I've ever seen you that mad before, I haven't laughed so much since Neville dressed _Snape_ in his grandmother's clothes! Wait till I…tell…Seamus!" Dean gasped in between laughs.

I glared harder and narrowed my eyes. When a deathly silence greeted Dean, still howling he raised his head to look at my face and the mirth disappeared from his eyes to be replaced with fear. As I watched his eyes widen in terror and as he stuttered out excuses I felt a certain sadistic pleasure rise in me at his plight.

"Now, now Harry... you can't fault me for laughing it _was _pretty hilarious!" When my furious expression did not soften, desperation began to permeate his voice as he slowly began backing away with his hands lifted in an act of peace. Taking my cue I began to stalk him.

"Harry please! I'm sorry just don't…" He never got to finish the sentence as he was suddenly hanging up-side-down.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You know better than to laugh at me." I said in a fake calm and reasonable voice. With that I flicked my wand a few times, got dressed, picked up my books, looked once more at Dean feeling a satisfied smile on my lips and limped out the door careful not to put weight on the sprained ankle I had obtained from trying to escape the flaming inferno my bed had become not long before. I closed the door firmly behind me and exhaled. Dealing with Dean had magically sucked the fury and stress right out of my body and replaced it with contentment...this was how to start a day.

...

Meanwhile...SEAMUS'S POV

As I was applying my none-friz hair product (have to look good for the ladies!) I had picked up in Dublin in the summer, I thought I heard screaming, crashing, cries of pain and roaring laughter. But I didn't move. I was not about to vacate the bathroom and have it stolen from me. Living with four other guys you had to be quick if you wanted a hot shower. I saw a wicked grin reflected back at me from the mirror. Too bad I had already used it all. Anyway those sounds could be anything especially since they were coming from a boy's dorm. I paused to mentally review my last thought and shuddered, merlin, that could be taken _so_ wrong.

Having finished primping myself I turned and opened the door to the dormitory and froze. Upturned beds, glass, ink, paper, torn sheets, blood, ashes...woah! my thoughts screamed to a halt...now as far as my large knowledge and infinite experience in life has taught me, I'm pretty sure that to get ashes you first had to have a...my eyes widened in disbelief...

"FIRE!" I shouted and proceeded to run around the room like a chicken with its head cut off, yelling repeatedly "fire!fire!fire, Run for your LIVES!" I managed to trip over what I presumed to be an injured Ron (the red hair gave me a clue) cause Neville to scream in terror from a corner of the room and knock straight into an up-side-down blue with pink pokkadotted Dean...I picked myself up slowly from the floor rubbing my head only to fall over again laughing hysterically.

"Dean!" I howled laughing

"What happened to YOU!?" This was hilarious! I started laughing even harder, pounding the floor with my fists when Dean went to snap at me furiously only to start singing..._'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, fidildee, here they all are standing in a row, big ones small ones, some as big as your head'_

This was too much!

My laughter slowly faded away as I paused to think about my current situation. I wasn't being very nice, laughing at my best friend as he is in the midst of experiencing what promises to be one of _the_ most embarrassing moments of his life. So faced with this problem, I responded like any normal, seventeen year old boy would. An impish grin crossed my faced and I raced across the destroyed room to my truck, Dean following my movements with eyes filled with trepidation.

Finding it, still intact amazingly, I turned around with a goofy grin and practically sang,

"_Say cheeze_!"

................................................................................................................................................................................................

HARRY'S POV

I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast after a brief stop at the Hospital Wing to get my ankle fixed. Spotting Hermione I slipped into the seat opposite her and reached for the scrambled eggs. I watched, intrigued, as she unconsciously poured a glass of pumpkin juice for me, totally absorbed by her book. Deciding it would only be polite to make polite conversation I said the first thing that came to mind.

"So..." searching for something to say

"Did you do something different with your hair?"I said this knowing perfectly well that she hadn't. It was its same old brown bushy self. She mumbled incoherently and I knew she wasn't listening to me. I grinned.

"Really nice day out isn't it?" I saw her nodding. I had caught site of the storm from one the castle windows on my way down to breakfast. My smile grew.

"So Hermione, you're not mad that I broke into Professor Snape's classroom shattered all of his potion vials and used this ugly purple sludge to paint all over the walls 'I Professor Snape do hereby proclaim my undying love for Professor Flitwick, and ask that if he accepts, to join me for a cup of tea at Madam Pudifoot's in Hogsmede this Saturday'?" I watched amused as Hermione just mumbled and shook her head. I smirked, now for the ultimate test.

"Oh! By the way Hermione, the Headmaster was looking for you something about failing transfiguration and having to repeat your owls this year." I said as calmly as I could.

"WHAT?!" Hermione screamed knocking her plate of food into a poor first years lap as she jumped up from the table. Well can't win em all, I thought as I laughed along with the rest of the Gryffindor's at the table. Hermione realising she had been played plopped back down into her seat with a huff as she levelled a glare at me.

"Come on Hermione, it was funny." I chuckled, my words strangely mimicking Dean's earlier ones this morning.

Hermione just turned back to her book and ignored me. Still laughing quietly to myself as I looked at Hermione fondly I caught site of two piercing blue eyes staring at me. Caught in the depth of that gaze my mind moved slower than usual and I registered belatedly who those eyes belonged to Elizabeth Edwards. My thoughts, feelings and admission from last night came crashing down on me and my playful mood disappeared. I watched as Edwards tore her gaze from mine as Malfoy said something to her. I saw her face stiffen and her emotions disappear. I had read confusion, lust and jealousy? In her eyes. The first two emotions I am sure were also within my own. I scrutinized her, feeling all of lust I held for her come to the surface. But it wasn't until Malfoy started talking to her that the third emotion she had shown, jealousy, roared in my chest and blazed angrily from my eyes. I saw her shift to quickly look at me again and, obviously, startled and thrown by what she had seen in me, I saw her emotionless mask break as confusion sweep across her features. Later I would deny ever being jealous of _Malfoy_ or feeling possessive of Edward's but right now I couldn't lie to myself. The way I was feeling about Edwards and the intensity of those sensations shocked and disgusted me. I had to _do_ _something _about this! It was getting out of hand.


	4. Sparrows, Pelicans or Owls

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_The way I was feeling about Edwards and the intensity of those sensations shocked and disgusted me. I had to do something about this! It was getting out of hand._

LIZZY'S POV

I can't believe I was staring at POTTER! I thought as I trudged down to the dungeons for my first class, Potions. He must think I'm some sort of crazed stalker or something. I huffed loudly in distress. This was getting out of hand. I was getting jealous of GRANGER for talking with him! I leaned against the cool stone outside the locked classroom and proceeded to get lost in my thoughts.

From the moment he walked into the Great Hall this morning I was unable to look away from him. I saw the first years look at him in awe and the rest of his house in admiration and respect. I rolled my eyes. And typical Potter had been oblivious as usual. Looking down at the floor, irritated, I scuffed my shoe against the stone absentmindedly. He had caught me staring at him! And what's worse my expression had been completely unguarded. I ground my teeth together in humiliation. I had been looking at him still confused by last night's revelation, as I studied him to try and pinpoint the exact reason for my disgraceful attraction I felt jealousy for Granger rise up in me at the easy way in which she conversed with Potter. But when I saw him look at her affectionately, well, I don't think I've ever been more envious of someone in my LIFE! I could feel the intense emotions radiating from my body and too late became aware of a familiar someone calling my name.

"Draco?" I asked in surprise, eyebrows raised in question.

"Yes," he drawled, looking calm and collected

"Now, would you please lower your wand from my throat?" he inquired as if he were asking for tea. As soon as what he said registered, I looked down and sure enough my hand gripped my wand in a white knuckled grip aimed at his neck. I quickly lowered the potentially dangerous object and lent against the wall exhaling. Feeling heat on my left side I peaked open my eye and saw Draco leaning elegantly at my side watching me with an indecipherable expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a low concerned voice. I nodded silently and closed both my eyes resuming my position. A few minutes passed in silence before he spoke again.

"Lizzy..."I heard him pause. I felt a frown form on my face, Draco was never uncertain, or if he was he never let it show. He had told me in third year that it was weak and Malfoy's did not show weakness.

"Why were you staring at Potter this morning?" It is astounding how one can go from relaxed to fearful in less than a second. I snapped my eyes open to see him looking at me suspiciously. No doubt caused by my less then composed response.

"What?.." My voice sounding unsure even to my ears.

I stopped. No. If I wanted to convince Draco of something I would need to be in control of myself. I consciously made an effort to slow my breathing and said in the most confident voice I could manage.

"Draco, what are you blathering about? I wasn't staring at Potter!" Pleased with myself, I looked directly at Draco. I recognised the stubborn glint in his eyes which told me he knew I was lying and was going to find out whatever I didn't want him to know.

I saw him open his mouth with a retort but before he could say anything a voice drifted across the corridor to us and caused us both to spin around.

"What's this a lover's private moment? I hope we're not intruding but some of us actually want to learn." Weasely's comment caused me first to flush in embarrassment but his second made me snort derisively.

"You want to learn Weasely? Is _that _what you've been trying to do these last few years? Forgive my mistake but if that is the case I wouldn't recommend getting a job later in life that involves any type of intelligence or common sense," I mocked in a sympathetic voice. The Slytherin's which had joined us roared in laughter, and I continued as Weasely grew red with rage.

"Wait!" I gasped as if divine inspiration had suddenly struck me

"I just thought of the perfect job for you. And I'm sure your Father won't mind in the least that you'll be following in his footsteps." I finished with a malevolent sneer.

My classmates laughter behind me was interrupted by Weasely lunging at me hands outstretched. His friends caught him and as he struggled I laughed. A pair of emerald eyes suddenly locked with mine and my laughter broke off. I quickly turned away and practically ran into the now open potions lab. My emotions had changed so suddenly from his stare that it felt as if I had just been blown across the room by a spell. I concentrated on my breathing trying to get my heart to slow down, when I felt tears start to prick at the back of my eyes I gasped in air attempting to keep them back. Then I got angry. How DARE he make me feel this way! How DARE he make me WEAK! I could feel self disgust building in me at my show of emotions and as a last defence against my raging emotions slipped on my emotionless mask and waited in the classroom by myself having left the mayhem I had created behind.

The rest of my class mates followed me a few minutes later some still chuckling. I turned and saw Draco slide into his usual seat beside me flashing me a smile as if reassured against any reservations he had earlier about my 'hatred' of Potter. After all I had just completely humiliated his best friend. I should be feeling sadistic satisfaction now having caused Weasely immeasurable pain. Yet, since my eyes had fixed on emerald ones all I felt was guilt and I _hated_ him for that. I hated the control Potter so obviously had over me.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

HARRY'S POV

I watched glaring heatedly at the back of Edwards head as she turned and gracefully swept into the potions lab. I turned my back to Ron who was still struggling against the hold of Seamus, Neville and Dean shouting profanities at the top of his lungs spittle flying from his mouth and looking as furious as I had ever seen him.

"Mr Weasley," Snape's cruel voice was heard clearly by all despite the chaos.

The Slytherin's made an honest attempt to control their hilarity and Ron ceased his violent actions…well, I amended his physical actions, I could only imagine the pain he was inflicting on them in his mind.

"thirty points from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of control and complete idiocy." Snape whispered vindictively.

I could almost hear the silent groans of my classmates but the ferocious look on Hermione's face caught me by surprise. Before I could stop her she opened her mouth and let loose.

"Professor Snape!" She called indignantly.

I let my eyes close in exasperation. Didn't she realise that whatever she said and however justified it was, was about to be manipulated by Snape to punish us more!

"Edwards, provoked Ron! She insulted both him and his family!"

I couldn't help sighing in despair when Hermione finished her impassioned words with a satisfied nod, as if now content to have told the truth and expectant and prepared for Snape to now apologise for his error and punish the real perpetrators…We were doomed!

The rest of my classmates were gaping at her suicidal words as if questioning the title they had bestowed upon her as the smartest witch of our age…then again so was I.

I saw Snape's face practically alight with glee and knew he was going to milk this for all it was worth. I took a moment to wish Hermione a happy afterlife and to promise myself I would halve the funeral cost with her parents. I almost chuckled at my amusingly morbid thoughts.

"Really, Miss Ganger? Are you positive that that is what happened?" Snape said with mock sincerity.

I almost choked on my own spit when Hermione nodded her head as if conveying her forgiveness for his grave mistake…Oh, Hermione, it was nice knowing you.

Then Snape slowly pivoted to face his Slytherin's…oh no, I thought, he wouldn't! He can't you them as witnesses!

"Mr Malfoy. Knowing you as the bright, honest caring young man you are, can you tell me exactly what happened. And remember, only tell the truth."

I mentally snorted in disbelief. Oh yes, Snape's last words were going to magically turn Malfoy into a credible source. And I'm actually gay and madly in love with, married to and pregnant with Voldemort's spawn!

"Well sir," Malfoy adopted an innocent expression

"Lizzy and I were early for class and quietly discussing the positives and negatives of the wizarding postal service."

I narrowed my eyes at Malfoy, angered about the information of there contact with one another. But he continued on oblivious to my thoughts which centred around killing him slowly and painfully.

"You see Lizzy thinks that we should start using pelicans whereas I think we should keep owls. Anyway in the midst of the highly important and interesting discussion, Weasley felt the need to add his point of view. Weasley thought that we should use sparrows…"

"I did not!" Ron yelled interrupting Malfoy's calm speech. Snape quickly silenced him with a deadly glare and motioned for Malfoy to continue.

"Anyway, Lizzy, perfectly politely, you know how she is sir, can't say a bad word about anyone."

I rolled my eyes. Oh yeah, she's goodness incarnate.

"Well Lizzy told Weasley that his idea wouldn't work as sparrows are too small to carry packages. Well. Weasley insulted by her reasonable comment started yelling and cursing at us and all we could do was stand here dumfounded as he made a complete fool of himself."

I knew he wouldn't last without making an insult of some sort.

I looked around at my classmates as they stared at Malfoy in incredulity, amazed at his flippant and confident attitude in making up a totally ludicrous lie. Well, you had to give him points for originality.

Snape glared at Hermione menacingly. "Granger. I do not appreciate being lied to…"

"But sir! You can't believe him! That it totally ridiculous! And Edwards nice? Polite? That could not be further from the truth! She is a conniving, self serving, arrogant, awful individual which I have unfortuantly had the displeasure of meeting and knowing!" Hermione finished practically screaming.

I could feel rage in me building with alarming intensity. However, that anger was not directed at Snape's unfair treatment but Hermione! My best friend!...Oh no. I thought with despair. I was mad at Hermione for saying those things about Edwards! I was feeling protective of EDWARDS!

I shook my head trying to dispel my traitorous thoughts and caught the end of Snape's tirade.

"…you are to report for three nights detention for gross misconduct, yelling at your professor, telling lies and insulting an innocent classmate." Snape spat with barly contained fury.

I saw Malfoy's pinched face, obviously angry about the comments made about his _best friend. _And Hermione's turning white as she listened to the punishment she was being handed out for the first time in her life for something _she _had done. But no matter how hard I tried to conjure up sympathy for my friend, her words about Edwards rang in my ears and prevented them.

"Now, you brats. Get into the classroom and stop wasting my lesson time." Snape finished snarling in impatience.

We all hurried into the room, the Gryffindor's silent and the Slytherin's chuckling. I felt Ron slide into the seat beside me and smiled at him reassuringly. His answering pained grimace made me remember the words of Edwards which had started this mess and hurt both of my friends.

Frustrated, I banged my head on the table as everyone was still getting settled. I couldn't even be sympathetic towards Hermione because of HER! She was messing me up! I should feel hatred for her coursing through my vein's! Murderous thoughts of revenge should be how my mind was occupied! But no! I felt WORRIED about how SHE would feel once she found out what HERMIONE had said to HER!

I hated that she could do this to me. I hated that she made me feel things I shouldn't be feeling. I hated my inability to hate her.

I felt self disgust rising in my throat as Snape addressed the class. And I realised, as a lump formed in my throat and my denial was begging to be heard. That what I really _hated_ was the control she so obviously had over me.


	5. The Headmaster's infinite wisdom, Damn

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_And I realised, as a lump formed in my throat and my denial was begging to be heard. That what I really hated was the control she so obviously had over me._

LIZZY'S POV

I watched, resenting my curiosity, as Potter slammed his head onto the table and groaned.

Well he wasn't happy. I thought.

Unbidden, my memory of his furious and judging emerald eyes flashed through my mind and I snapped my head back to the front of the class room. Draco glanced at me, questioning, but I just shook my head and gave him a small smile. I didn't want to even contemplate Draco's reaction if I told him what I had been thinking of Potter since we were on the train yesterday. I smiled bitterly to myself and mentally scoffed, I would be signing my own death warrant admitting what I was feeling for the Golden boy-who-lived to the Slytherin Ice Prince.

I brought my attention back to Professor Snape as he began to speak in a tone which put me on edge and caused a frown to form on my features.

"The Headmaster, in his infinite wisdom," I chuckled along with my house mates at his obvious sarcasm.

"has decided to use your year group, because as sixth years you are not sitting any of your major wizarding exams, to promote inter-house relations. In other words, you are the guinea pigs" Snape finished with disgust and was that apprehension I heard in his voice?

I'm not sure what shocked me more, the fact that I was going to have to play nice with the Gryffindor's or that Snape said guinea pigs with a straight face.

I quickly turned to Draco hoping I had misheard but when I saw my own look of horror and disgust mirrored I realised with rising horror that I had not.

There was absolute silence.

Then all hell broke loose.

The Gryffindor's began shouting and angrily exclaiming about the unfairness off it all, while I, along with most of my house, sat in stunned quiet and mounting foreboding.

"Enough!" Snape shouted infuriated.

"I myself have already told the Headmaster that I do not agree with his decision. In fact, I told him that I thought it highly possible that deaths may result from his action," Here I saw him sneer in contempt.

"your actions this morning proved my point. However! I can do nothing about it so do not whine to me!" I sat frozen. All I could think was, not Potter, not Potter.

"Professor Dumbledore has given me a parchment that randomly assigns the students into pairs, so don't come complaining to me! No one, no matter the person will be changing partners." At this he threw a nasty look at the Gryffindors, in particular Potter, and continued.

I let my head fall in my hands. I just know that somewhere up in the clouds someone is doing all of this to make me die from mental strain. Someone up there hates me, and is about to play a _huge_ cosmic joke on me and...

"Edwards and Potter!" Snape yelled. I silently groaned in resignation.

...what did I tell you?

No! This won't be so bad. _So what_, that a week before now all that would have be worrying me was not killing him and now its finding a way to keep from snogging him, it's all right!...

Oh my GOD! This is the SINGLE WORST THING TO HAVE EVER HAPPENED TO ME!

From the corner of my eye I watched everybody in the room start moving in order to sit next to their assigned partner's. I inconspicuously looked over my shoulder towards Potter and felt like jumping out of the room and running for my life at the intensity of the heated glare he gave me, but my pride would not allow it. Instead I impassively turned around again breaking the eye contact, determined not to be the one to loose the battle of wills and move first.

"Potter! Move!" Snape snapped

Oh, I smirked, how I love my head of house.

I heard his chair scrape across the ground as he angrily made his way to the seat Draco had just vacated and plopped down. I felt his glower and twisted to face him so I could return it with one of my own deadly stares.

I think he has forgotten who he is dealing with. I was _not _a _push-over! _I was _not _one of his _fan-girls! _I was Elizabeth Edwards, and I could make his life a living hell.

When Snape again addressed the class, I looked back towards the front feeling marginally more confident in myself.

"You shall be lab partners with the person beside you for the rest of the year..." I felt my eyes widen.

A whole year. With Potter!

I glanced at him quickly in apprehension but returned my attention back to my Head of House as he continued talking.

"...each pair is to complete an assignment together to be handed in after the Christmas holidays. Again, I have randomly assigned each of you with an obscure potion you are to research in detail and then brew. All of the potions are different and take different periods of time to brew. Some of you shall have to go into the Forbidden Forest to search for ingredients you do not have. There shall be _no _buying ingredients Any which you do not have, _together, _you must come up with a solution. Now, I will be coming around to each pair to give you a piece of paper with your potion on it. I am giving you the rest of this class _only _to figure out where to start. This is to be done in your free time." He sneered maliciously, and for the first time in my life, I think I could appreciate how horrible potions must be for the Gryffindors, as I was in no way exempt from the repercussions of his cruel nature this time round.

"Well? What potion is it?" I started at the unexpected voice of Potter. He was watching me with a sort of reluctant amusement in his eyes.

"What?" I snapped snidely. I don't like it when people laugh at me.

"You have the paper in your hand. What does it say?"

I looked down and sure enough there it was. Reading the potion I felt my eyes widen in excitement.

"The animagus revealed potion!"

I had always wanted to be an animagus, but had never had the time. Maybe this was all the chance needed to get started.

My heart sped up when I felt the warmth of Potter's body as he leaned across the table to get a look at the parchment himself. I saw within his eyes the exhilaration he was experiencing, something that came across in his voice as he exclaimed,

"You're kidding!" We looked into each others' eyes to share our surprisingly mutual enthusiasm. But reality came crashing down on me and my body turned to ice. I saw as he quickly straightened himself back into his original position, clearly having realised, as I had done what we were doing.

Unable to trust my voice yet, I glared at him, attempting to buy time to calm my thoughts and emotions.

I felt the now familiar feeling of confused dismay grow in me.

WHAT was I doing! I am emotionless. I _have _to be. It was the _only_ _way_ a Slytherin could survive at Hogwarts.

You _didn't_ show your pain, when the other houses teased you in corridors for absolutely nothing.

You _didn't_ show your hurt, when they scoffed at a good test result and whispered that you had bribed the teacher.

You _didn't_ show your tears, when a group of Gryffindors three years older than you pushed you down the stairs and laughed as you limped to the hospital wing.

You _didn't_ let your screams escape, when two Ravenclaws, knowing you were claustrophobic, locked you in a small closet and left you there all night.

Your _only _defence was not _showing _them what they were actually doing to you. You had to become emotionless.

I felt the well-known sadness in me as these thoughts ran through my head. But I shook them off and returned my attention to Potter. He was studying me intently, but, just as I had, compelled himself to focus back on the present moment.

"What times do you have free?"

I frowned in suspicion and Potter rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Merlin! Slytherin's are always so suspicious! I just want to know so we can arrange a time to meet up to research the potion."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What? You're actually going to pull your weight Potter? Not going to make everyone else do the work like usual?" I snapped.

Potter's fists tightened and he hissed, "You don't _know me. _So don't act as if you do."

I was surprised, I admit, by his furious response. So I decided to ignore it altogether.

"Tuesday afternoons."

He nodded his head in agreement while the bell rang. As I was packing up I caught him staring at me and when our eyes locked I felt like I was falling.

My heart started beating painfully hard against my chest, my pulse sped up, I struggled to remember to breathe. The charged energy between us was _incredible _and _magnetic. _I felt an inescapable pull towards him, a want to be _closer _to him.

"Harry! Come on! We're going to be late." Weasley called from across the room.

I ducked my head in embarrassment. I was staring at him...AGAIN!

I slowly collected my books off the table, knowing Draco would be waiting for me outside. I swung the backpack onto my shoulder and spun around to leave the lab and stopped short.

Through the open door I could see the golden trio walking away from me. But Harry Potter was trailing behind his friends, ignoring their words. Instead he was staring right at me.

I saw confusion and apprehension in his gorgeous emerald eyes, but the predominant emotion blazing in his powerful gaze was lust. Its presence caused my own to flare involuntarily. With an amazing exertion of will power I tore my eyes away from his.

"Damn." I whispered breathlessly to the empty room, still fighting off the scorching heat of my emotions. I looked up again just in time to see Potter turn right and vanish from my sight.

I took a deep breath and continued my path to the door of the silent classroom. I closed it firmly behind me and rested my forehead against the cool wood.

"Damn." I breathed.


	6. POTTER! Stop gaping like a gold fish!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"_Damn." I whispered breathlessly to the empty room, still fighting off the scorching heat of my emotions. __I looked up again just in time to see Potter turn right and vanish from my sight._

_I took a deep breath and continued my path to the door of the silent classroom. I closed it firmly behind me and rested my forehead against the cool wood._

"_Damn." I breathed. _

HARRY'S POV

I tightened my hold on my book bag as I continued towards the library. It was the first Tuesday afternoon since we had been back at Hogwarts and I was on my way to meet Edwards to research the animagus revealed potion.

Since that first day in Potions we had hardly said a word to each other...well, unless you counted 'pass me the bats wings Potter' as interesting conversation. I thought wryly.

I rolled my eyes and pushed open the large doors to the library. Looking around I could see a group of third year Ravenclaws hovering over a book. Typical, I thought, first week back and already studying. There were a few individual seventh years but that was about it. Not seeing Edwards anywhere I sat down at the back of the library and pulled out my transfiguration homework that was due tomorrow. I quietly worked through the questions until I got stuck on question twenty one.

_21. List three circumstances and your reasoning behind the action, in which you would use the hedgehog transfiguration spell._

I had down my first two reasons but the third still eluded me. I jumped when I heard a snort of amusement behind me and turned to see Edwards reading my answers over my shoulder.

"Really Potter, your answers;

- I would use the transfiguration spell to turn Professor Umbridge's pink ribbon into a hedgehog because it might cause her to experience such a fright that her mind may just break and I wouldn't have to see her again as they would lock her up in St Mungo's

- and I would use the hedgehog transfiguration spell on Voldemort's underpants the next time I saw him, because, I honestly believe, he would be so shocked I might be able to escape again.

" I don't think those particular reasons are going to cut it." Edward's said in an amused tone of voice.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning stupidly and replying, "Maybe, but even you have to say Edwards that it just might work."

My smirk faded as a silence grew between us before I broke it.

"So, about this potion, do you have any idea where to start?"As I said this, the light from the window shone on her golden brown hair. She looked so beautiful in that moment that I had to look away, worried, that if I looked into her piercing sky blue eyes I would loose myself in their depths.

The sound of her clearing her throat in discomfort made me look up.

"I think before we do this Potter, I can't believe I am suggesting this..." she muttered, as her hands twisted nervously and she tucked a strand of hair behind her eyes.

"the thing is Potter, I want to do well in Potions. And as much as I hate to admit this, for that mark to be achieved we are going to have to find so way of co-operating or at least not biting each other's heads off, alright?"

I smirked at her and tried to cover exactly how much her words had impressed me, looked like there might be an actual human being in her... somewhere.

"A Slytherin calling a truce with a Gryffindor? Who would have thought?" I grinned. Her eyes flashed and a dangerous icy fire ignited in her eyes.

"I do not _want_ this." She hissed at me. "But I _do_ want a pass in potions. And seeing as how Snape does have it in for you, I think our assignment is going to have to be double the standard of anyone else in the class to get a decent mark. But by all means, _Potter, _don't stress yourself. I am NOT going to spend the next four months in your company constantly being insulted and enduring your snide remarks. So I will take my leave of you, this is _obviously_ _not_ going to work." With that she stood up angrily and was just about to storm out of the library when I caught her arm in a gentle but powerful grip.

"Get your hands off me Potter!" she practically spat out my name as if it were a curse word. I raised my hands in the universal form of surrender but quickly grabbed her arm again when she turned to walk away.

"Hold on Edwards!" I said in exasperation. Merlin, I wish she would just listen to me!

She huffed and turned to regard me in silence. Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes boring into mine with reluctant interest.

I ran my hands through my hair, nervous, which was ridiculous because I never got tense around girls. I sighed mentally. Then again, Edward's wasn't your average girl.

"Sorry," Her eyebrows rose in consternation.

"What?" her tone was like a whip. Fast and dangerous. I could feel my amused smile threatening to break free at her bewildered expression.

"I said Sorry. My mouth tends to run away with me. And I think your right. We're going to have to find a way to at least work together. I _do _want to pass potions." I finished trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and I rolled my eyes my eyes at her behaviour.

"...Fine." She replied in a cautious voice.

I motioned to a chair in invitation and now it was her turn to roll her eyes and her thoughts were as clear as day, as if she needed my permission to sit wherever she wanted to.

I watched as she bent to pull out something from her bag and just stared at her. I can't believe that I never noticed how beautiful she was before. She was breathtaking. But even more, our conversation today as well as the emotions I had glimpsed in her eyes, made me realise that she was an actual person. In the past she was always the cruel bitch of Slytherin. But in our first Potions lesson I had seen a sadness in her eyes. The type of sadness in Moony's eyes, in Padfoot's eyes...in _my_ eyes. She was older than she seemed and that both intrigued and angered me. I wanted to know _why_ she had looked so sad, but _just_ as when I had first glimpsed the emotion, I felt irrational anger at whatever had caused Edward's to look so...dispirited.

In the past week I had tried to ignore her. Furious with myself about my thoughts about the unique and extraordinary Slytherin. At meals I had to consciously exert a great deal of effort to not look over at _her _table. In class I forced myself to not stare at her when she answered, perfectly, another question. When both Ron and Hermione had insulted her and spoke of revenge, to my horror, I found that I had to hold back words of rage and the want to blast them into the nearest stone wall in order to shut them up.

It had been one hell of week. But now as we sat across from each other silently leafing through old tomes searching for the Potion my eyes would inexorably drift towards her. When this happened for the fifth time in one minute I silently growled in frustration.

"I found it" Her excited exclamation brought forth a wave of relief, finally. I looked up and without guilt stared at her magnificent appearance. A childish sort of joy had literally lit up her sky blue eyes and for the first time I saw a hint of the warm, loving person that she was as well as the cunning, intelligent and powerful figure I already knew her to be. I smiled helplessly. My god, she was a walking contradiction, a living dichotomy. My smile faded as my thoughts turned to wonder...she was the same as _me._

"Potter, _POTTER!_ Would you stop gaping like a gold fish and come and have a look at this."

When her words registered I closed my mouth quickly and scowled at her smirking mouth.

Then again, I silently scoffed; the sorting hat certainly did not place her in the wrong house. She derives way to much sadistic pleasure from other's embarrassment. Oh yes. No matter what, _nobody, _and I mean _nobody _wished to be on the bad side of Elizabeth Edwards. With a vicious and cruel side when exacting vengeance, an explosive and dangerous temper, an intelligent mind and powerful witch and dueller...well, let's just say that she is _defiantly_ a force to be reckoned with.

"Potter!" her impatient voice again broke me out of my thoughts.

I grinned sheepishly and she rolled her eyes in frustration. She motioned me over and I quickly stood to look at the potion.

Now that my thoughts had returned to the present, my own excitement bubbled in me. I had wanted to be an animagus since third year when I found out about Dad. I think this potion was the only thing that made the inevitable four months of torturous sexual frustration with Edwards worth it.

Hearing a gasp I looked down to see Edwards eyes scrunched up and her body so tense, I would swear someone had hit her with a petrificus totalus, if I didn't already know that nobody in the school, except a choice few, would have been able to successfully curse Edwards, she was just to good.

Confused by her odd behaviour I leant down to shake her out of _whatever_ she was doing. But as I got closer to her the electricity which had pulsed between us in that first Potions class ignited into an overwhelming force of power.

I heard myself groan quietly from the mental strain I was exerting so as to prevent myself from grapping her in my arms and snogging her senseless. I wretched my body away from hers and I gasped in relief when whatever it was subsided.

Opening my eyes after a few minutes when I felt as if I was under some amount of control again, I saw Edwards chest heaving as she struggled to calm her own breathing.

What the FREAK was going on?!

Sky blue eyes pierced my own and I saw the bewilderment and trepidation I was feeling reflected in her. She shook her head and exhaled once more loudly.

"The potion will require us to go into the Forbidden Forest to collect some of the ingredients. There are five things we can get while it's light but we will need three petals of the Arabian wattle and that only blooms at night." She said softly.

I nodded slowly, "Well, I have no classes after lunch on Friday do you want to head out then?"

"I have Ancient Runes that afternoon. But after that would be fine." I nodded my head in agreement.

The politeness in both our voices was grating on my nerves, but what had just happened, had obviously affected her as much as it did me. Denial and ignoring the problem was also going to be my course of action.

I watched closely as she gathered her books and practically ran out of the library.

I collapsed into my chair and let my head fall into my hands. Just thinking about the power of the energy which had coursed between us mere minutes ago caused my hands to start shaking. I brought my trembling hands up to eyes remembering my absolute _need _to be closer to her.

What was going on?!

#PLEASE REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU THINK?#

-DO I TORTURE THEM MORE UNTIL THE SEXUAL TENSION IS SO LARGE THAT THEY NEARLY JUMP EACH OTHER?

-OR DO I LET THEM GIVE IN AND HAVE THEM IN A SECRET RELATIONSHIP FROM THE REST OF THE WORLD?

--KEEP READING BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO INTRODUCE OTHER PROBLEMS INTO THE STORY IT'S ABOUT TO GET REALLLLLLY INTERESTING. READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT :p


	7. It just wasn’t an option

#He He He, TORTURE IT IS. I THINK I'M GOING TO GO WITH UNBARIBLE SEXUAL FRUSTRATION EXPLOLDING INTO AN UNCONTROLLABLE SECRET RELATIONSHIP. BUT WAIT UP THERE'S MORE.

AND ON WITH THE STORY!!#

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_I collapsed into my chair and let my head fall into my hands. Just thinking about the power of the energy which had coursed between us mere minutes ago caused my hands to start shaking. I brought my trembling hands up to eyes remembering my absolute __need __to be closer to her._

_What was going on?!_

LIZZY'S POV

I walked into Defence against the Dark arts classroom with butterfly's in my stomach. It was Friday and I only had lunch and Ancient Ruins to go and then it was off the Forbidden Forest with Potter, I gulped. It wasn't that I was afraid of the forest. Merlin knew I had gone in there enough so I could think in peace. It was the fact that it would be just me and Potter…alone…in the dark…with some freaky magical attraction between us that makes me want to jump into his arms and kiss him for all I'm worth. Agh! This is _so_ frustrating!

I slid into my seat next to Blaise and pulled out my books for class. Thank the heavens that Lupin had come back to teach this year! Not that anyone would ever find out I thought him a good teacher. Over my dead body ... I'm completely serious.

Loud laughter made me snap my head to the doorway before I could think better of it. Potter was coming in with his moronic sidekicks and... _Holy crap_ he looked good. I felt my eyes roam over his toned body where his robes were open revealing a white muscle shirt. I swear if I wasn't a Slytherin and in possession of so much self control, there would have been a puddle of drool on the floor. As it was, I felt a familiar tingle spreading through my body, the same feeling I had whenever Potter was near. I was about to turn towards the front of the room and ignore Potter like always when the Beaver said something that caused my blood to start boiling.

"Come on Harry, she was nice. Why did you turn her down?" The irritating know-it all's voice echoed around the room full of eavesdroppers.

"Yeah mate. I mean, she was _hot, _and totally into you." I rolled my eyes in exasperation as the idiot opened his mouth and let his customary dribble spew forth. He was such a sexist pig. I thought in disgust.

"_thanks _for that Ron. She also had the attention span of a knat. She forgot what she was saying half-way through asking me out and Hermione had to remind her what she was saying. Oh yeah, the conversation between us would have been riveting." Potter finished sarcastically. His words had caused me to look at him in contemplation and surprise, I didn't think Potter cared if his screw buddies had a brain or not. Green eyes met mine for a moment but we both looked away quickly. Potter continued,

"Besides, she wasn't even that pretty. There are tones of beautiful girls at Hogwarts that I could hold a conversation with, so why settle." Hmm, isn't that interesting, Potter has some actual depth to his character, I mused silently.

The Golden Trio sat in there usual chairs and continued chatting happily until Professor Lupin came into the room with a stack of papers.

"Well, I marked your holiday work everyone. And I'd just like to say that it revealed some interesting developments." Lupin said, tiredly leaning against the front of the desk.

"as you all know, Professor Dumbledore, in Professor Umbridge's absence, asked you all to write an essay discussing the various ways in which the Ministry of Magic gains confessions from accused people."

I sneered when I saw the beaver glow with expectation of praise.

"Now most of you covered the basic techniques; Veritiserum, Witnesses and evidence. Some of you went a step further and talked about the inclusion of pensive memories."

I rolled my eyes when Granger grinned in satisfaction, ugh, she was so irritating!

"However, only a few in the class grasped the dual nature of this essay." I couldn't help but sit up in curiosity, "Everyone in the class, except for five of you, only discussed magical or well known methods of interrogation. There is also the employment of intimidation, bribery and blackmail."

I almost laughed out loud when Granger raised her hand in alarm. Lupin motioned to her and she was off, talking a mile a minute.

"But Professor, the textbook did not list those as legitimate techniques. And I don't think that the Ministry of Magic would endorse such practises."

I scoffed at her naiveté, believing in a world of black and white. I interrupted whatever Lupin was about to say unable to let her typical comment go without knocking it into the ground and proving her statement to be the idiotic words I knew them to be.

"Oh yes Granger, I'm _sure_ that the Ministry of Magic which _relies_ on a democratic election to be voted into office would broadcast _all_ of their wrong doings to the public. What a brilliant political manoeuvre that would be." I drawled with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Grander turned to face me her expression aflame in embarrassment and her eyes spitting fire.

"Well I can understand that comment from _you_ Edwards. As a Slytherin, underhanded and immoral tactics would be second nature to you wouldn't they?" I let her words pass over me, at least that's what it looked like from the outside, but inside I felt outrage at her unwarranted comment.

Blaise was glancing at me in concern, knowing how much those types of comments hurt me.

"No Granger." I spat, furious.

"However, it is naive and stupid of _anyone_ to _actually_ _believe_ that the world is as light and honest as textbooks make it out to be. Where do you think the bruises in prisoners come from? Falling down the steps multiple times? Why do you think somebody's husband or wife speaks out against them? Because they want to?! Their uncontrollable shaking and tears might be a clue! They're terrified into speaking out! _Anyone_ that honestly believes that the world is black or white, or good and bad needs to grow up and actually look around them. So yes Granger, I am a Slytherin but at least I'm not a blind follower in the masses like you!"

Her gasp of outrage made my loss of control worth it. I could hear Draco on my right muttering 'hear, hear' and Blasie wearing a satisfied grin. I know that a lot of my classmates had wanted to knock Granger from her moral pedestal for years; her attitude drove us all mad.

I could see Lupin attempting to hide a smile at the indignation of the Gryffindors. Potter was staring at me in contemplation, a private smile on his lips. Catching my stare he inclined his head at me and shock entered my system.

Well, I guess I wasn't the only one fed up with Granger's moral lectures.

"Class, class, settle down. It is nice to see all of you so interested in a topic." As he finished I heard Lupin cough to hide his laugh.

"And Hermione, Miss Edwards happens to be right in this instance. Professor Dumbledore wanted you all to think outside the normal information given to you and draw your _own_ conclusions." Granger let out a huff and folded her arms across her chest in defiance.

"The five who did the essay correctly were, Miss Edwards of course," At this he gave me a warm smile which astonished me. "...Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom. Well done all of you, but now continuing with the lesson. Can anyone tell me what an Indonesian Flighter is? ..."

My thoughts were again astounded, so, Potter isn't blinded by society's prejudices. I couldn't help but be impressed, looked as if the boy-who-lived wasn't going to be controlled by anyone.

Hearing the bell I started to pack up my belongings with the intension of heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Harry? You coming?" I heard the Weasel's voice again and ground my teeth. Chanting in my head – don't hex him, don't hex him, don't hex him!

"Yeah, Just give me a minute." _His _deep baritone voice resonated within the room and I felt myself stop breathing for one second as a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine...Oh God, I had never noticed how his voice was interlaced with power, confidence and _sexiness. _He had a bedroom voice.

I swallowed past the lump which had formed in my throat. This was _not_ going to help me resist him! BLOODY HELL!

The tingle's had turned into a buzz so I knew who was behind me before I even turned around. I shut my eyes for a brief moment steadying my breathing and getting a tighter grip on my withering self control.

"Edwards?" I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Yes Potter? What do you want?" Injecting my voice with cold venom I was hoping to scare him into taking twenty steps back. So that we could have this conversation, with _me_ at one end of the room and _he_, at the other, as _far_ away from each other as physically possible.

Instead he just grinned as if knowing what I wanted and deliberately not doing it. I growled silently and glared at him heatedly trying to convey exactly how livid I was that he was not fulfilling my silent request. His smile just got larger.

I was about to snap at him to hurry up because I wanted lunch, when Draco interrupted our mental challenge.

"Potter, _why _are you speaking to us?" He said in a mad yet perplexed voice.

"Don't worry Malfoy, I can certainly assure that I would _never_ have anything to say to _you_." Potter replied calmly, still looking at me.

I raised my eyebrow in a silent signal to go-ahead.

"How about I meet you outside your Ancient Ruins classroom, so we can get going quickly?"

I nodded my consent and he was on his way, already fending off the frenzied questions of his friends.

"What the Hell Lizzy? What was that?!" Draco all but yelled.

I scowled dangerously, reminding him exactly who he was shouting at. Although his eyes did soften he did not let his question go.

I sighed tiredly. The self control needed around Potter was taking all of my energy.

I pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose as I answered both Draco _and_ Blaise, who was standing at my side inquiringly.

"Potter and I were paired together in Potions and some of the ingredients we need are in the Forbidden Forest. That is why Potter spoke to me."

Draco searched my eyes meticulously and reluctantly nodded.

"Good, now can we get to lunch? I'm a growing boy!" Blaise's exclamation broke the tense atmosphere and we all chuckled.

"Yeah, you're growing Blaise. But the wrong way!" Draco's comment resulted in him ducking Blaise's hand as it came up to whack him over the head. The two boys were lost in their play fighting and I slowly drifted behind them as my thoughts wandered again to the boy-who-lived, the same one who had been plaguing my thoughts since the start of term.

Anxiety was racing through me as I thought of Potter and I alone in the forest for several hours together.

I clenched my fists in renewed determination. I would _not_ give in!

An image of Potter's breathtakingly gorgeous face exploded into my mind and I almost collapsed under the weight of my absolute _want_ and _need_ to have him.

I stopped to sag, exhausted, against the stone wall of the empty corridor.

I just couldn't give in. I thought meekly.

I felt tears tickle the back of my eyes and I looked up at the ceiling to prevent their escape.

...It just wasn't an option.

_..._

NEED TO SET A FEW THINGS STRAIGHT SO YOU'LL BE ABLE TO FOLLOW THE STORY IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS

SIRIUS IS NOT DEAD(I LIKE HIM TOO MUCH, HE ALWAYS MAKES STUFF INTERESTING)

NO HORCRUXES-DIDN'T LIKE THEM, I THOUGHT THE SOLUTION WAS TOO NEAT

DUMBLEDORE ALIVE IN THIS ONE, AND ALTHOUGH NOT CONTROLLING HARRY, MIGHT GET A GOOD TALKING TO FROM LIZZY.

QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU, REVIEW AND TELL ME: SHOULD DRACO GET JEALOUS OF HARRY, BECAUSE HE LIKES LIZZY ROMANTICALLY OR BECAUSE HE'S WORRIED HARRY WILL HURT HER OR HE'S WORRIED HARRY IS TAKING HER AWAY FROM HIM?

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	8. So out of control it wasn’t funny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW I GOT SOME PRETTY EMPHATIC REVIEWS TELLING ME NOT TO HAVE DRACO ROMANTICALLY INTERESTED IN LIZZY. – SO THAT'S OUT! STILL NOT SURE HOW DRACO'S GOING TO REACT TO FINDING OUT ABOUT THEM SO IF YOU HAVE ANY INDEA'S REVIEW AND TELL ME!

_An image of Potter's breathtakingly gorgeous face exploded into my mind and I almost collapsed under the weight of my absolute __want__ and __need__ to have him._

_I stopped to sag, exhausted, against the stone wall of the empty corridor._

_I just couldn't give in. I thought meekly._

_I felt tears tickle the back of my eyes and I looked up at the ceiling to prevent their escape._

_...It just wasn't an option._

HARRY'S POV

"Harry! Why ON EARTH were you talking to Edwards?! Did you see what she did to me in class?!" Hermione screeched in my ear as we made our way down to the Great Hall.

I winced at the painful sound and glared at her angrily.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, would you lower the volume?!" I snapped at her heatedly.

She gasped in outrage while drawing away from me.

"Come on Hermione, you know Harry would never talk to Edwards unless he absolutely had to. Just give him a chance to explain." Ron interjected before the normally cool and collected two of the Golden trio lost their tempers.

I ground my teeth in annoyance but could not hold back my snort of amusement.

"_Wow_ Hermione you turned Ron into the diplomatic one." I couldn't help but take one last dig at her.

I _hated _it when they both thought that it was their right to know everything about me! When Ron had said 'just give him a chance to explain' I nearly hexed both of them in fury. I didn't have to explain _anything_ to them!

Entering the Great Hall I took my usual position at the long table, while my surrounding classmates leaned away from me sensing the dangerously cataclysmic rage emanating from me in waves of power. Too bad my _best friends _didn't also possess one shred of survival skills or common sense, as Ron sat opposite me and Hermione to my left.

There were several blissful moments of silence before Hermione's obsessive need to know every little thing roared its ugly head.

"Well Harry? Why were you speaking to Edwards?" Hermione asked in a voice I'm sure she thought showed a mature and calm questioning concern. In reality I could hear the underlying tone of irritation from my avoidance of her questions, anger due to my insults as well as arrogance, stemming from her certainty, that I would answer all of her questions and come grovelling for her forgiveness.

I ground my teeth together and my displeasure climbed.

Silence greeted her question.

I was afraid that if I opened my mouth my control would snap and I just might kill her.

Colour was rising in her face and her eyes sparkled angrily.

Stubbornly I kept my own, hard and furious eyes on the empty plate in front of me.

"Harry mate, answer Hermione. Why were you conversing with that _snake_?"

Ron's words brought forth a tidal wave of protective fury which spread through my body with the heat and speed of wild fire. My magic roared in violence.

From the edge of my vision, I saw Dumbledore stand from his position at the Head table in alarm, and heard silence encompass the enormous hall, as even the students felt the actions of powerful magic.

I moved rapidly to contain my dangerous and volatile magic, but couldn't entirely quench the flaming inferno which Ron had ignited.

I snapped my eyes to look at the red head opposite me. I saw panic and fear in him and that caused some of my fury to uncoil in satisfaction.

On some subconscious level I knew that my eyes had become glowing emerald orbs of power. I would later learn that my magic had become so enraged that it seemed as if a lightning storm had erupted within them. But at this moment all I was aware of were two people.

I struggled to form words through both my rage and the effort I was expending to keep my magic from lashing out and physically damaging the people of my focus.

"I do _not_ have to _explain_ _anything_ to _anyone_. I am _NOT_ answerable to _either_ of _you_." My eyes swivelled to look at Hermione who was white and terrified.

"You do NOT own me!" I finished in a malevolent whisper.

I grabbed the bag I had thrown on the ground in my irritation and strode out of the silent Great Hall.

Nobody stopped me. Nobody would have been able to.

I slid down the side of the tree beside the Black Lake, putting my head in my hands attempting to calm my gasps of breath. I banged my head against the tree as my eyes closed.

As I had made my way furiously across the grounds of Hogwarts my magic had quietened and then stilled. The full enormity of my actions and the catalyst to them caused me to stagger and grab onto the tree I was now leaning against.

This was so out of control it wasn't funny.

Opening my eyes I could see the clear blue sky through the leaves but my eyes couldn't focus. My thoughts were racing in one hundred and one different directions in panic, confusion and fear.

I had lashed out at my best friends, the ones who had been there for me through thick and thin, for _Edwards. _

"Ugh!" I yelled beating my fist into the earth in frustration.

Sure I was infuriated that Ron and Hermione had wanted to know what was going on with me, but I was used to their behaviour. It was Ron's comment and tone of disgust and loathing about Edwards which had sent me over the edge.

I moaned as I slammed my head against the tree again in aggravation.

She was getting to me.

She was engendering thoughts and feelings and instincts in me that I had never known before.

I could admit to myself that she was stunningly beautiful. She really was.

When I had walked into Defence today and her forceful light blue eyes had met my gaze, I stopped breathing. One of the windows in the room had been open and a gust of wind had caught her long straight honey coloured hair and my heart had started racing. When I had caught her staring, her perfect snow white skin had blushed red and my legs had felt weak.

But I wasn't just physically attracted to her either! I laughed at the irony.

Not only was she intelligent, but also capable of thinking! Trust that one of the few in Hogwarts that can see through the disguises of the Ministry was from the Slytherin House and in favour of Voldemort. I could feel myself chuckling bitterly.

Looking at my watch I saw that I had been outside thinking for over an hour and Edwards's Ancient Ruins class was about to finish. I slowly made my way towards the classroom still lost in troubling thoughts.

I couldn't help but recall her depressed expression from that first Potions class nor the child-like joy which had lit up her eyes when she found the animagus revealed potion in the library. The passionate light which had dominated her face this morning in Defence when she had talked down Hermione was...beautiful.

The emotions I had witnessed within her had caused me to question the accuracy of the ice queen persona I had known since first year.

I could see the door to the Ancient Ruins classroom open from where I was leaning against the wall opposite.

A surge of students flooded out of the room and that was when I heard it. Laughter rang above the noise of departing students like a multitude of twinkling bells.

I stared in amazement when the possessor of such a laugh left the room leaning heavily on arm of Syltherin, Blaise Zabini.

Elizabeth Edwards had the most angelic laughter I had ever heard. Her sky blue eyes were absent their customary coldness having been replaced with warmth and joy. Her whole body had relaxed and the most stunning smile was spread across her features.

I felt contentment bubble inside of me and felt my alarm grow as I recognised the reason for its sudden appearance.

I felt _pleasure_ at Edwards's obvious happiness in that moment, and realised that I _wanted_ to see her laughing and looking that joyful all the time.

I forced myself to look away from the scene that was wreaking havoc with my emotions. I closed my eyes to keep from staring and was consequently startled when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

My eyes sprang open and all I could see was blue. I shook my head, trying to dispel my thoughts so I could focus and cease to look a simpleton.

Her touch was scorching and I quickly took a step back.

I don't think I have _ever_ wanted to do _anything_ as much as I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss in that moment.

But I didn't...and I felt a different kind of sadness than I was used to because of it.

I took a deep breath and motioned for Edwards to follow me. Not trusting my voice, for fear that they would betray my turbulent feelings.

We walked throughout the empty corridors in silence, and I glimpsed through the castle windows the sun's rays touching the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest.

We would be working in darkness for much of the night. I sighed softly, tense.

I turned my attention inwards, where I tried to harden what was left of my resolve in order to resist Edwards.

Chancing a glance at her from the corner of my eye, I felt my heart start to pound and my breathing quicken.

I clenched my fists tightly.

_Anxiety_ made my lungs feel like lead.

My _desire_ for Edward's, the agonising _need_ and _want_ to have her, was barely under control.

Her proximity was causing me to feel as if electricity was running under my very skin.

I bit my tongue _hard_.

I would _not_ give in to this...It just wasn't an option.

...

IN ANSWER TO A FREE REVIEWS THAT ASKED ME WHETHER HARRY WAS A PLAYBOY HERE IT IS: IN THIS STORY HARRY ISN'T A PLAYBOY IN THE SENSE THAT HE GOES THROUGH A DIFFERENT GIRL EVERY WEEK OR FOR THE SAKE OF IT. HOWEVER, MY HARRY IS EXPERIENCED WITH GIRLS, HE IS AMAZINGLY HANDSOME AND CONFIDENT IN HIMSELF. HE HAS HAD QUITE A FEW GIRLFRIENDS AND THE GIRLS THROW THEMSELVES AT HIM BECAUSE HE IS FANTASTIC! THAT'S WHY HIS FEELINGS AROUND LIZZY CONFUSE HIM SO MUCH, BECUSE HE HAS HAD MANY PARTNERS THAT HE HAS HONESTLY LIKED BUT NEVER ONE THAT COULD MATCH HIM IN EVERYTHING: LOOKS, CONFIDENCE, INTELLIGENCE, VERY POWERFUL. SHE IS TRUELY HIS EQUAL IN LIFE.

NOW LIZZY: SHE'S HAD ONLY A FEW BOYFRIENDS OVER THE YEARS, LIKE BELOW FOUR, AND SHE NEVER REALLY LIKED THEM ANYWAY. SO SHE IS NOT HALF AS EXPERIENCED AS HARRY WITH THE OPPOSITE SEX BUT SHE'S NOT BLIND EITHER. ALSO THE GUY'S SHE WENT OUT WITH SHE WASN'T REALLY INTERESTED IN SO SHE IS EVEN LESS ENTHUSIASTIC THAN HARRY ABOUT THEIR ATTRACTION T EACH OTHER SINCE SHE HAD NEVER EXPERIENCED ATTRACTION FOR ANOTHER PERSON.


	9. Definite jeopardy of succumbing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_I don't think I have __ever__ wanted to do __anything__ as much as I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss in that moment._

_..._

_We would be working in darkness for much of the night. I sighed softly, tense._

_..._

_My __desire__ for Edward's, the agonising __need__ and __want__ to have her, was barely under control._

_Her proximity was causing me to feel as if electricity was running under my very skin._

_I bit my tongue __hard__._

_I would __not__ give in to this...It just wasn't an option._

LIZZY'S POV

Potter had not said a word to me since I walked out of Ancient Ruins. I snuck a quick glance at his figure, a bit disturbed. The most awkward of moments or the longest of uncomfortable silences didn't even come close to how painfully discomfiting this situation was.

I would have tried to say something to him if it wasn't for the fact that the only thing running through my head was how I was going to be with Potter...alone...for multiple hours.

"What ingredients do we need?" Potter's unexpected voice almost caused me to stumble. As it was, I had to take a deep breath in order to answer him coherently.

"We need to get six ingredients from the Forest. Five of those will be relatively easy to find. But we need three petals of the Arabian wattle which only blooms at night."

Potter was nodding to show his understanding.

"What does it look like?"

"...Well, I have never actually seen one, but the book said it was black and had a velvet like texture. But the real way to determine if it's the Arabian Wattle is the complete lack of life surrounding it."

Potter glanced at me in curiosity and I answered his unspoken interest.

"Apparently this particular plant releases a poison from its roots as it grows which kills all vegetation near it. This one flower devastates all life around it."

"Oh..." said Potter and the silence returned with a vengeance.

We crossed the grounds as the last vestiges of light bathed the forest in a golden glow.

Potter and I crossed the boundary into the trees without a word spoken between us.

"I suggest we try and stay on the main path and just continue walking. We'll certainly get deeper in but if we don't stray from the trail then there is less likelihood of getting lost." Potter nodded absentmindedly, lost in thought.

Irritation flashed through me. I hated it when people didn't concerntrate.

"Just follow me. I know what the ingredients look like."

We continued down the down the dirt track for about an hour. We had everything but the Arabian Wattle.

Half an hour ago the sun had completely set and we used our wands to light the way.

Hands had brushed, only to be whipped away like lightning.

Eyes had stared, only to be forcibly pulled away when caught.

Energy had been crackling between us, growing steadily stronger. The _pull_ more intense, the _need_ heightening.

Our proximity seemed to only feed our attraction power.

The silence between us ensured that we were fully aware of the other with no distraction.

Unintentionally, I became conscious of the fact that Potter had a habit of checking to see if he had his wand when he was uncomfortable. That he would brush one stubborn, silky; lock of ebony hair away from his face every few minutes.

With some horror I realised that my body was beginning to attune itself to his. The lump in my throat, which had been present since I saw Potter's stunning body leaning elegantly against the stone wall outside my classroom, doubled in size and I felt the electric energy coursing beneath my skin triple in speed. I clamped my mouth shut, trapping my groan within me.

I looked at the forest in front of me with wild eyes, hoping, with all that I was, for a distraction.

"What you said in Defence today was interesting" Potter said...flustered?

I looked at Potter uncomprehendingly. Firstly, I don't think I have _ever_ been so grateful to hear the Golden Boys voice. And Secondly, I fought down my blush, the tone of his voice was so...powerful, yet...seductive, that I had got lost within it, without comprehending his words.

I stared at Potter blankly. His face turned to meet mine and one side of his mouth quirked up as he smiled sheepishly, obviously misinterpreting my complete lack of understanding as suspicion.

"It's just, I wouldn't have thought that a Slytherin, who believes in the superiority of wizarding culture would have been criticising the Ministry. I thought that you would have upheld anything in the Wizarding world to be without fault. " He elaborated quirking an eyebrow in question.

My mind quickly flashed back to the lesson. My memory conjured up the beaver's outraged face I smirked with vindictive pleasure.

But then Potter's comment registered and I felt disappointment rip through me. I was utterly confused. Why was I disappointed? I felt my eyes widen in horror. Oh my God. I was _saddened_ because of what Potter thought of me! So startled by the unexpected emotion, I snarled at Potter in an effort to keep my composure.

"_Really_ Potter, I would have thought you in particular would have understood that not all people fit the stereotype society places them in. Isn't that what you're always grumbling about? That people only see you as the boy-who-lived? and they only expect you to act in one particular way?" I replied sneering. Just because I was troubled over my reaction to his words did not mean that I was just going to let his comment slide.

Potter ignored my rude and offensive attitude and frowned in surprised reflection. I could see that my words had obviously baffled him.

Good. I thought spitefully. He deserves a good kick up the arse. Labelling all Slytherin's as pure blood fanatics.

I grimaced when that feeling of hurt swelled up in me. I turned to look at him glowering as he asked in a patronising voice, no doubt thinking I was lying,

"...Well then enlighten me. How are you different from your typical housemates? Do you not practise as much Dark magic? Is it that you don't bully innocent first years? Are you rethinking your decision to become a death eater? " He said in a sarcastic voice filled with doubt and scorn. However, beneath his mocking I detected honest interest and curiosity from him, and that scared me.

I broke eye contact. His eyes were beginning to drown me and I could feel my desire to tell him about myself mount within me. I ripped my gaze from his I squashed that irrational desire.

Unsettled by my feelings and emotions around him I attempted to escape him and his effect on me.

I tried to slip back into my cold persona. An action normally effortless for me, I felt as if I was wearing a mask filled with cracks.

In a desperate last effort to fend off Potter and the energy which was growing between us at an exponential rate I spun around to look at him fiercely_,_ willing him to _back off_!

"I _do not_ have to tell _you_ anything Potter!" My voice was like ice.

We had both stopped moving. I was facing Potter head on my eyes spitting fire and filled with untamed insecurity. My hands balled into fists. I was _completely_ out of control.

Potter was in a similar state. His eyes were practically glowing with power and determination to get his answers. The wind which was now howling through the ominous forest whipped through his hair.

"For the love of God Edwards! You _cannot_ tell me something like that and then _not_ expect me to question it!" Potter roared over the gale. Magic was crackling around him menacingly, ready and eager to obey its master.

My own magic was bubbling within me and I glared daggers at him to furious to speak. His comment had caused some of my volatile magic to escape ripping a boulder apart. But neither of us noticed. Lost in the power of our rage our frenzied magic had heightened.

I snapped.

"You think that just because I am a _Slytherin_ I am evil! You think that just because I am a Slytherin that my soul is _black_ and _incapable_ of any _real feeling_! You _actually believe_ that, every - single – one - of - us bows down to that _murdering_ _fucking_ MONSTER! How DARE YOU! You have _no idea _what I go through _every – fucking - day_! You _cannot_ comprehend my constant _terror_ that Voldemort is going to find my parents! You have NO FUCKING CLUE who I am!" I screamed at him at the top of my lungs.

The wind was so strong that the trees were bending to its power. Ice cold rain was crashing down on us, my shoulders aching under the effort of holding me upright. Lightning lit the space we were in, followed by deafening thunder.

My chest heaved with the effort my lungs were exerting for breath.

My walls had crumbled, my control vanished, my emotions let loose.

My hair had long ago come undone and was swirling around me. But my eyes never left Potter.

I watched as his magic grew. His eyes had lost the shocked look which had overtaken them at my words. Instead I saw lust and...admiration?

Looking at Potter now, I also felt my magic swell. He was magnificent. The rain had soaked his back shirt so that it moulded to his lean yet muscled body. His eyes were glowing with power and hunger. His coal black hair danced in the shrieking wind.

This was out of control.

I saw his emerald eyes devour my figure. And as his eyes met mine, magic flashed.

I was trembling. But not from the cold. The intensity between us was intoxicating. I couldn't think straight. All that knew was that I _wanted_ him, I _needed_ him.

And suddenly his mouth was on mine. I don't know how he moved so fast. I didn't care. The feel of his lips on mine was exhilarating. I clutched his hair in my hands, desperate to bring him closer. His hand angled my neck in order to deepen our kiss. He pulled me roughly to him. Both of us frantic to feel _more_. His hands were running down my back and I arched into him, his touch was like flames. Both of us ripped away to gasp for breath, but before any thoughts apart from him and the way he was making me feel could enter my mind he was kissing me again. I brought my hands up to his face greedily. Memorising his features, I let my hands continue their path down his body. I heard him moan into my mouth as my hands slipped beneath his shirt to feel his hot skin. Our tongues were locked in a ferocious battle as we explored each other's mouths.

The feelings coursing within me were like nothing I had ever felt before. I was lost to the sensations. I gasped as his hot mouth made contact with my neck. Lightning and thunder battled above us and water continued to fall. The winds strength was unfailing, but I couldn't think of anything but him. Our magic crackled around us, revelling in its freedom.

I felt a hand slip beneath my shirt and begin to caress my skin. I threw my head back in ecstasy. I was aflame.

"Harry? Harry? Are you there?" A booming voice penetrated my thoughts and I froze. I felt the body against mine do the same.

My heart was thundering in my ears as my mind raced to comprehend exactly what had just happened.

I quickly extracted myself from Potter's arms and immediately felt...empty. I shook my head in denial. No, this could not be happening! Panic mounted within me.

I glanced up at Potter, only to see him surveying me in silent contemplation. Anger spiked within me and I opened my mouth to demand from him, why he was so... _calm_, but was interrupted.

"Harry!" Hagrid's voice was filled with relief at having found Potter. I scoffed. Don't worry about me. I thought sarcastically.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Potter glance at me in amusement, having guessed my thoughts. I glared at him, but he just ignored me and answered the oaf. Telling him we were alright and just lost track of the time. I couldn't help but feel some admiration for Potter as he calmed the half-giant.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Potter looking at me with an unreadable expression and gesturing to me to follow Hagrid, who had already started heading back.

We walked in silence. Neither commenting on what had just happened. Even though the wind was still howling, the rain still plummeting and the thunder still crashing in fury, i felt detached. My mind was a million miles away from my body. I could hear no sound except my own heart...And Potter's. I was still aware of him.

I glanced to my left so I wouldn't have to look at Potter who was staring at me unflinchingly. Working through whatever thoughts he was having.

I felt my body jerk to a halt.

There, not three paces from me was the Arabian Wattle.

Without really thinking about it, I dropped to my knees and retrieved my cutting knife from the pouch at me side. Carefully I sliced three black petals from the delicate flower. A large hand was suddenly a part of my vision. Potter was crouched beside me, equally as silent, holding out his hand in request. I immediately placed the three petals into his open palm and watched as he put them into the storage pouch he was carrying.

Still staring at him, he lifted his gaze to mine and rose to his feet without once breaking it.

I watched as he slowly offered a hand, to help me up. Looking into his emerald green eyes I could feel the attraction between us bubbling, unsated from our previous activities.

I glanced at his hand, then his eyes. My response to his silent gesture was crucial to whatever this was between us.

Staring into his eyes, I felt the emptiness which had engulfed me earlier recede. I grasped his hand firmly. He smiled a small smile and hauled me up.

We were close. I could feel his breath on my face and I _wanted_ to close that small distance separating us... and kiss him.

Instead I steadied my breathing and took a cautious step back from him.

Emerald met sky blue and magic crackled with satisfaction.

We both ripped our gazes apart at the same time. Knowing, instinctively, that we were in definite jeopardy of succumbing to whatever power, there was that existed between us.

...

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?!

SHOULD THEY GIVE IN NOW? OR HAVE TROUBLE ACCEPTING THEIR ATTRACTION?

THERE IS A VERY GOOD REASON WHY LIZZY'S FAMILY DO NOT SUPPORT VOLDEMORT. BUT I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION FOR YOU

-SHOULD DRACO'S FAMILY AND HE HIMSELF BE IN LEAGUE WITH VOLDEMORT? OR SHOULD THEY BE SPYS? I'M NOT SURE! I REALLY LOVE DRACO AND DO NOT WANT TO MAKE HIM THE ENEMY! PLEASE HELP! ANY IDEAS?

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! :)

DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER? :p


	10. Completely sexually frustrated

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_..._

_The feelings coursing within me were like nothing I had ever felt before. I was lost to the sensations. I gasped as his hot mouth made contact with my neck. Lightning and thunder battled above us and water continued to fall. The winds strength was unfailing, but I couldn't think of anything but him. Our magic crackled around us, revelling in its freedom._

_..._

_Emerald met sky blue and magic crackled with satisfaction._

_We both ripped our gazes apart at the same time. Knowing, instinctively, that we were in definite jeopardy of succumbing to whatever power, there was that existed between us._

HARRY'S POV

Cold hands glided against my skin and I gasped in pleasure. I clenched my jaw in order to stifle a groan when teeth raked down my neck. Heat was building within me, looking for some sort of release.

Unable to stand the torture I brought my hand up to grasp their neck, bringing their lips crashing down on mine in desperate want and frustration. Strands of silky hair brushed against my naked torso, teasing me. I plundered their mouth with wild abandon, sucking, biting, stroking. Wanting to feel more I rolled my body so that I was on top without breaking our earth shattering kiss.

I pulled back to gasp for breath and lowered my head to kiss along their collar bone. The grip on my hair tightened as they held my head to their chest, I heard their breathing accelerate and I shifted my body, craving more. I slammed our mouths together again and twin moans of hunger escaped us.

"..._Harry_..." A breathless whisper of my name escaped their lips. My heart picked up tempo and I glanced down into eyes of sky blue.

My eyes snapped open, the buzzing of Neville's alarm waking me. I groaned in discomfort rolling onto my side.

Great. I thought. What a way to start a day, completely sexually frustrated. Recalling my dream, I turned my head and groaned into my pillow, irritated.

It had been two weeks since Edwards and I had gone into the Forest for potions ingredients. Fourteen days since Edwards had screamed at me for my apparent prejudices against Syltherins. Two weeks since this unwanted attraction between us had exploded. Two weeks since we had kissed with such wild passion...

"...ugh!.." I groaned helplessly into my pillow. My thoughts were not helping my problem.

"Hey Harry? You alright in there?" Neville asked from outside my curtains. I went to nod my head in total misery, but realised at the last second that Neville did not have the ability to see through solid objects and resigned myself to just moaning, yes, pathetically.

"Well...alright. Sorry if I woke you. But, um, breakfast should be being served about now...you know...for the early risers." Neville attempted to joke.

I just groaned. _Early risers. _Ha! I have been many things in my life but a morning person was never one of them.

"...What time is it Neville?" I murmured in annoyance.

"Um...about 5:30?" Neville answered timidly, no doubt expecting an explosion...And I couldn't disappoint him.

I ripped my curtains aside and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"In the morning? ... 5:30 in the morning?! Neville, what in Merlin's name possessed you to wake up now! ... Classes don't start until nine!"

Neville stumbled surprised by my unexpected movements and ire.

"oh, well...um...Professor Sprout asked for some help before classes, and...well I...well...I said I would help her." Neville stammered and stuttered out an excuse in response to my outraged eyes which were at present boring into him.

I stared at him in silence. Neville started to fidget, uncomfortable.

"Did you...um...want to come with me? You know, if you have nothing to do. We're collecting the Australian mucus spitting mushrooms! They're really rare, so it's a real privilege to even see them! Let alone pick them. Normally the pungent rotten egg odour of their mucus puts people off, but it will be an amazing experience Harry!" Neville's voice had become more and more exuberant as he went on.

I tried to hide my horror. Three hours before class on a Friday, picking putrid mucus spitting mushrooms with two psychotically chipper Herbologists was not exactly my idea of...fun.

I attempted to contort my face to look apologetic as I told Neville I had some homework I really needed to finish off and maybe next time. Shortly after he left and I fell back on my bed hoping to get more sleep. But the snores of my three other roommates were beginning to drive me to distraction so I angrily stomped over to my truck pulling my clothes on muttering about stupid morning people, stupid mucus spitting mushrooms and stupid dreams.

I glanced at my watch as I existed the Gryffindor common room into the icy cold corridors of Hogwarts.

My mind couldn't help drifting to the Slytherin who had occupied my thoughts since the beginning of the year. The feeling of Edwards in my arms, her long hair whipping around us in the wind, her skin on mine, the touch of her lips.

I clenched my eyes shut trying to control my magic as I felt it jump instinctively in excitement at the subject of my thoughts. That was another thing, my magic.

I frowned in consternation. I had never heard anything like it. Around her my magic was had become wild. Exulting at the presence and feel of Edward's magic. It was amazing.

I had never met anyone like her. She was far from delicate, the way she spat back her own insults to my jibes was refreshing. She was the only one who could match me. I again thought back to her words. I could remember them so clearly...

FLASHBACK:

"_You think that just because I am a_ _**Slytherin**____I am evil! You think that just because I am a Slytherin that my soul is_ _**black**_ _and_ _**incapable**_ _of any_ _**real feeling**_! _You_ _**actually believe**_ _that, every - single – one - of - us bows down to that_ _**murdering**____**fucking**_ _**MONSTER**_! _How DARE YOU! You have __**no idea**_ _what I go through_ _**every – fucking - day**_! _You_ _**cannot**_ _comprehend my constant __**terror**_ _that Voldemort is going to find my parents! You have NO FUCKING CLUE who I am!" _

_..._

I frowned. Her words had been running through my mind. I didn't believe that she was evil. I shook my head. I didn't _really_ believe that _any_ of the Syltherins were evil. And I knew that she had emotions. I chuckled under my breath. She had a temper that could be as explosive and lethal as my own. The smile slipped from my lips as I again heard the words which had been rigging in my head for days...

"_...You_ _**actually believe**_ _that, every - single – one - of - us bows down to that_ _**murdering**____**fucking**_ _**MONSTER**_! _How DARE YOU!..."_

The feeling of euphoria that her words had evoked within me worried me. It was not the same satisfied feeling that engulfed my being every time I heard of someone turning from Voldemort. I had felt elated that she did not support the murderer of my parents. When she unknowingly revealed her terror, protectiveness had swelled within me.

Seeing her absolutely furious, her eyes sparkling with power, her exquisite body coiled tight with powerful emotions. Her magic swirling around her, impulsive and unshackled. My own emotions and magic had responded.

I had been out of control.

But as suddenly as my rage had appeared so did my desire for her boil over. I couldn't stop myself. I closed the gap separating us and kissed her desperately, passionately. Our magic had exploded out from us in a wave of power and happiness. I had felt...complete.

With this in mind I entered the Great Hall at the ungodly hour of 6am. Briefly scanning the large room I couldn't help but snort in amusement. No Slytherins, no Hufflepuffs, no Gryffindors. But I could see about twenty Ravenclaws, all with books out and intense looks of concentration. Sliding into my seat I reached for the pumpkin juice, sinking back into my thoughts.

Edward's and I had hardly spoken. In potions we worked silently gesturing to the other when we wanted a particular ingredient. Our hands sometimes brushed and our eyes would snap together until one of us exerted the monumental mental effort needed to look away.

Two weeks behind on our individual project we had arranged in stilted voices and stiff movements to meet tonight in the library after dinner to work on it.

I could feel my heart beat quicken and my magic swell in response to my thoughts. The energy and attraction between us had only gotten thicker since that night. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to keep myself in control.

Every time Edwards would walk into a room my thoughts would become dominated by her. I scoffed, not that they weren't when I wasn't near her. I had to fight against myself to stop from touching her...kissing her. I let my head drop onto the table with a muffled groan.

"Hey Harry," I snapped my head up to look at the owner of the high, squeaky voice in annoyance. I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was, Cho Chang. This year's Head Girl and my ex-girlfriend.

"What do want Cho?" I signed in aggravation. We went out for three weeks at the beginning of last year, just enough time for me to figure out exactly how shallow a person she was. Unfortunately she did not take the break-up especially well. Instead she spent all of her time trying to seduce me into her bed.

"How about we go somewhere private Harry? We've got a couple of hours until class, plenty of time to spare." She breathed in what I think she thought was a seductive whisper. The hand sliding up my leg, getting higher, made it impossible to misinterpret her meaning. I grasped her forearm in a firm grip halting her hands journey. I cringed away from her close body and almost gagged at the smell of her perfume.

"Ah, Harry, you don't have to be shy. I am _more_ than willing. Of course..." Cho looked me up and down with lustful eyes and I turned away in disgust. "...with a body like yours, I don't think a nun would safe." Her hand had snaked its way across the back of my neck and I shivered in disgust from her touch. Cho, believing my reaction was one of yearning began tugging on my neck trying to pull me into a kiss. I reached up and brought her arm back down none too gently.

"_Cho..._" I hissed angrily. "Would you stop touching me. We've had this conversation before. Now, leave – me – alone." With that I shoved her away roughly.

Her face turned red in embarrassment. I hadn't bothered to keep my voice down and I felt no sympathy for her humiliation. I turned back to my untouched breakfast as soon as Cho had stalked away.

Seeing a flicker of movement my head turned towards the Slytherin table. Cold mercury eyes were analysing me silently, Malfoy. I rolled my eyes skyward. This is what I get for being up so early. Just look at the type of people who are awake at these times. Grumbling silently I glared at my plate hoping one of my friends would walk through the door.

Hermione had accepted my apologies for yelling at her but was put out when I refused to apologise for not answering her questions. As soon as she started to lecture me on the importance of sharing my feelings and not keeping everything inside, I shot her a warning glare which caused her to fall silent, amazingly.

In these two weeks everything was back to normal in my friendship with my two best friends. But my mind was whispering at me, reminding me of the rage I felt whenever Ron made a derogatory comment about Slytherin's. My anger when Hermione grumbled about Edwards getting a higher mark than her because she bribed the teachers or some other such nonsense.

But they weren't _that_ bad. Ron and Hermione are everything I could wish for in friends. Loyal, brave, trustworthy (to a point), honest, sincere (sometimes)...but they did have their faults, and one of their biggest, was how value they placed in societies stereotypes. Black and white, no grey. Gryffindor's were good, Slytherin's were evil. I signed at the unwanted knowledge of my friends' mistakes, but they were so adamant.

Ignoring the unrelenting gaze of Malfoy I left the hall to go flying. I had two hours before Transfiguration. I pushed up from the ground, hard. Even when spinning, diving and racing through the air, the only place and thing in the world which erases all worries from my mind, Edwards would not leave my thoughts.

Time raced by and I found myself jogging to transfiguration so I wouldn't be late. Slipping through the door just in time I caught the disapproving stare of my Head of House and smiled sheepishly.

"Have a seat Mr Potter, quickly now." I hurried to my spot beside Ron, ignoring his enquiring gaze.

I hadn't been sitting for more than five minutes when I felt the unmistakable heat on the back of my neck that told me someone was staring at me. Ignoring it, I concentrated on turning the paper clip in front of me into a slug. Not that I can think of a reason you would ever need to turn a paperclip into a slug.

Successful, I leaned back into my chair.

Before long the heat on the back of my neck began to burn.

I finally turned around, annoyed, to glare at the perpetrator and stopped. My forehead creased in bewilderment. What the hell? Why was Malfoy staring at me _again_? I glowered at him angrily and turned again to face the front.

The rest of my day was uninteresting. But as the end of dinner approached I couldn't help but feel some trepidation about seeing Edwards. I didn't understand what this was between us.

But at the same time I was eager. I wanted her. And I was determined to have her.

I shifted in my seat at the loud and boisterous Gryffindor table my eyes searching for Edwards. She was talking with Parkinson and seemed irritated. I smirked, her cheeks had turned an attractive pink with her anger, her hair was more frazzled, her eyes more open.

I liked it when she lost her cool. Her beauty heightened, her intelligence shone, her intrinsic strength of character evident. I watched her hungrily, taking all of her in.

Undetectable, except to a choice few, my magic flared at her in delighted greeting. Sensing the change she stopped mid rant and locked her eyes with mine, her magic blazed out from her in overjoyed acknowledgment. Whatever was going on with our magic, I needed to find out. But for now I got lost in the depth of her gaze.

I _wanted_ her, and on some level I also realised that I _needed_ her.

A hand passed in front of my line of vision and our eye contact broke.

Ron was staring at me in frustration.

"Harry, I've been calling your name for ages! What were you staring at?" As he said this he glanced over his shoulder at the Slytherin table.

"Wow mate! What did you do to Malfoy? He's glaring at you like me wants to rip the skin from your bones!" I grimaced at the mental picture but looked where Ron was pointing quickly. I hope he didn't see me staring at Edwards. I thought.

But the cold mercury eyes which had been studying me all day were now arctic and menacing.

I brought my goblet up to take a sip so I could break our eye contact. Something tells me that Malfoy did see me looking intently at Edwards and something also tells me that that threatening look in his eyes was because he recognised my desire for her.

I rolled my eyes. I hope he doesn't think a look is going to send me running for the hills. I did not fear Malfoy. I scoffed mentally at the possibility. My emerald eyes turned hard. This wasn't about him anyway. I glanced swiftly at Edwards and I relaxed just a little. I smiled a small smile as I watched her dart away from Blaise's playful grab.

I rose from my seat and glided toward the door of the Great Hall closest to the library.

Sneaking a swift glimpse at the Slytherin table I almost grinned.

Two pairs of eyes followed my movements.

Sky blue met my emerald and I saw her leave her place at the table, joining me silently. I barely registered the mercury, smouldering glare which followed us as we moved. I was much more focused on another set of eyes.

Without a sound, we walked calmly and inconspicuously out of the hall, unaware of a pair of twinkling blue eyes watching us interestedly through half moon spectacles.

...

WELL NOW HARRY'S SURE OF WHAT HE'S DOING BUT HOW DOES LIZZY FEEL? :P

READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT!


	11. All I had to do was let go and fly

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_I __**wanted**__ her, and on some level I also realised that I __**needed**__ her. _

...

_Sky blue met my emerald and I saw her leave her place at the table, joining me silently. I barely registered the mercury, smouldering glare which followed us as we moved. I was much more focused on another set of eyes. _

_Without a sound, we walked calmly and inconspicuously out of the hall, unaware of a pair of twinkling blue eyes watching us interestedly through half moon spectacles. _

_..._

LIZZY'S POV

Potter and I walked silently down the empty stone corridors toward the library. I don't know what made me do it. When Potter had started walking from the hall I had every intension of waiting until dinner finished and then join him in the library. But he had glanced over his shoulder at me, suppressing a grin and my body was already moving to meet him of its own accord.

I scowled at the floor, irritated with myself. A soft chuckle floated in the air beside me and I clenched my fists incensed. He was laughing at me.

"Do you mind Potter?" I snapped.

He shook his head, slowly, still laughing quietly to himself.

I huffed and sped up, wanting nothing more than to yell at myself for leaving the Hall with Potter.

A large, warm hand grasped my wrist gently forcing me to stop. I spun around, intent on screaming at him to let go of me but the impish grin on his face erased my thoughts and all I could do was stare.

His eyes held a twinkle of mischief, but there was something else there I couldn't quite name...something which had me leaning forward staring into his eyes.

I should have known better. In the two weeks since that night, I had been a ball of tension. Every time Potter walked into a room, I knew. I would spend all of my time; use all of my energy to keep from staring at him.

What had happened between us in the Forest; instead of sating my lust had just intensified my want for him. Watching him and not being able to touch him was torturing me. Not only had my attraction increased but so had whatever was going on with my magic. I felt like sinking into my chair in embarrassment every time my magic would explode out from me, when he was near, in greeting.

It took everything I had these last few days to keep from giving in. Everything about me was telling me to; my magic, my body, my thoughts, my...feelings. I was holding on by a thread.

That's why I should have known better. I shouldn't have leaned toward him. I shouldn't have looked into his eyes, because they made me forget the world. They made me abandon whatever reasons I had come up with to resist him. They made me forget everything but him and how much I wanted, what I think he was offering.

As these thoughts raced through my mind I attempted to leap away from him but his grip on my arm tightened and I quickly looked into his eyes – they were more, black than emerald green.

His eyes were filled with lust and hunger. My knees nearly gave out from under me.

I couldn't do this, I realised as I gazed into his eyes, my own desire bombarding my senses. I couldn't...resist him.

As if he had seen the surrender in my eyes, Potter gave me a smouldering gaze then smoothly swivelled my body off to the side, in complete control of the situation. He moved into the classroom directly behind him, closing the door with his foot and leaning me against it. His arms were on either side of my head, blocking my escape, but didn't want to leave, I don't think I could.

Bending so that his face was centimetres from my own, Potter's jaw clenched, his dark eyes so incredibly green they pierced right into my soul. I was trembling, my heart pounding so hard I was afraid I'd pass out under the power of his gaze. I crossed my arms around my stomach, barricading myself against the door, even if Potter was only inches away.

His eyes searched mine. And I realised that he was waiting for me.

Waiting for some sign that I was okay with this, and I knew why. He was one who initiated what happened in the Forest, sure I responded... Merlin I responded. But he wanted to know, and I couldn't stop myself.

His magic flared in excitement and his eyes glowed as he read the acceptance in my eyes. I shivered as he lowered his head. His lips brushed mine once, twice, my desire ripping from the constraints I had forcibly erected.

He was so gentle, his lips coaxing, persuading my nervous ones. But I couldn't fight my natural instinct, my mouth was trembling as I felt his tongue run along the seam of my lips, asking for entrance. With infinite patience and tenderness, he entered my mouth, probing and tasting unable to get enough. Potter's hand cupped my neck, angling me closer while I responded, first timidly fighting against it, and then succumbing to the moments of bliss it entailed.

I moaned in need and then he was crushing his mouth to mine, in a brutal earth-shattering kiss.

My head began to spin; all thoughts vanished from my mind in the moments of passion. I whimpered softly against his lips, his tongue taking the opportunity to slide within my cavern. He was rich and spicy at the same time and I couldn't get enough. I wanted to feel his skin against mine.

I struggled to find my breath as we parted for air. He slowly stepped away, as if it were the last thing he wanted to be doing. He ran a shaking hand through his raven locks, obviously as affected by our kiss as I was. I placed a hand over my heart in a futile effort to get it to slow. All I wanted to do was kiss him again.

"Please, follow me." Potter's voice was raspy from the intense atmosphere surrounding us.

I found myself following him without question down the corridors and realised...I trusted him. The shock I was expecting to feel didn't come. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

He intrigued me.

A Gryffindor who didn't believe that the light was always in the right, a temper which could flare in both anger and protection, he was incredible. His smart assed comments in response to my own were invigorating. My parents and friends had always tried to protect me; my enemies endeavoured to hurt me.

But him, I looked at him at him again, he was different. He didn't shy away from telling me the truth; he treated me like an equal. And I in return couldn't help but do the same. There were not many people in this world I considered worthy of my time. But Potter had always been worth it.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

He turned his face to regard me in silence for a moment before he answered,

"...I think you would agree that we have some things to talk about..." He raised an eye brown in question and I reluctantly nodded in agreement.

I knew we needed to figure out what we were doing but that didn't mean I had to like it. I silently groaned, this was going to be so awkward.

"...I think you would also agree that a classroom probably isn't the most private place for a talk." His lips were twitching, trying to control a smile and I felt my face redden as I realised that anyone could have walked in earlier and seen us.

I felt his gentle fingers under my chin lift my flushed face to meet his eyes. He smiled at me and I felt my body relax. His mouth widened as he felt the tension leave my body. Without a word me turned away and warmth filled me as I realised he was trying to comfort me.

He was pacing before a blank wall and I was just about to ask him what he was doing when a door appeared.

A gasp of surprise escaped my lips.

"How did you do that Potter?" I breathed inspecting the wooded door...looked real.

That impish grin was back and I felt my heart flutter in response.

"It's called the room of requirement and I found it last year. Nobody can find you inside it unless they know which room to look for." As he said this he watched me closely for my response.

"Humpf...that's useful" it was all I could think to say, but he grinned at me and held the door open in invitation. I entered cautiously.

The room was beautiful. Two blood red leather arm chairs faced each other beside an enormous roaring fire. A rich rug covered the floor, painting scene of Medieval battles. Two chilled glasses of water stood alone on a simple oak coffee table.

I smiled as I sank into one of the chairs and turned to warm my hands by the fire. Potter was watching my actions intently as he too sat down.

I signed as nervousness began to build in me.

"...So..." I said

He laughed quietly and removed his penetrating eyes from my face to take a sip of water. I was silent. Cowardly, I wanted him to be the one to bring it up. He put down his glass and returned to staring into my eyes.

"What do you think?" His voice was so quiet, I strained to hear him. There was no point asking him what he meant, I knew he wanted to know what I was thinking about...us.

I gathered all of my bravery and took a moment to steady my voice before I answered him.

"...I'm not quite sure what to think. I've basically hated you for the last five years and then...suddenly..."

"Everything changed" he finished when I was unable to. I slowly nodded at him.

He took a deep breath and continued,

"I don't think I've ever hated you Edwards. And even if at one time I did, I certainly don't now. I can't hate you." His eyes were drilling into mine, the air around us thickening with our desire once more. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Lizzy." I whispered.

He frowned in bewilderment. I smiled.

"My name is...Lizzy." It was my own way of saying that I felt the same way. I watched as his face broke into a brilliant grin, his eyes sparkling in happiness.

"Harry." He said. I beamed at him, feeling a weightlessness engulf me.

His eyes roamed my face.

He spoke in a low tone; the stark emotion glittering in his eyes shook me like no other.

"Lizzy..." He paused clenching his fists as if restraining himself. My heart beat unevenly. But then Harry was there. His emerald eyes were shimmering pools of desire.

"...I'm going to kiss you," Harry promised.

I closed his eyes in an attempt to clear my mind. The feeling of Harry's fingers cradling my jaw and cheek sharpened until it filled my consciousness and it was all I could think of.

Harry's right hand grasped the back of my neck, our mouths coming together in a deep and burning kiss.

We kissed as if it were a frantic celebration, both of us rejoicing in each other. My heart spread wings and all I had to do was let go and fly...

...So I did.

This man was going to drive me insane with frustration, his determination and confidence, his inherent grace that made everything look simple, his assurance and explosive temper.

He was incredible.

I didn't know him very well, but some part of me did. And I _needed_ him _more_ than I had ever needed _anything_.

...

SHOULD HOGWARTS FIND OUT ABOUT THEM NOW OR LATER? SHOULD THEY HAVE A LONF SECRET RELATIONSHIP AND THEN BE FOUND OUT?

REVIEW AND TELL ME!!


	12. What do I do? Who do I choose?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_We kissed as if it were a frantic celebration, both of us rejoicing in each other. My heart spread wings and all I had to do was let go and fly..._

_...So I did._

_This man was going to drive me insane with frustration, his determination and confidence, his inherent grace that made everything look simple, his assurance and explosive temper._

_He was incredible._

_I didn't know him very well, but some part of me did. And I __needed__ him __more__ than I had ever needed __anything__._

_..._

HARRY'S POV

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron shouted waving his wand clumsily through the air.

I saw Goyle lifted off the ground and propelled down the corridor with amazing force. I winced as I heard a loud snap. That must've hurt, I thought.

Spells were ricocheting off the walls dangerously. Sensing magic coming towards me I ducked, narrowly missing the shining blue spell.

I spun around, severely aggravated with the entire situation, to exact my revenge on the person stupid enough to attack me. I felt my jaw drop in total astonishment. Elizabeth Edwards stood opposite me with the tip her wand inches from my throat wearing an absolutely devilish smirk.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here... I've gone and caught myself Gryffindor's Golden boy." To anyone else, her voice sounded malicious and triumphant. I glowered at her angrily as I caught the laughter and amusement at my predicament hidden within her eyes.

"...now, the real question is, what am I going to do with him?" Her eyes were swirling with emotions, as she stared into my eyes. Her tongue came out to lick her lips and I almost groaned out loud. She was doing this on purpose. My eyes hardened in warning and her lips twitched trying to withhold her laughter. If she wasn't carful and kept doing what she was doing, I was going to pull her into my arms and snog her senseless right here.

Our magic was crackling in contentment, pleased by our physical closeness. The mirth in Lizzy's expression morphed into smouldering desire in response to the longing apparent in my powerful gaze.

"Stop! For Merlin's sake stop!" I wrenched my eyes away from hers and turned, trying to control my hunger for Lizzy, to my screaming Head of House.

"What is going on here?!" she exclaimed as if not quite believing what her eyes were telling her.

I let my eyes roam freely. Goyle was unconscious, thanks to Ron's spell. Hermione was wailing loudly in pain clutching a bloody and broken nose, Dean and Seamus were dancing helplessly without pause, crying out in distress. Blaise Zabini was supporting the weight of Malfoy, whose ankle was broken and Ron's face was already swelling and going black from a punch in the eye. It seemed as if Lizzy and I were the only ones to come away unscathed.

I glanced down at the wand still positioned at my neck and gulped nervously...at least I thought I was. Lizzy caught the direction of my stare and put her wand away as she smirked smugly at me. I growled low in my throat, too soft for anyone by her to hear. She just arched an eye brow and laughed under her breath.

We had caused quite a bit of damage. I thought, amused.

Both of us had realised the need to keep acting as if we hated one another in public, so when the normal arguments between our housemates arose we just sort of...gave them a push. One of us would slip in an insult or sarcastic comment at just the right moment. When tensions were thick and hostility nearly tangible, well, I thought grinning, it wasn't our fault they couldn't control themselves.

However, as a result of our actions these fights between the sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors had become almost commonplace in the last month and a half.

"This has got to stop! Your actions will not be tolerated! There is no excuse for attacking fellow students." I bowed my head in what I hoped looked like shame and stood quietly as she sent off the injured students to the hospital wing. I waited until the echo of her furious steps faded before slowly raising my head to look at the only other person in the corridor with me.

"What did you think you were doing Edwards?" I spoke softly with an edge to my voice that had her backing up slowly.

"Can't take that I beat you Potter?" she said breathlessly, obviously concentrating on something other than my words.

Stalking her like a panther, I smirked when I saw her eyes keep darting to my lips.

"You didn't beat me Edwards. You attacked me from behind, that's cheating." I murmured seductively, slowly closing the gap between us.

A small grin appeared on her face and she shifted to look up at me through sooty black eye lashes, "what did you expect? I'm a Slytherin."

Without warning, she grabbed my tie and yanked me towards her. Slamming her mouth against mine, I groaned against her lips in ecstasy. Wanted to feel more of her I wrapped my hand around her waist and pulled her behind a red tapestry beside the window in the corridor. Before she could let a surprised gasp emit from my abrupt movement, I bent my head to let my lips travel up and down her neck, my hot breath making the tiny hairs on her neck stand up.

"Harry," Lizzy unintelligibly whispered, completely lost in the sensations coursing through her. My hands travelled up and down her back, pulling her close so that our bodies were pressed against each other.

"Shhhhh," I breathed, moving to pull her into a fierce kiss. She pulled away after several moments.

"Harry...this isn't...the best...place...for this," Her words came in gasps of breath as I kissed the length of her collar bone.

Hands pushed against my chest and I signed in admittance. Running a hand through my hair I gave her a dazzling smile.

"Sorry," I said, not really sorry at all, that had defiantly been worth it.

She chuckled softly. Her eyes met mine and they were filled with mirth.

"Did it look like I was complaining to you?"

My grin widened, "you have a point there."

"Come on. Let's go check the potion." She was already walking in the direction of the room of requirement as she said this.

We had started brewing the animagus revealed potion five weeks ago and as it _was_ the start of December, it should be finished a couple of weeks after Winter Break.

"Are you going home for the holidays tomorrow?" I inquired cautiously. It had been six weeks since we had started whatever this was between us, and although we had gotten to know each other more, there was still alot of secrets.

Family was a touchy subject for both of us.

I couldn't exactly tell her I lived in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix with my wanted criminal godfather, Sirius Black. I thought bitterly.

There were still so many barriers between us. Conversation could change from comfortable to tense at anytime.

Predictably her body tensed at my question.

"Yes" her voice was short and cold, nothing left of her earlier playfulness.

"...You?" Her question took me off guard, but I answered carefully. Watching what I was saying.

"...Yeah. I'm staying with a couple of friends." She nodded her head silently, knowing I wasn't telling the whole truth.

(Last lesson of the day – Defence against the dark arts)

HARRY'S POV

The door to the classroom slammed open startling the room's occupants. I rolled my eyes in exasperation as a few girls screamed in fright while swivelling in my chair so I could see who had just burst through the door.

Professor Snape stood in the doorframe short of breath as his eyes searched frantically through the students. I felt my anxiety begin to rise in me. Snape was never anything but completely composed, but his worry and concern was blazing from his coal black eyes exposed for all to see.

Remus, seeing the same disturbingly ruffled expression on Snape as I had, rose from his chair quickly.

"Yes Professor? Can I help you with something?" Remus's forehead was drawn into a perplexed frown, mystified by Snape's abnormal behaviour.

Snape's dark eyes snapped to Lupin's and I watched, silently bewildered, as reason and restraint seemed to return to him.

"...Yes..." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "I need to borrow Weasley, Granger, Potter and Edwards from you for a minute. They're wanted by the Headmaster."

I felt my frown deepen in complete confusion. Wait...did Snape say Edwards?

I turned swiftly, to look at the girl who was fast becoming one of the most important people in my life, only to see my own bafflement reflected within her eyes.

"Why does Dumbledore want to see us? We haven't done anything! It was probably Edwards as usual!" Ron turned to glare menacingly at Lizzy at the end of his demanding question in accusation.

I ground my teeth together in anger and in an effort to control myself, I was determined not to break the jaw of my best friend right at this moment in time.

Snape's eyes flared angrily and I threw a quick sympathetic glance at my red haired friend.

"Weasley! Shut your mouth," My eyes widened imperceptibly. Snape was practically growling!

"...for one minute in your miserable existence, I wish you would _think_ before you opened your moronic mouth and forced the rest of us to listen to your idiotic comments!"

Snape snapped in a dangerous hiss promising pain.

Moony's eye brows were raised in amused surprise at Snape's overly harsh reaction to Ron's words, while I spied Lizzy out of the corner of my eyes turning a light shade of red in an effort to keep from falling into hysterics.

"Follow me. All of you." Snape's words and abrupt turn-around shocked me out of my observations.

I grabbed my books, quill and ink stuffing them hastily into my bag. My earlier apprehension returning with a vengeance as all four of us rushed out of the room after the resident Potions Master.

The only sound from the group of five speeding through the empty corridors of Hogwarts was the sound of frantic footsteps against cold stone and harsh gasps of breath from our exertion.

"Pumpkin Pasties." Snape snarled at the stone guard.

Hardly pausing in our onward rush, we climbed the winding staircase to the Headmaster's office and continued on into his room when Snape slammed it aside without slowing.

My heart was beating a million miles an hour, dread filling my every thought. As soon as I glimpsed those familiar twinkling blue eyes I wanted to ask if Sirius was alright but stopped myself at the last moment.

Lizzy was here, I reminded myself. I couldn't say anything in front of her. Well-known bitterness seized me as I thought of the secrets there were between us. It wasn't even her fault. She was Slytherin I was Gryffindor and although she had said she didn't support Voldemort and as much as I wanted to believe her words, society said not to.

I scrunched my eyes shut, trying to focus on the present. They snapped open again as a thought occurred to me. Why was she here? If it had Snape so unsettled it must have something to do with the Order. Didn't it?

I returned my eyes to Dumbledore's figure and my fear started to rise again. There was no twinkle present in his eyes. They were filled with sympathy and pity and staring straight at...

I followed the path of his gaze...Lizzy.

"Miss Edwards, I am _very_ sorry for having to tell you this," My eyes were darting frantically between Lizzy and the Headmaster uncomprehendingly. Snape was standing behind her with a hand resting gently on her shoulder in silent support and strength.

"your parents were attacked today. Voldemort and his Death Eater's broke through the wards protecting your home. Your Father having felt the breach in the wards just managed, to push your Mother into the floo to safety," As Dumbledore's words registered in my mind I stared at her in absolute horror. She didn't deserve this; nobody did, but...Lizzy, her parents were the ones she trusted with everything. Even in her vague comments about home I heard the love she held for them saturate every word. Oh God, not her.

"but your Father didn't have time to save himself. They...tortured him, for information. We don't know what they wanted from him but...by the time we got there..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off, obviously affected by the state Lizzy's father had been in.

"Madam Pomphrey is treating him right now at a secure location but he hasn't woken up, he's in a coma. But with the extent of his injuries..." he wasn't going to make it. We all heard the unspoken words.

I watched as the emotionless mask that I had learned was Lizzy's defence slowly crumbled as she tried desperately to not show her emotions.

I knew we were both supposed to keep us a secret and I knew I shouldn't do what I was about to.

But I couldn't stand it. She had come to be so important to me and watching as she struggled against her pain, trying to lock it away, I felt such hate for Voldemort. She shouldn't have to go through this, not alone. I didn't want her to.

She was trembling uncontrollably. Fists clenched so tightly I could see the blood running down her hands were her nails cut her. Her magnificent eyes her staring at the floor; horrified, disbelieving. She was in so much pain.

One tear escaped her eyes rolling slowly over her round cheek to drop from her chin.

Then I was embracing her. I wrapped my arms entirely around her suddenly breakable form. I drowned out the voices exclaiming over my move. Ignored the vicious grip Snape had on my shoulder trying to pull me away, Ron's outraged words and Hermione's shock didn't matter to me. I didn't care. I concentrated my entire being on Lizzy.

Her body was still shaking uncontrollably but apart from that one tear... nothing.

I could sense I was losing her. I knew it, and I couldn't _do_ anything. I crushed her unresponsive body closer to mine desperately. She was hiding in her mind, denying the reality of what she'd just been told.

I couldn't lose her, I realised. She was much too precious to me. My will hardened in determination. I wouldn't lose her, I refused to.

As I took her head gently into my hands lifting her face to meet my eyes, everything disappeared. There was no sound except for our beating hearts. The office faded away, the noise disappeared. It was just us, together.

I stared deeply into her vacant eyes searching for a glimmer of _her_.

"You can't give up Edward's. That isn't you. Don't let this beat you, Fight!" I was yelling at her in desperation.

"...Please." I whispered against her ear softly. "You can't leave me alone. I need you just I know you need me... I still don't know what exactly this is between us..."

I pulled back to stare into her eyes fiercely, "But I am _not_ ready or willing to give you up."

"He's not dead, he might still recover. And your Mother is alive. Would leave her all alone?..." I gazed deeply into her sky blue eyes. I bent my head to brush our lips together with a feather light touch.

"...would you leave me?" I murmured softly against her lips.

Pain flashed across her eyes where emptiness had been. I gasped in audible relief seeing the life in her.

"Let go Lizzy, Please. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Just...let go." I pleaded with her, begging her to just let go of her mask, to feel her emotions again.

One tear fell, then another and another. Water was streaming down her face, pain twisting her expression in torment.

Her previously unresponsive body now crumbled in agony. I sunk with her to the floor. Her sobs, racking her body with their intensity. Her breath choking on her sobs unable to get a breath.

I just held her close. Her previously unresponsive body now clung to me refusing to let go.

The world returned so suddenly I was momentarily overwhelmed. The colours were so bright, the scents so strong the sounds so loud.

"Get away from her Potter!" Snape tried to rip me away from Lizzy but my grip was immovable. My eyes, dark with rage snapped to the Potion's Master and he flew back, crashing into the enormous bookshelf at the opposite end of the room. My magic had awakened and was ready to obey like I had never felt before. The air was crackling with restrained power and fury. I pulled Lizzy's shuddering body even closer in protection.

I wasn't going to let her go.

Hermione was screaming at me about attacking a teacher but I ignored her. I wasn't about to let Lizzy out of my sight and there was only one way that was going to happen.

I gazed at Dumbledore, showing him with the deadly threat in eyes that I was completely serious about this and I wasn't asking for permission, rather, I was informing him how this was going to happen.

"Lizzy will be staying with Sirius and I for Winter break at Grimmauld Place. I'm guessing her Father is being cared for there so she can see him whenever she wants to." My tone was final and filled with authority.

Dumbledore rubbed his aged hands together. some of the twinkle back in his eyes as he saw the way I was holding Lizzy in my arms protectively.

"What about Order meetings, my dear boy?" He said in a much more cheerful voice.

I starred at Lizzy in concern. Her tears had yet to subside but at least now she was dealing with it. I don't think she heard a word said around her, lost in her memories.

"...she won't tell anyone." I murmured absentmindedly, my mind focused on Lizzy.

"The Floo connection is open Harry. Would you and Miss Edwards like to leave now? I'll send Miss Granger and Mr Weasley along after the feast. They too are spending the holiday at Headquarters. Sirius is on the other side waiting for you and I'm sure you'll want to introduce his new guest to him." That twinkle was blinding now as Dumbledore gazed at us happily but regarded Lizzy's silent and tortured expression with regret and sympathy.

"Yes. We'll go now."

As I walked into the fireplace, with a firm grip around Lizzy's waist and said the address to the Headquarters of the Pheonix, I thought I heard Lizzy whispering in disbelief and misery,

"My Dad...he's gone..."

I felt pain rip through me as I heard her anguish and tightened my grip around her.

She was so much a part of me now, I hated that this had happened to her.

"Harry!" I glanced up and saw the beaming face of my criminal godfather bounding towards me in excitement and pleasure, arms wide prepared to engulf me in an embrace.

Sirius Black stopped short, his head bending at an angle in puzzlement, looking remarkably similar to Padfoot.

"Harry? Who's this?" His inquiring voice asked.

...

WELL, ONE HOUSE FOR TWO WEEKS, NO ESCAPE.

A CRIMIAL, A SURLY POTIONS MASTER, RON, HERMIONE, THE WEASLEY FAMILY, REMUS, DUMBLEDORE, MAD EYE MOODY, HARRY AND LIZZY.

IT'S GOING TO GET A LITTLE INTENSE.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? ARE THEY LOVE YET? OR IS IT STILL JUST UNWANTED ATTRACTION?

REVIEW AND TELL ME!


	13. No, that was therapeutic

readaholic828

: You asked where I got the idea of Lizzy and it basically stemmed from my growing dislike for Hermione and Ron's controlling attitudes in regards to harry. The Harry I imagined when I read the books, was dependent on his friends but not to the extent that he could be walked over by them, like in the fourth book when he and Ron didn't speak and he was a wreck? No, I think he's stronger than that. So I started having thoughts about secret relationships or bad boy hidden personalities and them finding out and getting the shock of their lives! I always felt that Slytherin was treated really unfairly to, I mean come on there're COOL!  And the character of Lizzy popped into my head. Someone who was his equal in everything, someone who challenged him, someone who wasn't afraid to tell him when he was being an ass and vice versa. For that to happen she had to be pretty extraordinary and unique. Someone he had to work to get and to trust. And the ATTRACTION between them is the spice!

Thank-you for all your reviews and keep them coming I really want to know what you think! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_I gazed at Dumbledore, showing him with the deadly threat in eyes that I was completely serious about this and I wasn't asking for permission, rather, I was informing him how this was going to happen._

"_Lizzy will be staying with Sirius and I for Winter break at Grimmauld Place. I'm guessing her Father is being cared for there so she can see him whenever she wants to." My tone was final and filled with authority._

...

"_My Dad...he's gone..."_

_I felt pain rip through me as I heard her anguish and tightened my grip around her._

_She was so much a part of me now, I hated that this had happened to her._

"_Harry!" I glanced up and saw the beaming face of my criminal godfather bounding towards me in excitement and pleasure, arms wide prepared to engulf me in an embrace._

_Sirius Black stopped short, his head bending at an angle in puzzlement, looking remarkably similar to Padfoot._

"_Harry? Who's this?" His inquiring voice asked._

LIZZY'S POV

The tears wouldn't stop. My body was shaking uncontrollably. The only thing I could hear was my heart beating loudly and painfully against my burning lungs. My eyes were wide and unseeing staring at the floor. The only thing keeping me from collapsing was the warm, protective and powerful arms wrapped around my small waist.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was Harry. I knew he had stopped me from escaping into mind, somewhere I wouldn't have had to face the pain that was now seeping out of my every pore.

"_Miss Edwards, I am very sorry for having to tell you this..." _I choked back the scream that was demanding to be released. I didn't want to hear it again!

"_...Voldemort and his Death Eater's broke through the wards..."_ No! I screamed in my mind. Running from the inevitable knowledge. My throat was raw from the unrelenting tears, I gasped, I couldn't breathe!

"_Your Father didn't have time to save himself. They...tortured him, for information."_ I ripped myself out of the comforting arms, the only thing keeping me locked in reality. It wasn't true! It can't be! I stumbled feeling my legs give out from under me in exhaustion and let my body crumble. I closed my eyes hoping for the swift and painless release of unconsciousness I would gain from hitting my head against the tiles. Arms caught me and I heard a distant voice frantically yelling my name but I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find a way out!

My heart beat was so loud! My lungs felt like lead! My throat was in agony, begging for air! I couldn't see, my mind instead imagining scenes of my father screaming in pain writhing on the ground as Death Eaters spat at him! Laughed at his suffering! It was too much!

"_...he hasn't woken up, he's in a coma. But with the extent of his injuries..." _I screamed. A heart wrenching scream of agony. I couldn't take it. The emotions within me had become too much. I could hear someone yelling, demanding answers; who was I? What had happened? But the arms around me merely tightened, holding me together as I continued to weep in anguish and grief.

...My parents...

I don't know how long I cried, I didn't care. But the arms around me never left and after a time the tears began to slow and I was able to grasp a breath. It was only then that I could make out the murmurs of the person holding me.

"Shhhhh...I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Those words, more than anything else, calmed my raging emotions and allowed me to take that final step. I could feel myself retreating from the horrors replaying in my mind, my vision clearing as my tears began to dry and my heart slowed.

I was in a small bare room. The tiny window on the right wall told me that it was well into the early hours of the morning. A shaft of light from the moon was the only way I was able to see. Impassively, I surveyed the large wooden wardrobe, the door; broken, was slightly agar. I could see a small spider making the arduous task of climbing through the dust which had collected on top of an unused desk.

The person holding me never stopped whispering in my ear; promises and comforting words. I was curled up on a small uncomfortable bed, my back pressed tightly against a large muscular chest their arms wrapped around my fragile body protectively.

I didn't move. I needed the comfort and security this person was giving me. I just laid there soaking in the feel of his embrace, the strength of his voice. It wasn't until the sun touched the edges of the horizon that either of us spoke.

"How do you feel?" An ironic smile ghosted across my lips. My Mother was God knows where, My Father had been tortured and had fallen into a coma which he wasn't going to survive. Oh, I was just peachy.

But I knew what he wanted to know was how _I _was taking it. Was I going to break down again?

"...Better" I croaked, wincing in pain. The hours of continuous tears felt like they had torn my throat to shreds.

Cool fingers grasped my chin and gently moved my face to his. Troubled emerald eyes gazed into my eyes, searching for the truth.

"...Thank-you" I whispered in the near darkness.

His handsome face gave me a small smile and he leaned in to press our lips together softly. Pulling back he stared at me intently for several moments. He was worried about me, I realised.

"What time is it?" I asked trying to divert his attention to something more trivial.

He shifted his body, so that his arms were still wrapped around me, to look at his watch.

"6:30" I nodded my head and asked the question which should have been my first, but I didn't really care and I felt safe when he was with me.

"Where are we?"

Harry turned to look at the ceiling as he answered me, "Do you know of the Order of the Phoenix?" I nodded my head in understanding "Well, these are its headquarters. We are in London and ... the house belongs to my...Godfather."

He frowned and turned to face me when no exclamations or questions came from me, "You know? ... Sirius Black, The criminal!"

I laughed softly against his chest. "I know that he's innocent Harry. Draco told me all about the Department of Mysteries."

Harry flopped back down on the bed his eyes returning to the ceiling as his fingers started combing through my hair in soothing strokes.

"...Oh...I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing." He muttered under his breath.

Again I chuckled quietly, my grief for my Father dulling all of my responses making me incapable of laughing in complete joy. My unwanted knowledge weighed always at the edge of my thoughts.

"Do you want breakfast?" Harry asked.

I murmured my agreement and I slowly lifted my body off the bed, wobbling shakily until Harry's hands wrapped around my waist steadying me.

Heat rose in my cheeks and I murmured a quick thank-you and continued my way to the door. I followed him as we twisted and turned through the sinister mysterious house.

We walked in silence and my thoughts inadvertently returned to my Father. Feeling my eyes beginning to water I quickly reached for Harry's hand, grasping it tightly with my own. Mercifully he didn't comment on my need for physical contact, instead he just squeezed my hand silently reassuring me that he was there.

We pushed open the door to what I presumed was the kitchen and I immediately jerked to a halt. My Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin; the man nobody believed would hurt a fly was sitting comfortably in one of the chairs around a rectangular dining table speaking comfortably with the most wanted criminal in the world.

"My my Professor, you do have odd tastes in friends." I smirked when both men's heads snapped towards me and I could feel my lips twitching in an effort to withhold a grin.

"...Well, yes...I mean, no. What I mean is...Harry?" I could feel the vibrations of Harry's body chuckling through our still joined hands when Lupin's voice ended in a whine.

"She's just playing with you Moony, Lizzy knows about Sirius."

Ah yes, Sirius. I focused my eyes on Black only to find myself staring into dark blue orbs. His hair reached down to his shoulders in elegant waves speaking of his pureblood status and I could see that he had gained weight and muscle since his stay in prison, but apart from the obvious physical recovery his dark blue eyes held a permanent shadow of pain.

Black's eyes were alternating between Harry, me and our joined hands his mouth stretching into an impish grin promising embarrassment.

"Well Harry, she may know about me but I don't know anything about her. And _clearly _I should." Black said this with a pointed look at our hands.

I blushed and withdrew my hand from his grasp.

Trying to get the attention off of us I turned to Black, "Interesting house you here. It's very...interesting." I paused for a long moment thinking of a word that would describe what I had seen.

Black snorted in disbelief as Harry and I sat down opposite the two men.

"Interesting? Well that's first. No need to be polite, this place is freaky in the extreme." He finished with a fake shudder.

"Oh Padfoot, you shouldn't have told her that she needn't be polite, you have no idea what you have just unleashed." Harry said laughing.

I turned to face him in mock anger, "What is that supposed to mean? I am always the height of politeness and manners I'll have you know."

Harry looked at me in amusement, "Mmhm, and when you made Professor Trelawny burst into tears last year in class after you called her a miserable fraud that couldn't get a job as a fake muggle psychic that was what...an accident?"

"No, _that_ was therapeutic." I smirked while Harry just shook his head.

"Ha! You did that? That's _fantastic_!" Black cried in delight.

Conversation carried on and I could tell they were avoiding asking about what was going on between Harry and I, no doubt thinking he was just comforting me.

"Hey, um, have Ron and Hermione gotten here yet?" Harry's question caused my eyes to widen in shock.

"Yeah they got in a couple of hours after well...you know," Black glanced quickly in my direction and I knew he was talking about the emotional breakdown I had in this very kitchen yesterday.

"Anyway, they demanded to speak with you, really adamant about it, but I told them you could...for obvious reasons...and that they could speak with you tomorrow. Molly forced them up to bed so I didn't have a clue what was going on." Black glared at harry, angry he didn't tell him.

"So, Remus was just explaining everything to me." He looked at me with sympathy but I blocked it out. I couldn't deal with their pity. Instead I focused on another piece of information I had just been gifted with.

"Weasley and Granger? Here? For two weeks? ... With _me_!?" I was yelling by the end.

"Actually it's more like the whole Weasley family along with Hermione." Black informed me cheerily.

I slowly turned to meet Harry's eyes, "You have got to be kidding me. They will drive me insane! I might really end up murdering them in their sleep! I can't stand being in the same fifty miles as them for more then fourty minutes; you want to try _two weeks_!"

Sirius was grinning stupidly, happily watching as I yelled at Harry.

Harry shot him a deadly glare before looking at me.

"Look it was either here or Hogwarts okay? And it didn't look like you were handling it very well so I thought here was best."

I deflated when he reminded me of why I was here in the first place and sunk back down into my chair.

"I still can't believe I have to spend two weeks with your idiot friends." I grumbled

Harry laughed in return, "It should be entertaining to say the least."

We all whipped around when the kitchen door was slammed open and watched as the Beaver came storming into the room. Her brown bushy hair was in disarray and her eyes were spitting fire at me. She was pissed! I thought amused. But my mood immediately turned sour when I thought about how I would be stuck in close quarters with all these _Gryfinndors _for the whole holiday.

"Harry! Where have you been?! I can't believe you threw Professor Snape into a bookcase, you knocked him unconscious! You have a lot of explaining to do, like why are you letting _Edwards_ stay here? And why the hell couldn't you talk to us last night!?" I glared at Granger, her very presence was driving me up the wall, let alone what she said.

I chanced a glance at Harry and did a double take.

His eyes were glowing emerald fire; dangerous, powerful and threatening. I grinned despite myself, thinking about the trouble Granger had just unknowingly landed herself.

I couldn't look away as Harry slowly rose from his chair, his dark ebony locks moving like caught in a wind.

He was magnificent, I thought.

And I like him, was neither willing nor ready to give him up.

...

LET THE GAMES BEGIN.

I WAS WONDERING DO YOU THINK THEY SHOULD ALL FIND OUT ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP NOW OR THINK IT WAS JUST HARRY COMFORTING HER. OBVIOUSLY DUMBLES KNOWS SOMETHING JUST NOT THE EXTENT TO WHICH IT HAS GONE.

ANY THOUGHTS?

REVIEW AND TELL ME!


	14. Men seem to always be in the wrong

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_His eyes were glowing emerald fire; dangerous, powerful and threatening. I grinned despite myself, thinking about the trouble Granger had just unknowingly landed herself. _

_I couldn't look away as Harry slowly rose from his chair, his dark ebony locks moving like caught in a wind. _

_He was magnificent, I thought. _

_And I, like him, was neither willing nor ready to give him up. _

...

HARRY'S POV

I consciously fought to make myself inhale slowly and deliberately. I couldn't lose control.

"Harry! ..." Hermione screamed. Stay calm - I chanted in my mind, something that was becoming increasingly difficult. I clenched my eyes shut, expending all of my effort on controlling my volatile temper and seething magic.

"...Would you look at me when I'm speaking to you?!" Hermione screeched.

That's it.

My eyes snapped open and I focused my entire attention on my best friend.

"Hermione, _shut ... up._" My voice was quiet, nearly a whisper, but the menace within it was obvious.

At least I thought it was.

Hermione gasped in furious outrage. Her chest heaved in fury at not getting her answers.

"How dare you!" Hermione shrieked, absolutely livid.

I glared at her fiercely, beyond words.

The glass cabinet behind me shattered as some of my enraged magic escaped the tight bounds I had tried to control it with.

I could feel Sirius grabbing my arm in silent warning but I just shook him off.

Hermione had no right to ask those questions of me! She wasn't my keeper and I did not have to explain my actions to her!

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, can you hear yourself?" I spat at her venom dripping from my words. "You are acting like a complete _brat _that doesn't get her way!" My glare intensified when she opened her mouth to retort and I took a violent step towards her, "Nobody in this world needs to explain their actions to _you _least of all _me_. You seen to have this trumped up impression of yourself, one where you are the moral voice of ethics and everyone else is just a lost cause. For all that is holy Hermione! You - are - sixteen," By this time I was yelling loudly at her astonished face, as if she couldn't believe someone was saying these things to her, " ... the same age as me. You possess _no_ divine insight into life. You have _no_ _authority_ in which to demand explanations from those around you for their actions. You have _NO_ _right_ to throw a tantrum because somebody didn't tell you _exactly_ what _you_ wanted to know." I said in a furious voice.

"Don't _command_ me to do anything." I hissed at her through clenched teeth.

Hermione's mouth was opening and closing repeatedly, unable to find the words.

A soft snort of amusement echoed around the silent kitchen and Hermione's stunned gaze turned to pierce Lizzy's figure glaring with indignation. Her head was bent and her shoulders shaking in restrained laughter while periodic sniggers escaped her restraint.

Hermione's glare intensified and she was staring daggers at Lizzy.

"What's so funny Edwards?" she snapped.

I glared at her in warning; I would not allow Lizzy to be hurt.

"Your face..." Lizzy gasped for breath between her laughs "so many people...have wanted to say...what Harry just did to you...for as long as I can...remember." She seemed to be trying to control her delight, "It's just that, I don't think that I would have missed seeing Harry say that to you for the world. It's about time someone said that to you, your higher than thou attitude is just so...obnoxious."

I shook my head and felt a small smile stretch across my lips as Lizzy looked at Hermione innocently, as if she were simply stating a fact not insulting her.

She was such a Slytherin, I thought fondly.

I couldn't help but sense how my magic had relaxed and almost purred in satisfaction at the sound of her voice, as well as how her own magic had subconsciously caressed mine in an effort to calm me.

"What the hell are you doing here Edwards? Shouldn't you be off kissing the feet of your master?" Hermione fumed.

Power blazed to life in Lizzy's ice cold eyes showing the depth of her arctic rage.

"Hermione!" Remus barked in passionate warning. No doubt concerned by the wind that was whipping through the room caused by the protective ire of my magic.

But she ignored him.

My blood started to simmer in anger. What the hell was she thinking?! She had been with us when we found out about Lizzy's parents.

A picture of Lizzy curled up in a ball; gasping for breath as water trailed down her cheeks relentlessly, flashed across my mind's eye. I clenched my fists tightly.

"I can only say, at least now we don't have to worry about your father. Although it is a pity that your mother got away and you weren't there, isn't it? Oh well, can't win them all." Hermione sneered cruelly.

My magic roared in anger pushing out from me, smashing plates, cups and glass in its fury.

"Stupefy!" A voice yelled and I watched in malicious satisfaction as Hermione's head hit the corner of the table first before falling limply to the ground.

Moony's wand was pointed directly at the place that Hermione had just been standing his face contorted in a look of extreme frustration.

"Ha ha ha ... way to go Moony! Didn't know you had it in you. Then again..." Sirius shot Hermione's body a disgusted look, "...I would have added some painful hexes as well for good measure."

I ignored my godfather and quickly crossed the floor so I could wrap my arms around Lizzy's waist in silent support. Her furious eyes were still locked on Hermione so I reached out with my fingers to gently turn her face to mine. Her eyes held the same haunted look they had last night along with rage and almost tangible power, her magic crackling like lightning in her eyes.

We stared at each other, paying no attention to the other occupants of the room and I watched as her anger cooled and felt her body slowly relax.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

A smile touched my lips, "I know. That wasn't what I was worried about," liar, I crowed mentally. "I was concerned that you just might commit murder though." I grinned.

"Funny" she drawled sarcastically.

"I know." I laughed while I pulled her closer to me.

Somebody cleared their throat behind me and I rolled my eyes already knowing it was Sirius, probably staring at us wearing his inane grin.

I turned slowly keeping my arms around Lizzy to answer Sirius's unspoken interruption.

"Yes Sirius?" I said calmly, as if holding the beautiful ice-queen of Slytherin in my arms was a common thing and entirely normal behaviour for Gryffindor's Golden Boy.

"I just wanted to say that unless you want the entire Order, including the Weasley family and Dumbledore to see you basically snogging Miss Edwards here, you might want to break it up because they just came through the front door." Sirius said happily while Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's characteristic behaviour.

I stumbled as Lizzy quickly pushed me off of her and made my way to the table mumbling about how we weren't almost snogging while glowering at my godfather who looked like the cat who had just discovered the cream.

I was still grumbling unintelligibly when Order members began to drift into the room. Ron, Hermione-I thought with a sneer- and I had all been allowed to come to the Order meetings following the Department of Mysteries debacle last year, when it became apparent that I was, really, the centre of this war. But Mrs Weasley's loud protests ensured that we did not become members, for which, I have to admit, I am really thankful for because I don't think I could have taken orders from anyone.

"Hermione?! Oh my goodness, what happened here?!" The sound of Mrs Weasley's screech reverberated around the room and I winced at the painfully loud volume.

"Hermione? What's wrong with her?" Ron's voice could be heard over the crowd shouting in worry.

I watched, amused, as about twenty different people crowded around her still form until one intelligent person thought to use the enerviate spell and then all hell broke loose.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione called frantically.

"Hermione, my dear what happened? Are you alright?" Mrs Weasely was as, usual worrying incessantly.

"Mione! What were you doing on the floor? And why didn't you guys help her?!" With Ron's accusatory words directed towards us, where we were sitting calmly around the dining table, the entire Order of the Phoenix quietened to hear our excuses. Unfortunately, Hermione had just spotted Dumbledore in the crowd and used the unusual silence to start talking, or rather yelling.

"Professor Dumbledore! I was attacked! And Edwards can not be here, she can't be trusted" she shot a venomous glare at Lizzy who returned it with a smug grin which only served to infuriate Hermione further.

"Miss Granger calm down. I'm sure whatever happened to you was an accident. As you know, within the heat of the moment, emotions are unstable and judgement can be impaired. Therefore I'm sure you will agree that we can just forget this little incident like mature adults?" Dumbledore spoke looking directly at Hermione over his half moon spectacles with an expectant look on his wrinkled face.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment, as the Headmaster turned her words around making her look like a petulant child if she didn't agree. When she reluctantly nodded her consent I had to stifle a chortle by coughing, but based on the raised eyebrow and knowing look which Lizzy shot at me I don't think I fooled anyone.

"Now, concerning Miss Edwards's presence here Miss Granger, you were there when Mr Potter extended his gracious invitation to her to stay here during the Winter break." Dumbledore continued with an innocent tone of voice.

"I think Albus. That Miss Granger was asking why Miss Edwards was here at an Order Meeting." Mad Eye Moody rasped from his corner, his magical eye fixed on Lizzy. I shifted in my chair uncomfortable with Moody's fixation on Lizzy so I cleared my throat to gain everybody's attention.

"Lizzy, as Dumbledore has just said is here by my and Sirius's invitation," I looked at Sirius pointedly and he quickly grasped what I was after as he nodded his head as if wholly unsurprised by Lizzy's presence in his house. "Her parents were attacked yesterday and her father is upstairs now being treated," feeling Lizzy's body tense next to me at my words I automatically reached to grasp her hand in mine under the table in silent support. Belatedly, I remembered that Moody could see through solid objects and sure enough, when I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, his gaze was focused on the table. Feeling my intense stare he looked up and I raised an eyebrow in an unspoken challenge. Instead his ruined face twisted to give me a wolfish grin and he turned his attention back to the crowd who were still murmuring at my last words.

"But I thought the Edwards's were supporters of You-know-who?" A brave voice questioned curiousity obvious in their voice.

All eyes looked at Lizzy in expectation.

"Preposterous! The Edwards's are a known Dark family, the same ilk as the Malfoys," Mrs Weasley cried in indignation. "For all we know they staged the attack to get a spy in the Order so that they could find out what we know and get to Harry."

Lizzy was practically spitting fire and I wasn't much better.

"Staged the attack?!" Lizzy hissed viciously, "My father is upstairs fighting for his life after being tortured by those _monsters_ and you think this is a set up?"

"Well you're not hurt are you? And you have managed to gain access to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Mrs Weasley retorted just fiercely.

"I was at school!" Lizzy shouted throwing her arms up in frustration.

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth again prepared for a shouting match when Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Molly please, Miss Edwards is a victim in this circumstance and deserves our sympathy..." Lizzy glowered at him angrily not wanting, as she put it, any sympathy from a bunch of idiotic Gryffindor turkeys.

"...Harry has told me that she can be trusted to not reveal our secrets so let us stop interrogating Miss Edwards and focus on why we are here." Dumbledore placated.

The meeting went on much as it always does; sightings of Death Eater activity, recruitment objectives, ministry policy. It was very repetitive.

"Now, I have a proposal to make to our youngest here," I sharpened my focus when Dumbledore's words registered in my mind and straightened my slumped position in the chair. "Over the next two weeks of Winter break, I would like you all to undergo an intensive combat course. Mr Potter naturally, but also Mr Weasely, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and now also...Miss Edwards" Shock. That's all I felt. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all gained smug smiles and sat up straighter at the news but when Lizzy's name was mentioned their jaws dropped open and they stared at Dumbledore in astonishment.

"You have got to be joking Headmaster!" Ron shouted in self righteous anger, "She's a bloody snake. You can't arm the enemy!"

"It's alright Weasley, there isn't enough training in the world which you could get to beat me." Lizzy smirked cruelly.

I could hear Sirius's muffled laughter behind me as Dumbledore focused on trying to calm down my friends.

"Did you have to do that?" I sighed quietly so only she could hear me.

"Of course! Did you see the way the baboon's head started to blow up, just a few moments after hearing about the combat training? Somebody needed to give him a reality check and what better way than a severe knock to his enormous ego." Lizzy whispered to me heatedly looking quite happy with the strife she had caused in the room full of order members.

When I just continued to stare at her she huffed in exasperation and leaned her head in closer so that nobody but me could hear her.

"Oh come on Harry! He was getting on my nerves with his prejudiced spew and his thoughts were loud and clear. He actually _believed_ that he would have been able to beat _me_ in a duel after the holidays. You can't tell me that it wasn't the thought of Slytherin's humiliation he had on his mind, can you?" At her expectant look I conceded.

"No I can't. But you know Ron couldn't have beaten you. He doesn't have the power or the skill or frankly the brain power to do that, so you didn't have to bait him." I was trying to be reasonable and not let my amusement at the situation or Ron's face show. If any of us were going to survive the next two weeks in each other's company we needed some compromise.

Lizzy was looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

"I didn't have to bait him?! Of course I did! What are you? A mediator? Your friends may know you as the Golden boy Potter but I know you enjoyed the idiot's humiliation just as much as I did." Lizzy whispered heatedly at me.

A strand of her long hair caught my attention and smiling I reached up to tuck it behind her ear.

"You're such a romantic Lizzy." I murmured sarcastically, laughing at her affronted yet smug look.

"...Bist" Still laughing quietly, I looked over my shoulder in question.

"You two lovebirds may want to pay attention." Sirius practically sang as we both shot him deadly looking glares that just caused his grin to widen.

Ignoring the annoying mutt I turned my attention back to the speaking Dumbledore.

"This training will be intense and will begin tomorrow. Severus, Remus, Alastor and Sirius shall all be teaching you in these weeks. You shall be learning new offensive and defensive spells to incorportate into the vigorus dueling practise you shall all undertake along with some physical exercise and survival techniques that Alastor will personally supervise. It will be hard but I know you can handle it." I rolled my eyes as my friends basked in the confidence of the Headmaster, looking like complete fools.

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur and soon nearly everyone was drifting out of the room to jobs, families or other responsibilities. Mrs Weasely after glaring angrily at Lizzy, moved to the stove to cook breakfast for everyone who stayed behind.

A painful poke in the back caught my attention and when I swivelled around in my chair I was met with the excited and mischievous face of Sirius Black and the resigned yet curious one of Remus Lupin.

"Come on Harry follow us. You've got some explaining to do, and bring your lovely spitfire of a girlfriend with you." Sirius whispered while he pulled us out of our chairs and out of the crowded kitchen.

Silently the four of us walked down the hallway with Sirius glancing back at Lizzy and I occasionally only to grin widely, wink and turn around again. After the third time this happened I sighed in annoyance and I heard Lizzy's teeth clenching together beside me, thoroughly irritated by my big bad criminal godfather, Sirius Black.

Entering a large lounge room, at Sirius's insistence we both took a seat on the couch opposite Remus and Padfoot.

I shifted uncomfortably when the silence in the room dragged out awkwardly while the two middle aged men opposite me just sat there grinning stupidly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Would you stop smiling like that? It's creeping me out! What do you want anyway?" I finally snapped.

Remus's grin slowly transformed into a predator's smirk and I could feel apprehension beginning to rise in me as I saw Sirius's expression mirrored Moony's.

"Okay guys, what's this about?" I chuckled nervously, suddenly reminded that these two men were half of the infamous Marauders.

"Oh nothing Harry, we just want to know _exactly_ what is going on between you two." I turned to look at Lizzy in horror and only to see the same emotion reflected back at me on her face.

In a silent conversation we quickly worked out our battle plan.

And I could also tell you that plan in one word: RUN!

We both jumped up off the couch at the same time cursing the room for being so big and sprinted to the still partly open door and freedom.

I stretched out my hand to grasp the door knob in triumph when, BANG!

It wouldn't move!

I twisted and turned the stupid doorknob in frustration and not a little terror: You were not in threat of facing the two men I was about to.

"Just a simple locking charm, you know we wouldn't want you two escaping now would we?" Sirius cackled sadistically.

I turned to face them bravely, grasping Lizzy's hand in my own.

She leaned towards me her wide blue eyes darting between the two men I considered surrogate father's.

"Now I know why you turned out as you did. If I had to be in the same space as these two for extended periods of time, I too would most likely turn out neurotic. They are INSANE!" Lizzy angrily hissed in my left ear. Furious about the situation she was in.

I shot her a narrow eyed glare that conveyed just how unnecessary I thought her comment was, and growled in frustration when all she did was throw a pointed glare between the two men opposite us, and me.

I rolled my eyes heaven ward grumbling about the stupid logic of women and how men seem to always be in the wrong. I mean COME ON! Men can not be responsible for every - little - thing! _We're only half the population_! And the other half are most definitely NOT angels, I thought sourly, glaring at Lizzy.

With a deep breath I focused my attention back on the frightening situation I was currently in and away from thoughts of the infuriating woman who was clutching my arm in anxiety.

Evil. Was all I thought taking in the relaxed, triumph and sadistically gleeful men in front of me.

I recognised what this was...

I could feel the bead of sweat slowly rolling down my back in answer to my panic and cleared my throat awkwardly.

...An interrogation.

...

HEY EVERYONE!

BUT JUST A HEADS UP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M SURE YOU HAVE ALL NOTICED THEY ARE MUCH MORE SURE AND COMFORTABLE AROUND EACH OTHER NOW BUT NEXT CHAPTER I'M GOING TO BE LOOKING AT WHAT LIZZY'S ALLIANCE REALLY MEANS TO THEIR RELATIONSHIP AND THEIR GROWING FEELINGS FOR THE OTHER, IS IT LOVE? AND IF IT IS CAN THEY ADMIT IT? SO THE TENSION BETWEEN THEM IS ABOUT TO HEAT UP AGAIN.

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE TRAINING? ANYONE SENSING TENSION HERE!?

I JUST WANTED TO GET SOME IDEAS IF ANYBODY HAD ANY ABOUT WHAT HARRY'S AND LIZZY'S ANIMAGUS FORMS SHOULD BE. I REALLY CAN'T DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH IT.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!

Return to Top


	15. I didn’t think of the consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Evil. Was all I thought taking in the relaxed, triumphant and sadistically gleeful men in front of me._

_I recognised what this was..._

_I could feel the bead of sweat slowly rolling down my back in answer to my panic and cleared my throat awkwardly._

_...An interrogation._

LIZZY'S POV:

"Well...don't keep us old folk's in suspense. I want all the juicy details. How, what, when, where, why and most importantly, for how long." Sirius was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. Dark sapphire orbs sparkling in anticipation and childish joy.

"To what are you referring to Mr Black?" Harry's irritated tone could be heard loud and clear in the undercurrents of forced civility.

"Come now Harry, do not take us for fools. There is obviously something going on between you and Miss Edwards and as your guardians I believe we have a right to know exactly what." The seriousness of Remus's words was totally negated by the devilish smirk he wore.

"_Really_ _now_?..." Harry drawled dangerously, his eyes narrowed, promising revenge, "...does that mean that as your ward, _I_ have a right to know what was going on this summer when I walked into the library to find you taking off Miss Tonks's shirt while she had her legs wrapped around your waist moaning your name in ecstasy?" Harry questioned in an innocent tone while I turned away in an effort to control my laughter.

Remus's face had turned a vivid red, the blush disappearing from sight, hiding beneath the white turtle neck jumper he was wearing.

"Well Harry...that was a...um...a...situation which can...be explained.." Remus's stuttering words and nervous hand pulling at the neck line of him jumper, as if short of breath, was oddly fascinating to me. I don't think I had ever realised just how much fun it was watching your professors squirm.

Harry leaned back into the couch, completely relaxed and raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

Remus, if it was possible, became even more flustered, _his_ eyes were now the ones frantically searching for an exit.

"The thing is Harry...well... what I mean ... is ...you're...far too young to have this ... conversation." Remus was obviously desperate to get the spotlight off of himself.

"_I'm_ not too young Moony" Sirius smirked at his friend. Grinning unrepentantly as Remus turned to look at him in fear and shock at his treachery.

"But ...But..." I coughed to hide my laugh at Remus's situation. Feeling a certain amount of pride at the almost Slytherin cunning Harry had used to distract the two men from their initial purpose.

"But..." Sirius echoed, "I do believe in this one instance you may be right. We do have some other pressuring information we must undercover first." Damn. It didn't work.

I glared hotly at the dark blue eyes of Sirius Black which were literally glittering with laughter while darting between Harry and I.

Harry made a loud groan of defeat while allowing his head to fall into his hands.

"Fine...what do you want to know?" Harry's voice was muffled and indistinct but nevertheless I heard them.

WHACK!

"Ow! That hurt!" Harry cried out, clutching his head in pain where I had hit him, turning to glare at me with a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you kind of look.

"Good" I hissed. Furious that he would cave in so quickly to their demands.

Laughter rang loudly through the room and we both turned our deathly glares on the dark haired criminal rolling on the floor clutching his stomach while he tried to gasp for breath in between laughs.

"...I can see that this relationship is going to be interesting." Sirius crowed from his position on the floor.

"I like this one Harry. She doesn't take any of your crap. You are a spitfire Miss Edwards, just what our young Harry here needs." He said as he wiped the tears running down his cheeks, chuckling in amusement.

"Thank-you for the vote of confidence Mr Black," I practically snarled. Infuriated and exhausted from my lack of sleep the night before combined with the weakness I felt from the constant tears.

"No problem, my dear. I was telling the truth. I like you." Sirius graced me with a genuine grin of happiness and I felt my own smile tug at the corner of my lips despite myself.

"Sirius?" Harry's voice was oozing fake sweetness.

"While _Lizzy_ here might find your comment pleasing and charming, I certainly do not. –'She doesn't take any of your crap?'- _My Crap_? What _hell_ does that mean?" I rolled my eyes knowing that Harry was purposely making a big deal out of his Godfather's words to torture him for this interrogation.

Sirius merely shrugged his shoulders, wholly unconcerned. No doubt very familiar with Harry's teasing methods and therefore knowing that he wasn't really, mad.

"All I meant Harry; was that the brooding... your guilt complex, explosive temper, at times sadistic nature and black humour as well as your uncanny ability to intimidate people with your looks, demeanour and power are _not_ going to affect Miss Edwards here." Sirius indicated with a nod of his head in my direction, his arms folded across his chest portraying a deep thinking individual.

That wolfish grin was back on Black's face, his eyes directed at Harry in vicious glee. "You're going to have to _work_ for this one Prongs junior if you wish to keep her. And _that_, can only ever be a good thing."

"_What_?!" Harry's voice was higher than usual due to the level of his indignation.

I smirked, pleased with the way things had turned out.

"Oh! I completely agree Mr Black," My voice rang with polite charm and delight. "Mr Potter here is _certainly_ lucky to have you as a guardian instilling such wisdom in one so young."

Harry scoffed in disbelief beside me. "Really? I'm lucky in my guardians Lizzy? Wasn't it _you_ who said that these two insane men had turned me neurotic?" He hissed.

My smirk merely widened and I adopted a grave look before I answered him.

Playing games with Harry Potter could be dangerous for one's health. You had to know what you were doing because he was ruthless and brutal; setting up traps and pitfalls which you had to skilfully navigate through. Luckily, I knew the steps of this dance better than anyone.

"My mistake Harry, it seems as through your neurotic behaviour can not be attributed to anyone but yourself." I deliberately widened my light blue eyes in innocence, laughing when Harry growled beside me.

"So, Dumbledore wants to train us. Should be interesting, how are we to practise spells outside of Hogwarts? Isn't it against Ministry law for underage wizards?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"It is still against the law. But Dumbledore is putting up extra wards which specifically cloak any magical signatures inside the house so the Ministry won't be able to track you." Remus answered, still flustered from his earlier humiliation from Harry.

"Why am I being involved? Why would he want to arm an _'evil'_ Slytherin?" No matter how hard I tried to disguise it my bitterness, it could still be heard.

"Truthfully? ... I think Albus _believes_ that you don't support Voldemort. And I also think that he does honestly feel regret and sympathy for what happened to your Father. But...unfortunately...He still see's you as a part of your house and ... maybe he wants to surround you with all the goodness of the light side as well as the Gryffindor's among your peers, hoping they'll be a good influence on you. Although you don't support Voldemort, he knows that you are Dark and I'm guessing that he wants this kindness to...in a sense, nullify, your Slytherin tendencies." Remus spoke gently, trying not to upset me.

I exhaled slowly. It wasn't that bad, I thought. But to have even the Headmaster of Hogwarts bigoted against my house was disappointing.

I started when strong fingers weaving their way through mine squeeze gently in comfort. I lifted my gaze from the entwined hands to Harry. His face and eyes were turned away from mine, listening to Sirius and Remus as they explained the upcoming training in greater depth.

His worry for my feelings made my heart melt. I couldn't help but be deeply touched by his visible concern for me.

We talked and chattered throughout the day, comfortable in each other's presence. But Harry's hand never untangled itself from mine and more than anything, his touch was what kept me from dwelling for too long on the agony my Father must have gone through and my worry over where my Mother was.

Sirius and Remus exploded into laughter as we related our direct attempts to heat up tension between our year mates and the amount of injuries that which it had caused. Sirius even jumped off his seat and started kissing Harry's shoes in reverence when he found out about how Harry had thrown Snape across the room and knocked him unconscious. I couldn't help but laugh at the enraged expression that no doubt graced the surly face of my Head of House once he woke up in the hospital wing only to be told Potter had landed him there without being given any punishment.

The sun had long since set, and we were still speaking, the large fire in the room creating what seemed a cocoon of warmth around me. The relaxed atmosphere; with soft constant conversation and a warm hard body pressed tightly against my own wrapping me in feelings of protection, had me fighting a losing battle in attempting to keep my drooping eyelids from falling and allowing my head to rest on the Harry's shoulder beside me.

I was so tired.

I quickly covered my mouth as yet another yawn escaped me.

"Tired?" Harry's head was bent low, his mouth pressed close to my ear allowing his deep, seductive and powerful voice to murmur quietly so only I could hear.

Almost immediately, I could feel goose-bumps rise on my skin in reaction to his voice. Heat seemed to pool in my belly and I became aware of how my body had curled itself around his, as well as how his large powerful frame had wrapped its arms protectively around my small body.

My heart fluttered in my chest in expectation, want and need.

I shifted my eyes forward and breathed a sigh of relief. Remus and Sirius were locked in a heated discussion and totally unaware of Harry and I.

"Mmm" I breathed. Despite his voice and touch sending shivers of awareness and attraction down my spine, my body still felt like lead. Drained and fatigued.

I felt the tender brush of his lips against my temple and smiled.

He was always so careful that he never did anything, physically, that I wasn't ready for. He was such an important part of my life now and I couldn't live without him. That much I knew.

His arm snaked around my small waist and gently dragged me up with him from the couch. I was so tired; I don't think I could have lifted my weight on my own.

I was aware of his warm breath on the back of my neck as he steadied my figure and proceeded to practically carry me to the door.

"Goodnight you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Sirius hollered in a teasing tone.

"There's _nothing_ you wouldn't do Padfoot." Remus shot back attempting to get a rise out of his friend.

Harry waved in acknowledgment as he closed the large, heavy, dark wood door, their arguing voices muffled so that their words could not be understood.

In silence, Harry carried me up the stairs, no lights were on and complete darkness engulfed the house apart from one window on the high wall, filtering moonlight onto the steps allowing us to see our way.

"Where is everybody?" My words were slurred from my weariness, but Harry just laughed quietly to himself before answering.

"Asleep. It's one in morning and Mrs Weasley probably sent them all to bed hours ago."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment too tired to speak anymore.

"Sirius said that you could have the room next mine. I think he understood the possibility of murder if you were forced to share with either Hermione of Ginny.

My low growl at the thought of staying with those two idiots was answer enough, Harry's mouth stretching into a grin of silent amusement at my predictable reaction.

The creak of a floor board up above us echoed eerily through the silent house.

"Harry?...Harry, is that you?"

Weasley. Great.

I went to pull myself out of Harry's arms but my energy was gone. I could feel his grip tighten around me as my legs gave out entirely beneath me, his muttered curse loud beside my ear.

"Harry?" Weasley stepped into the moonlight from the window his bright red hair looked almost brown in the absence on light.

"Yeah Ron it's me. What are you doing up?" Harry's voice was stern and controlled. He did not want to speak to the Weasel. But the baboon seemed oblivious to this fact.

"Did you just finish talking to Remus and Sirius?! You were in there all day!" Merlin, I was too exhausted to put up with the idiot. His demanding tone was like nails on a blackboard.

"Yes Ron. I did just finish speaking to them. Now, I want to go to bed, alright?" Weasley it seemed had yet to notice me and that was good. At one o'clock in the morning with Harry's arms wrapped tightly around my body...well all hell would break loose.

"Harry. How could you say those things to Hermione? She's furious with you and says that she won't speak with you until you give her a full apology and explain everything to her. So if I were you mate, I'd start pleading for her forgiveness now."

I heard the sound of Harry's teeth clenching together and felt as his body tensed in anger from the idiot's words.

"Well it's a good thing you're not me then isn't it Ron. You can tell Hermione that she can give me the silent treatment for the rest of her life. I don't care. She was completely out of line and unless _I_ gain a sincere apology from _her _along with _her_ word to butt out of my life, our friendship will be over."

I would have laughed at the dumbfounded expression on the Weasley's face if I had the energy, as it was I just watched him do an impression of a gold fish in silent delight.

"But Harry..."

"No Ron. Hermione had no right to demand the answers to the questions she asked. She needs to learn that a friend is someone who supports when necessary, but has absolutely no right to dictate their life or their decisions." Pride bubbled up in me, unexpectedly, at Harry's words. He was so strong. I knew how much his friends meant to him but he was not willing to let them walk over him for a moment.

"Goodnight Ron." Harry's voice was sharp and final, effectively ending the conversation.

We didn't move. Harry's Gryffindor buddy would have to leave first if my presence was going to remain hidden.

"Aren't you coming Harry? I thought you said you wanted to sleep?" Weasley frowned in consternation.

"I'm not sharing with you Ron. Sirius gave me my own room." Harry's voice was strained indicating his own exhaustion and irritation.

"What? Why do _you_ get _your_ own room? I thought it was strange that I was sharing his Charlie and you but now I know. The high and mighty Harry Potter can't stand to share a room with us common folk. Merlin, you're just as bad as that _snake_ Edwards." He spat with disgust. Weasley's jealousy was obvious and tiresome.

"Oh for God's sake Ron, be quiet. How you can still have envious thoughts at this time night is beyond me. I don't give a damn, okay? I just want to go sleep." I could feel a frown of concern crease my brow at the weariness in Harry's tone.

He had stayed up with me all of last night while I cried. Anger bombarded my senses. How dare Weasley put Harry through this pain!

I weakly struggled in Harry's arms trying to take back some of my own weight, I felt guilty that I was making this harder on him. I stilled when his arms squeezed me closer to him protectively and I almost smiled. Somehow, I knew that the reason Harry was so aggravated by his best friend's appearance was because he was worried about me.

My heart fluttered in my chest, unfamiliar emotions and feelings were swelling in me but I couldn't put a name to them.

"Fine Harry, I'll leave. I never knew you were such a snob." Weasely spun on his heel trying to intimidate Harry with his anger but his attempt failed when his natural clumsiness took over and he slammed into the wall before glaring at Harry and slamming the door to his room shut.

A loud sigh from Harry was the only sound apart from our heart beats on the stairs.

Without speaking Harry continued up the stairs and down a corridor at the top of the house. Having grown up a pureblood I knew that the top level was always family members only. Knowing that it was probably only Sirius, Remus, Harry and I living on the top floor calmed some of my anxieties about the next two weeks. At least there would be some physical space between us.

Harry opened a simple wooden door and from the lack of light available in the room all I could really make out was the enormous four poster bed in the middle of a large room.

My eyes fluttered shut as soon as Harry laid me on the bed. I was hardly aware of Harry as he carefully positioning me correctly in bed, pulling the covers over my body. But my clouded mind seemed to scream at me in urgency, so much so I forced my eyes open.

Harry had turned away from me, heading to the door.

Indecision gripped me.

The thought of being alone in a house full of people who didn't like or trust me, vulnerable in the state of sleep, sent my heart pounding painfully fast and hard against my chest. Sweat broke out on my brow as Harry moved further away from me and I forcefully pushed my pride aside.

"...Harry?" My voice was so soft I thought for sure Harry wouldn't hear me and I would have to spend the night surrounded by terrifying nightmares.

"Yes Lizzy?" I almost cried in relief that he hadn't gone. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of asking him what I wanted to. I felt pitiful and weak because I needed this.

I swallowed past the painful lump in my throat as the silence stretched out.

"Can you..." I stopped, my voice was trembling.

Harry moved closer, bewildered by my unusual hesitance.

"...Can you sleep here?" My voice was almost inaudible but he understood.

Silently, Harry crossed the room. With a sure stride he leaned down to cup my face in his large hands. He looked deeply into my eyes...searching. Long seconds passed where we just looked into each other's eyes, he bent his head and he brushed our lips together, sending tendrils of warmth throughout my body.

"If you want me to" He whispered against my mouth. I nodded silently.

I felt the bed dip and the cool air brush across my skin as he lifted the sheets to slip in. Harry gathered me in his arms and under the silk sheets where I curled against his chest.

I didn't think about why I had needed Harry's arms around me to feel safe. I didn't think about how it was the soothing sound of his strong steady heartbeat which lulled me to sleep. I didn't think about what it would mean if we were caught together. I just didn't think. His body, his touch ... let me relax and feel safe. My feelings were growing and that scared me.

I _needed_ him.

Sleep came quickly, dreams invading my mind. Tomorrow would be hard, I knew that. So I savoured the moment, breathing in the unique smell that was Harry.

I didn't think of the consequences.

...

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD CHAPTER? BAD CHAPTER? THIS WAS REALLY A CHAPTER I HAD TO WRITE TO FINISH SETTING THE FOUNDATIONS OF THEIR ENVIROMNE TAND THEIR RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE PEOPLE AROUND THEM. I ALSO WANTED TO EXPLORE HOW THEY ARE HONESTLY COMING TO CARE FOR ONE ANOTHER.

IT SHOULD BE INTERESTING WHEN THEY ARE ALL TRAINING TOGETHER; HERMIONE'S WANT TO BE NUMBER ONE-BUT REMEMBER IT'S ALL PRACTICAL NOT THEORY, WHICH SHE'S GREAT AT. AND GINNY OF COURSE HAS A CRUSH ON HARRY AND RON ALTHOUGH HE DOESN'T LIKE EDWARDS KNOWS SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN HOGWARTS AND SO WILL HE GET JEALOUS WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT THEM?

WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN ABOUT THEM SHARING THE SAME BED IN A HOUSE FULL OF PEOPLE...WILL THEY BE CAUGHT?!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS.


	16. Usually works better without any clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_My feelings were growing and that scared me._

_I __**needed**__ him. _

_Sleep came quickly, dreams invading my mind. Tomorrow would be hard, I knew that. So I savoured the moment, breathing in the unique smell that was Harry._

_I didn't think of the consequences._

HARRY'S POV

My forehead twitched in frustration as a small creak echoed through the room.

"Ugh..." I groaned quietly pushing my face into the pillow.

I hate mornings, I thought.

Irritated, I tugged at my body trying with the least amount of effort to find a more comfortable position in the strangely crowded bed. Flipping onto my back, my eyes still closed, I breathed out slowly with a satisfied smile on my face.

My mind was in the process of conjuring a dream when I felt an inch on my hand. My nose twitched and I determinedly ignored it.

It would go away. I wasn't going to open my eyes and wake up for _anything_.

After a few moments the tingle disappeared from my hand and I forced myself to relax. Just as the tension eased from my muscles and I was already being swept back into my subconscious I felt warm air on my face.

What the hell?

I focused my hearing and thought I heard the hot air coming in...pant's?

Suddenly, in the middle of my befuddled analysis something warm, wet and smelly dragged along the entire right side of my face.

My eyes snapped open.

Two huge sapphire eyes were watching me in obvious anticipation, laughter dancing in their depths. My stunned eyes travelled down, taking in the four legs, shaggy black hair and madly wagging tail.

My mind was not processing anything.

My eyes again returned to the face.

An enormous wolfish grin with dangerously sharp white teeth surrounded ... a pink tongue lolling lazily outside the right side of the smirk.

...

"_Padfoot_!?" I sat bolt upright, my voice screeching from my throat.

Padfoot pranced, literally _pranced_ to the foot of the bed his tail still wagging before letting out one single bark of affirmation.

I just stared. My eyes so wide they were ready to pop out of my skull.

Something wet dripped from my chin onto my white t-shirt and I lifted a shaking hand slowly in trepidation without taking my eyes off the dog to touch my cheek.

"PADFOOT! Did you _lick_ me?!" I cried in a strangled voice filled with disgust. The smugly grinning mutt just barked once more in happiness.

I must have looked like a crazed lunatic; screaming at a dog, who was clearly laughing at me, while I scrambled out of bed limbs flying everyway as I tried to extricate myself from the twisted sheets.

A soft moan from beside me made me freeze where I was - Hanging up-side-down, half-way out of the bed, the only thing keeping me from falling to the hard wood floor the tangled white sheets which were slowly untangling before my silently begging eyes.

"_Padfoot_!" I hissed under-my-breath, my expression threatening him with death unless given some poorly needed assistance.

The idiotic dog ignored me, howling in unrestrained laughter rolling around on the floor.

Quickly, knowing I didn't have much time before Lizzy woke up, I frantically grabbed the side of the mattress and heaved my body up onto the bed, my muscles straining with the effort and my teeth clenched together in order to muffle my sounds of pain.

"...What the?" Lizzy's voice was raspy from sleep but her astonishment was loud and clear.

Trying to appear at ease and not as if my stomach was actually cramping from my morning acrobatic exercise I cleared my throat to gain her attention and indicated with a wave of my hand in the direction of the still yowling mutt, "My Godfather, the comedian, Sirius Black."

I watched, silent, as her head slowly turned back to stare at the now calming dog.

"...Right. An animagus. I should have known." She sighed finally, letting her head fall back onto the pillow, her eyes shutting almost immediately on contact.

I glared heatedly at her still form.

"That's it? No yelling? No disastrous explosion of the famous Elizabeth Edwards temper?..." I demanded, completely outraged that she could just fall back asleep. "...Believe me. If _anyone _deserves your anger, it's _him._" My eyes were narrowed on my godfather who was just silently watching us. His tail flopping sporadically from left to right making a thump on the floor boards each time it hit the ground.

"Uggh!" I yelled, aggravated when no response came my way.

Suddenly, Lizzy bolted from the bed.

In one move she went from lying peacefully on her side, practically asleep, to one hundred percent alert, looking at me in growing horror.

"What?" I said defensively. Why was she looking at me like I'd just murdered her favourite grandma in cold blood and then turned around and offered her a cup of tea?

"You...me...godfather...bed...dog...together..." She stuttered out with difficulty.

Silence invaded the room as I paused to calmly comprehend her words...

"...What the _hell_ was that supposed to be Lizzy? I'm _not_ a physic you know? I can not be expected to work out the convoluted workings of you mind." I snapped, exasperated.

I hate mornings, I thought.

Lizzy took her horrified eyes off Padfoot for a moment to shoot me a dirty glare. I returned the favour without so much as a blink.

We were both glowering at the other fiercely when the singing voice of my joyful guardian floated through the room.

"I _think_ she was trying to say Prongslet, that as a dog _I_ was in the room, but _really_ what that meant was that as I am the dog that was in the room it was really a man that was the dog that was in the room. And as the dog that was a man that is in fact _me_ was in the room, the fact that you, Prongs junior, and the _sweet_ Miss Edwards were in bed, _together_, could hardly have escaped the notice of the dog that was in the room that was actually a man and seeing as how the man that was the dog was in fact _me,_ then _I _would know what the dog knew as _I _am _in fact _the man."

...blink...

"..._Holy hell_ what did that even mean!" Lizzy cried from her standing position, looking desperately at me with the expectation of a translation.

"You expect me to not only know what happens in my Godfather's mind but _understand_ it as well?"

I saw the muscle in her jaw twitch a sure sign that her temper was building.

"Well, you _are_ his Godson." I cringed as her fake syrupy voice washed over me, barely concealing the simmering menace in her eyes, promising unimaginable pain.

"ooh oh, Harry. Better answer her, she does _not_ look pleased!" Sirius crowed gleefully, thrilled with the chaos he had unleashed.

Sirius opened his mouth, no doubt to say something which would push me off the edge, but with one withering look I silenced him.

Good to know I still had it in me, I thought with sadistic contentment.

"I can act as translator if you would like?" A quiet mellow voice rang through the room due to its surprising calm.

I shifted so I could see where the familiar tone originated from. There with a hip leaning against the door frame with arms crossed casually across his chest, wearing a small smirk was Remus Lupin.

Lizzy groaned loudly, her face falling into her hands in resignation as she slumped back onto the bed.

I turned away from Lizzy, amused by her behaviour, to silently prompt Remus to continue.

Slowly, he unwound his arms, the grey jumper he was wearing shifting as he moved to stand up right striding into the room, with a sure step, to stand beside Sirius.

"Well?" I questioned absentmindedly.

I wasn't really that interested in whatever wild thing Sirius had thought up now. I was finding it difficult to drag my eyes away from Lizzy's flat stomach. She was lying diagonally across the double bed face up and the black tank top she wore had risen up exposing the creamy white skin of her belly.

"Sirius was trying to say that Lizzy had figured out that Padfoot must have seen you two sleeping together in the same bed. Instead of where you are supposed to be, that is in your respective rooms and beds. Alone." Remus's tone was light and direct.

I mimicked Lizzy's earlier groan. I hate mornings, my brain can't function before ten o'clock at least.

"...ugh! You two are never going to let this go are you?" I moaned from the anticipated agony of the constant teasing over the next two weeks and then Remus's innuendo's in class for the rest of the year.

"Nope." Sirius said, the end of his word popping to emphasise his point.

"...Oh, by the way Harry, Lizzy?..." Sirius called to gain our attention.

"...Yeah..."Lizzy answered for the both of us in a sigh.

"...That kind of thing usually works better without any clothes." Sirius said in serious tone of voice.

I grabbed the pillow and launched it at his face with all the force I could muster behind it.

"Ow! Stop! It was just a piece of friendly advice, you know. It's not like you can use trial and error in these types of circumstances." His voice was muffled slightly as he had his arms up over his head in a defensive position. I just glowered at him.

"You are incorrigible! What did you come in here for anyway?" Lizzy demanded, entirely fed-up.

Remus put a restraining hand across Padfoot's mouth and answered wearing a wide grin of amusement.

"Training."

"What?" I shot back with the speed and violence of a bullet.

Remus ignored my ill-humour and continued on as if I hadn't interrupted.

"It is 5am as you can see the sun has yet to rise," I looked quickly to my left where a large window did indeed show that it was still dark outside, "Your training starts at 6am and if you two want any breakfast, and I can assure you you will, you'll have to get up now." I rolled my eyes when I caught the underlining enthusiasm in Remus's voice for the oncoming combat training.

The two of us, from our positions on the bed, watched as Remus forcibly dragged a yelling Sirius from the room, unable to grasp the content of Remus's words.

"...5am? Are they _kidding_ me? I am _not_ getting up at five in the morning for the next two weeks of holidays!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

See? All I needed was a few minutes and then I responded like any sane and rational person would.

"Harry! For Merlin's sake, tone it down a bit!" Lizzy had a grimace of pain on her face from the loud volume of my logical and well thought out response. "I never knew you were so grouchy in the mornings."

I narrowed my eyes at her teasing words.

"_Uh huh_, and you're absolutely _buoyant_ with happiness about our wake-up time are you? You realise they expect us to do this every day right!?" I gave her a hard stare.

I watched as she lifted herself off the bed gracefully, flipping her long, thick honey coloured hair over her shoulder before turning to look at me with a mischievous smirk and sly look in her eye.

"Come now Harry. Don't exaggerate! Of course they wouldn't expect you to wake-up this time everyday! I'm sure you'll get to sleep on Christmas...until 5:30." She chirped innocently.

I made a grab for her, launching myself off the bed while she squeaked and skittered away from my hold.

"Very funny Edwards, I never knew Slytherin's possessed such a positive view on life." I growled stalking her figure as I backed her into a corner.

"Oh yeah, we are definitely the glass half full types." She replied with a laugh, looking into my eyes when she hit the wall and had nowhere else to go.

I put my two arms on either side of her head leaning down so that our eyes were on the same level.

"Is that right?" I murmured, gently sweeping away a long strand of hair from her face.

She nodded silently, her arms encircling my waist, slowly travelling up my back tracing my spine before locking her fingers together behind my neck and pulling me down slowly to meet her lips.

Gentle lips brushed against mine, sending fire racing through my blood, lighting my senses. I was intoxicated from her taste. I added pressure to the kiss, my tongue brushing her lips which opened automatically to the invasion, my body pressing hers into the wall.

My thoughts blurred at the sensation of her hands clutching at my shoulders desperately. Her slender arms crept around my neck, her fingers tangling in my dark hair as she pulled me even closer. My mouth slanted across hers, her tongue battling with my own in an intricate dance. A tiny moan escaped her throat as I took her lower lip and sucked it erotically into my mouth. Desire rushed hotly through me as she groaned helplessly.

I could hear the frantic beats of her heart.

I lifted one of my hands to brush her cheek tenderly. Breaking the kiss, I watched her laboured breathing, watched as colour rose to her cheeks.

I bent to rest my forehead against hers, our breath mixing.

After a few moments she stretched to brush her lips lightly across mine, the desire licking at my belly jumped in anticipation.

"Now _that_ has some great potential as a wakeup call." I whispered in her ear, enjoying the feel of her body against mine as she shivered at the husky sound of my voice.

"Indeed it does." She chuckled low in her throat sending spikes of longing through my body.

"Thank-you" I frowned in puzzlement at her words.

"...What for?" I pulled back so I could look into her sky blue eyes.

"You know...for staying...with me last night." Lizzy's eyes were earnest as she stared at me.

She was incredible.

"Thank-you for staying in the bed of the most beautiful and amazing girl in Hogwarts you mean? No problem." I grinned at her impishly.

Her laughter was like bells causing my smile to widen at her joy.

"Really, it was no trouble." I gazed at her seriously, wanting her to know that she didn't have to thank me for anything.

"Alright." She nodded, "Now, get out of my room Mister! It is highly inappropriate for a man to be in a young ladies bedroom with her. Alone, might I add, you could never know what they might get up to. So, leave."

I laughed as she attempted to shove my frame towards the door, not succeeding in the least, but it was adorable.

"okay, okay, I've got the picture. I'm leaving see?" I gestured dramatically with my arms as I crossed the room to the door. Just as I grasped the handle I turned back, "I'll meet you down in the kitchen for breakfast alright? You'll be able to find your way there?" I asked.

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "of course I'll be able to find my way to the kitchen Harry. I'm not a Gryffindor you know? Besides, I could always just transfigure Weasley into a map can't I? That would certainly be much more useful than a pocket watch." She said with a mock self-important air.

I shut the door firmly behind my, chuckling at the reminder of my first Transfiguration lesson and quickly opened the door to my own room which was right beside Lizzy's.

Through the large window I could see the beginnings of sunrise in the distance and didn't bother with another light, letting the growing sunlight reveal my room.

I hadn't been in here yet, yesterday I had held Lizzy in my arms the entire night trying to comfort her and this was the first time I wouldn't have to share with Ron.

The thought of my best friend made me sigh in exasperation. I crossed the room to my trunk which sat at the foot of a four poster bed. The bed coverings were made from a rich and expensive emerald green which offset the plain white walls of the room with the dark wooden floor boards. The room was a perfect mix of rich and plain, dark and light, simple and decorative.

Quickly, I changed into a pair of comfortable black jeans and a loose white jumper and hurried out of the room and down to the kitchen, my stomach grumbling the whole way.

Stepping through the threshold, I suddenly wished I hadn't been in such a rush to eat.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed leaping from his seat to drag me into the one beside him. While Padfoot was heaping food onto my plate speaking a mile a minute I let my eyes take in the room.

Mrs Weasley was at the stove surrounded my multiple pots and pans shouting every once in a while at one of her children for bad table manners, gracing me with a large warm smile as soon as I caught her eye. Alastor Moody was silently eating his food beside me not once looking up from his plate. Hermione hadn't stopped glaring daggers at me since I'd walked into the room while Ron was buried in his eggs, his eyes only half open from sleep deprivation. Ginny was eating her food slowly, often glancing up to look at me. As soon as I caught her staring she would turn bright red let out a little squeak and move to stare at her glass of pumpkin juice forlornly. Remus was in the corner of the kitchen, away from the chaos, reading what looked like the Daily Prophet with a pensive look on his face. Continuing my observation I stopped and stared when I saw Snape talking to Mr Weasley. He was going to give me a lot of pain in duelling practise, I just knew it.

I was distracted from of my morbid thoughts when the kitchen door opened and Lizzy slipped into the room inconspicuously. She was in the process of tying her long mane into a ponytail when Sirius spotted her. He had been trying to get my attention and followed my line of vision to see what had me so distracted.

"The _dear sweet _Miss Edwards has risen from her beauty sleep, I see. Did you have a good night's sleep Elizabeth? I know those large beds can get _awfully lonely_ without _somebody else_ there to keep you _company_." Sirius had grabbed her by the shoulders and was staring at her face imploringly, masking the wicked glean in his eyes.

But Lizzy was not a Slytherin for nothing.

I watched as she surveyed Sirius calmly, his face falling slightly from her lack of reaction, before her expression transformed into one of fake concern.

"Oh that is just _dreadful_ Mr Black. Are you speaking from _personal_ experience?"

I struggled to restrain my sniggers as Sirius spluttered indignantly. Remus was much more vocal in his amusement, his laughter booming over Padfoot's outraged denials.

Lizzy gracefully slipped out from underneath his grasp and took possession of his vacated seat beside me.

Sirius was speechless.

Utterly flabbergasted about how a teenage girl had just turned his words around on him, beaten him at his own game, taken his seat and was in the process of drinking _his coffee_.

Remus distracted him with a particular comment I didn't pay attention to and soon Sirius and he were engaged in a word sparring match. Their argument held everyone's attention except ours. Lizzy and I continued to eat peacefully, in silence, not once did either of us acknowledge another person.

Before long Lizzy, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Snape, Remus, Moody, Sirius and I were marching into a large room where the walls and floor had been covered by cushions for protection.

Protection for the room or us, I was quite sure yet.

Moody immediately stepped forward, his magical eye searching each of us intently before he began.

"Right, first things first, these two weeks of intensive combat training are aimed at teaching you how to duel. Not the duelling you would learn at school or at any teaching institute. We're _not_ here to teach you the flamboyant tricks and niceties of duelling. We are going to teach you how to duel so that you can conserve your energy. How to use the least number of spells and movements to take out the maximum number the enemy. We _won't_ be dealing with only the text book spells and fair fighting. In a battle there is no fair fight. There is you, your opponent and _survival_ and _we_ are going to teach you how to survive." I felt satisfaction grow within me but a quick look around showed that Moody's words seemed to have shaken Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

Remus stepped forward and I quickly refocused my attention on his words.

"We need to determine the duelling level of each one of you. Not just your knowledge of spells or power, but how well you can duel. The fastest and most accurate way to do that that is to duel a superior opponent. Alastor has volunteered to duel against each one of you, but bear in mind that you _all_ shall become familiar with duelling _all_ of us; Sirius, Severus, Moody and myself. We will be practising duelling from 6am through till lunch at mid day. Then at one we shall come back here and practise new defensive and offensive spells different for each one of you, based on your weaknesses and strengths and duelling ability. Then at 5pm we finish for the day and you may do what you wish. Is that satisfactory to everyone?"Remus asked.

We all nodded and voiced our agreement.

"Good. Potter you're up first." Snape's voice was easily recognisable even though he spoke in a volume barely above a whisper.

Instead of feeling trepidation or stress I felt eager and ready to duel. My magic often became uncomfortable in the holidays as no magic could be released. Asking around, it was apparent that this did not often happen to people's magic. Even so, though it had only been two days since the end of school and the start of the holidays, it was beginning to irritate me.

So a chance to duel and relieve the pressure on my magic filled me with anticipation as I watched Moody ready his position, his wand coming up in front of him, defensively.

"One three Potter," Moody's voice rasped and I could see from the corner of my eye that everybody was intently focused. Interested in how I would fare against England's toughest Auror.

I caught a glimpse of Lizzy from my peripheral vision, and what I saw astonished and ignited attraction for her deep within me. She wore an expression of utter confidence but the intensity of emotion in her eyes was remarkable.

I turned my attention back to Moody, endeavouring to push thoughts of Lizzy out of my mind. She was invading every aspect and facet of my life...but I couldn't bring myself to care. Something told me that that was how it was meant to be.

I felt a small smile stretch across my lips at the thought.

I blocked out _all_ noise. All smell. All wants. All desires. All distractions. All thoughts, apart from the duel.

Red light streaked toward me with incredible velocity and I couldn't help but grin. Because even though I had blocked out everything in the world, thoughts of Lizzy refused to be pushed aside.

This was going to be fun, I thought grinning manically as I flipped backwards to avoid the lethal spell.

..................................................................................................................

HARRY HAS COMPLETLY ACCEPTED THE IMPORTANCE OF LIZZY TO HIM AND VICE, NOW WE GET TO SEE WHAT THE JEALOUSIES ABOUT DIFFERENT SKILL LEVELS IN DUELLING DO TO EXACERBATE THE GROWING PROBLEM BETWEEN HARRY AND HIS FRIENDS ESSPECIALLY WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT LIZZY AND HARRY.

ANY THOUGHTS ABOUT HOW THEY SHOULD FIND OUT?

JUST TO CLEAR UP SOMETHING. WHEN HARRY KISSED LIZZY IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE WHEN SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT HER PARENTS I'M NOT SURE IF I MADE IT CLEAR ENOUGH BUT WHEN HARRY CUT OFF ALL HIS SENSES IT WAS HIM SPAKING TO LIZZY OUTSIDE TH EPHYSICAL PLANE. INSIDE HER MIND AS THAT WAS WHERE SHE HAD RETREATED FROM THE PAIN. HE WAS DETERMINED TO TO LOOSE HER AND SO ENTERED HER MIND FORCEFULLY WITHOUT REALLY KNOWING WHAT HE WAS DOING AND SAVING HER FROM BECOMING CATATONIC. SORRY IF I DIDN'T MAKE THAT CLEAR ENOUGH EARLIER. SO THEREFORE ALL HIS FRIENDS REALLY KNOW IS FOR SOME REASON HE'S BEING NICE TO A SYLTHERIN HE'S HATED FOR AGES. DUMBLEDORE SUSPECTS SOMETHING AS WELL AS DRACO BUT AT THIS TIME APART FROM REMUS AND SIRIUS NOBOSY HAS PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER.

DID YOU LIKE HOW THEY WERE CAUGHT IN BED? I LOVE PADFOOT HE'S SUCH A LOVABLE MUTT.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THER'RE GREAT! KEEP THEM COMING! I ALWAYS LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	17. Then it would be a good way to die

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_I blocked out all noise. All smell. All wants. All desires. All distractions. All thoughts, apart from the duel._

_Red light streaked toward me with incredible velocity and I couldn't help but grin. Because even though I had blocked out everything in the world, thoughts of Lizzy refused to be pushed aside. _

_This was going to be fun, I thought grinning manically as I flipped backwards to avoid the lethal spell._

LIZZY'S POV

I couldn't help but feel amusement at the irony of the situation. Here I was; the ice-queen of Slytherin. Cold, callous and unfeeling, standing in a room filled with the cream of Hogwarts polite society; Gryffindors. Not only that. I was also a part of one of the most prestigious and dark pureblood families in the Wizarding world, natural supporters of the Dark Lord. But here I stood, in the Head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix, being trained by the light.

The irony of my life was enough to kill me.

"Good. Potter you're up first." The voice of my head of house reverberated around the large training room, not even trying to mask the his loathing for Harry.

I don't know what I was expecting to feel as Harry stepped forward, exuding confidence and power. My life was so chaotic lately I couldn't trust myself to know my own emotions and reactions.

As Harry lifted his wand in front of himself in preparation for Mad Eye's attack, the loose white jumper he wore tightened across his chest, giving me a delightfully sinful impression of his defined muscles. The familiar spark of desire licked at my belly demanding to be heard. I shook my head trying in a futile effort to focus my attention.

We'd been together – well if you could call what we were; 'together' - for nearly seven weeks now and the attraction and need for him hadn't sated. It had grown! Where before it was just this immense physical attraction. Now it was something much more. We'd gotten to know each other. His loyalty, which I had always scoffed at, was now incredible to me. Who else but Harry would have dictated to Albus Dumbledore for a Slytherin? I had also come to know the darker side of Harry's character. He was capable of brilliant cunning and artful manipulation. His, at times, sadistic and dark humour called to me, satisfied the darkness in me. The attraction which had seemed so potent and irresistible to us before seemed to have done the impossible and only increase in intensity over time.

"On three Potter," Moody barked out his order.

I slowly swept my eyes around the room. It was in my nature to watch and know the people around me. How they would react in a given circumstance. What their fears were, their hopes. My Father had drilled into me since I was young that I should be able to know what the people around me were thinking just from having watched, and come to know them intimately. My years in the Slytherin house had been hard. Not only were we not accepted by the other students of the school but it was constant battle to keep your head above water even within Salazar's House. You had to be able to exert your authority. I did that by knowing my enemies as well as my friends. Anticipating attacks and viciously annihilating them before they were even initiated.

I subconsciously did this now. Sirius's eyes glowed with a dangerous eagerness; his body was leaning forward slightly, as if itching to be up there himself. No traces of the innocent prankster remained in those eyes and I saw the very real power he was capable of for the very first time. Harry's godfather was not a man to be reckoned with. Lupin's expression was the same focused and analytical one he wore in the classroom, yet, I couldn't place it but something told me that his wolf was close to the surface. Fierce protectiveness for Harry seemed to emanate from his in waves. Just as my eyes were continuing on in their assessment I heard the distinct gnawing of somebody biting their nails. I gritted my teeth together in annoyance and swung my head to the left. The Weaselette, I mentally sneered in contempt. Her carrot red hair was tied back giving me a clear view of her worried features. Her eyebrows were puckered together, emphasising her freckles, one hand raised to her mouth where that God awful noise was coming from. All the while her brown eyes stayed glued to Harry's form refusing to budge. I glared at her blackly; her pathetic crush on Harry did not amuse me as it had once done. Forcibly I removed my eye's from the irritating witch and focused on another. Granger's eyes were darting wildly between Harry and Moody's forms, determined to take in as much information as possible. I almost laughed out loud when I saw the notepad she had in her hands. Everytime she came across something unfamiliar to her she would write it down madly, while muttering to herself about going to the library after dinner. I rolled my eyes. Didn't the beaver listen to anything Lupin or Moody had said earlier? This was not an academic exercise. Shaking my head I spotted the only other red head in the room and this time I really did have to muffle my laughter. His murky blue eyes were fixed on Harry, flames of envy and jealousy burning there for all to see. His fists clenched tightly at his sides. I wonder if his skin will actually turn green? I thought nastily. I still hadn't forgiven the buffoon for keeping Harry on the steps last night when he was ready to drop.

Still laughing quietly under my breath, I slowly turned back toward the two battling men and what I saw stopped my breath and stilled my heart. Bright, blinding spells were flying everywhere. Blues, yellows, greens, reds...the colours were limitless. They seemed to form a dome of streaking light around the two wizards. Harry's body was weaving between, under, above the lights, his movements so graceful and calm he looked more like he was dancing than fighting. _Trust me_ to find the violence of battle mesmerising, I thought, amused.

Moody seemed to be giving Harry quite a workout. Both were using all kinds of fields of magic as defensive and offensive spells; transfiguration, charms, herbology. Every facet of Harry's magical knowledge was being tested and called upon.

"Exitiabilis caligo!" Moody shouted.

I leaned forward; curious, as a peculiar dark mist began to appear around Moody's wand. The dark particles of matter were multiplying at a phenomenal speed, drifting towards Harry's vulnerable body in a slow and relentless wave. I had no idea what it was. Despite knowing that this was only training and that Harry was extremely capable of protecting himself, I felt a small trickle of dread begin to form in my gut as I watched the ominous cloud begin to encircle Harry. I watched as Harry, still calm and confident, silently flicked his wand and muttered countless counter curses, trying to disable the spell, without success. When the darkness started to contract around Harry, I saw the tell-tale sign of a bubblehead charm surrounding him and silently congratulated his quick thinking. But the simple charm didn't seem to slow or even hinder the unyielding vapour. Instead it seemed as if the closer it got to Harry the more solid and powerful it became.

I don't know how I knew the moment Harry _did_ what he did next, all I know is that I wanted to wring his neck and throw myself into his arms at the same time.

Harry's body had been moving constantly, trying to escape the black mist, dodging continuously while he bombarded it with spells.

Suddenly, his entire face went blank and he straightened his body out of the crouch it had been in, standing tall and still, letting the dark fog surround him and obscure him from view.

I forced myself to swallow and breathe calmly, keeping a tight reign on the instincts screaming at me to help him.

That was when I felt it.

It was like a concussion in the air, a shuddering, a shifting.

And then ... _pain_.

The wind was knocked from my lungs, my heart shuddered. It felt like an enormous weight, inconceivably heavy and torturous was crushing my chest, my heart, my lungs.

My mouth opened in a silent scream, my lungs empty of the air needed to shriek my agony. Even that momentary release was closed to me. Head bowed, my eyes filled with tears. Oh God, it hurt! My hands were shaking uncontrollably, where I had them pushed against the left side of my chest in a futile effort to keep my heart in one piece.

As fast as it had come, the oppressive weight lifted, my heart settled and my lungs inflated with air.

"Well done, Mr Potter. Well done." I barely heard Moody's impressed words through the clearing haze of my mind. I took a few moments to compose myself and still the trembling of my body. I kept my head bowed while I blinked back the remnants of my tears and felt a small relief that my torment had gone unnoticed by those around me. I didn't want them to know. I didn't trust them.

"Miss Granger!" Moody summoned, effectively dismissing Harry.

I inhaled deeply and was about to raise my head and pretend that nothing had gone amiss when I felt a hand wrap around my arm and tighten.

Startled, I quickly looked up and met pools of intense emerald. I watched as his eyes swept over me, taking in the bloodshot eyes, crimpled clothes and damp skin, his eyes darkening as each abnormality registered in his mind. Normally I would have shaken off his grip on me by now but I couldn't do it. As soon as he'd touched me I could feel the left over tension in my body unravel.

"Come on." His velvet, powerful voice felt like a balm on my bruised heart.

"What?" I whispered, incredulity dominating my tone. We couldn't just up and leave! We were in the middle of training and they wouldn't let us go, unless we had a very good reason and _I_ sure as hell wasn't going to volunteer anything to them.

Harry glared down at me, frustrated no doubt at what he called; my need to be difficult. No matter how nice the feeling of his hand wrapped around my arm was, I was not going to let him get away with bossing me around.

"Out. Now." Harry had lowered his face so that it was nearly touching mine and I could feel the vibrations running through his body as he growled the words out through clenched teeth.

For a moment, I just stared at him my expression blank, his unchanging. Harry's eye's were hard and uncompromising the lines on his face tense. It was at times like this that I was reminded of how powerful and dark Harry could be. But Merlin help him, if he turned that chauvinistic attitude on with me. Already I could feel the beginnings of anger simmering in my blood.

Glaring right back at him, I shook my arm silently, demanding he let go.

"_Never." _I hissed, my eye's sparking in danger, "never, tell me what to do, Potter." If it were at all possible, Harry's emerald eye's darkened even more. I could feel my own hardening into an arctic ice, refusing to give way.

"Edwards!" Moody's call forced us both to quickly abandon our glaring match so we could face the old auror.

Moody surveyed us both for several moments before continuing.

"You're up." He finished, looking at me.

Without another word I stalked forward, my fury begging for a fight, especially with Harry's gaze boring a hole in my back.

How dare he order me around! I snarled mentally and felt my magic jump in reaction to my wrath.

I raised my wand and bowed swiftly, hoping to hurry the formalities along so I could start firing out spells. Preferably in one particular direction, I thought venomously, shooting a poisonous glare toward the fuming figure of Harry; leaning against the back wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his dangerous black eyes locked on me.

As soon as was legally possible, I was moving, my magic coursing through my veins like molten lava. I released a barrage of deadly spells in response to Moody's simple leg locker curse. I was not in the mood for fooling around. As if sensing my volatile mood, Moody stepped it up a notch, shooting painful hexes and curses towards me. I let a grin stretch across my lips and I purposefully didn't allow myself the luxury of a wand or counter curse. Instead, I flipped, ran, ducked and jumped out of the way of the neon lights, letting the physical exertion attempt to cool my anger. I didn't hold back. I used an exhaustive transfiguration spell on the chandelier in the room, loving the feeling of my raging magic coursing right out of me and into the inanimate object. I didn't spare my body or my magic. I know I was over-reacting. But I couldn't stop the all consuming fury that gripped me. I forced myself to the brink of exhaustion, my mind clearing and the haze of red before my eyes dissipating as I used more of my magic.

"That's enough Edwards." I almost collapsed to the floor the moment I heard Moody's voice. I don't think I could move.

I lifted my eyes so I could look at my opponent. Neither of us had defeated the other and even as drained as I was, I felt a certain smugness invade me as I glimpsed the surprised respect hidden in those ruined brown eyes.

Standing. With the last of the pitiful amount of energy I had left, I walked across the room to the back wall, as if I had just rested for two full days. Luckily, it looked as if the training for today was over. In the background I could hear Lupin speaking but couldn't, for the life of me, concentrate on what he was saying. I could see that everyone in the room had their attention completely focused on Remus and I finally allowed myself to slump against the wall, my energy gone. I wasn't going to be able to stand up right for my longer. Even now, with the wall taking my entire weight, my legs were beginning to shake under the stress of holding me to the wall.

Just as my knees finally gave out and buckled beneath me and I was welcoming the feel of the hard wooden floor against my cheek, an arm wrapped itself securely around my waist holding me steady. Seemingly, without any trouble I was half carried into a small room just off the side of the training area and gently pulled into the persons lap as they sat on the only couch in the room. I slowly lifted my head to look up into the face I knew was holding me.

Soft lips brushed tenderly against my temple while Harry's other hand reached out to sweep my long hair back over my shoulder, away from my face.

"Are you alright?" He murmured, his tone concerned, lips against my ear.

I would have elbowed him in the stomach if I had the strength, but only to tease. My anger with him had disappeared.

"_No_," I drawled sarcastically, my head buried in the crook of his neck. "I do this for fun, every Tuesday and Thursday at seven." I felt his silent laughter moving his entire body and I smiled softly against his neck, just breathing in his spicy scent.

"What _was_ that?" I murmured after a time, knowing that my behaviour was somehow connected to the earlier pain I'd experienced.

Harry was silent. I waited patiently, content to pass the time wrapped in his arms.

"I'm not ... sure." Harry's words were spoken slowly and with great care as if he had tremendous trouble accepting this fact.

"I was so angry. I don't even know why. All I know is that something, my magic maybe, was demanding that I leave that room and take you with me." I stayed very still and listened to Harry's words closely. His hand was stroking my hair absentmindedly but I didn't mind, it calmed me.

"Me too. Well, at least about the rage. For some reason, I just couldn't help it. I was just _so _mad! I couldn't control it. It was as if my magic had a life of it's own."

"Is that why you used all of your magic against Moody?" Harry asked. "You were amazing out there, completely wild. I could feel my own magic calming even as you used yours up. It was the strangest sensation, I aware of exactly how much magic you were using and what for." His voice sounded far away, as if he were thinking out loud, trying to solve the puzzle.

My mind flashed to my Father. He would have been able to help. He would have known what to do. I thought, despairingly.

"Did you know that my Father was the highest person in the field of magical phenomenon? He would have loved this riddle." My voice came out barely a whisper.

I frowned when I felt Harry's hand on my hair still.

"Your Father?" Harry's voice was urgent and I forced myself to pull away from him so that I could see his face.

"Yes." I confirmed carefully. Where was his sudden interest from?

Harry caught my shoulders and gave me a little shake.

"Lizzy, I wasn't lying to you when I said that your Father might still recover. Madam Pomphrey can heal his exterior wounds. It may take some time, but she can do it. The real problem is that he's slipped into a magical coma. But if what you say is true...Lizzy we have to know what is going on here! We can't just have our magic suddenly going haywire on us and committing random acts of violence. Sure, it could be fun, but, impractical." Harry finished with a teasing chin trying to lighten the bleak atmosphere this new problem had caused.

I took a deep breath. Everything was going so fast! I still didn't even know where my Mother was!

"He's here isn't he?" I winced at how pathetically fragile I sounded.

His arms tightened around me and he nodded his head in answer.

"I guess I should go visit him." I murmured, all that was running through my mind was the torture those bastards put him through. I didn't want to see the evidence of their games and sadistic pleasure on my Father's face. I'm not sure if I could handle that.

Harry helped hall me to my feet, again wrapping a secure arm around my waist, holding me tightly against his chest.

A thought occurred to me that stopped me in my tracks and had me turning to look up into Harry's surprised emerald green eyes.

"Oh! And _by – the - by_ Harry. Before I forget, let me _reiterate_. Never, _never_ tell me what to do." I grinned roguishly up at him from beneath my eyelashes and laughed happily when he groaned helplessly and bent to catch my lips in a furious kiss.

When we parted he rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.

"You're going to be the death of me woman." He whispered huskily, sending a shiver of warmth careening down my spine.

I let a small seductive smile cross my face. Winding my hands up to the back of his neck, I dung my fingers into the pitch black hair at the nape and brought his face down to meet my lips.

"Then it would be a good way to die." I whispered against his lips before closing the gap between us, giving into temptation.

SORRY I WAS SO LONG GETTING THIS OUT BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. BUT ALL OF THAT IS BEHIND ME NOW SO REGUALR UPDATES WILL BE FORTHCOMING.

BUT YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW DEVELOPMENT! EXCITING? NOT SO MUCH? PLEASE TELL ME! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW!

THANK-YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, BUT KEEP THEM COMING! I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	18. Jealous Edwards? Jealous Potter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"_Did you know that my Father was the highest person in the field of magical phenomenon? He would have loved this riddle." My voice came out barely a whisper. _

_....................................................................................._

"_I guess I should go visit him." I murmured, all that was running through my mind was the torture those bastards put him through. I didn't want to see the evidence of their games and sadistic pleasure on my Father's face. I'm not sure if I could handle that. _

_......................................................................................_

"_You're going to be the death of me woman." He whispered huskily, sending a shiver of warmth careening down my spine. _

_I let a small seductive smile cross my face. Winding my hands up to the back of his neck, I dung my fingers into the pitch black hair at the nape and brought his face down to meet my lips._

"_Then it would be a good way to die." I whispered against his lips before closing the gap between us, giving into temptation._

_......................................................................._

HARRY'S POV

"Well done out there Potter, you too Edwards." Moody's raspy voice caught us as we were coming out of the room.

I looked up and to my relief it was just Mad Eye in the room. I had my arm wrapped tightly around Lizzy's waist. She had recovered her strength rapidly but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Thank-you." I replied shortly. I didn't want to do this right now, I could feel how strained my magic was and the only thing keeping it from breaking loose was the physical contact I had with Lizzy. Whatever this was that was going on with our magic, we had to figure out.

"I wanted to give you both a quick run-down of your performances, which I must say were remarkably better than your peers." Moody muttered the last part under his breath but I caught it and smirked in amusement. What I wouldn't have given to have seen both Ron and Hermionie's face at the comment.

"The two of you are very advanced for your age in both spell knowledge and power, however, you both rely on you power _too_ much. Potter, you'll be working with Snape primarily, in order to broaden your familiarity with the Dark Arts. That spell which I shot at you is very obscure and powerful and you will be taught it. However, I wasn't surprised you didn't know it and therefore I used your lack of knowledge to my advantage. It took you far too long to find the solution to the spell. In the minutes it took you to come to the right course of action I could have killed you several times. _This_ is what Professor Snape will be focusing on with you; obscure spells as well as problem solving skills in the way of survival. You need to know how to quickly and efficiently defend yourself against a curse which you may or may not have come across before, Potter. " Moody had continued to speak oblivious to the shock his first couple of words had instilled in me. Just as he was turning his focus towards Lizzy I spoke up.

"The Dark Arts? The Order is willing to teach me the Dark Arts?" I said, my voice laced with scepticism.

It wasn't that I was against the use of the Dark Arts like my friends were. I believe wholeheartedly in the philosophy of fighting fire with fire. I'm surprised by the fact that the Light's organisation would be willing to have me learn it. They aren't the most open minded bunch of people I had ever met.

"What the Order doesn't know won't hurt them Potter, so be a good little boy and keep your mouth shut, will you? Especially around Dumbledore." Moody's words caused me to grin darkly. I would have no problem keeping this a secret from the old man. He deserved a taste of his own medicine.

"Now, Miss Edwards. You'll be working with me most of the time. You have a lot of magical power at your disposal but you use it too casually. You must learn to pick and choose your spells and to do it automatically. A battle can often last several hours and it won't help if you take out five death Eaters and then get yourself killed through magical exhaustion if you could have taken out three and managed to stay alive. Therefore, what we'll be focusing on is finesse rather than brute force and ignorance."

I smothered a smile when I saw Lizzy's face scrunch up in offence out of the corner of my eye. To a Slytherin, saying that they use more brawn than brain was a spectacular insult.

I knew the reason both Lizzy and I tended to use our magical power too liberally. There wasn't anyone in Hogwarts that had the necessary power and spell repertoire that the force of our magic couldn't overcome. Therefore, neither of us had ever had practise reigning in the amount of force behind our spells. This training was turning out better than I ever thought it would. When it was first proposed I was sure it would just be Dumbledore teaching us a couple of new spells to make the others feel self important and some duelling practise if we were lucky. But this was something else entirely. It seemed as if the adults were serious about readying us for what was to come. If even one of them could teach Lizzy and I how to control our volatile magic more effectively it would be invaluable. We could take it from there.

"Fine." Lizzy snapped, her tone was like a whip, successfully conveying to Mad Eye the full extent of her displeasure.

I watched, thoroughly amused, as Moody lifted an eyebrow at Lizzy, practically daring her to dispute his comment while she shot acid at him through her glare. They would certainly make an interesting team, I'll give them that.

When it became clear that Lizzy wasn't going to accept his challenge Moody twisted on his heel and headed to the door. It was just as he had grasped the brass handle and opened the door a crack that he turned back around with a strange crease between his eyebrows that looked suspiciously like suppressed laughter.

"Oh, and Mr Potter...Miss Edwards..." He nodded his head in each of our directions as he said our names, "...I would try and tone down the physical contact that always seems to be occurring between you nowadays..." He said while staring pointedly towards the arm I had wrapped around Lizzy's waist, "...Someone might think that something was going on between the two of you. And you wouldn't want them to get the wrong impression, now would you?" I cringed slightly as Moody's knowing eyes looked us over before be calmly left the room shutting the door softly behind him.

"This is going to be _excruciating_." Lizzy moaned from beside me.

I laughed at her tone and started leading us to the door.

"What is?" I asked.

"Hello?! Were you _not_ just here!" Lizzy demanded hotly, waving her hand wildly in the direction Mad-Eye had just gone.

I shrugged, unconcerned. And watched, fascinated, as Lizzy's eyes widened at my blasé response.

"Harry! He's probably out there, right now, spilling his guts to the rest of your little chicken friends about what he saw! It's going to be a _nightmare_ around here once they find out about us. You know that, right?!"

I reached down and brushed a strand of her long hair behind her ear, "I shouldn't worry about it too much." I said calmly.

Lizzy's piercing blue eyes searched my face for a few moments.

"You know something." She stated. There was no doubt in her voice, and the dangerous look in her eyes told me that if I didn't share that knowledge with her _right now _I was a dead man walking.

"He saw me holding your hand the other day under the table. I'd forgotten about his magical eye but it doesn't look like he's told anyone so I think we're safe."

"...I hope so." Lizzy said quietly as we walked out of the room.

...................................................................................................................(one week on)

"Faster Potter! For Merlin's sake do you think that the Death Eaters are going to merely wait around while you get ready or call a breather?! NO! Now move!" Snape yelled, as he shot pain hexes at me from all sides at astonishing velocity.

Snape had me doing this exercise every morning for half an hour for the last week. As soon as I walked through that door into the training room, in Snape's mind, I was fair game. My wand would be confiscated and the sadistic bastard would proceed to throw all measure of pain curses at me while I frantically dodged. The one objective? Cause Harry James Potter the most pain you can possibly inflict upon him in thirty minutes. And let me tell you...it's a lot!

The first time Snape decided to employ his cruel training technique I had came out with a broken ankle and three broken ribs. I would have needed stiches over my left eyebrow if Remus hadn't have been there and healed me. Not to mention the bruises which covered over one third of my body. Sirius had gone ballistic. It was only the presence of Moody, who took him aside and told him who knows what? that stopped him from killing Snape.

I can say though, that after a week of injuries my already impressive dodging and physical endurance had reached new heights.

"Alright Potter! Time's up. Go and grab your wand." Snape snarled, as cheerful as always.

Today I had only come out with a couple of bruises and a deep cut in my right leg. As I examined my injuries and started healing them systematically – it was a must to pick up some basic healing when Severus Snape was your teacher – I realised that I hadn't even felt the curse which had sliced open my leg. Surreptitiously, I shifted a little to the left to regard the greasy Potions Master.

He really was the best choice of a teacher for me, I realised reluctantly. His loathing for me meant that he wasn't afraid to push me too far. It allowed him to teach me the tough lessons, like tolerating pain, how to keep going even when your body couldn't.

It was amazing how a week under his regime had strengthened me. I'm not sure if it was from an actual knowledge of how best I worked or a sadistic nature which allowed him to happen upon the teaching technique which forced me to learn the fastest; Sheer survival.

In my third year I remember having trouble turning my tea cup into a rat, something that almost everyone in the class had managed except me. But I went on and mastered the Patronus Charm, something difficult for even a fully trained wizard to accomplish. The truth was, I had _needed_ to know how to cast my Patronus because of my aversion to Dementors. Frankly, I hadn't ever seen the use of turning a tea cup into a rat.

Therefore, when Snape had come storming into the training room that first day shooting Dark Arts spells at me, most that I had never heard of before, while yelling how to cast the curse and how to defend against it. It worked. He wouldn't let up until I could successfully shield myself against the spell. Then he would start another one, sometimes mixing the previous curse I had just mastered in with the mix so I wouldn't forget.

It was a painful process, I'll give you that. But it worked. I had advanced at a phenomenal rate. I had a tighter grasp on my magic than I had ever had before in my life.

"Potter!" Snape barked imperiously, he was enjoying this training just a _little_ bit too much, I thought heatedly. He may have helped me progress in my magic, knowledge, power and skill more than _anyone_, but that did _not_ mean I liked him. Quite the opposite actually. You see, just as his hatred of me helped him train me better, so did my abhorrence of him, help me, give as good as I got back. Let's just say that I was not the only one who had to start researching healing spells in their free time.

"Potter! Not everyone in this world is here to wait on you hand and foot, move! now!"

Without a word I took my familiar position and turned to face Snape head on waiting for the barrage of spells to come.

"Wait!" A voice from the open door stopped us both in our tracks and I turned to see the excited face of my one and only godfather grinning at me.

"What do you and your pack of miscreants want Black?" Snape's snarled darkly.

At his words I finally noticed the group of people hidden behind Sirius's enthusiastic figure. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius and Remus all walked through the door to the training room confidently.

It seemed that the room which we had all congregated in earlier in the week to be tested by Moody was only one of five training rooms. One for each of us. Every morning after breakfast we would separate into our designated rooms and train. We hadn't even duelled each other. Apart from the limited impressions you could gain from verbal explanations, we hadn't seen how each other had improved over the week.

"It is time to re-assess the little munchkins Severus, or did you forget?" Sirius's tone was light and jovial but there was a dark hostility hidden in his shadowy blue eyes which didn't allow Snape to misinterpret Sirius's regard for him.

I felt my magic shift and knew that Lizzy was about to walk in the door. This had been happening more and more frequently throughout the week. My magic could sense when she was close, two days ago I was hit by one of Snape's more malicious curses because I had felt an echo of her pain. Only yesterday I had felt a flicker of the dangerous rage which had gripped her at the time. And she was the same. I knew from her words that, like me, she was being taught a greater command over her magic. It seemed that the more powerful we both became, the more capable of manipulating our magic's, the stranger these incidents were.

I need not bother lifting my head to see if the sound of the door opening was her, I knew it was, but I liked watching her.

Our eyes connected as soon as she was in the room. I would never become used to how beautiful she was.

"As you are no doubt aware you are all here to be tested again and to see how much of an improvement you have made. Lupin will be testing you this time as he has the broadest magical knowledge of all fields of magic." Moody lifted an arm to Remus, inviting him to take over.

"Okay. You shall be duelling against me and I don't want you to hold back because I won't be. This isn't a game, so all spells except the unforgivable's, obviously, are allowed. Just because I am your Professor at school does not mean that I will fight fair. I will use all my knowledge and abilities to beat you, so I suggest you all do the same."

Who would have thought? Good old Moony. I thought smirking at the older man.

Remus motioned for Ginny to come forward.

I watched as the red head timidly walked toward Remus and when her apprehensive brown eyes flashed to mine looking for some sort of comfort I managed to give her a little reassuring smile. Ginny wasn't all that bad, I just wished that she would get over this crush she had on me. Every time I've sat down for a meal this week she would do everything in her power to get the seat next to me. She would flash a brilliant grin at me and all I could do was laugh weakly at her, just a little creeped out by her obsession with me.

"Was that really necessary?" A smooth velvet voice whispered in my ear from behind me, the warm breath on the back of my neck causing a shiver of desire to rush through my body.

"Was what really necessary?" I breathed keeping my own voice equally quiet.

"Do you really need to nearly make the Weaslette pass out from the pleasure of you gracing her with a smile?" Although her tone was light there was a definite displeasure in her voice.

I smirked at her words.

"Jealous Edwards?" I taunted.

I felt her anger flare at my words but it only caused my grin to widen.

"Of that freckled, air headed, idiot?" Lizzy hissed in my ear furiously.

"Mmhm." I murmured.

I suddenly felt her temper cool but her next words caused my own to ignite.

"Oh, well I suppose it doesn't matter to you that that baboon that you call your best friend deliberately brushed his hand across my chest as we were coming in here?" She said sweetly although her voice showed laces of her remaining anger towards the youngest Weasely male.

"He did _what_?" I hissed harshly my hands tightening into fists as I swung my eyes swiftly to glare darkly at my _friend_.

"Jealous Potter?" now it was her turn to mock.

"Of course I am! What do you expect?!" I snapped ferociously not removing my black eyes from Ron's figure.

"Ron! You're up!" Remus called.

I glared at the red head as he strutted forward, his ego the size of the room, wishing I were the one his was currently facing.

"Forget about it Harry," Lizzy's soft voice floated over me, "You see that bump on the right side of his chin which seems to be growing exponentially in size?" Actually, I _could_ see it. It looked to be turning a nasty shade of purple to. I turned around in order to look into her eyes and raised an eyebrow in question. Lizzy grinned wickedly, "Compliments of your truly." She stated, pointing a finger at herself to illustrate.

I felt a smile tug at my lips and I swiftly turned back around to watch what I hoped would be Ron making a fool out of himself.

"_Never_ underestimate me." She breathed into my ear before walking away.

I watched as she crossed the room to lean against the wall folding her arms across her stomach.

I never do, I thought.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I almost choked on my own spit when I heard the spell Ron used. My God! Did he learn _anything_ this week? Most of us leave that spell behind us in Fourth year! This was a serious duel didn't he realise Remus wasn't going to spare him any pain? I back peddled, my thoughts turning to what Lizzy just told me. Right! I told myself. Scrap the concern; start wishing he gets what coming for him.

And I must say it did. Remus proceeded to soak Ron in freezing cold water, conjure spiders to crawl all over his body then stun him. I honestly believe that Ron had not taken in anything this week.

I grinned cruelly as I watched Moody revive Ron, only to start yelling at him about not-paying-attention. My favourite part was when Ron let out an actual whimper when Moody started shouting in his face.

"Hermione!" Remus sighed clearly drained from Ron's lack of progress.

I straightened up and focussed my complete attention on my other best friend. I was very curious, ever since Moody told us exactly what was involved in this training, about how Hermione would cope with the constant practical work.

I relaxed at the end of their duel. She hadn't used any spells I didn't recognise but I could tell that her magic was stronger. Her spells had more focus and she was quicker on her feet. She didn't pose any trouble for Moony now, but she might one day.

"Lizzy!"

I watched, entranced, as Lizzy walked casually and confidently forward. Her magic seemed to cling to her skin it was so close to the surface, eager and willing to obey its master. She was magnificent.

Remus and Lizzy bowed to each other and she moving. She didn't stay in one spot – ever. Five minutes into the duel and she had yet to cast a single spell. I saw her face clearly. It was serene, devoid of emotion. If I hadn't have felt the echo of her excitement and ecstasy for myself I would have thought she were incapable of feeling. Small beads of sweat appeared on Remus's brow and he shot a silent bright blue coloured spell at Lizzy's feet which she had to shield herself against. Moony was tiring, he'd used a lot of magic. But it seemed that Lizzy just sped up.

She was now waving her wand complicatedly around her own body and I recognised the sign of self transfiguration. It took a great deal of power, concentration and skill to accomplish. It was also unheard of for anyone succeeding to do it, before their twentieth birthday. Nevertheless, gold, yellow wings sprouted out of her shoulder blades moments later and I felt the sharp, excruciating pain she was experiencing. My eyes zeroed in on the blood spreading through her shirt on her back and felt my breathing hitch.

I needed to get up there. She needed me. My magic was screaming in defiance demanding to be used to help her, but I held back.

_Never underestimate me. _She had said.

And I wouldn't.

I watched, fighting my own raging magic down as Lizzy yet again increased her speed. The huge wings were larger than her, and as she began circling Remus I saw her feet leave the ground. She flying. She moved faster and faster around Remus and I sensed her conjuring up a wind. Her gold wings caught the fast moving air and sped it up. Faster and faster, all I could see now was flashes of gold. Through the fast moving tunnel of air I saw Remus begin to sink to his knees clutching his throat.

The air! I grinned as I worked it out, amazed at her brilliant mind. She was sucking out the air!

And suddenly...she stopped. With a simply Stupefy she had won. Remus lay unconscious on the ground while Lizzy gently flew down and touched the floor.

"Well done Miss Edwards, well done." Moody praised softly, clearly not as impressed as the rest of us were.

"Well Done?!" Sirius exclaimed appalled by the understatement. "That was bloody marvellous!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs. "She has wings!" Sirius continued to shout pointing at them reapeatedly. "Wings! Are you reading me?!" His eyes were likely to drop out of his skull soon if he kept them that wide, I thought childishly.

"You simply _must _teach me how to do that, my dear, on pain of a prankfest!" Sirius spoke seriously wagging a finger at her commandingly.

Lizzy closed her eyes briefly and the gold appendages wavered and then disappeared.

A groan from Moony alerted everyone of his conscious state and as everybody crowded around Remus, explaining exactly what had happened I moved towards Lizzy's figure, slowly, assuming with the others so occupied it was safe.

"You really were incredible."I whispered huskily in her ear.

She turned around slowly and smiled up at me without speaking.

"...Thank-you." She murmured softly.

Without checking to see if any of the others were watching us, I simply bent my head and caught her lips in an earth shattering kiss. I could feel her surprise about my unexpected action, but then she kissed me back, and all thoughts fled my mind.

Just as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer she ripped her lips away from mine.

I frowned in confusion as she reached inside her white t-shirt and removed the gold chain she never took off.

It was glowing red.

"Oh God." I barely heard her terrified words.

I locked eyes with her suddenly frantic ice blue ones, and her next word caused a shiver of dread to spread through my limbs with the speed of wild fire.

"...Draco."

WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! SORRY I DIDN'T GET TO HARRY BUT...WHO KNOWS? ;]

I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE TWIST.

-NOT ONLY DO THE OCCUPANTS OF THE HOUSE NOW KNOW ABOUT HARRY AND LIZZY BUT...

-WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT DRACO?

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!


	19. And then I was running

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Just as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer she ripped her lips away from mine._

_I frowned in confusion as she reached inside her white t-shirt and removed the gold chain she never took off._

_It was glowing red._

"_Oh God." I barely heard her terrified words._

_I locked eyes with her suddenly frantic ice blue ones, and her next word caused a shiver of dread to spread through my limbs with the speed of wild fire._

"_...Draco."_

..................................................................................................................................................................

LIZZY'S POV

"Lizzy! Lizzy, Stop!"

I heard Harry yelling from behind me demanding compliance but I didn't stop.

Paintings, stairs, corridors...all flashed past me as I sprinted to the front door.

I had to get outside! I wouldn't let this happen! Not again! I gritted my teeth and forced my screaming leg muscles to go faster.

I had to get beyond the wards!

I fell to the floor painfully, one of my shoes catching the corner of carpet, my ankle twisting and giving out from beneath me. I dismissed the discomfort and scrambled frantically to my feet. Air was knocked out of my lungs as Harry pushed my body up against the wall using his overwhelming physical strength to keep me pinned and immobile.

Rage brought on by terror forced me to lash out. Hearing the pounding of the Order's feet running to catch up with us I kicked and screamed for him to let me go but it didn't do any good.

"Ugh" My right fist connected with the right side of his jaw.

"Son of a..." I heard him mutter explosively through the haze in my mind.

But for just one moment the iron grip his arms had on me loosened and I kicked his feet out from under him.

I was running. All I could see was the door. I was so close.

I could hear the Order exclaiming and the portrait of Mrs Black screeching but I didn't slow in my head long rush.

I ducked hastily as a violent red light flew by inches from my ear. My magic had warned me at the last possible moment. Without looking back I knew the spell had been Harry's. It had been a stunning spell. Most of the other occupants in the house would have used the opportunity to inflict some permanent damage.

Standing at the landing of the stairs, I began to run down, the view of the house exit being the only thing on my mind. But suddenly something scorching hot seared across my back, I couldn't contain my scream of agony as it was ripped from my throat and lost my balance tumbling down the hard steps. Instinctively, I curled myself into a protective ball praying that I wouldn't bang my head and fall unconscious – I needed to get out! I hit the cold floor and my body sprawled awkwardly over the smooth surface, hot liquid running into my right eye.

I could hear Harry screaming at the person who had shot the spell as a cool hand reached down to gently wrap around my forearm, careful not to agitate the scorched skin on my back. Water filled my eyes from the throbbing hurt but I roughly shook the hand off.

Muffling my cried I stood up, my legs trembling dangerously and my back burning, stinging as I moved. Standing still for a second, I was aware of voices in the background, but dismissed them. It didn't matter. They didn't matter. I _needed_ to get out.

Stumbling forward I almost tripped as my foot crunched down onto something, raising my shoe I thanked whatever divinity I could think of, for there was my wand. Scooping it up I lurched forward as I frantically waved it at the door and didn't slow as a launched myself out into the world and past the wards surrounding Grimmauld Place.

As I inhaled my first breath of the cold night air the gold chain around my neck grew even hotter burning my flesh as its twin activated.

"Lizzy!"

I choked back my tortured cry as Harry wrapped restraining arms around me, unintentionally jostling the damaged burns on my back. But I couldn't think of that now and ignored Harry's demands to know what was going on. Instead, my eyes were darting frantically all around me; searching.

Why was it taking so long?

A loud crack filled the air and bright white light dominated the darkened street superseding the night for one long moment.

And I was running.

Skidding to a stop I clumsily fell to my knees next to the bloody body.

My hands were slippery, the blood from my back having run down my arms covering the appendages. I stifled my gasp of fear and frustration as my trembling fingers slipped unable to turn the body over as I needed. There was so much blood.

Large tan hands entered my vision and quickly turned the body face up. A small wail escaped me as I saw my best friend's face bloodied and swollen beyond any recognition. And suddenly Harry's arms were surrounding me protectively, holding me to his chest. Order members scrambled towards the young Malfoy heir, Snape pushing through the people to his godson's side yelling for Madam Pomfrey.

I could hear somebody crying out Draco's name again and again and it wasn't until I finally registered Harry shushing me whispering comforting words in my ear that I realised it was me.

"He's going to be alright Lizzy, I promise. I promise."

I had just lost my parents, my home and my life. I couldn't lose my best friend. So I latched onto that promise and trusted this man, this person who had wrapped me in their arms with no sigh or inclination of letting go, to keep their promise.

I trusted him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(LATER THAT NIGHT – HARRY'S POV)

Closing the door softly behind me, hearing the latch close, I let my head rest against the pine wood for a moment. Just a moment.

"How are they?"

I opened my eyes and smiled weakly at the man. I was so tired.

"Better. Malfoy's going to need to stay in bed for a couple of days but...a week, probably, and he should be good."

Remus stood silently and continued to stare. I sighed quietly before pushing myself off the door Moony falling into step beside me as we walked towards the kitchen.

"Madam Pomfrey healed her back," I kept my voice neutral and devoid of emotion. I was scared that if I started to let myself react like I had in the corridor when I saw her lying, crumbled at the bottom of the stairs, I wouldn't be able to stop. "Apparently the burns were severe but simple to heal. Mostly she's just in shock." I said as I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't want to think about it.

"I'm not surprised."

I swung my head around to see Sirius appear from his hidden space in the shadows, his face uncharacteristically solemn.

I clenched my fists together feeling my fingernails pierce the skin of my palm and gritted my teeth together.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus nod his head in agreement with his friend as we all walked slowly down the corridor.

"I don't know why..." Remus snuck a glance at me, judging no doubt, whether I was ready to discuss this, "Ron knew, I told him when I taught him the spell what it did, he should have known..."

I couldn't stop the dark chuckle devoid of any real humour which bubbled up in my chest.

"_He did know..."_ I spat out disgusted by the words.

Remus drew back at the bitter truth and stared at me incredulously.

"Harry..." His grey eyes were imploring but I just looked away. There was no possible way that Ron hadn't known exactly what he was doing. Nor had he missed the self satisfied smile that had spread across Hermionie's face when he had dragged Lizzy's fatigued body through the door where she had collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"No Moony." Sirius's words were sharp, "Harry is correct. Ron knew what he was doing and he took pleasure in the result."

I made sure to breathe slowly fighting the tidal wave of emotions.

"Padfoot! Surely you're not serious! He's just a boy!"

Sirius snorted his derision unaware of my internal turmoil. My magic was uneasy, swirling, tense. I knew it was because Lizzy was unconscious; my magic unable to reach out and touch hers in reassurance. Until then I hadn't realised just how dependent on her I had become.

"I don't want to talk about it." My words were like a whip effectively cutting off any more conversation between the two old friends.

That wasn't fair, my conscience muttered, but I ignored the words, they were only worried about her about _you. _

I didn't want anything more than for Lizzy to be okay and the events of this afternoon to be erased. Sighing I had to mentally focus to release some of the tension in my neck and shoulder muscles.

"I'm sorry," I almost laughed at the twin bewildered looks both men shot me. "I just need some time. Nothing seems to be going our way at the moment." That last part I murmured under my breath but with a werewolf and a dog animagus I should have known better.

"That's not true Harry. Your training has been fantastic, even Snivellus was impressed with you!" Sirius's tone said exactly how much of a miracle that was.

"And you seem to be getting on amazingly well with Miss Edwards." Remus added with a gentle smile.

"Maybe even a little _too_ well." Sirius implied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

That did it. I burst out laughing and felt the coil of tension in my gut unravel.

"You're just jealous that you didn't have anybody like Lizzy when you were at school Siri." I pointed out laughing.

Sirius adopted a mock offended look and his eyes took on a sly glint.

"Oh I don't know. From what James told me, Lily was defiantly a feisty one, if you know what I mean."

Yuck! Bad mental pictures, bad mental pictures!

"Thanks a lot Padfoot! _Just_ what I wanted to know!" I drawled sarcastically scrunching up my nose in disgust.

Sirius continued to grin unrepentantly even as Remus whacked him over the head in retaliation.

"Thank-you Remus. You understand." I smiled at Moony pointedly.

"Of course, I do Harry. Sirius shouldn't lie, James never said a word to him," Remus's eyes sparkled. "Then again he really didn't have to. The whole of Gryffindor tower knew exactly how healthy your parents relationship was Harry...it all aspects." He finished impishly.

"I can't talk to you." Harry groaned and walked ahead of them ignoring their calls of him having to know at some point and how did he think he came along.

There were just some things in life – no matter how much thirst you had for knowledge – which you didn't need nor want to know.

I smiled secretly to myself. I really was incredibly lucky to have them. Both he and Sirius had experienced things that they could only talk to the other about. But Remus kept them sane; he reminded them of the good times. I could feel my smile fade as my thoughts turned to Lizzy.

Before she had come along it was only Remus and Sirius's presence in his life that had kept him going, kept him fighting. He didn't know when the change had occurred but it had. Lizzy was his rock, just as he knew he was hers. Where he would have to split his personality between the two Marauders he never had to with Lizzy. She understood his dark aspects as well as his good. She understood his power and wasn't scared or worried for him because of it, she just accepted him.

Pushing the door in the kitchen open he stopped dead.

He didn't know whether to laugh or make an appointment to be sure his bad eye-sight wasn't coming back.

Severus Snape was holding Hermione in what had to be a very painful grasp while he towered over Mrs Weasley who was shielding her youngest son with her body as he cowered behind her; petrified by the Potion Professor's ire. Moody stood leaning against the sink smirking in enjoyment as he watched the scene before him. Tonks was attempting to catch the dishes and plates and cutlery that Mrs Weasley was throwing at Snape trying to warn him off while Ginny was unconscious on the floor having been stunned.

All movement stopped as soon as I entered the room.

Looking around I didn't speak but nearly burst out laughing when I saw that Hermione now had the buck teeth, which she had corrected in third year, back, as well as the added bonus of horrible acne which looked like the twins work.

"I don't believe it." Sirius said completely dumbfounded.

"Neither do I." Remus spoke slowly from behind Harry's other shoulder.

And then Padfoot shoved him aside and was striding purposefully into the room wearing a forbidding scowl. Most people stepped back unaccustomed to seeing the usually jovial man so furious.

I wonder if it's his Black heritage coming out, Harry idly wondered, he was certain that he had seen the exact same frown on one of the Black's ancestral portraits upstairs.

"I don't believe it." Sirius repeated moving in a slow circle so he could look everybody in the eye. Most looked ashamed to have been caught acting so childishly but others...

"I can not _believe _that the one time I am NOT in the kitchen something this interesting happens! WHY didn't you CALL me!"

And then again, I thought as I smiled at my godfather, something tells me that that was all Sirius.

I took a seat, unnoticed, as a fight proceeded to break out between Sirius, Mrs Weasley and Snape. But soon the immature words of before transformed and I was soon turning all of my mental power and control to keeping my temper and magic under control.

"It was an accident!" Mrs Weasley screamed her face red and stubborn.

This statement seemed to infuriate the Head of Slytherin.

"That idiot that you call you call your son knew _exactly _what he was doing! One of my students is upstairs right now because your _son _doesn't possess the necessary brain power to think through a simple situation and keep his immature and petty insecurities about his best friend UNDER CONTROL!" Snape roared and I saw for the first time with some satisfaction the impressive Weasley matriarch cowered.

"Well what did you expect?! It's disgusting seeing them together!" Ron shouted, his Gryffindor foolishness rearing its ugly head.

His admission brought a gasp of shock from his mother but she quickly steadied her expression and laid a hand on Ron's shoulder in support. "She's dark! You can see it! But does that matter to the boy-who-lives?" Ron spat his face twisting into a grotesque shape as he turned to glare at his friend, spittle flying from his mouth.

I rose slowly as Ron took a deep breath and paused in his rant. I locked eyes with his light blue orbs so unlike the woman's who was resting upstairs, daring him to continue. Forcing him to see the consequence his words would mean should he continue. I felt as if ice was licking at my belly, my restless magic had stilled, all my focus was on the first friend I ever had.

Ron's nostril's flared unattractively and his face coloured to a deeper red.

"It doesn't _matter_ to the bloody boy-who-lives does it? It doesn't _matter_ to you that you've invited the enemy into this house! It doesn't _matter_ that we're arming her for future battles so she can kill us! I was just giving the slut what she deserved, she can't fool me! But that doesn't matter to the world's saviour does it?"

At this point Remus was physically restraining Sirius from attacking the boy even though he looked close to hitting Ron himself. But I couldn't concentrate on them. My blood, instead of boiling felt as if it was dropping degrees. I had wanted him to admit to it; his jealousy. But his comments about Lizzy were causing my magic to react. It wanted to attack him. Make him regret his words. But I said nothing, my eyes growing colder, harder.

"You're _Harry Potter_! _You_ can do _whatever_ the _hell_ you want and people won't say a word! Well I won't just sit back and watch you destroy us so you can fuck Edwards! I won't..."

I clutched my fist in my hand, the force of my punch ringing in my shoulder.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley cried glaring murderously at Harry but her husband held her back as he hung his head in shame for the words of his youngest boy.

Stepping forward I crouched down and grabbed a fist full of Ron's red t-shirt and hauled him to his feet uncaring of the blood dripping from his broken nose and shoved him head first out the door into the hallway.

Walking after him I paused in the doorway and without turning to look at any of them spoke, "Stay here. Do not come out." And shut the door.

Without even touching my wand I felt my magic swell out to encompass the door and instinctively knew it had locked and warded for silence. I also knew nobody would be able to break the spells. This knowledge appeared in my mind like somebody had whispered it to me but I hardly took any notice. My entire attention was focused on the red head glaring defiantly from where he was leaning against the wall holding his nose.

I stared at him. I couldn't do anything else. I had known his jealousy was rooted deeply but even I...even I hadn't thought he had grown to be so bitter so quickly.

So I just stared.

Ron's face contorted to form an ugly snarl and his eyes held nothing but loathing.

"What? The great Harry Potter has nothing to say?" Ron taunted unnerved by those emerald eyes boring into his silently.

"You know I'm right, don't you!" He smirked triumphantly but Harry said nothing.

"Say something!" He yelled.

"What do you want me to say Ron?" I asked quietly.

"Something! React!" He screamed.

Looking at him I didn't feel pity or forgiveness. I searched his eyes looking for something I admired.

I was disappointed.

I exhaled slowly and let the intensity of my stare fade.

"All I can say Ron is your not fooling anyone. Do you honestly believe that nobody in that room knows that reason you hit Lizzy with that spell it because you were jealous? Do you think we're all idiots?" My words came out half-heartedly. I knew I wasn't going to change his mind he thought one way and wasn't willing to change or see reason.

I turned away from him and started up the stairs.

"Don't you dare walk away," I frowned slightly but continued my path, "Don't walk away from me! You don't get to walk away!" Ron screamed his voice coated with pain and frustration.

I turned back around and almost did a double take. He stood with his fists clenched at his sides, glaring hatefully up at me through his fringe.

"You always got everything..." He spat, "I overlooked it at first...You were Harry Potter...you got on the house team in first year and were in the prophet in your second" Ron sang sweetly his eyes shooting hostility.

"Third year was a treat. The DADA Professor adored you, you couldn't see it but Lupin would always watch you. Smiling when you got a spell right and helping you, no matter how much time it took, when you had trouble. My own brothers gave you the Marauders map, not their own family! The ministry didn't even punish you when you did underage magic! In fourth year everyone was so worried about you when it was your fault that Voldemort came back!... But these last two years have been unbearable..."

I could only listen as Ron's face displayed exactly how much he hated me.

"You got Sirius and ...you changed. You became all the things I hated in one person. Suddenly you were smart and McGonigal was giving you small pride filled smiles," he hissed, "Every girl wanted to date you, every guy wanted to be you. It was _revolting...It wasn't fair!"_

Ron was breathing heavily daring me to try and defend myself from his allegations.

"Ron," I shook my head unable to grasp that he meant his words. They were so absurd.

"Ron, if you can't comprehend how ridiculous you sound then you are beyond any rational argument." So I turned and started up the stairs again.

"I hate you Harry Potter. I hate who are you are." He whispered.

I locked eyes with him, "Everyone grows up Ron. It's time you did too."

"This is why I don't like Gryffindors, they always rant and rave and throw temper tantrums for the most illogical reasons."

Startled, I turned and noticed with some surprise that it was the portrait of Mrs Black who had spoken. The elegant, handsome woman was sneering down at Ron as if he were something offensive she had stepped on.

"Young man," she continued speaking to Ron, "I can see from you pathetic words that your brain holds not one ounce of intelligence or common sense."

Ron inhaled looking an awful lot like an enraged bull, "Oh, Shut up you old hag!"

Mrs Black's cobalt eyes, so much like her son's, flashed with menace and an evil smirk spread across her face.

"I call upon the power of the Black's pure blood. I call upon it now and demand to be heard," Her silken voice echoed eerily throughout the house, I could feel...power, building. "This boy knows nothing of our ways and does not deserve to be one within our pure blooded ranks. I demand he be stripped of his status as a pure blood. I demand that honour be revoked even when his magic can not be. I demand it now. I demand this action to be carried out."

I had to shield my eyes with my arm as grey light streaked towards Ron at a colossal speed and hit his chest. He screamed in pain but before I could move he was silent and the light gone.

"What the hell?..." I exclaimed.

"Profanity is not attractive Mr Potter." Mrs Black said simply and I threw a pointed glare at her.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll understand Mrs Black, after all wasn't profanity the extent of your vocabulary for the last three years?"

I rolled my eyes when she turned her back on me and let out a, humph.

Hastily, I waved my wand at the door undoing the wards and only had a moment to ponder the strength of the spells before all manner of people flooded out of the kitchen.

"Ron? Ron? What did you do to him?!" Mrs Weasely yelled.

"Nothing." I answered simply, hardly looking at her as I returned my wand to the wand holster on my forearm.

"Nothing! He's unconscious!" She shrieked.

All I could do was shrug my shoulders and hold back the flippant comment dancing on the tip of my tongue. It seemed, however, that Mrs Black held no such restraint.

"If you think he's bad now you should have heard him when he was speaking!" she commented snidely while pretending to examine her nails.

"Mother!" Sirius barked and she narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing more on the subject.

"We felt powerful magic gathering, Harry. What happened?" Remus asked cautiously.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I turned and this time I did allow myself to groan out loud when Hermione's acne covered face covered my vision. I flinched back from her _very _close figure and almost sniggered when she adopted a highly offended expression. Well, you can't blame a guy; she didn't look very attractive with pimples covering every available surface of her face and then some. Besides,... it looked as if she'd been bursting them.

Hermione's lips thinned, "Harry knocked Ron out and is now lying trying to get out of trouble. He should be punished! You can't just go around hitting and hexing people." Her self-righteous spew was like nails on a black board.

"The reason the idiot is not awake is because I have revoked his pure blooded status." Mrs Black began, I noted with interest how everyone in the room had suddenly horrified looks on their faces and his Mother was shaking her head in denial.

Huh, I thought contemptuously, so much for blood means nothing; I hope Hermione's taking notes, then again, her ego probably would have convinced her that they meant every muggle born but her.

"That's right," Mrs Black continued, delighting in the chaos she had caused, "he will now be viewed in our society as a muggle, less than even a mudblood. Oh, and Mr Potter?"

It was unnerving looking into Sirius's eyes knowing I wasn't talking to him. I inclined my head to show I was listening, "The Miss Elizabeth Edwards has woken up and desires your presence." I was already moving when she called my name again. This time when our eyes met, hers held a serious warning, "Look after her Potter, just as she will look after you."

I frowned slightly, not understanding, but then I felt Lizzy's magic reach for mine and sighed in relief, the tension in me melting away. Looking up I saw Mrs Black smirking at me knowingly as if she knew exactly what had just happened.

"Have fun." She sang and she willed her curtains to close cutting herself out of the conversation.

To this day I don't know whether she meant it for me or to the chaotic people huddled around the unconscious red headed boy.

##################################################################################

WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? I ALWAYS LOVED MRS BLACK, SURE SHE'S SADISTIC BUT WHO ISN'T NOWADAYS! ANYWAY! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

QUESTION: ANYONE THINK THEY KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THEIR MAGIC?

REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME!


	20. Merlin! Oh, Merlin! I Wish I Were Dead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

#THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED MRS BLACK I ALWAYS THOUGHT SHE COULD HAVE BEEN INCREDIBLE! OH, AND FOR THOSE CONCERNED REVIEWERS – DON'T WORRY I HAVE NO INTENSION OF HAVING DRACO AND HARRY BECOMING ALL BUDDY BUDDY. DRACO IS LIZZY'S FRIEND FIRST AND FORMOST AND HARRY WHILE HE DOESN'T HATE HIM THEY STILL ANNOY EACH OTHER TO DEATH. SO THE INTERACTION BETWEEN THEM SHOULD BE INTERESTING. I THINK HARRY NEEDS A FRIEND HIS AGE THOUGH THAT IS LOYAL TO HIM FIRST. HE HAS SIRIUS AND REMUS AND THE ORDER MEMBERS BUT I THINK HE NEEDS SOMEONE ELSE. WHAT DO YOU THINK? ANY IDEAS?#

...............................................................................................................................................................

_My hands were slippery, the blood from my back having run down my arms covering the appendages. I stifled my gasp of fear and frustration as my trembling fingers slipped unable to turn the body over as I needed. There was so much blood._

_Large tan hands entered my vision and quickly turned the body face up. A small wail escaped me as I saw my best friend's face bloodied and swollen beyond any recognition. And suddenly Harry's arms were surrounding me protectively, holding me to his chest. Order members scrambled towards the young Malfoy heir, Snape pushing through the people to his godson's side yelling for Madam Pomfrey._

_I could hear somebody crying out Draco's name again and again and it wasn't until I finally registered Harry shushing me whispering comforting words in my ear that I realised it was me._

_................................................................................................................................................................._

_"Don't you dare walk away," I frowned slightly but continued my path, "Don't walk away from me! You don't get to walk away!" Ron screamed his voice coated with pain and frustration._

_........................................................................................................................................................._

_Mrs Black's cobalt eyes, so much like her son's, flashed with menace and an evil smirk spread across her face._

_"I call upon the power of the Black's pure blood. I call upon it now and demand to be heard," Her silken voice echoed eerily throughout the house, I could feel...power, building. "This boy knows nothing of our ways and does not deserve to be one within our pure blooded ranks. I demand he be stripped of his status as a pure blood. I demand that honour be revoked even when his magic can not be. I demand it now. I demand this action to be carried out."_

_............................................................................................................................................................._

LIZZY'S POV

"Holy Mother of Merlin..." I groaned in utter misery slamming my eyes shut against the bright white light of the room.

Everything hurt. Muscles I didn't even know existed were screaming in pain.

I swallowed reflexively and tried not to wince at the dry soreness of my throat. Slowly, one by one I tried clenching my muscles. First my hands then legs, stomach, neck...I signed quietly in relief. I was fine. Nothing broken or sprained, just my body exacting its revenge, I thought grimly amused.

Draco! My eyes snapped open as the memories of yesterday hit me like a tonne of bricks. Frantically, I searched the room I was in. It looked like a small version of Hogwarts hospital Wing but with only three beds instead of the usual dozen.

There, to my right lay my best friend.

Ignoring my protesting muscles I pushed myself upright with my elbow and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Woah. I leaned, sagging, against the bed trying to banish the blackness from my vision. Guess I got up to fast. I clenched my teeth together, furious with myself, and pushed the dizziness aside.

Slowly, the room came back into focus and I staggered over to the unconscious figure who had yet to show any signs of life.

Looking down at him I swallowed my tears as I saw the slow rising and falling of his chest. Somebody had thankfully washed all the blood from his person and apart from the sickly purple bruise which covered half his forehead disappearing beneath his white blonde hair I could now recognise him. I didn't dare look beyond his face. I knew the types of tortures Death Eater's liked to use and I didn't want to know the one he had been subjected to.

"Oh, Draco..." I whispered brokenly, reaching a trembling white hand to gently brush the hair from his cheek. "Please wake up. Please."

I remembered the day in our fifth year I had demanded that we buy the twin necklaces in Diagon Alley. Draco had shown up at my house the day before school started covered in bruises. His Father had always been abusive but following the Dark Lord's return and Draco's subsequent hesitance at proclaiming his loyalty to the cause Lucius had become...vicious.

It became a tradition of sorts, every few days following holidays my necklace would burn and the twin portkey activated. Draco would appear, his injuries becoming more heinous and critical as time wore on. I would silently, without waking my parents, carry him to my room and heal him as best I could from the secret supply of potions I kept constantly stocked.

Not a word would be spoken between us.

The worried frown I worn as I worked never disappeared and I would open my mouth to speak several times and each time close it wordlessly. When he wasn't unconscious Draco would just lay there, staring at the ceiling or out the window, not really seeing anything. Never, not once had he made a sound. He would bear the pain silently as I worked. I had often wondered if he saw that as his punishment. For what I didn't know.

When I had done all I could for him I would call his name softly in question and he would get up and for the first time look into my eyes. Still holding my gaze he would reach up and grasp the necklace in a white fist. Thank-you.

A bitter smile twisted my face. That's all he would say as he left again.

Thank-you.

"What are you doing out of bed Miss Edwards?" I whipped my head around at the shrill cry and reached for my wand. It wasn't there.

I didn't have anytime to process this fact before Madam Pomphrey was twittering about patients who had no respect for their own health and pushing me back towards my own bed.

"I'm fine really...." I tried to say but I don't think she heard a word I said, too busy tucking the covers around my form underneath the mattress.

As soon as her back was turned I moved restlessly beneath the sheets attempting to loosen them. No wonder she was surprised I was out of bed, I thought mutinously grinning triumphantly when I successfully pulled both my arms free, the cocoon of sheets is just her form of chains.

"Now," she paused as she saw my arms loose and I grinned impishly up at her, "I want you to take this potion," I grimaced at the yellow liquid I recognised to be the skin rejuvenation potion, it is particularly fowl tasting and in the world of potions that's a high claim indeed. "The burn on your right shoulder blade was severe but I managed to heal it before your own body started to so there won't be any scaring. However, this potion will increase the speed of the skin cells multiplying so it will be fully healed an hour or so after you take this."

"Then I can go?" I asked hopefully. For the chance to leave I would even be happily willing to swallow that potion.

Her lips pressed together in a thin line of annoyance, "Yes." She snapped and stared at me expectantly.

Knowing she was waiting to see me take the potion for herself I raised the small glass vile towards her, "cheers."

I could feel my face contorting and forced myself to swallow. Coughing and spluttering I reached to grab the glass of water on the table beside me and drained it all in one breath.

"Good god, woman!" I finally managed to gasp out, staring her in horror, "what on earth did you add to that?!" It was one hundred times worse than I was expecting it to be. I gagged wishing the taste would disappear from my mouth and drained two more glasses of water.

The nurse drew back, highly offended, "I added mugswort if you must know Miss Edwards. It enhances the effect of the potion tenfold and is sure to heal you." She stated imperiously crossing her arms across her chest.

All I could do was gape at her and the now empty glass bottle hardly believing I had just voluntarily drank it.

"Either that or kill me." I muttered under my breath. From the dark glare she sent my way before furiously storming out of the room I hadn't said it as quietly as I had first thought.

"Madam Pomphrey..." I called innocently and watched as her back stiffened before she slowly turned back towards me.

"Yes, Miss Edwards?" She said through clenched teeth.

I coughed to hide my laugh at how effectively I had gotten under her skin. Ever since the incidence in my third year we'd never had the best relationship.

I looked down at my hands twisting nervously in my lap before looking back up at her now curious expression.

"Well, I was wondering...could you tell me how Draco's going?" I whispered.

I think it was first time the nurse had ever looked at me in anything either than supreme infuriation.

"Mr Malfoy suffered quite a few life threatening injuries, it's true." Her voice was gentle and I listened silently while I watched my best friend's chest rise and fall. "But he's in a stable condition and should wake soon. There is no doubt that most of the credit lies with the patient himself," I frowned at her in confusion and she wore a calm easy smile that radiated warmth as she looked at me, "Mr Malfoy was determined to survive. All I did was close the wounds, stop the bleeding and mend broken bones but he wouldn't have lasted if he wasn't stubborn enough not to admit defeat."

I smiled widely at her before laying my head back on the pillow and closing my eyes. Hearing her soft footsteps retreating from the room I smiled to myself and called her again.

"Yes, dear?"

'dear?' I drawled mentally in disbelief and smirked. Seemed she had forgotten who she was speaking to.

"Could you be doll and fetch me another blanket?" I peaked open my eyes to see her expression, it didn't disappoint. I think I could literally see steam coming out her ears. "It's a bit nippy in here. Really Poppy, you should take better care of your patients, what if I caught a unique stand of the flu that couldn't be cured due to your negligence?" I cried in innocent reproval while my eyes danced with mischief.

"What a catastrophe that would be." I smothered my grin catching her furious hiss, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Poppy?" I sang happily, "I'm waiting."

"Miss Edwards." She snapped, finally at the end of her patience. Then again, she hasn't been able to control her temper around me since third year. "I have made myself abundantly clear to you over the years. It is not appropriate for you to address me by my first name. I am Madam Pomphrey to you and I would appreciate it if you would address me as such." She spat out clearly having trouble with her control not to blast me into oblivion.

This was fun.

"But, my parents always taught me that you should refer to someone you have just met by their last names and only when you've known them for a time are you allowed to call the by their first name. Since I have known you, Poppy, for six years now I feel a real bond between us has formed and I would only be insulting you if I called you anything but Poppy." I finished my voice coated with innocence but my eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Miss Edwards...." she growled threateningly.

"Yes Poppy?" My tone light and bell like.

"Nothing." She spat and turned on her heel.

"Don't forget the extra blanket Poppy. Remember, I'm only helping you." I called after her furious form.

As soon as the door slammed closed I let out my laughter. In my fourth year I had overheard Pomphrey telling Sprout that she had never met a person she had ever wanted to strangle more than me. To this day I consider that a compliment.

"Really Edwards, terrorising school nurses? That's your hobby?"

Abruptly my laughter cut off and I stared in the direction the silky, dark amused voice had come from.

My breath hitched. Harry was leaning casually against the door frame his muscled arms crossed in front of his chest while his dark green eyes locked on me. I let my gaze take him in. His ebony hair perfectly contrasted his lightly tanned skin, and his v-necked grey jumper outlined his lithe muscular body showing tantalising hints of what it covered. He was so incredibly sexy. It infuriated me that his mere presence could make my traitorous heart rejoice and my treacherous body instantly go up in flames.

"I know I'm gorgeous Edwards so you can stop looking at me like you're sizing up a piece of meat. Besides, shouldn't you be concentrating on getting better?" His velvety voice did nothing but set my nerves on edge. I narrowed my eyes at him menacingly, trying, in vain, to hide my embarrassment that he had caught me checking him out.

"Shut-up Potter." I snapped, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

Why o why did I have to fall for Potter, I silently bemoaned gazing up at the ceiling for divine answers, this never happened with any of the other guys I dated. I huffed sourly. They were the ones blushing. Not me. Internally, I was whining at the unfairness of the situation but I would never say that out loud. Harry would never let it go and his ego didn't have to get any bigger than it already was, I inwardly fumed.

I glared blackly at his seductive chuckling, how is it even possible to laugh seductively?!

His emerald eyes gleamed with wry amusement as he continued to stare into my eyes.

"I have to do something entertaining while in the infirmary don't I?" I said waspishly. I hated feeling weak and my bodies overwhelming reaction to his was weakness.

"Obviously."

He pushed himself off the wall and slowly made his way over to stand beside my bed when I didn't answer.

"Are you alright?" I snapped my head so I could stare up into his eyes. His voice had been gentle but there was a note of censure in it that had my hackles rising in defence.

"I'm fine." I said shortly.

"Good." His tone mirrored mine and we glared at each other heatedly.

"You should have told me." He finally said, the control over his voice slipping causing it to shake in anger, "I had no idea why you suddenly ran out of there. I had no idea what had put that frantic terror into your eyes." He was furious. I could feel it. His magic was volatile and confused; not wanting to direct any rage at me but needing to follow its master.

"There wasn't time!" His anger had caused my own to rise. "I had to get past the wards so that Draco's portkey could locate mine. I had no idea how dire the situation was! But, what?! You think I should have stopped to calmly explain to you what the necklace was, why it turned red, why I needed to get outside and who had its twin?" I mocked sarcastically.

"Don't be absurd." He hissed.

"Well then what Harry?" I spread my arms-inviting suggestions.

"You could have told me that someone was in trouble and you needed to get past the wards!" Harry roared, finally unleashing his anger.

"Oh! And you wouldn't have wanted to know how I knew and who it was? Come on, Harry! I was in shock! All I knew was that I needed to get outside the damn house and I couldn't afford the delay of an entire conversation!" I screamed at him.

Livid green eyes bored silently into my enraged expression and slowly as the seconds ticked by both our tempers cooled.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks of hair.

"Fine." He said simply excepting my words but I didn't like the resigned look in his eyes.

I let my own breath out slowly.

"I'm sorry Harry." I said quietly and he frowned in confusion. "I was just scared."

I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes at my words but I saw the hard emerald soften as he caught my chin in his hand and brought my lips to his.

"Me too." He murmured against my mouth and I felt a smile tug at my lips as I realised he was worried about me, that was why he was so angry; because I got hurt.

"Why Potter, getting a bit soft in your old age are you?" I smirked at him but my voice held none of its usual bite.

Harry threw his head back and laughed before I pulled him into a deeper kiss which left us both panting for air as fire sizzled through our blood.

"Only you, Edwards. Only you." He murmured a smile in his voice.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty has decided to awaken, no doubt due to her Prince's kiss of true love." Sirius cried dramatically while he bounded over toward us.

"No doubt." I drawled, rolling my eyes at the eccentric man that was fast worming his way into my heart.

"What's the situation like downstairs Padfoot? I haven't heard Mrs Weasley shrieking like a banshee yet so that's a good sign." Harry asked.

"Or she could be counting down like a bomb and about to explode at any second with devastating effects the like we have never seen before!" Sirius yelled spectacularly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his God-father unimpressed and turned to Remus silently prompting him to explain.

"Young Ron it seems has still not woken up. Mrs Weasley is being restrained by her husband and elder sons from coming up and in her own words 'teaching that boy a lesson he'll never forget'. I'm not sure if they're restraining her because they're on your side or because they don't want her to get hurt like she undoubtedly would if she did try and 'teach you a lesson'." Remus spoke up, "Hermione it seems has gone into a form of shock unable to believe that you aren't being carted off to Azkaban, Moody is trying to pick himself off the floor so he can come congratulate you. Severus, it seems, is trying to decide whether he respects you for the way you handled things or if he should take advantage of the antagonism Mrs Weasley feels towards you at present to punish you. Ginny, is well...Ginny. She doesn't know what to say."

......

"What did you do?!" I finally asked, a cheshire grin spreading across my face as I imagined the amount of chaos this man beside me seemed to have unwittingly unleashed downstairs.

"Well..." Harry began a pained sort of satisfaction coating his tone.

Apparently his God-father didn't have the patience needed to wait for his god-son to find his own words.

"I'll tell you!" Sirius yelled excited and without waiting for approval launched straight in. "You see my dear, Harry here, has spent the whole time you were up here snoozing, trying to control his temper against a – certain - red - head - that - we - all - know - hit - you - with - the - burning - curse - on - purpose - but - was - claiming - it - was – accidental. Well, it all came to a head when we walked in on what looked like a really interesting fight," Sirius pouted still sore to have missed it, "I can tell you now, I really don't get on with Sniv - I mean – Snape but I felt like giving him a big wet sloppy kiss on the cheek when I heard him yell a good old Ronny." Sirius crowed unaware of the three of us grimacing in horror and disgust at the mental image.

"I'm not so sure Severus would return the sentiment Padfoot" Remus murmured.

"Anyway, Ron said some really awful things about you and Harry and Prongslet here lost it." Sirius exclaimed gleefully.

Has he got stars in his eyes? I wondered absentmindedly, much more preoccupied with Sirius's words.

I glanced up at Harry's figure speculatively. Is it possible that he lost his temper with his best friend...for me? I shook my head at the absurdity of the thoughts. From Harry's behaviour over the last few days I think he does care for me but...he wouldn't give up his best friends because they disapproved of me.

Then again,...

....I turned to glance at Draco's figure...

.....what would I do if Draco demanded me to choose between them? Between a friend who I had shared everything with and someone...I wouldn't be able to even express what they mean to me, because at this point...I wasn't sure yet.

I glanced away quickly when Harry turned to look at me questioningly and focused on Black's words trying to push away the confusing thoughts.

"...Dear old Mumsy – never thought I'd say that – it seems had come up with the most ironic and deserving punishment imaginable!"

His Mother? I frowned in confusion, the matriarch of the Black family had died years ago, what was he talking about?

"Mrs Black has a portrait in the house." Harry whispered in my ear, I gave him a small smile in thanks trying to ignore the way his close proximity and the feel of his warm breath on my neck was making my body tremble in need.

"And now he's not a pureblood anymore! Obviously, we couldn't take away his magic but the Black's are a much older, powerful and purer bloodline than the Weasley's and he was stripped of his status." Sirius sounded oddly proud that it was his heritage that enabled what he thought was a just punishment to take effect.

"Wait, what?" I asked, sure I'd heard wrong.

"So, the Weasel's blood now reflects his talent and intellect. Poetic justice if you ask me." A raspy voice spoke and silence invaded the room.

"D-Draco?" I stuttered wanting so much to believe I wasn't hearing things and that really was his voice.

"Don't sound so hesitant Lizzy, anyone might mistake you for a Hufflepuff."

Definitely Draco, the prat, I thought fondly. And then I was struggling to get out of the suffocating bed sheets before a firm hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"What?" I demanded trying to shake off the restraining weight.

Harry leaned down to whisper in my ear so the other occupants of the room couldn't hear his words, "Don't you remember Edwards? Only just a few minutes ago we arguing and yelling at each other because you refuse to take care of yourself. No don't interrupt. You can still speak to Malfoy from your bed and he's not in a stable enough condition that you falling on him after passing out won't hinder his wounds and therefore his recovery."

I hate it when he uses logic.

Harry lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Fine," I grumbled. A small self satisfied smirk stretched across his face, one he tried to hide from me. "But don't think you can boss me around." I hissed quietly not wanting the others to know I had caved to Harry's request. Normally, I would never have but the look he had had in his eyes earlier as well as his anger had struck a chord in me. Had our positions been reversed I'd want him to take extra care of himself for a few days – just until the memory of him injuries had somewhat dulled in my mind.

Harry smiled at me and pushed a long lock of hair behind my eyes.

"I wouldn't dare." He murmured.

"Potter?" Draco called, confusion lacing the word, he hadn't seen anything of our exchange too busy trying to open his eyes but Sirius smirked at me knowingly and winked. I fought back a blush and shot him a poisonous look while Harry chuckled beside me.

"What are you doing here? Uh...where is here?" I winced, this could be a problem.

"Um...Draco?" I called hesitantly, unsure how to explain this to him.

"Lupin?! Where the hell am I?!" The blonde Slytherin shouted demandingly and I shot the sniggering Harry an acidic glare.

"Well, you see, the thing is..." I began gently but was interrupted by the resident nurse.

"Mr Malfoy, I see you are awake. Good. You'll need to stay here for a few more days; however, you will be allowed to attend meals."

Draco only stared at her opened mouthed before turning to glare at me.

"Lizzy..." he growled, "Will you tell me where and what is going on?!"

With some effort I restrained my irritation and began for the third time to explain.

"Of course, if you'll only listen..." My voice was sharper than I had intended obviously, as the blonde's glare became icy.

"What I've been trying to tell you is..."

"Sirius Black?! You've taken me to a place with Black?!" he roared at me and my patience was at an end.

"For all our sakes Malfoy, and your own, cut the theatrics, shut-up, listen and try not to make a fool of yourself. Okay?" Apparently, it wasn't just my tolerance that had frayed, I thought; amused, smiling up at Harry.

"Your gentle nature knows no bounds Potter." I grinned playfully.

He shot me an exasperated look before glaring at my best friend, with some effort I stifled a snort and focused my attention; determined not to be interrupted again.

"I'm not sure how much you know Draco. My parents..."

"Yeah, I heard. Death Eaters sure like to gloat." I looked up and saw him giving me an encouraging half smile and I was glad I wouldn't have to explain that part.

"Well, after I found out I came to stay here actually." I shot a questioning look at Black but he just grinned at me, "At the Black's Manor." I could almost see the wheels in his head turning, working at a tremendous speed so that by the time I'd found the words he'd already come up with the answers on his own.

"Yeah, Drake. It the Headquarters of the Order of the flaming turkey's." I finished with an impish grin, yelping when Harry poked me in the ribs in retaliation.

"Respect." He cautioned but his eyes were sparkling with hidden mirth.

I gave him a haunty stare before flipping my long hair over my shoulders and grinning at him from beneath my lashes.

"As if you like them any more than me, but," I touched a finger to my chin as if in serious thought, "turkeys are great at Christmas. Roasted and unable to talk, I'll give you that. Want to try it out on a few choice members?" I finished devilishly.

"Hey!" Sirius's protest was ignored.

"Hold up!" I turned back to my friend and cringed mentally.

"What's going on between you?" His voice was soft but serious. "I noticed a difference between you this year. You were...off centre...around each other at first but then...it was almost as if that tension had disappeared and heightened at the same time. What's going on Lizzy. The truth." No jokes. I knew my friendship was on the line. He'd realised that I'd been lying to him all year and was giving me one chance to come clean or we were through. I narrowed my eyes.

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious Malfoy," Harry spoke up and his voice was the personification of calm.

"I don't want to hear you speak Potter. I asked Lizzy, not you." He spat viciously and I surprised at the utter loathing so evident in those words. I knew Draco didn't like Harry but it was always mine and Harry's animosity that was so violent not theirs. It was the protective fury that rose in me at Draco's harsh words towards Harry which alarmed me for a moment, stopping me from taking back control of the conversation.

"Get your broomstick out of arse Malfoy and try to think rationally, I know that's a monumental effort for you but - do try. Yes, we are together. Happy? Something is just screaming at me that that is joy and happiness running through you at the moment." Harry mocked brutally. Again, I was reminded of the very dangerous and threatening power of Harry Potter. He was not one to idly tango with, neither magically nor verbally. He very rarely lost. It was one of the reasons the enmity between us was so explosive. In each other we'd met our match.

"Don't threaten her using me." Harry's voice was cold and menacing. "She doesn't need your protection Malfoy. She never has." Finally control of my body seemed to return to me and I scowled darkly at Harry for speaking for me.

"For God's sake, will you both pull your heads in and try and use the small amount of brain power available to anything male." I snapped beyond exasperated with the both of them.

Harry grinned at me, "And I'm sure that I will be suffering through nine types of hell for what Lizzy will call the 'presumptuous' and 'ego driven' nature of those words."

"Right you are buddy." I hissed. "We may be together now and I may even concede that it would be difficult to keep secrets from each other. But, that does not mean that you may speak for me so...in your own words...get your broom out of your arse and listen to your own words." I growled trying to ignore the way Harry's eyes shone with admiration and pride as if my words merely confirmed something for him.

"And you," I spat turning to my best friend not willing to try and unravel the mystery of Harry Potter tonight, "do not threaten me. I am in this hospital because of you. And I had to drink the most disgusting potion in the entire world that I honestly believe is seeping through my pores – because – of – you. So don't get all high and mighty on me Draco. You never could beat me in a duel so don't test me."

"But... it's Potter!" He pointed accusingly at the raven haired man beside me, furious.

"Before you go any further with that Draco remember who I am." My voice was icy and I saw out of the corner of my eyes Harry glance at me questioningly. But I didn't take my eyes off Draco. At my words he stopped speaking and his face became emotionless.

I wasn't speaking to him as a friend, I was speaking to him as one of the only people he thought his equal in Hogwarts. I was reminding him that though we were among Gryffindors, I was still a Slytherin and capable of great ruthlessness and cunning. And I was reminding him that he did not want those darker abilities of mine aimed at him.

A small whisper of guilt seeped into me when I saw the blank face of my friend.

Sighing quietly, I let the intensity of my glare fade and the warning in my eye's recede. "You are my friend Draco but that does not mean you can judge me. That does not mean that because you do not entirely support something I do, I haven't the right to do it anyway."

A small trace of emotion came back into his expression and I sagged mentally in relief. I don't want my friends thinking they can't talk openly around me but I needed him to know that in this instance his opinion did not matter. This was awkward, I realised, as I swept my eyes around the room. Black, Lupin, Pomphrey...Harry. I probably sounded like some sort of dictator to them demanding things my way and no other but things worked differently in the Slytherin House and things were dealt with differently. It was more about power, authority, honour and integrity. You had a place and roles that went along with it. It might sound harsh but politically she and Draco were the leaders of the Snakes but between them they knew that she held the ultimate position of power because her magic was stronger. It didn't mean that she ruled over them or anything...in reality her power meant she had a responsibility to protect those in the House weaker than she. They didn't understand or know that.

Startled, I glanced down to see Harry's hand entwining itself with mine. Maybe not all, I admitted to myself silently and without looking at him merely squeezed his hand back. This man was touching my heart with his words and actions and I wasn't completely sure whether it was unwanted anymore.

"So, you and Potter, didn't see that coming." I smiled at Draco thankfully, glad he'd accepted it.

"Neither did we," Sirius exclaimed bounding over to wrap his arm around me and I smiled secretly knowing the animagus wanted to show his support for me in a subtle unassuming way. I knew that while Sirius had been awfully kind towards me he had watching me closely. Trying to see if I was sincere in my feelings for Harry or not. Apparently, I grinned; unexpectedly feeling as if I'd just been welcomed into an exclusive club, I'd passed the test.

"No," Remus added also giving me a warm welcoming smile, "we also had no idea. It came as a complete surprise."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter, "Well, not as much of a surprise as finding them in bed together the next morning, eh Moony? That was even more of a surprise!"

Why that...I clenched my fists together and shut my eyes. There weren't words, at least nothing I could say out loud or even think without eternal damnation.

"What?!" I winced hearing Draco's yell.

There's only so much a girl can do but with a comment like that Sirius had just destroyed the shaky peace I had created throwing Harry and Draco into the boiling hot water of war.

I cringed, feeling pity for my friend. There was no way he was going to win. I felt like a complete traitor to my House admitting this fact but also a glow of pride within me at the strength Harry so clearly possessed.

"..._You_ gave her that blue silk shirt? Well, I am very sorry to hear that Malfoy, I had no idea at the time..." What's he up to? I thought cautiously as Harry's eyes darkened, "That shirt can't be worn in public any longer. Unfortunately, in our last encounter we became a little..." I winced and groaned out loud. Harry merely smirked at my blonde best friend, all the while looking sinfully handsome. "..._overenthusiastic_."

Faster than lightning it seemed I wrapped my hand around the collar of Black's white t-shirt and yanked him toward me as he edged away trying to make good on his escape.

"Not so fast Mr Padfoot," I murmured in his ear enjoying the way his sapphire eyes widened in trepidation.

"Now, now young lady-respect your elders and all that jazz, remember?" Sirius's words were rushed betraying his nervousness and for the first time, while looking into the sky blue eyes of the beautiful woman who held him in a death grip, he fully appreciated Moody's comment about Elizabeth Edwards being the last person he wanted to meet in a dark alley when she was pissed off.

"That _wasn't_ a very nice thing for you to do now was it, Mr Sirius Orion Black?" I continued ignoring his words, Sirius's gulp was audible and I smirked in sadistic glee.

"The way I see it, I will now have to spend the rest of my Winter holidays having to put up with _testosterone_ driven verbal spars consisting of two men beating their chests like apes trying to see who'll cry Uncle first." I pulled him closer, "If _I _have to put up with that without _even_ the option of _killing_ them _both_ to spare my ears then I don't see why _you_ should escape unscathed either."

"But-but..."Sirius stuttered.

I smirked. "No buts, Mr Black. However, I can safely assure _you_ that however awful this time will be for _me,_ due to your comment, it will be _nothing_ compared to _your_ torment." I grinned darkly at the man.

"O, for God's _sake_ Malfoy! Stop _shrieking_! I swear," Harry's dark emerald eyes twinkled wickedly, "We only did it in your bed _once_...maybe twice."

#####################################################################################

I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE INSULTS FLYING BETWEEN HARRY AND DRACO WHILE LIZZY TRYS HER BEST TO KEEP FROM KILLING THEM BOTH...AW, SWEET AGONY.

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DO! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

THANKS SO MCUH FOR THOSE REVEWS THAT POINTED OUT THE LAST PARAGRAGH-I HAVE NO IDEA WHY IT UPLOADED THAT WAY! HOPEFULLY NOW ITS ALL BETTER!

GLAD YOU'RE LIKING IT SO MUCH AND REMEMBER-IF YOU ARE REVIEW AND TELL ME I'D LOVE TO KNOW!


	21. Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you all so much for the reviews and a special thanks to the many lovely reviewers who told me about the cramped last paragraph-don't know what happened there, it was fine when I took a look at it, but anyway THANKYOU! I've got the next couple of chapters planned out so the updating should be fairly regular. I'm trying to make my chapters longer-if you hadn't noticed they've been getting progressively longer- and I think I'm going to re-edit the whole thing soon. Not right now and it isn't a rewrite, it's just the bits and pieces you miss while writing and only see once you come back to it and have a bit more perspective, but that shouldn't slow down the updating so don't worry! I want to write this story as much as you guys want to know what happens next...so we're on the same side! :] Enough of me blabbing! On with the story............. :]

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"_Get your broomstick out of arse Malfoy and try to think rationally, I know that's a monumental effort for you but - do try. Yes, we are together. Happy? Something is just screaming at me that that is joy and happiness running through you at the moment." Harry mocked brutally. Again, I was reminded of the very dangerous and threatening power of Harry Potter. He was not one to idly tango with, neither magically nor verbally. He very rarely lost. It was one of the reasons the enmity between us was so explosive. In each other we'd met our match. _

_................................................._

And I was reminding him that he did not want those darker abilities of mine aimed at him.

_................................................._

"No buts, Mr Black. However, I can safely assure you that however awful this time will be for me due to your comment it will be nothing compared to your torment." I grinned darkly at the man. "O, for God's sake Malfoy! Stop shrieking! I swear," Harry's dark emerald eyes twinkled wickedly, "We only did it in your bed once...maybe twice."

..................................................................................................................................................................

HARRY'S POV

"Well isn't this just lovely? Not only have you let everyone suffer from claustrophobia all holidays Potter, but we now get to show up at platform nine and three quarters with a pink haired klutz, the gaggle of moronic orang-utans and a one legged kleptomaniac..._boy_, what would I have _ever_ done if I missed this experience." Malfoy drawled as the disorganised occupants of Number 12 Grimmauld Place frantically tried to assemble in the foyer.

I didn't even bother to look at him. If I have learnt nothing else this entire Christmas, it was to just ignore Draco Malfoy as often as humanly possible or be driven prematurely insane.

"Nobody asked you for your comments Malfoy!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh! I knew I was forgetting something. You have also made it impossible to escape the repulsive presence of _that_ skin care's nightmare, know-it-all, beaver."

I rolled my eyes and tried to tune out the familiar sound of Hermione's screeching, Ron's bellowing and Malfoy's unimpressed sarcasm. I didn't quite work.

"Harry!"

I turned around and came face to face with a twin set of inane grins. Wariness gripped me and I smiled weakly.

"Yeah George?" I asked restlessly shifting my weight to my left foot while attempting to inconspicuously search the red heads for any possible combustible objects.

"You know Harry..."

"You're the only one we..."

"know of that can ever tell..."

"us apart. How..."

"you do it, my..."

"good sir, is a secret we..."

"trust you will..."

"take to the grave."

I eyed them both speculatively for a moment trying to comprehend the jumbled words. I felt like I was watching an intense and competitive tennis rally with the amount of neck turning I was doing.

"Right...I'll keep that in mind." I said slowly.

The Weasley twins beamed.

"We just wanted to tell you how sorry we are for our little brother's behaviour these last couple of weeks..."

"...years..." Fred interrupted George.

George nodded in agreement, "We'd say he was the black sheep of the family or a genetic anomaly but unfortunately the existence of Percy begs to differ." He grimaced as if in pain.

"But," Fred jumped in with a grin, "you can count on us to flush his head down the nearest toilet and gift him with unsightly warts for six months when he's being a prick."

"Thanks guys." I laughed, oddly touched by their words.

"Not a problem mate. In any case..."

"You're more fun than anyone..."

"else we've ever met so where..."

"else would you..."

"expect us to be?"

Watching them walk away I just shook my head at their antics and winced as a crash and Crookshank's furious hissing erupted from behind me.

Don't turn around. I chanted to myself, resisting the primal instinct to turn and make sure someone wasn't about to jump out a stab me to death.

These last few days had been excruciating. Everyone had been one raw nerve, infuriated with the close quarters and non-existent personal space. The house's occupants had been split firmly in half with Remus, Sirius, Lizzy, Draco the twins and myself on one side and Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley on the other. The Order tried to stay neutral and succeeded for the most part while Mr Weasley, while disagreeing with his wife refused to cross her. And Snape?...well Severus would _never_ align himself with a Black or a Potter never mind _both_. All in all, most people had sore throats from all the yelling, black bags under their eyes from staying awake to watch for any pranks of retaliation and a vastly extended vocabulary of swear and curse words.

"Would you idiotic lot of infantile delinquents...and yes, Miss Granger that includes you...shut you traps and get ready?! I will be leaving in fifteen minutes with or without you. Anyone who thinks that will not be enough time is welcome to stay here for the rest of the foreseeable future and bunk with me." Moody yelled with a wolfish grin.

I watched; amused, from the shadowy corner I was standing in as Ginny's eyes widened in alarm before she set off running towards the kitchen calling anxiously for her owl.

A flash of pity for the only Weasley girl filled me along with a thread of distain for her weakness. Ginny wasn't an unkind person but six older brothers-all of whom had extroverted personalities- must make it hard to have her say at home. I felt guilty for the contemptuous way in which I thought of her in my thoughts. I knew it was arrogant of me but I could never respect a person like her, not matter _how _nice a personality they had. Her weakness made me grimace and her naive words made me sneer.

I should be nicer to her, I decided resolutely.

Just then she turned and caught me looking at her, she blushed unattractively, giggled and stumbled over her trunk crashing to the floor. I turned away to hide my laughter at her humiliation and felt like an even worse human being because of it.

I'll try harder, I promised myself.

"And the Potter charm reaches new heights, beware witches for the gaze of Harry James Potter makes all women so weak in the knees they often collapse in a heap." Sirius intoned theatrically.

"Shove off." I glared irritably, annoyed by Ginny's reaction to me.

Straightening up from my slouched position against the wall I peered over the crowd of people trying to spot a flash of sleek honey brown hair.

"She isn't here Harry, you better go find her, Mad-Eye will leave when he says he will." Remus murmured in my ear.

I scowled and folded my arms stubbornly across my chest with absolutely no intension of leaving this spot.

"Go on Harry. I'm sure she won't throw more than two curses your way." Sirius grinned cheekily.

"Since when has it _ever_ been _okay_ to throw multiple curses at a person?" I hissed at him angrily.

"Since you started dating the only peer you have that can give you a run for your money in a duel." Sirius sang happily.

"We're not dating." I growled moodily furious with the truth of his words.

"No, you just randomly make out at various times of the day together." Remus piped in.

"How's Tonks Remus?" I asked in a fake innocent tone.

I smirked, no answer. That shut him up quick.

"Moony old chum, no one would ever believe you were a Marauder with the way you folded just then." Sirius bemoaned.

I ignored the comment. "I'm not going to go fetch her. For all I care she can miss the train if she's too lazy to get out of bed in the morning."

"Harry? Just – let - it - go." Remus stressed the words with a sideways look that told me I was being immature.

I gaped at him; outraged, "Excuse me? _Let it go_?" I mimicked, "She let that peroxide blonde ferret over there punch me!" I yelled at them.

"She didn't 'let' him hit you Harry," Sirius said gently.

"Of course not Sirius," I mocked, "she just immobilised me so I could get the full appreciation of watching his fist slowly come closer towards my face!"

"It was funny though." Sirius laughed.

I glowered at him.

"You shouldn't have insulted her, Harry." Remus said calmly.

"Well _she _didn't have to be so sensitive about it!"

"You called her the fiery green dragon of Slytherin that should be sent out to scare away the Muggles that aren't spooked by the Dementors of Azkaban, _how_ did you _expect_ her to take it?!" Remus exclaimed incredulously.

Honestly, I still don't see why everybody keeps bringing that point up, Elizabeth Edwards _is _scary. She's the first person since Lily Evan's for Christ's sake that can keep my Godfather in check!

"Ten minutes!" Moody yelled.

"How my Father lived through seven years of sharing a dorm with you infuriating people to greet him every morning is beyond me." I snapped at them as I pushed myself off the wall and stalked towards the stairs.

"Somebody had to get him ready to face Lily for the rest of his life Prongslet!" Sirius yelled after me.

Upstairs, the house was deserted so by the time I got to the top floor the deafening noise from below had faded away and only the sound of my footsteps echoed in the corridor.

"Edwards?" I knocked softly on her door and after a few moments with no answer I turned the brass door knob and pushed it open.

"Merlin Lizzy, where are you?" I murmured as I took in the empty room and perfectly made bed.

The fleeting irritation I felt towards her for the punching incident last night faded away. It was just the way we were. Harry Potter and Elizabeth Edwards would never have a relationship without disagreements and frankly, I grinned as I shut the door behind me; I was glad that was the case it meant that things never got boring.

"Seven minutes!"

I quickened my pace at the sound of Moody's holler and travelled deeper into the house following the subtle prompts of my magic. Without thinking about it I made my footsteps silent and travelled within and between the shadows.

"_You must learn how to go unnoticed Mr Potter, how to become invisible by simply using the environment which surrounds you. It must be effortless; you must learn to do this so that it becomes second nature and something you need not think about."_

I felt my magic stretching outwards towards the end of the hallway; I stopped at the end of the corridor facing a lone door. I felt my magic pulse once before diving headlong through the wall and out of sight. I sighed slightly at the erratic behaviour of my magic; I had to get it under control. Thankfully, I knew enough of its habits and quirks by now to know that Lizzy was on the other side of the wall. The wooden door was slightly ajar, as if a person had gone to shut it but had been distracted, a beam of sunlight cut across the dark floorboards I was standing on and it widened as I pushed the door further open.

"Lizzy?" I called softly.

She was just standing there, arms handing loose at her sides, her face void of expression while she stared, transfixed, at the figure lying absolutely still in the bed. I absently noticed that the sheets were unruffled; perfect, the man hadn't moved once since someone had laid him there.

"Come on. We better go." She murmured.

I took in the strong, handsome, aristocratic face of the man, the dark brown hair and the broad shoulders; I knew from what little Lizzy had said of him that her Father was a powerful man, one I wanted on my side.

I reached out and caught her hand as she walked passed me, she turned to look at me and slowly her mask fell in the silence.

"I'm okay Harry." She whispered and gave me a small smile squeezing my hand.

I raised an eye brow in disbelief. She chuckled at the look and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"He's going to wake up Harry. I know he is." Her eyes were hard, determined and again I felt that attraction between us swell.

I didn't acknowledge her words, instead, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders guiding her out the door and with one last glance inside shut it behind us and steered her toward the staircase.

She waited, probably impatiently; I thought, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

I leaned down and kissed her temple softly.

"I believe you." And I did, she wasn't one to give into fanciful dreams and wishing.

Lizzy grinned at me impishly, "I'll immobilise Draco next time...promise." She laughed at the dark look I gave her and I felt my heart quicken at the sparkle so evident in her sky blue eyes.

"Really Harry you can be such a..."

Incapable of resisting the attraction and warmth I felt for her at that moment I captured her mouth with mine effectively cutting her off her words. The action would no doubt get me into trouble with her later I realised with amusement so I deepened the kiss hoping it would last longer. Her fingers crept their way up to bury themselves in my hair as I pulled her closer towards me and ravished her mouth, twin moans of ecstasy created a buzzing sensation which just seemed to heighten the pleasure.

"W-why Mr Potter, I do think you're getting carried away." Lizzy gasped in a husky voice as she attempted to catch her breath.

A roughish grin spread across my face and I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Well, you know what they say Miss Edwards, practise makes perfect, I'm just doing my little bit for the teenage curriculum." I smirked and before she could comment I crashed my lips down on hers and backed her up against the wall.

Unable to resist, I curled my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Tilting her head to the side Lizzy gasped as I kissed my way up her throat and jaw making a painful procession to her mouth. Burying a hand in her thick hair, I pulled her up and we kissed with a ferocity and passion that blew me away. Her tongue slid boldly against mine sending hot tendrils of desire throughout my body. Breaking off, she reached up a shaking hand to feel her swollen lips, my lust darkened eyes following her every movement.

"Edwards! Potter! Get your arse's down here now!" Moody roared.

We both took a few moments to calm our racing hearts and control our ragged breathing.

"I don't think you need any more practice Mr Potter." She breathed.

"Oh, I don't know, there's always room for improvement isn't there?" I asked slyly.

She smirked, "Perhaps."

##########################################################

"Harry! Over here!"

I craned my neck to see over the crowd and spotted Neville waving frantically at me from next to one of the train carriages. I smiled slightly and started to make my way through the mass of people, Neville Longbottom I could handle it was Hermione and Ron that were the problem.

"Hey Neville, good Christmas?" I yelled over the noise.

"What?" he shouted back with a confused look, "I can't hear you!"

"_I said_…" I began to repeat myself feeling ridiculous, "oh, forget it." I mumbled to myself and waved Neville's questioning look aside before climbing onto the train. Once we were both aboard I closed the metal door and heaved a sigh of relief as the chaos from outside dissipated.

"Now, let's try that again shall we?" I said in a normal volume as we dragged our trunks down the cramped train to find a compartment. "How were your holidays Neville?"

"It was fine I guess, Gran had all the family over to our house this year so I didn't really get much alone time but it was nice to catch up with the family…they all liked my greenhouses." I smiled at Neville's childish brightness as he said that, Herbology was his passion and I was glad that his family had come to accept that.

"That's fantastic Neville, you'll have to show me them some time." I said as I went into an empty compartment and sat down in a heap.

"Hey!"

I laughed as Seamus and Dean squeezed their way into the compartment neither willing to let the other go first.

"So," Seamus chuckled, "where's the other two thirds of the Golden Trio? We hardly ever see you guys without the other at least in seeing distance of you, of course, that's discounting the times Ron and Hermione decide to indulge us all with a sickening snogging display in the common room for everyone to see. Come to think of it Harry-_You're_ always the first one out the portrait hole! You must have an in build defensive mechanism or something because I've rarely seen anyone move so fast in my life!"

I grimaced as past traumatic scenes of Ron and Hermione making out flashed through my mind, "Great, thanks for that reminder Seamus." I deadpanned my face contorted in disgust.

The Irish man laughed, "Call it pay back for not passing on the warning to the rest of us!"

"Seriously though, where are the two of them?" Dean asked peering out the sliding glass door as if expecting them to appear as he said their names.

I shrugged my shoulders, hell if I knew where the two bigoted idiots had gotten to; I'd ditched them as fast as humanly possible as soon as we'd passed the barrier. Ron's constant death glares had become old weeks ago and Hermione's furious lecturing and unsightly skin was enough to make me nauseous.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded with a shocked look, one he shared with Neville and Seamus.

"Just that." I said casually.

The three shared a look before staring at me strangely.

"Did…aw…something happen between the three of you?" Seamus said carefully.

At this point I couldn't help but thank the wards the Headmaster had erected around Headquarters, it ensured that no events or information one learned there could be disclosed to others…so, I smirked, Ron and Hermione couldn't say anything about Lizzy and I. They just get to stew knowing something that no matter how desperate they are they can never reveal.

"You could say that." I answered evasively and they seemed to get the point as the subject changed to what each of them did for Christmas and the like.

Although the occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place had found out that Lizzy and I were together I have to admit that it seemed as though it was only Sirius, Remus and Tonks that thought it was great.

"_You've got yourself a good one Harry, count yourself lucky, most of us don't ever find the one for us let alone when we're at school. Must be a Potter thing-I remember the first time your Father ever saw your Mother, she pushed him off the boat and into the Black Lake on the way to the sorting Feast in First Year" He smiled wistfully caught in memories._

"_Remus?" A soaking wet, handsome, black haired boy called to the nervous looking sandy haired boy on his right._

"_Yeah James?" He whispered, trying not to be heard by the stern looking witch issuing instructions._

"_I'm going to marry that girl one day." The eleven year old boated seriously, pointing to the pretty red head girl listening with rapt attention to Professor McGonagall._

"_Eww, you want to live with a girl? They're disgusting!" The sapphire eyed boy on James's other side whispered with a grimace._

"_I don't care Sirius! I'm going to marry her, just you wait and see!" James glared a challenging, stubborn glint in his hazel eyes as he turned back to stare at girl again._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"_I think it's wonderful that you and Edwards are together Harry!" Tonks squealed in excitement while Ron sent her a venomous glare. "Finally! Another Slytherin to converse with, I hate to say this but it's true, no one is better conversation than a Slytherin." She stated seriously._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_........._

"_Don't mess this up Prongslet that woman is capable of keeping you in line and I'll just say that that is no mean feat. Plus, she's totally hot and you'd be an utter moron to lose her. Now, on the topic of Miss Edward's female desirability Harry, I thought it might be a good idea for me to inform you that as much as I like Lizzy and as much as I know you like Lizzy, I don't think miniature Potters running madly about the place are exactly what we need right now, so…" Sirius leaned closer with a maniacal gleam in his eye. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I winced remembering how Sirius had then gone on in painstaking detail to explain contraception spells for both a man and woman; the mechanics behind them, when they should be used and how to check they're working. I had never wanted to know just how extensive my Godfather's knowledge was on the subject…but alas we can't always get what we want.

Everyone else …well, nearly everyone, the twins didn't know what to think…hated the idea. Mrs Weasley had come to the conclusion that Lizzy had seduced me and that's why I hadn't fallen in love with Ginny yet. Hermione thought I was just being childishly rebellious and Ron…well Ron was jealous that it wasn't him that had got Lizzy so he went on and on about how Dark she was and how I was turning evil and in league with Voldemort. Malfoy…I clenched my fists together and felt my eye twitch in annoyance with the very thought of the leech…Malfoy would sneer and insult and curse and basically do anything else in his giant temper tantrum to make sure everybody knew exactly how horrible he thought the idea of us was. As if he even needed to open his mouth to accomplish it, I thought sourly.

Ignoring the trivial conversation going on around me I turned to look out the glass window at the darkening sky and flashing green scenery of Scotland. We'd made sure that the Slytherins and Gryffindors among us separated into two different apparating groups at Headquarters. It wouldn't do to see us all arriving together, any Death Eaters or allies of the Dark would have passed on the information about the whereabouts and company of the Edwards and Malfoy heir's quickly and efficiently, I thought darkly, frowning out into the night.

-

"Hey Harry, look." I looked where Seamus was pointing and felt my heart quicken.

"They look cozy don't they?" Seamus continued, grinning lecherously across the Great Hall towards the Slytherin table.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked in confusion.

"Ah, Neville, your naïveté astounds me," Dean stated theatrically throwing an arm around Neville's shoulders and leaning forward to speak, "Seamus here was salivating at the idea of Zabini and Edwards as a couple."

I gripped my goblet tightly and tried to keep my face impassive but my eyes refused to move from the pair.

"Not true!" Seamus laughed, "Envy has taken me over-what I wouldn't give to be in Zabini's place right now. Look at how close they are! They're practically on top of one another!" He cried.

Lizzy and Zabini were huddled together, food forgotten, whispering in each other's ears. I could feel jealously spreading through me as I watched them and forced my eyes to return to my plate.

Control! I yelled silently.

My magic was swirling dangerously around me, simmering and hissing in agitation watching the pair with as much focus as my eyes had just been doing. I dropped my fork and it clattered to the stone floor but I ignored it. My magic wanted out. It wanted to tear across the hall and force the two apart. It was taking everything I had to contain it; the training over the break had only made it stronger.

"How far do you think he's gone with her?" Dean asked his best friend eagerly.

In the back of my mind I was astonished that Lizzy hadn't felt my fury or sensed how restless and turbulent my magic had become. I sneered in repulsion; she must be completely lost in her conversation with the Zabini boy.

Seamus smirked, a lustful gleam in his eye, "I don't know mate, but if I were him I'd be working my ass off trying to find a way to get her into my bed."

Enraged my magic crashed against my control, my thoughts and their words feeding its fury. I barely managed to smother the cry of pain that wanted to escape as some of my magic forced its way through my shields and hurtled through the air towards its target.

I felt rather than saw Lizzy's magic flare out to form a defensive dome against the spear like attack of my magic. Her head snapped up, alarm in her eyes, unintentionally creating space between her and Zabini. I saw the disappointed and irritated look in his eyes when she became distracted and clenched my fists tighter painstakingly pulling my escaped magic back into my core.

_He likes her_, my mind whispered in warning.

Her eyes locked with mine and I saw the confusion and small trace of annoyance within her gaze.

I clenched my teeth together and my eyes darkened further as I watched Zabini snake an arm around her middle attempting to regain her attention.

She ignored him and that sent a small thrill of satisfaction through me. Her eyes demanded an answer for the behavior of my magic and I looked away; furious with my lack of control. Snape would kill me if he knew.

"Edwards is a slut." I didn't turn to look, I knew whose voice that was; the nasal sneer was unique to Ronald Weasley. "She'd bang anything that looked at her twice, just look at the way she's hanging all over Zabini," he snickered and I finally raised my eyes, he was looking straight at me, triumph spreading across his freckled face at my reaction to his words, "she nothing more than a common whore." He spat his eyes dripping with contempt.

"Whoa, harsh man." Dean chuckled weakly aware of the weird tension between us.

Neville looked between Ron and myself warily, his hands twisting nervously in his lap.

"It's just how I feel." The red head laughed and Hermione sent me a superior smile laying a proud hand on her boyfriends shoulder.

Silence had engulfed the Gryffindor table, older years hushing the excited younger ones pointing in our direction urgently.

The sudden quiet of the most boisterous House in the school caught the attention of the neighboring Hufflepuffs who immediately calmed the Ravens. The quiet chatter of the Slytherin table fell away and all attention focused on us.

I picked up my goblet and took a long sip staring at the victorious and smug faces of the rest of the Golden trio.

"Tell me something Hermione," Although my voice was soft it carried in the silent Hall.

Her brown eyes narrowed and I smirked inwardly. She knew me better than Ron, I realised, Hermione knew I was neither stupid nor one to lie down and let Ron's comments slide. She wasn't taken in by my innocently curious face.

"What?" she said tightly, suspicious.

I swirled my drink lazily, around and around, watching as her irritation and impatience mounted in the dead quiet of the school.

"Are the rumours about Ron getting you pregnant true?" I asked my voice calm and inquisitive.

…

The hall exploded with life and noise, Hermione's face darkening with embarrassment and Ron's growing red with anger.

"W-what? How _dare_ you! It's not true! Tell them it's not true!" Hermione screeched.

"You bastard!" Ron screamed spittle flying from his mouth.

In the chaos I let my mask fall for the first time and the true depth of my rage and fury burn within eyes.

"I have done nothing to you which you have not brought on yourself."

Hermione flinched at the cold fire dancing in my eyes.

I gasped, it felt as if a warm breeze was brushing away all of my anger and bitterness at their betrayal. I knew it would catch up with me eventually; the fury, the hurt, the resentment…you couldn't go through the things we had as friends and just push their actions and words aside like they were nothing.

"Lizzy…" I breathed and raised my eyes to see her staring at me from across the enormous stone room, her magic was gently caressing mine, slowly calming me.

"Don't make me threaten you again... Next time, I'll make it permanent." I stated coldly to the two infuriated individuals opposite me before I rose from the wooden bench and walked out of the hall into the quiet, deserted corridors of Hogwarts.

"Well… that was unexpected, wasn't it?"

##################################################################################

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! AND SO THE PLOT THICKENS! TENSION AND DRAMA IN THE NEAR FUTURE! PROMISE :P!


	22. I felt heavy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Lizzy and Zabini were huddled together, food forgotten, whispering in each other's ears. I could feel jealously spreading through me as I watched them and forced my eyes to return to my plate._

_Control! I yelled silently._

_My magic was swirling dangerously around me, simmering and hissing in agitation watching the pair with as much focus as my eyes had just been doing. I dropped my fork and it clattered to the stone floor but I ignored it. My magic wanted out. It wanted to tear across the hall and force the two apart. It was taking everything I had to contain it; the training over the break had only made it stronger._

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

_In the chaos I let my mask fall for the first time and the true depth of my rage and fury burn within eyes._

"_I have done nothing to you which you have not brought on yourself."_

_Hermione flinched at the cold fire dancing in my eyes._

_I gasped, it felt as if a warm breeze was brushing away all of my anger and bitterness at their betrayal. I knew it would catch up with me eventually; the fury, the hurt, the resentment…you couldn't go through the things we had as friends and just push their actions and words aside like they were nothing._

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

"_Well… that was unexpected, wasn't it?"_

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

HARRY'S POV

I sighed to myself as the familiar voice echoed in the stone corridor, "Not really." I said tightly.

"Harry..."

"Not right now Remus." I cut in sharply.

"...Alright." he agreed after several silent moments.

I grimaced as guilt twisted my stomach.

"It wasn't unexpected Remus-what they said-just disappointing." I said softly.

I turned to him and he smiled gently and nodded in understanding.

"Lizzy looked a little baffled as you left the hall." Remus said cautiously unsure of what would upset me.

I smirked, "Pissed more likely." I chuckled.

The tension melted between us and Remus sent me a wicked grin.

"At you or Ron?"He laughed.

"Both, no doubt." I groaned thinking about the interrogation I would be subjected to.

"No doubt."

I spun around my wand at the ready and a curse on the tip of my tongue.

"Jumpy, aren't we Potter?"

I glared at the smug Slytherin and returned my wand to the folds within my robes.

"Sadistic, aren't we Edwards?" I shot back; she raised an eyebrow at my less than warm tone.

"Okay, okay, you two, put a hold on the enviable argument about to erupt. I've got a surprise for you Harry." Remus said excitedly.

I chuckled at his childish humour.

"Lead the way." I said with a small smile.

Remus beamed and started briskly down the hall.

"Coming?" I asked, glancing back, my voice lacking its previous humour.

Lizzy's eyes narrowed at my stiff words before she silently joined me as I followed after Moony.

"So...want to tell me what that was about in there?" she asked stiffly.

"What what was about?"

Her muscles tensed in annoyance, "_Don't_ play games with me Harry."

"_Interesting choice_ of words you use there." I bit back sarcastically and increased my pace.

Her hand snapped out and curled around my wrist forcing me to stop. I turned to look at her seeing anger and confusion, "What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean!?"

I glanced down the long hallway and saw Remus turn right leaving us alone.

I wrenched my arm free with little difficulty and glared right back at her.

Somewhere in my mind I knew I was being ridiculous but I couldn't help myself. Everything in me had rebelled at the sight of her and Zabini together; jealousy and fury had infuriated my magic fuelling my reactions.

In a split second, staring into her bewildered eyes, I contemplated telling her why my magic had reacted the way it did, that it was because I was jealous that she was talking with another man so intimately. I couldn't believe my own reaction. I'd never been a jealous partner. I was completely secure in my own position in any relationship...then again, no relationship had ever meant much to me.

"Nothing." I murmured. Instantly, I felt a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it, "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." I said softly.

The anger in her dimmed as she searched my eyes, "No...I didn't." She agreed quietly. "So why did you it?"

"I was just upset with Hermione and Ron." I explained dismissively ignoring the growing heaviness of my thoughts.

"If you're sure." She said slowly; guardedly.

"So, are you coming?" I quickly changed the subject not replying to her words.

"Well..." She paused, unsure, and I groaned mentally wanting to hit myself. I had completely overreacted. She was talking to a friend not making out with him in the middle of the Hall.

I was being a jerk.

"Look Lizzy, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just ... tired and angry at the arses Ron and Hermione are being... I didn't mean to ... take it out on you... Will you come? ... Please?" I asked wanting to forget this night ever happened.

I tried to ignore the whispers in my mind that reminded me of the lustful look in Zabini's eyes when he stared at her, of the way his tan arm had snaked its way around her waist possessively.

"You'll stop being an idiot?" She questioned jokingly but I didn't miss the hidden seriousness in her eyes.

I laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders pulling her against me as we began walking after Remus.

"I don't know Edwards. According to you, Gryffindors can never escape their inherent idiocy, unless you're retracting that all knowing statement, which I highly doubt, you'll just have to live with me the way I am." I laughed.

Lizzy smiled, "With time I'm sure I can improve you." She said imperiously.

I brushed a lock of hair from her face, "Yes...with time."

I tightened my arm around her waist for a moment before letting her go, we didn't want anyone in Hogwarts knowing about us.

"Come on, let's hurry up."

That strain in my thoughts and weight on my body lifted but some remained. I glanced at the beautiful girl who walked contently beside me in silence and couldn't help the image of her and Zabini leaning close together at dinner whispering intimately into each other's ears, looking to the entire world like lovers.

Before she could catch my eye I pushed open the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and began climbing the stairs to Moony's office.

"Harry? Are you sure..." She broke off, her voice unsure. Lizzy's worried words increased the weight but I refused drive a wedge between us because of mere jealously. I didn't even know if I was just imagining the way Zabini had been looking at her.

_He wants her. _

I buried the whispers in my mind and turned back to look at her, she was staring at me in a way I couldn't pinpoint.

"Harry! Lizzy! Hurry up!"

I glanced at the open door where a grinning Remus stood and felt some of my turbulent emotions settle.

"Coming." I assured him and walked up the rest of the steps acutely aware of the way Lizzy's eyes didn't move away from my back.

I felt ... heavy.

######################(LIZZY'S POV)#################################################

I stifled a groan as I collapsed in a dignified heap on the black leather couch.

"You alright?" Came an amused voice from my right.

I resisted the urge to give him the finger; instead I wrenched my eyes back open and glared at him.

"I'm exhausted."I moaned pathetically.

"I've never seen you admit weakness so readily before Elizabeth," Blaise chuckled lowly, "especially within the snake pit."

"Mmm." I grunted absentmindedly, not really listening to him.

"Why are you so tired?"

With a start I remembered that Blaise didn't know about Harry or Winter Break and that I couldn't possibly tell him the truth; that I was exhausted from weeks of constant exposure to some of the world's most bigoted morons. A wave of guilt swept through me. Blaise was one of my best friends. He and I weren't as close as Draco and I were but we'd always been able to relate to and understand each other. Both of us were the heirs of Dark pure blood families who had remained neutral in the War. Blaise knew the type of pressure my family had to live with every day and the constant fear that one side of the war would lash out and destroy us.

"Probably from staying up all night doing Merlin knows what with her significant other." Draco sneered.

Instantly my defences were up, no matter how strange Harry had acted tonight I wouldn't standby and allow blatant insults. Just as I was about to open my mouth to deliver a stinging retort Blaise's oddly stilted voice interrupted.

"Significant other?" His handsome face looked strange as he said the words but I quickly forgot the fact as I felt my face flood with colour.

"O-oh, I forgot you didn't know." I stuttered feeling flustered and off kilter.

"So it's true?" Blaise pressed.

"Well...Yeah." I said slowly sending him a bewildered look. Why was he pressing this so intently?

Something in my expression must have clued him in because his expression instantly relaxed and his body language became more casual.

"Well what's the name of the man you think is good enough for you Elizabeth?" He said with a disarming grin.

"Apparently she won't tell us, refuses to actually!" Draco sighed dramatically and I shot him a thankful look, glad he hadn't said anything else.

"I just don't want both of you harassing him like you normally do to my boyfriends." I laughed, playing along with Draco.

"It never bothered you before...why do you want to protect this one?" There it was again, that intensity in his brown eyes. I pushed the strange thought aside for the first time not trusting my instincts. It was only Blaise, why could it possibly matter to him?

"Is he a coward?" Draco teased and again I felt thankful for his quick thinking, even if a little annoyed at the insult.

I just felt...off...tonight.

Highly strung...

....Heavier.

"Well you'll never know will you?" I baited with a smirk.

"Well, if it isn't the fallen Queen and traitor of Slytherin back from hiding from the big bad men."

I stiffened as the slimy, high pitched voice washed over me.

"What the hell do you want Daphne?" Draco growled threateningly.

"Nothing from you that's for sure Draco. Heard you ran away from home this Christmas though, Daddy not give you enough presents?" The sarcastic sneer I heard made my blood start boiling but I kept calm, I fought like a Slytherin.

I turned to look at her from over my shoulder. "As opposed to _your_ Father Daphne, who gifts you with _too_ much love for most people's tastes?" I smirked suggestively enjoying the sniggers and hollering that erupted from the rest of the House.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Edwards, but this would have been the first year your Father didn't give you a Christmas Present."

Most of the Slytherins drew back when Daphne's seventh Year boyfriend stepped forward and spoke. Brice Walker was misleadingly unassuming to three quarters of the population of Hogwarts. Slytherin, however, was keenly aware of how perilous to one's health it was to show weakness in front of Walker. But he wasn't a match for Draco, Blaise or me... anymore.

Instead of speaking I stared at him; contemplating. I had known that entering the Slytherin Common Room after what happened to my parents wouldn't be easy. My position would be challenged and few would remain loyal to me; my opposition to Voldemort's side apparent. But I was ready.

Finally I let a smirk spread on my face.

"If you have something to say Brice....please, don't stop yourself on account of me." My voice deceptively pleasant, I spread both my arms wide, inviting talk.

Now he was the one assessing me. I knew what he was thinking. I was too confident in my position within the House, too confident that I would survive. Walker knew I wasn't an idiot. I suppressed a sneer of contempt; I must know something he didn't.

I watched the knowledge bloom in his deep blue eyes and allowed my own to darken in threat.

"Alright Edwards." He said, nodding, "Well done."

I spun back around to stare into the fire, disgusted at the admiration I saw in his eyes. I hated Brice but he was not threat to me.

...Not anymore.

"I'm going to bed." I said, rising to my feet and without waiting for an answer I crossed the thick green carpet heading towards the black, metal, curling staircase leading to the sixth year girl dorms.

"Goodnight Edwards." Daphne said her eyes speculative.

I didn't want to deal with anymore drama tonight; nevertheless, my thoughts wouldn't leave me alone.

You would think that I would be focused on how perilous my position in the House was or even preoccupied with my guilt at having to lie to Blaise when he's never done anything but support me. Despite how my logical mind argued that I had bigger problems I needed to deal with, all that was going through my mind, as I tossed and turned trying to fall asleep, was Harry's strange behaviour tonight.

At around one thirty in the morning I finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep, refusing to acknowledge how heavy my chest felt.

...

"Alright class, settle down settle down." Professor McGonagall yelled just as I slipped through the doors.

"Miss Edwards?" I winced.

"Yes Professor?" Damn. I'd been hoping to make it to a spare desk before she spotted me.

She looked surprised and I knew why. I wasn't one to ever be late to a class. I adored punctuality and despised it in others but I'd slept in because it took me so long to get to sleep.

"Is there any reason why you find it acceptable to show up late to your first lesson of the day?" She questioned with an unimpressed look.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"No Professor. It will not happen again, I assure you." I spoke confidently.

From the corner of my eye I saw Harry staring at me in amusement and I clenched my fists tightly. If it had been anywhere else except in front of the Gryffindor Head of House a curse you be heading his way for having the audacity to laugh at me.

"Very well, take your seat; however, ten points will be taken from Slytherin for your lateness." She said pointedly.

Without really thinking about it I slid into the first available seat on the Slytherin side of the classroom wanting to get the classes attention off me.

"Well, not only was Elizabeth Edwards late to Transfiguration, something that nobody has ever witnessed before, but I also receive the pressure of her company. My, this is a surprising morning." I turned at the suave voice and smiled at the unexpected pleasant sight of Blaise sitting beside me.

"Yes, well, consider yourself lucky." I whispered to him, already beginning to tune into McGonagall's lecture.

Somewhere in my mind I registered him chuckling but was too far entrenched in the material to react in any way. Somewhere in my mind I also knew that if it had been Harry I had been sitting next to McGonagall couldn't have hoped to say something interesting enough to tear my attention away from him.

McGonagall began pacing between the desks, "I want you all to take a good look at the person sitting next to you..."

"Not a problem." Blaise said with a leer and I sent him a disgusted look which told him I did not appreciate his crude comment.

"...They shall be your partner for the next two weeks. The two of you will be researching, in your spare time, three highly useful defensive and offensive transfiguration spells that you could use in a battle situation," I straightened up in my chair; intrigued, "Now I must stress that no talking between groups should happen. This is to promote a greater diversity in the spells chosen by each group. I will need reports on each of the spells handed in as well as a demonstration from both members, two weeks from today, to ensure you are able to cast the spells successfully." McGonagall said.

As soon as she stopped speaking most of the class turned towards their partners and chatter engulfed the classroom. I quickly and as inconspicuously as I could manage, turned around to see who Harry was partnered with.

I felt a grimace of total repulsion contort my features.

The know-it-all! The BEAVER! He was stuck with _her!_

At that moment he looked up with a pained expression on his face and caught mine. My thoughts were practically screaming from my eyes.

_What in MERLIN'S NAME possessed you to sit with that freak?!_

His own emerald blazes were no less difficult to decipher but they threw me off guard.

_Of all the available seats in the room you had to pick THAT one to sit in?! What the hell were you thinking?!_

"Elizabeth?" Blaise's soft call brought me back and I sent him a sheepish smile for what he no doubt misinterpreted as me trying to mentally torture Potter to death.

"You know I don't think I've ever told you this Elizabeth but I really admire you for not being like all the other girls that just cave under Potter's charm and good looks." Blaise said as he glared at Harry and Granger from over his shoulder.

Huh...._how am I supposed to react to a comment like that?!_

"It shows that you're made of real character and principles." Blaise continued as he turned back to smile at me.

Draco snorted from in front of us.

"Yeah." I laughed weakly.

In all my wildest imaginings I never thought I would be in this position. One of my best friends singing my praises for resisting the Potter charm when I was actually in a secret relationship with him after spending the Summer at the Light's Headquarters being trained by five wizards, one of them being Harry's convict Godfather.

I packed up my books, Draco and Blaise waiting for me, before all three of us made our way to charms.

What I saw in the corridor made me stop dead in shock.

"Here Ginny, it'll be okay, stop crying. Look, Snape's a bastard, always has been always will be, it has nothing to do with you." Harry comforted the sobbing red haired girl in his arms, her face buried in his chest, soaking his white school shirt.

_Was I seeing this?!_ I felt like asking Draco to pinch me to see if I was really awake but I couldn't get words to form.

Was I honestly and truly seeing a gorgeous Harry Potter with his tie loose around his neck, two of the top buttons undone, raven hair sexily dishevelled with his tan muscular arms wrapped tightly around the snivelling, plain, _annoying, _washed out Weaslette?!

"H-h-he was just so mean Harry. I worked rea-a-ly hard on that essay a-all summer and h-he just t-t-tore it up in f-front of me." She barely managed to get out through her pathetic wailing and the death grip she had on Harry's robes.

"Ginny..." for the first time I heard and saw discomfort in Harry's face as he held her awkwardly.

"I'm sure whatever you did you deserved Weasley. If your homework is anything like what comes out of your mouth on a day to day basis I don't blame Professor Snape for tearing it up to save himself the pain of having to read it."I said snidely achingly aware of how petty I was being right now.

She surprised me. I half expected her eyes to fill with tears and for her to collapse to the ground in a blubbering heap of pathetic. Instead, she turned to face me, furious at my words.

I knew that they had been harsh and totally unfounded but my logical reasoning had disappeared as soon as I had turned that corner and seen her clutching herself to Harry.

"Go away Edwards! No one asked you! Why can't you just mind your own business?!" she yelled, her face blotchy and red, "You are a horrible person and deserve for your Father to die! He wouldn't want such an awful daughter anyway! He's probably glad he won't have to put up with you anymore!" She screamed, her brown eyes held a malicious gleam delighting in the pain her words would cause me.

Shock.

Instantly, I shut down, my face becoming expressionless.

Absently, I heard Draco shouting at the girl, beyond furious, but I couldn't really hear them. My mind was flashing through image after image of my Father screaming in pain as dozens of Death Eaters laughed, taking turns at cursing him, memories of seeing him lying completely still at the top of Grimmauld Place, utterly alone, haunted me.

I locked eyes with Harry over the frenzy between us.

I needed him to be strong right now.

I needed him to be on my side and worried about me.

I needed someone to...

My eyes caught something.

Ginny Weasley was yelling at Draco at the top of her lungs but her hand still held his bronze one in a vice like grip.

I turned on my heel and walked briskly down the corridor not knowing where I was going.

All I knew was that I felt...

... Heavier.

##################################################################################

HEY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW TWISTS BECAUSE MORE ARE COMING!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'M DIEING TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW TURN IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP AND IF ANY OF YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHY I FINISHED THE CHAPTER THE WAY I DID!  WHAT DID YOU THINK OF BLAISE AND GINNY?! I WANTED GINNY TO BE ABLE TO HOLD HER OWN AGAINST LIZZY SO SHE'S DEVELOPING A BACK BONE 

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER I WOULD BE FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!


	23. Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_I buried the whispers in my mind and turned back to look at her, she was staring at me in a way I couldn't pinpoint._

"_Harry! Lizzy! Hurry up!"_

_I glanced at the open door where a grinning Remus stood and felt some of my turbulent emotions settle._

"_Coming." I assured him and walked up the rest of the steps acutely aware of the way Lizzy's eyes didn't move away from my back._

_I felt ... heavy._

_......................................................................................................._

_I locked eyes with Harry over the frenzy between us._

_I needed him to be strong right now._

_I needed him to be on my side and worried about me._

_I needed someone to..._

_My eyes caught something._

_Ginny Weasley was yelling at Draco at the top of her lungs but her hand still held his bronze one in a vice like grip._

_I turned on my heel and walked briskly down the corridor not knowing where I was going._

_All I knew was that I felt..._

_... Heavier._

.......................................................................................................

HARRY'S POV

_Fuck!_

_This is so Fucked up!_

I angrily shoved my hand through my hair trying to keep from yelling in frustration as I stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"_Ooh_! Potty doesn't look too happy! Did the big bad man get you scarhead? Ha ha! Potty's scared! Potty's a big cry baby!" Peeves cackled hanging upside down so that his transparent face hovered mere inches from my own.

"Peeves? Piss off." I growled, quickening my pace and ignoring the unpleasant feeling that comes from contact with a ghost.

Peeves exploded with cruel laughter, delighted with my reaction and soared after me down the hall singing insults and throwing random objects at my head.

"Peeves!" I roared at the end of my control, "Fuck off!"

"Scarhead and Snakeface sitting in a tree, K I S S I..."

Seeing red I violently brought my wand arcing down concentrating not on a spell but on my intention.

"Ahh!" Peeves screamed, "What did you do?"

I smirked; satisfied and stalked closer to my prey.

"Peeves?" I called softly and watched as the ghost's head swung round to face me. "When I tell you to leave me alone in future I expect you to do it, understand?" I said sweetly.

Peeves's face scrunched up in disgust, no doubt the thought of having to obey me abhorrent to him.

I flicked my wand and watched as the poltergeist was jerked forcefully to the right so that he was hanging in the wide open space between the staircases. A glowing transparent rope wrapped around his body ensuring his confinement.

"Well?" I drawled.

The ghost struck his tongue out at me and blew a raspberry in answer.

I sighed exaggeratedly and leaned back against the banister lazily.

"Peeves I don't think you understand the full ramifications of your position right now. For example," I snapped upright, "I could tie you to this here banister post and leave you to wail and scream to your heart's content while I go down to the Great Hall to enjoy Hogwarts famous treacle tart."

Peeves began to whine and keen pathetically but I ignored him, "Or," I locked eyes with him and smirked at the look of horror on that silvery face, "I could tie you to Filch's office door where you would have to spend all your time listening to him without a chance for revenge and low enough to the ground that you'll have to bear Mrs Norris."

Peeves's wail increased in volume and I waited patiently until he was quiet again.

"So, what about it Peeves? You can either leave me alone or spend the rest of the year with Filtch."

The ghost locked torn and kept glancing down at the chasm below him and my immovable face.

"Fine, Potty." He sneered nastily.

I nodded once before I flicked my wand and concentrated on vanishing the rope holding him in place.

Peeves shot me a nasty scowl before diving through the wall behind him mumbling about know-it-all's and people ruining his fun.

I took a deep breath before continuing my way towards the Library.

Yesterday had been a bad day.

After Lizzy had left without a word, it was all I could do to stop myself from cursing the red-headed witch into oblivion. As it was, if Draco Malfoy hadn't hit me with a severe stinging hex I don't think I could have ignored the impulse. After sending a tripping jinx towards the blonde in retaliation I shifted slightly so I could glare down at Ginny. Something in my expression must have given her an indication of exactly how furious I was with her because she had dropped my hand as if burnt before beginning to stutter excuses and apologies. It was only Neville, calling gently from down the hall about being late to Herbology, which stopped me from doing something which would no doubt have earned me a summons from the Headmaster.

Hermione had demanded I meet her in the Library before I went to breakfast this morning. Sure, it was only the second day of classes and we still had two weeks to figure out the Transfiguration assignment but did that matter to the Gryffindor Nazi? I sneered mentally.

Spotting the bushy haired witch at her table I strode forward, ignoring the fluttering eyelashes and seductive invitations on the way, and collapsed into the seat opposite her. Hermione shot me an irritated look at the noise I was making but I just sent her a cheeky grin in return that told her exactly how much I couldn't give a damn about her delicate sensibilities.

"Right," she began in her lecturing 'You-couldn't-possibly-possess-the-brain-power-to-comprehend-the-things-I-do-so-just-listen-to-me.' "This book lists a number of Transfiguration spells which are defensive and offensive. I've circled the ones we'll be doing. You can take the last two defensive spells and the first offensive and I'll do the other three." She stated shoving the thick book in my direction before beginning to pack up her and leave.

I glanced down at the list before simply closing the book with a Bang! The librarian shot me a reprimanding glare but I smiled charmingly at her and watched; amused, as a pink stain bloomed across her cheeks and she hurried back to her desk, flustered.

"Disgusting," Hermione hissed at me.

I shrugged, uminpressed, "Just working with what was given to me." I said arrogantly.

"She's more than three times your age! You should be ashamed of yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "Got me out of a detention didn't it?" I snapped.

Unable to come up with a response she shot me a withering glare and continued packing up.

"I'm not doing these spells." I said waiting for the outrage.

Hermione paused before lifting her head her emotions confused and irate.

"What?" She questioned her tone waspish.

I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms staring at her for a moment. She was honestly confused with my disagreement.

"Hermione." I began patiently, "McGonnagal gave us two weeks to do this assignment. That means that it isn't as easy as going to a book and just leaning six new spells."

"These are advanced!" Hermione protested vehemently.

"Fine. You do your three but I'm going to do my own research and find the obscure and powerful spells she wanted us to." I said pushing back my chair and wandering over to the Transfiguration section.

Without turning I knew that Hermione was stalking over to me, furious.

"Harry Potter, I know what I'm doing!"

"No you don't." I answered simply before turning and walking towards the back of the Library.

"What are you doing?! That's the Restricted Section! I'm going to tell Madam Pince that you were here!"

I spun back around and glared at her.

"Not that it's any of your business or not _Granger _but Remus gave me permission to access the books." I said heatedly her petty threat provoking me.

I heard her gasp of indignation, "That's not fair!" she accused, "Lupin isn't allowed to use favouritism!"

I sent her a look which said 'Are-you-serious?' before replying, "Granger. Get over yourself. They're books, not the answers to Hogwarts exam's."

She huffed at my answer and then screamed in surprise, with a deep breath and a silent reminder to remain calm I turned back around.

I snorted in amusement. She was lying on the floor blinking up at the ceiling in confusion with all her books and quills and ink strewn out around her. Suppressing the urge to yell 'Justice!', I leant back against the book shelf and watched as she scrambled to her feet looking at me as if her innate clumsiness was my fault.

"What are you doing on the floor?" With effort I stopped the grin from spreading across my face. I love winding her up!

She sent me a poisonous look, "The barrier around the books won't let me in."

I raised an eyebrow, "You knew it was there, why'd you walk into it?" I asked innocently.

She gaped at me for a few moments and I tried to keep the smirk off my face.

"Moony gave permission for me to use the restricted section Granger, not you."

"But-but..."

I couldn't help it, a chuckle escaped me.

She screamed in frustration.

"Bye!" I waved sarcastically.

Ignoring her shrieking, I continued to head deeper into the library Hermione's voice becoming softer and softer until her screams of anger had all but disappeared.

The restricted section was larger than I remembered. Half of Hogwarts Library must be stored in here.

Waving my wand I silently cast the 'Point-me' spell and headed off to the Transfiguration books.

I had no intention of letting Hermione control this assignment. Besides not being able to stand being around her right now, it would also give me the opportunity to get Professor McGonnagal's help if I had any trouble casting the spells. I knew what I wanted to accomplish and I intended to do just that.

Breakfast passed as I scanned through the old, dusty books looking for a starting point before the Tempus spell told me I had ten minutes until Potions started.

Sighing, I put the books back and was about to leave when a title caught my attention.

_Learning to harness and control the five elements and their personalities_

Personalities? The elements? I frowned and the familiar excitement of my curiousity flared through racing thoughts.

I stood still for just a moment before I grabbed the book, shrank it, and stuffed it into the bottom of my bag under a disillusionment charm. I didn't want to check this book out. If it was anything like what I think it is, I might never be returning it.

As I was about to descend down into the dungeons Neville joined me.

"Hey Harry! Didn't see you at Breakfast."

"No, I was...in the Library. You know what Hermione's like, she wanted to start the assignment McGonnagal gave us right away." I answered distractedly. Ahead of me I could just make out the honey colour of Lizzy's hair through the half a dozen people between us.

"Really?" Neville asked, "Hermione came about half way through Breakfast...she looked really mad." Neville said nervously.

I laughed, "Did she now?"

Neville nodded emphatically looking at me in concern, "You guys haven't made up yet, huh?"

I exhaled slowly, "It's...just complicated Neville."

"O-okay."

I smiled at him gently and asked how his project was going. Apparently, he and Pansy were making a potion that, when added to a particular sequence of ruins, wards off owl post. Didn't sound that interesting to me but I tried to be enthusiastic about it. Apparently, Pansy wasn't a very forgiving partner.

"Well, what about you Harry? I know you and Edwards don't get on but she's supposed to be brilliant with potions. What are you doing?" Neville asked unaware that I was hoping to use this conversation for a few moments longer in order to ignore the Lizzy situation and the aching heaviness in my chest.

It wasn't as if we were fighting or anything I just hadn't seen or talked to her since the incident yesterday and...well...

"Um..." I began, rubbing my chest with the heel of my hand trying to ease the weight there. "the animagus revealed potion actually."

Neville's eyes lit up, completely missing the strained expression on my face.

"Wow! I've heard it's really difficult but at least you guys will be able to test it right?" He exclaimed excited.

"Actually, Longbottom, we won't be doing any such thing. Professor Snape clearly said that no sampling will take place until after he's checked the potions himself." I exhaled in relief. The sound of Lizzy's voice seemed to be loosening the tightness in my chest letting me breathe easier.

"O-of course." Neville stuttered nervously, blushing bright red at having the hauntingly beautiful girl's attention focused on him.

Lizzy sneered, "I should think that you in particular Longbottom would be thankful for that particular stipulation. Afterall, we all know Potions isn't your best subject."

I glared at her warningly, I know that we need to keep up appearances but did she have to be so cruel? Especially to Neville!

"Thank-you Edwards," I said coldly, "I believe Neville remembers now. Don't you Neville?" I inquired gently looking down at the boy.

He nodded his head furiously in agreement and I looked up again and almost did a double take. Why was she looking at me like that?! Measuring, Calculating.

"Fine. Hurry up Potter." She said her tone strangely neutral.

"I'll see you after class Neville." I said absentmindedly following Lizzy into the Potions lab and sitting down next to her.

Raising my head I looked at the clock to see that we still had two minutes before Snape was due to appear; flicking my wand I erected the privacy wards Mad-Eye taught me last week.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" I asked carefully.

She sighed tiredly, "Nothing." She waved her hand as if to brush off my concern.

I frowned.

"You mad about yesterday?" I tried again.

Her eyes swung round to pierce mine.

"Okay. I guess it's a safe bet to say that you are."

"No, I'm not."

I didn't say anything for several moments thinking about yesterday again before I leaned forward to rest my elbows on the wooden table.

"I was coming out of class yesterday when Ginny approached me. I don't know what you heard but she was upset about Snape and thought that I would be the most sympathetic person she knew," I explained, "Snape's been known to act unfairly towards me once or twice," I said sarcastically and smiled a bit when I saw her lips twitch in amusement. "Anyway, she fell apart and...well...I haven't been very nice to her and I promised myself I'd try and help her out more if she ever needed anything."

Lizzy swung round in her chair to face me, "_Help? _You want to help the Weaslette? _Why?_" She said in disgust and I couldn't help grinning.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just feel a little guilty. I mean she's never done anything to me and I've treated her like crap..."

Lizzy scoffed and I was glad to see the iciness in her eyes had thawed, "It's no less than the brat deserves. She's _pathetic. _And she's not as helpless as you seem to think Potter."

I grinned, "Ginny? Ginny's harmless." I said dismissively.

Her sky blue eyes narrowed at my blasé tone, "She is not as harmless as you think Harry. What she said to me yesterday was cunningly designed to hurt me as much as she could and I must say..." she broke off and turned around to face the front of the room.

"Hey," I called gently, "Are you alright?" seeing her confusion I elaborated, "I know that Ginny's words made me furious yesterday and I can only imagine how you are but..." I winced at my own inability to explain properly.

"They weren't the nicest things to hear Harry." She said softly.

"Yeah."

"And Ginny Weasley is much more Slytherin than you give her credit for. _Slut_." She whispered venomously.

I leaned towards her, "Are you telling me to beware of Ginny?" I laughed disbelievingly, "the same girl that can't be within twenty feet of me without blushing red?"

"She's a nuisance, a nuisance with too much time on her hands." She said seriously.

My expression was amused and doubtful and she flushed in irritation and annoyance. Unexpectantly, my thoughts flashed back to the Feast and Blaise and my amusement died. Sifting slightly I turned and found my gaze locked with the person invading my thoughts. Blaise Zabini was watching Lizzy and I suspiciously, mentally I reviewed our conversation and felt relief knowing that we hadn't acted too far out of character.

"What is it?" I turned back to Lizzy and stared at her, contemplating.

"Alright, here's what I propose." Her eyebrow lifted in amusement, "I'll heed your warning about Ginny if you heed mine about Zabini." I said seriously.

I watched as her eyes flashed towards him and back, the same disbelief that had been a part of my expression just moments ago now firmly entrenched in hers.

"You've got to be kidding." She said.

"I mean it Lizzy. I don't like him." I retorted quickly.

"You didn't like me before and you certainly don't like Draco. You don't even know Blaise!"

"I know what my instincts are screaming at me Lizzy and they are telling me that Zabini is more than he seems." I pressed.

Of course he is more than he seems, I thought mockingly, he's got a crush on her.

"Harry..." she began.

"No, this is a compromise remember? Ginny for Zabini." I said forcefully.

Before she could say anything Snape crashed open the door and strode menacingly into the room. I quickly cancelled the wards and focused my attention.

"Homework out!" He snapped.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the parchment with my essay on it before laying it on the desk in front of me. With a wave of his wand the essays all flew towards the front and formed a neat stack of paper on his desk.

"I hope you have all been working on your potions. They're due next week and I expect them to be perfect with the amount of time that you have been granted." He sneered.

The rest of the lesson progressed as usual. Neville blew up his cauldron, the Slytherins didn't have a single fault and I was the cause of all the Earth's problems.

As I was vanishing the remainder of my potion a thought struck me and I spun towards Lizzy.

"Edwards?" I called out.

She turned from her place in the doorframe and I clenched my fists together when I saw Zabini's hand on the small of her back guiding her out of the room.

"What do you want Potter?" He sneered, his eyes flashing his dislike.

"Zabini, for future reference, I want you to know that despite what you may think I don't find you the least bit interesting. As that is the case, please refrain from opening you mouth and speaking in my presence as your idiotic words just seem to give me the Mother of all headaches." I said cooly.

Before he could think up a retort I focused back on Lizzy and was happily surprised to find that she was repressing her amusement at Zabini's embarrassment.

"Edwards?" I asked again.

"What is it Potter?" Her tone was carefully constructed to sound both suspicious and curious and I felt my own regard for her rise.

"Are you free tonight?"

That was it! I always collapsed from laughter at Zabini's outraged expression and her panicking one.

"How _Dare You!"_ Zabini yelled and for the first time I saw the Slytherin loose his cool.

I smirked.

"Excuse me?" Lizzy's spoke slowly and her eyes were shooting daggers at me.

I really shouldn't be doing this.

"We can meet in the usual place."

It's immature! I reminded myself.

I watched with sick satisfaction as Zabini grew angrier as Lizzy with a confused expression tried to calm him.

"Lots of privacy" I added.

The nail in the coffin that was! I crowed mentally.

"_DIFFINDO!" _

Reacting quickly I ducked and avoided Zabini's cutting curse, the crash from behind me the tell-tale breaking of an inordinate amount of potion bottles.

"Blaise stop!" Lizzy demanded angrily and I couldn't help grinning. Even if she was going to give me hell for doing this Zabini wasn't going to walk away unscathed either.

A sickly yellow spell soared above me and I quickly jumped to my feet, taking in Zabini's furious face I silently cast the disarmament spell, reached up and caught his wand in one motion.

Silence.

"Potter! What the hell?!" Lizzy screamed.

"Well what am I supposed to do? This prick just started shooting spells at me for no reason!" I shouted, acting my part of innocence quite superbly if you ask me. "All I was asking was if we could work on the potion this evening, it's not my fault that your friend here has a one track mind and reads sexual innuendos into everything!"

Lizzy huffed and summoned Zabini's wand back.

"Fine." She snapped.

"Elizabeth!" Zabini exclaimed.

"Elizabeth?" I sniggered. He shot me a look of pure loathing.

"Blaise, we have to finish the potion." Lizzy said her voice decisive. I grinned to myself. She wouldn't ever let anyone tell her what to do.

I watched the two of them leave and suppressed what I was beginning to suspect might be jealousy. It was as I started to gather my books together that I felt it. For the first time that the heaviness in my chest, while not absent had reduced significantly. I took a deep breath, savouring the feeling and ignoring the residual weight. Taking in the state of the room, I grinned devilishly and decided to high tail it out of there before Snape caught me and decided that the prophecy didn't matter that much and he was going to murder me anyway!

Closing the door behind me I smirked. Padfoot would be so proud of me!

-

I shut the door to the Room of Requirement behind me and just had enough time to turn around before I was slammed against the stone wall and the air knocked out of me. I had a wandless spell on the tip of my tongue, the magic racing through my blood...

"What the hell were you thinking Potter!"

I let my magic settle and my muscles relax.

"Lizzy." I breathed.

"Yes. That's me," she smiled sweetly.

I had just enough time to question the smile before...

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled, raising my hands to my face where blood was pouring from my nose. "You punched me!"

She threw me a sardonic look from over her shoulder before gliding to one of the blood red leather chairs in front of the fire.

"Your deduction skills never cease to amaze Potter." She drawled, her eyes burning.

"Fuck..." I managed to get out, "I think you broke my nose!" I yelled at her. Was she insane?!

She clasped her hands together and smiled mockingly, "That was the plan, yes."

I glared at her and winced as the skin on my face stretched pulling painfully against the appendage. Knowing she wasn't going to help I asked the room for healing books specifically focused on noses. Cursing my way through the pages I finally got to the spell and carefully took my hand away from my face.

"Well, don't you look charming." She pointed out from her comfortable position, "Really. The swollen nose and black, blue and red mixed colours really suit you." She taunted.

Ignoring her, I pointed my wand towards my face and muttered the spell.

"GREAT MERLIN!" I yelled as the bone was unexpectantly snapped back into place.

Lizzy smirked, "Didn't I tell you? Broken noses are notoriously painful to heal, hurts almost as much as the break."

"My God, you would make Salazar proud." I grumbled as I settled into my own chair. "That wasn't a compliment!" I clarified catching her proud smile.

"Maybe to you." She answered bitingly.

"How's the prick?" I asked with a grin.

She glared at me but answered anyway.

"I just spent the last five hours agreeing about how horrible and awful you are and how much better Hogwarts would be if you we were not cohabitating."

"Please, everyone would die of boredom if I wasn't here to liven things up." I said playfully.

She rolled her eyes, "That sounds like something Black would say."

"Yeah." I laughed.

This felt good. The tenseness of the last few days had been exhausting. My magic had been going haywire and it felt as if I were I spring being wound tighter and tighter just waiting for something to happen so that I could snap.

"We should probably work on the potion." I pointed out.

"Already done."

I opened my eyes, "What?"

"We only needed to add the phoenix tears and I've already done that. We're finished." She said calmly.

I felt a grin spread across my face.

"When will it be ready?"

One of Lizzy's eyes peaked open to read my expression. My voice was straining with excitement but I tried to contain it.

"Tomorrow." She breathed, closing her eyes again.

_Knock, knock, knock_

I frowned at the door. Somebody obviously knew we were in here. I had locked the door with a ward which only allowed Lizzy and I access. The Professors were the only ones who had a hope of knowing how to break it and even then it would require an enormous amount of magic to accomplish.

"You expecting anyone?" I asked carefully.

Lizzy shook her head frowning at the door suspiciously. Thinking carefully I asked the room to make the door into a one way mirror, one which would allow us to see out but not the person on the other side to see in.

"Hermione?" "Granger!"

Sure enough, the only female of the Golden Trio was standing on the other side of the door with a furious expression, pounding on the door, holding...

"She didn't" I whispered.

Hermione Granger was holding the Marauders Map. The same map which my Father and Godfather had made and was my legacy.

"How dare she!"

"Harry! Harry, what is it?" Lizzy yelled.

"Stay here." I ordered and my voice sounded icy and harsh. I strode across the room and without thinking about it slammed my magic against the door, tearing down the wards I had constructed viscously.

I saw Hermione's face change to one of smug triumph as the door unlocked and watched silently as she folded the map and hid it inside her robes and out of sight. She reached for the door handle and flung the door open her mouth poised to begin ranting.

I stood silent at the threshold containing my anger. The violation! The nerve! Had they been using my broom and invisibility cloak as well?!

"Hello Hermione." I said through clenched teeth. My rage was cooling swiftly but it was changing. I could feel the heat of my fury cooling even as I watched her gaping face. It was turning icy. Cold. Dangerous.

"Harry." She seemed to regain her composure and adorned a little superior smile, "The Headmaster asked me to inform you that your access to the libraries restricted section has been revoked. I told him how it was unfair that a student receive special privileges just because of who they are and who they know and he agreed with me."

Cold.

Cold.

Cold.

Ice.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me Hermione." I could hear my voice and it sounded detached but I had never been so enraged in my life. The heat of my previous anger clouded my judgement and words this...fury...was beyond that. It was calculating. Unforgiving. Merciless. Cold.

"W-what are you talking about Harry? And what were you doing in here? You're not allowed! Leave this room! You're not permitted to be here anymore!" she said, flustered, not knowing how to react to my out of character response.

Without a word I snapped my wand out and summoned the map to me, Hermione's cry of surprise making me feel colder.

"Harry," Hermione started, "Give that back! You can't just summon items from people whenever you feel like it! I have a right to use it! Give it back!" She demanded.

Ice.

"I don't know how you could make such a convoluted jump in logic Hermione to think you had any claim over this map. My Father and his friends made it and Fred and George gave it to me. In no part of that equation did you have any input. You're supposed to be smart, right? Surely you can the basic rule 'don't touch what isn't yours'?" My voice was cutting.

"Fine. Keep your map." She stated imperiously as if doing me a favour before she began to storm away.

"Hermione?" I called softly.

"What?" she snapped.

I locked eyes with her and she drew back, shuddering, for the first time recognising the depth of my rage.

"We are no longer friends. You are not to speak to me outside of classes. You will not refer to me as Harry but by my last name. I will not help you if you are in trouble. I will not aid you should you need me. I will not assist you in any capacity. I will do everything in my power to ignore you and your existence. If you push me Hermione, I will make your life in the magical world hell on Earth...Leave."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. With tears in her eyes she spun around and fled down the corridor.

I quickly re-entered the room and shut the door behind me reapplying the wards.

Lizzy was standing, her arms crossed, an unreadable look on her face in front of the fire. Its light seemed to drench her long hair making it glow. Shadows made the angles on her face shaper, more defined. She was beautiful.

The full enormity of what I had done and what I was feeling crashed down on me, my thoughts refused to slow, my heart was beating wildly.

"Lizzy..."I whispered desperately as I stepped close to her, one hand buried itself in the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Lizzy..." I breathed against her trembling lips.

"Harry what...?"

I crushed our mouths together, my mind refusing to rest as I angled her neck and pulled her body closer. There wasn't a space between us.

I felt her hands grip my shoulders as if to stabilise herself, to keep herself from being swept away by the torrent of our tumultuous emotions. I ran my tongue along her lips and her mouth parted instantly, our tongues battling in a dance neither of us knew the steps to.

We broke apart with loud gasps for air before I closed the distance between us again.

Without being conscious of it I slowly lowered our bodies to the carpeted covered floor in front of the roaring fire. The blood was rushing through my veins and I no longer knew where she began and I ended.

"Harry..." she gasped as I latched onto the skin of her collarbone. Her hands fisted in my hair and the painful sensation was stabilising. Once again I claimed her mouth, lying in such a way that my body covered hers.

I shuddered, her hands crept underneath my shirt pulling it as she climbed higher and still our kiss didn't end until air became an issue. In that brief moment of disconnection Lizzy pulled my shirt off and flung it to the floor before I wrapped my arms around her fragile figure once again.

"Lizzy...do you..." I could barely get the words out, with a groan I buried my face in the crook of her neck as her thigh rubbed purposefully against my arousal.

"...yes..." she gasped and I bit down gently on the skin of her neck.

With nimble fingers I undid the buttons of her blouse one by one before slipping the pale blue shirt from her shoulders.

.......................................................................................................

HEY ALL!

HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! PLEASE REIVEW AND TELL ME!


	24. Shall we play a game?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

DON'T WORRY ANY OF YOU WHO ARE A BIT CONFUSED! ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN DUE TIME ;)

_I locked eyes with her and she drew back, shuddering, for the first time recognising the depth of my rage._

"_We are no longer friends. You are not to speak to me outside of classes. You will not refer to me as Harry but by my last name. I will not help you if you are in trouble. I will not aid you should you need me. I will not assist you in any capacity. I will do everything in my power to ignore you and your existence. If you push me Hermione, I will make your life in the magical world hell on Earth...Leave."_

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

_Lizzy was standing, her arms crossed, an unreadable look on her face in front of the fire. Its light seemed to drench her long hair making it glow. Shadows made the angles on her face shaper, more defined. She was beautiful._

_The full enormity of what I had done and what I was feeling crashed down on me, my thoughts refused to slow, my heart was beating wildly. _

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

"_Lizzy...do you..." I could barely get the words out, with a groan I buried my face in the crook of her neck as her thigh rubbed purposefully against my arousal. _

"_...yes..." she gasped and I bit down gently on the skin of her neck._

_With nimble fingers I undid the buttons of her blouse one by one before slipping the pale blue shirt from her shoulders. _

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

LIZZY'S POV

I was on fire!

"Harry..." His name disappeared on my lips in a desperate gasp for air and I curled my hands into fists trying to come back to reality.

"Ah!..." My skin was so hot!

Desperate, I wrapped my leg around his waist resting my knee just above his right hip needing more, helpless, my eyes fluttered shut, totally lost in the sensation of Harry's hands tracing the outline of my ribcage his touch leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"Lizzy..." I shuddered, out of control, at the sound of his deep, husky baritone voice breathing my name in the emptiness of the room.

Needing to feel…more I raked my fingers though his ebony hair and never felt so safe even when I made protection spells. Within his arms I felt complete, safe and loved in a different way from any other.

Harry's arm curled around my waist, pulling me closer, then his mouth descended on my shoulder, kissing and biting along my collarbone. Tilting my head, I gasped as Harry kissed up my throat and jaw making his painful procession to my mouth. Harry buried a hand in my thick hair, pulling me closer and kissing me with a ferocity and passion that silenced all of the questioning voices that had begun to grow in the back of my thoughts. Wrapping both my arms around his neck, tongue sliding boldly against his, hot tendrils of desire forming in my abdomen – he tasted like fire whiskey and seductive darkness.

This was the side of Harry that he never let out around his friends, this was the dark, hypnotising part of him that took control of a situation and made sure he survived. It was the dangerous aspect of Harry's personality which reveled in revenge, self-indulgence and hidden manipulations. It was Slytherin. It was intoxicating. It was… seductive.

I looked up to stare into his lust darkened eyes and felt my pulse accelerate. They say a Slytherin can never love because the only thing they love is themselves. But they were wrong. The serpents love far deeper than any of the others. Once their love, loyalty and passion have been won they hold and protect it with a greater ferocity than any other.

Chest heaving I caught a glimpse of the burning fire out of the corner of my eye…A deep, dark orange which burned red in its heat…

…Red…

I stared at the flames harder.

…the same red as…

My eyes widened and my doubts and hidden insecurities were suddenly screaming in my head demanding to be heard.

_Harry Potter with his tie loose around his neck, two of the top buttons undone, raven hair sexily disheveled with his tan muscular arms wrapped tightly around…_

Ginerva Weasely…her hair…

…Red…fire…

_Ginny Weasley was yelling at Draco at the top of her lungs but her hand still held his bronze one in a vice like grip. _

"Lizzy?" I stared up into the confused green orbs hovering above me, the remnants of lust obvious in the dark emerald.

_I locked eyes with Harry over the frenzy between us. _

_I needed him to be strong right now. _

_I needed him to be on my side and worried about me._

_I needed someone to..._

"Lizzy," Harry said sharply pulling back from my suddenly unresponsive body. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and gripped his hand straining to give him a smile of reassurance.

"Nothing Harry." I whispered gently. It was the most absurd answer but what was I supposed to tell him? "I should be getting back though."

"Why?" I couldn't make myself answer him, instead, I turned my neck towards the fire that in all its simplicity hadn't changed but…that colour was exactly the same…the same…red…

I felt so tired.

He said nothing for several moments, just watching me.

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable?..." Harry asked carefully, trying to find the reason for my abrupt change in mood.

Guilt crept over me at the hesitance in his voice but his questions did nothing but add fuel to the voices.

Quickly, I reached up to cup his chin, "Of course not Harry."

"Then why?..."

"I'm tired. It's been a long day." He didn't believe me, I could see it in his eyes. Slowly, I leant forward and pressed our swollen lips together in the softest of kisses. "For both of us."

He watched me in silence for a few seconds before releasing a breath and shifting so that his body no longer covered my own. Fully aware that Harry's observant eyes were watching me carefully; for any sign as to what was wrong, I kept my expression strictly calm as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Are you going to be alright?" I murmured, avoiding his eyes as I buttoned my blue shirt closed. Harry made no move to retrieve his top that I'd hurriedly thrown aside just minutes before. "It mustn't have been easy doing what you did to Granger tonight." I clarified seeing his questioning glance.

I looked up to see his eyes narrowed speculatively at me. "No. I'm fine." He finally answered when it became obvious that that was all I was going to say.

"…Good." I said rising to my feet and wrapping my green and silver scarf around my neck.

I didn't even see him move. One minute he was watching me almost obsessively the next his bare chest was pressed up against my back and his strong tan arms had wrapped me in a hug from behind.

"If I, in anyway, pushed you tonight that was not my intention. What just happened between us was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you and I don't want you walking out that door without knowing that. You're the most complicated woman I have ever met Elizabeth Edwards but you're also the most intelligent, beautiful and captivating." He spoke softly in my ear.

My heart thundering in my ears and warmth began to spread in my chest at his words. Relief. I was just being ridiculous…

"_**Don't**__ play games with me Harry."_

"_**Interesting choice**__ of words you use there." _

With effort I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"Thank-you." I replied stiffly.

I heard Harry sigh tiredly and his warm arms uncurl from around me.

"Are we meeting here tomorrow at the same time for the potion?" he asked.

It took me a moment to comprehend his words. "Um, no, as I said, it's finished. We'll just present it to Snape next week and keep enough for each of us to use."

"All right." He murmured.

I reached for the door handle and paused. I didn't feel comfortable right now, in fact, my mind was chaotic at best but it didn't feel right leaving things like this and it wasn't as if it was Harry's fault. I wanted to have the confidence to turn around and kiss him goodnight, just something to ease the worry I could see in him…but I couldn't.

"Sweet dreams Harry." I whispered before closing the door behind me.

Swiftly, I fled down to the dungeons, my thoughts locked in a furious war now unhindered. It shocked and disturbed me how such a small thing; the red in the fire could bring every little doubt I had ever felt or had about Harry rushing to the surface.

_He cares about you. He does. He refused to leave your side when you first found out about your parents, doesn't that prove something?!_

_Yes! It proves exactly what you already knew, that there is more to Harry Potter than meets the eye and he is far more dangerous than many think! He could have recognized how weak you were at that moment and taken full advantage of it!_

_No! Look at how he stood up to his friends and the Order for you!_

_The same Order he didn't even tell you about!_

_You didn't tell him any of your secrets either!_

_Except the one about not supporting Voldemort, it was only after you said that that he kissed you, maybe he's trying to seduce you into supporting him. _

Shut up. Shut UP, SHUT UP!

Inside my mind it was chaos. All my doubts. All my insecurities. They were gaining momentum and speed and volume.

_He doesn't really care about you! This 'relationship' is just a joke, can Gryffindor's Golden boy score with the frigid ice queen of Slytherin?! Don't you remember? Just moments ago when you caught sight of the fire and froze?_

Breaking out into a jog I ran straight past the Portrait hole travelling deeper into the castle. I've never felt so out of control of my own mind than I did right now. It was as if couldn't control where my mind took me or how fast and deep I fell.

_You looked into his eyes Elizabeth, you told yourself you saw confusion and concern…It wasn't concern though-was it?_

"Professor Snape?! Professor Snape!" I screamed, pounding frantically on the painting with both my fists as hard as I could.

_Go on! Admit it! It was frustration! He was furious that you had stopped going any further and he still hadn't shagged you yet! That's all he thinks you're good for! Nothing but a common…_

"_Severus!_"

The portrait wrenched open and a hand reached out into the corridor grabbing me roughly and hauling me inside.

"What the hell is going on?!"

I didn't answer the thunderous demand, instead, I stumbled my way through his room knocking furniture to the ground, breaking laps, tipping on the carpet, the only thing I knew was that I had to get to the cupboard I knew he kept filled to the brim with potions.

"Edwards! I demand to know what you think you were doing screaming and banging on my apartment door like some common…"

"_Don't_" I hissed harshly and pierced him with a glare so feral it stopped him in his tracks. "_Don't_ finish that sentence." ...

...I whirled back toward the cupboard and fumbled desperately through the glass potion bottles wild and uncaring of the half a dozen priceless ones that shattered on the stone floor.

"Elizabeth, what are you looking for?" His voice was uncharacteristically gentle but his grip on my wrist was firm as it pulled me away.

"A detection potion, a strong one." I wrenched my arm free and continued frantically searching for the _one_ potion I needed.

I could see the alarm that he fought to conceal in his black eyes at my answer.

"Specifically?" he asked quietly.

"Mind." I whispered and winced when I heard my voice break. The wild, frantic energy seemed to drain out of me and I let myself be led away.

Curses flew from his mouth as he carefully steered me back into the room and seated me on his only arm chair. I stared unseeingly at my hands while he stalked with barely repressed urgency about the room.

"I don't have any and the simplest one takes two days to brew." He said finally while tucking a blanket around me.

I drew in a shaky breath. Merlin, I'm not sure if I could last that long.

A soft knock echoed through the room about fifteen minutes later but I didn't turn. My mind had calmed from the frantic disorder it had been earlier but it was taking all of my occlumency training and most of my will power to stop myself from falling any further into that abyss.

"Lizzy?"

Exhausted, I smiled up at the worried face of my best friend hovering over me, he looked like he'd just crawled out of bed his usual immaculate presentation sorely lacking.

"What's wrong? Your patronus only said to get to your rooms as fast as possible without being seen. What's Lizzy doing here? Do you even _know_ what time it is?" Draco asked but I noticed that his worried mercury eyes kept darting over to where I lay curled up on the seat with my feet beneath me.

"Miss Edwards believes that she is somehow being affected by a mind altering potion Mr Malfoy."

Draco looked as if someone had just punched him in the face.

"What?" he breathed out, "They're illegal! What could anyone hope to accomplish by…which one? Are you brewing the antidote?" Draco asked quietly but his molten silver eyes burned with fury.

"I don't have any of the detection potions; it will take two days for me to brew the necessary one." Snape said, his voice carefully controlled but I could sense that he was furious that this had somehow happened on his watch.

"Two days…"

"That's why I asked you here Mr Malfoy," Snape interrupted, "You will need to look after her during classes. As you can see Miss Edwards has yet to speak since you arrived, do not take that as the potion dulling her mind, I can surmise that she is exerting all of her concentration on keeping her emotions under control."

"I know Severus ... and you can drop the formalities…it's only us." Draco sighed before coming over and kneeling in front of me.

"Was the effect sudden or gradual, Lizzy?" Draco asked seriously.

If this wasn't so serious I would have blushed. The truth was I didn't know. My emotions were already so charged I have no way of knowing when the potion took control and started amplifying them.

"I don't know."

"But Lizzy…"

"Don't push Elizabeth Draco; she's doing everything she can right now to maintain control over her mind."

Draco nodded stiffly in understanding before straightening up and pacing in front of the bookshelf.

I was so glad there wasn't a fire in this room.

"When I find the person who did this to her!" Draco growled, "There is a reason that these types of potions are illegal, not counting the agony it puts the recipient through there can be life altering side effects!"

"Thank-you for that Draco, but seeing as how I am a potions Master and Elizabeth is just as good in potions as you yourself are, I don't believe any of us needed to hear that." Severus snapped, his own frustration and panic showing through.

"Sorry." Draco apologised.

Side effects.

I had forgotten about that.

Immediately, I clamped down on the growing panic and terror determined to stay in control of my own mind.

"Draco," I croaked and cleared my throat awkwardly, nodding to Severus in thanks when he conjured a glass of water, "Draco, you're not in all my classes." I reminded him, worried that both had forgotten the fact.

It appears I was right as Draco was soon cursing up a storm and Serverus's face tightened slightly.

"Why can't she just stay here for a couple of days?" Draco asked feebly.

"Not only is that highly inappropriate Draco but as you yourself said these types of potions are highly illegal and no person would risk a life sentence in Azkaban for a prank, even a malicious one. I want to see if I can find the person who did this and it will be easier if Elizabeth is out in the open where they will watch her."

It _was_ a good plan but I wasn't sure how effective it would be.

"Sev…I'm not sure if I can…"I said brokenly, desperate to keep a hold on my thoughts and emotions.

"You _can_ Elizabeth; I've never seen a person more gifted in the mind magic's than you. You do it instinctively. " Severus stated, his voice leaving no room for argument.

His confidence warmed my heart and I smiled at him gratefully.

Draco cleared his throat and addressed me directly, "I'm in every class you have except Runes and Astronomy Lizzy, what do you want to do?"

It was too much. As soon as Draco had asked the open-ended question too many feelings flooded my surface thoughts and I had to physically turn away from him, fighting to gain back the ground his question had caused me to lose.

Severus stepped in, "Perhaps Zabini in Ancient Runes?"

Draco looked unsure but after a sharp look from me for doubting our friend he agreed.

"That still leaves Astronomy. Luckily you only have that class once but…well,... what about Potter?" At both my and Severus's incredulous looks he raised his hands in surrender. "Hey! Don't get me wrong, I don't like the guy but…well…I do think that he's trustworthy and I also believe that he would want to know about this." He finished quietly.

Harry. On the one hand I wanted desperately for him to know but on the other…

_He's only using you! Piece of meat that can give him pleasure and not a bad wand waver in a fight as cannon fodder either! You're a tool! An instrument! You're nothing…_

"**No**." I gasped through ragged breaths for air, "_**No**_, not Harry."

"This is an abrupt turnaround." Draco drawled, his eyes assessing and missing nothing.

"_**Not Potter**_." I hissed angrily at his taunting.

One corner of his mouth curled up and he raised one eyebrow while folding his arms across his chest, "Ooh, _Potter_? Huh? Anything I should know?"

My hands were shaking on the chair handles fruitlessly gripping against the mental onslaught.

"Draco! Enough!" Snape interjected sharply silencing the blonde.

"Fine. Then who?"

"It's one class, I can handle it." I said, unsteadily rising to my feet and slapping away Draco's offering of a helping hand. I could look after myself.

"Be careful Elizabeth." Severus said as Draco and I stepped out of his private rooms intent on going back to the common room, I nodded once in acknowledgment.

"I'll tell Blaise." Draco said.

"Be discreet." Severus reminded and the blonde shot him a dirty look over his shoulder guiding me away down the silent stone hallway.

We had almost reached the portrait when Draco, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

"He could help!"

"Draco? _**No**_."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

HARRY'S POV

"Mr Potter?"

It was just so strange, so sudden. One minute she was fine and the next…

"Mr Potter?!"

I twirled the quill restlessly while staring at the back wall, did I push her?...but then…I shook my head; completely confused. Her behaviour made no sense! Totally illogical! I scowled darkly at the blank parchment in front of me which should have been covered with Transfiguration notes. I didn't understand it and that put me on edge.

"Mr Potter!"

I glanced up; startled, to see the severely aggravated face of my head of house. I grinned sheepishly when I saw all the bewildered looks of my Gryffindor classmates.

"Yes Professor McGonagall?"

Her lips pursed in annoyance, "If you would please refrain from day dreaming in my classroom Mr Potter I would greatly appreciate it."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor Mr Potter and as I was trying to tell you, I would like to see you and Miss Granger after class to discuss your assignment. There seems to be a few conflicting issues we need to straighten out."

I tried not to let my displeasure show and instead nodded once in acknowledgment before the Professor turned back toward the rest of the class to continue the lesson.

"You had to go running to McGonagall Granger? What? Can't face me alone?" I sneered out of the corner of my mouth to the stiff backed girl sitting uncomfortably beside me.

"I refuse to talk to you about this right now Harry." She sniped with a superior expression that set my teeth on edge.

"Have you already forgotten what I told you last night _Granger?" _I growled,stressing her last name.

She adopted a smug expression, "I'm not going to play along with your childish games Harry."

I stared at her dumbfounded; did she honestly believe that she sounded intelligent? Fine, if that's what she wants.

I glanced up briefly to see where the teacher was and found her scolding a pair of Slytherins and she didn't look like she was going to run out of steam any time soon. Instead of answering her I turned around in my chair and grinned roguishly at the pair of girls sitting behind us.

"Hi girls, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" I asked charmingly and Parvarti and Lavender burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"Sure Harry." Parvarti laughed fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously at me.

Ignoring the unspoken invitation I widened my smile and leaned towards the two as if sharing a secret. "Well, Hermione was too afraid to tell you herself so she asked me to do it for her. You see she's subscribed to this two week course that tries to make you a better person and she gets instructions everyday to do something which will help her…"

"…become a better person." Lavander finished excitedly and I smiled wickedly inside. I knew that would get their attention. These two applied to every contest or scheme they came across in the wizarding world. Clear up your skin in two hours, become the next Weird Sister-anything!

Perfect.

"Well, this morning it was looking at honesty and these people said that Hermione had to go to each of the people she has ever snitched on tell them that she was the reason they got into trouble…"The girls faces had become outraged as they connected the dots, "…Hermione was worried that you wouldn't forgive her so she asked me to-well-you know." I shrugged and sent them a perfectly innocent look.

"So much for the Gryffindor courage." Parvarti sneered and sent Hermione a poisonous glare.

"What did she do Harry?" Lavander asked, her eyes murderous as she pierced the unaware form of Hermione who was slumped over, frantically taking notes from McGonnagal's lecture.

"You guys have to promise not to be too hard on her, after-all; she's trying to be a better person right?" I made my voice unsure and my face nervous and watched with satisfaction as the two girls sent me pitying looks filled with sympathy for my apparent naivety.

"Of course Harry, go on." Lavender coaxed.

"Well, alright. If you two think you can be mature enough to handle it." I winked at them and watched, amused, as they both blushed shyly and giggled to each other. "Do you remember last year when Seamus, Dean and you two all snuck out of the tower after curfew and got drunk on firewhiskey in one of the unused classrooms in the North Tower that nobody ever checks on patrols?" I asked, both nodded that they did, "Well, Hermione had overheard you two talking about it in the library earlier that day and she…kinda…um, well…she, sort of told Filtch that you guys would be there."

"Are you kidding me?! We were called to the Headmaster's office because of that! We were almost suspended! Seamus's mother gave him a punishment you wouldn't believe because of that, not to mention what my parents did to me!" Parvarti whispered harshly her eyes wide and shooting sparks of fury. Lavender on the other hand couldn't seem to get words out past her anger.

I quickly wiped my face and transformed it into one of nervous understanding and sympathy. "I'm sorry you guys, but remember, she's trying to make amends."

"She didn't even warn us. She didn't even tell us that she knew what we planned to do and she'd turn us in if we went anyway! How could she just…" Lavender snarled impressively.

I felt tentative surprise; I didn't know Lavender had that much of a bite.

"I want two sheets of parchment from each of you and three from Miss Patil, Brown and Mr Potter who seem to think that they needn't listen to my lesson in order to grasp this concept." Professor McGonagall stated imperiously.

I saw her surprise when the two famed gossips failed to whine or shriek; trying to get out of the extra work, and instead nod stiffly, faces flushed with anger, before packing up their books and leaving the room without a sound.

"What was that all about?"

"The world must be coming to an end if those two aren't talking and giggling incessantly!"

"Wonder what upset them? Did you see how angry they looked?"

"Think it was Potter? You know what they say about a witch that's been scorned!"

The whole classroom had burst into small conversations discussing the possible reasons for the two Gryffindor's uncharacteristic behaviour. Frankly, it was all I could do to keep the smirk off my face.

I caught sight of Lizzy packing her books away and immediately felt my good humour disappear and my earlier confused frustration return. I had been trying all morning to catch her eye but she was avoiding me. Not only that but Malfoy barely left her side, hovering around her and scaring off any students that approached her. She hadn't spoken once in class, finally fed-up with trying to be discreet; I'd placed a notice-me-not charm on myself in Herbology and spent the full hour watching her. If it hadn't been for the look of excessive mental strain that I could see in her eyes and the exhaustion clinging to her magic I would have said that she hadn't paid attention to anything during class.

Watching Malfoy lean down to whisper something to her I cast a spell that would allow me to hear any words that passed their lips.

"Are you going to be alright during Runes Lizzy?" Malfoy asked his voice extremely gentle.

"Stop treating me as if I were senile Draco!" I smirked, amused, at her irritated rebuttal.

"Don't worry Draco. I'll look after Elizabeth." Blaise Zabini spoke in a silken voice as he curled his arm around Lizzy's waist and began to guide her from the room. Without warning my magic rose up and with a hiss of displeasure I yanked it back down forcibly. I would _not_ let someone else dictate the way my magic reacted.

I know she felt the movement of my magic from the sudden tension in her shoulders but she didn't look at me, not even once. I ground my teeth together my temper rising. I could handle Lizzy ignoring me or raging at me but I couldn't let go of this when a ball of concern and worry was growing in the pit of my stomach unwilling to be forgotten.

"Mr Potter? Miss Granger? A word please?" McGonagall reminded.

Once the room was empty I slowly made my way towards the front where the two witches stood waiting impatiently.

"Oh, would you hurry up Harry!" Hermione screeched.

"I didn't know that your schedule was so pressing Granger, late for a broom closet rendezvous with Weasley? Surely, you can fit your school work around your ill-timed trysts? After all, work before pleasure darling." My voice was mocking and full of scorn but at this point I couldn't care less if McGonagall heard me or not.

"Mr Potter! If you please…" McGonagall shouted; flushed and looking very uncomfortable.

"See! See!" Hermione screamed making both of us wince in pain at the pitch and volume, "Do you see what I have to put up with?" She pointed a finger in my direction where I rolled my eyes and leaned back against one of the students desks, folding my arms across my chest and stretching my legs out in front of me where I had crossed my ankles. All in all, I suppose, I fit the description of the arrogant, unimpressed male to a tee.

"Enough! Both of you!"

Hermione looked like she'd been slapped and I sent her a cheeky grin, unnoticed by McGonagall, designed to set her blood boiling. You didn't get to be the only one in Hogwarts able to coax a reaction out of the Ice queen of Slytherin without knowing how to push someone's buttons. Anyway, no matter how immature it was as long as it achieved what I wanted I had no apologies.

"You…you…"Hermione stuttered through her rage.

I raised an apathetic eyebrow before turning back to my Head of House.

"You wanted to talk to me about something Professor?" I asked calmly.

The witch took a deep breath before nodding, "Miss Granger came to me yesterday complaining that you refused to co-operate with her on the assignment, that you were being purposefully difficult and unhelpful, so much so, that your behaviour was making it impossible for her to complete the assignment."

"Did she now?" I drawled slowly but there was an icy undertone in my voice that made Hermione straighten her back defensively and refuse to meet my cold, accusing gaze.

"Indeed, she did."

"I was under the impression, Professor, that this was a group project." I said softly.

"It is Mr Potter." She frowned at me.

I nodded slowly, "So, would I be _correct_ in saying that each partner has a role in deciding what six spells they research?"

"Yes, of course."

"Professor!" Hermione interrupted shrilly before I could speak, "he's twisting what happened!"

"He hasn't told me what happened yet Miss Granger and I would ask that you restrain yourself in future." McGonagall said, annoyed, "Go on Mr Potter."

I shrugged, "I don't know what Granger is talking about Professor. She handed me three spells that she said I was to do, no questions asked, and when I told her that I wanted to pick my own spells and that I didn't believe you had given us so much time to research simple transfiguration she flew off the handle." I said calmly.

She raised an eyebrow at me before turning towards Hermione, clearly having had enough and just wanting the two of us to leave as quickly as possible.

"There was obviously a miscommunication between the two of you somewhere along the way. I'm going to forget about this and trust that you both have the assignment ready for when it's due." She walked around her desk and sat down in the emerald cushioned chair pushing her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. "You may both leave now."

Hermione sent her a betrayed look before flouncing out of the room with me following calmly behind her.

"What did you say to Parvarti and Lavender?" Hermione demanded as soon as we were in the hallway.

I sent her a disgusted look, "Ever heard of personal space Granger?"

"Would you stop calling me that!" She snapped. I didn't answer aware that my temper was balancing on a knife's edge. "You're being immature and difficult Harry."

"_Goodbye_ Granger." I stressed lowly and quickened my pace.

"No!" She stepped in front of me blocking the way and I had to stop myself from sighing in boredom, "Not until you tell me what you told Lavender and Parvarti!"

This time I did smirk, "Nothing that wasn't the truth." Swiftly sidestepping her, I sent her a sarcastic wave before leaving.

I hadn't been walking long when a familiar voice interrupted the silence, "Well done Potter, it was truly a revenge worthy of the Snakes, who would have known you had the balls to do something so deliberately callous?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked; agitated, to the blonde figure leaning casually against the stone wall.

"I need to talk to you." The serious expression on his face piqued my interest.

"About?"

"Lizzy."

My humour evaporated and I pinned him with my stare. "What about Lizzy?"

"You were with her last night weren't you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Just answer the question!" He snapped.

I thought about his question for a moment and quickly came to the conclusion that it didn't really matter if he knew; I shrugged, "Yes."

Malfoy pushed himself off the wall and advanced towards me a determined glint in his mercury eyes, "Was she acting strangely?"

Not really wanting to go into the details of what happened between Lizzy and me last night I asked a question of my own, "Is something wrong?"

"Are you going to answer the question?" he pressed.

He was serious, I could see it. Beneath his cavalier manner was worry. I shoved a hand through my hair; frustrated. "If you won't tell me anything Malfoy I couldn't possibly begin to answer."

"Just give me the information!"

"I'm not an idiot Malfoy, I'm not telling you what you want to know just so you can turn around and walk away without giving me what I want."

"Look … she doesn't want you to know, alright? ... I can't tell you anything, but I _need_ an answer from you!"

She doesn't…anxiety flared to life at his words and I determinedly pushed aside the feelings of hurt and loneliness that accompanied it for a later time.

"Tell me." I ordered, my voice icy and authoritative, carefully masking the desperation rising within me.

…

"I can't." He said finally, his expression miserable as if he'd just fought an inner battle with himself and come up with an answer he didn't want.

I clenched my fists together knowing that threats and force would achieve nothing here. In the weeks over Winter break on thing had become all too clear: Slytherins didn't betray the ones they loved.

"Damn it." I hissed under my breath working to evenly draw breath. "What do you want to know?" I growled out. She may not be willing to tell me what was wrong but I wouldn't be the reason for whatever it was getting worse.

"Considering how distracted you've been all day I can surmise that something happened between you last night, I don't need to know what it was but…did her behaviour change suddenly at any time? Did she look calm and fine one minute and disoriented the next?" He asked carefully.

I thought back to last night and felt my magic purr in satisfaction around me, I focused and…

"Yes," I answered, "but that could have been explained by any number of things." I added quickly.

"Not bloody likely." I narrowed my eyes speculatively on the blonde as he angrily cursed under his breath.

"Is it serious?"

He looked at me and I realized that Malfoy wanted to tell me, wanted me to know whatever was going on.

"Yes."

I nodded slowly pushing my emotions away. It wasn't the time.

"Why won't she tell me?" I asked quietly as he began to walk away. Malfoy stopped but didn't turn back around.

"That Potter, I don't know."

I stood standing in the empty corridor while Malfoy walked away, just before he turned the corner I caught his words, "Look after her in Astronomy Potter, she's never had to deal with something like this before."

He continued walking away.

Ancient Runes, that's what he'd said earlier.

My magic rumbled ominously, beneath its confines growing restless with the mere thought of the man. I was seething with anger.

"Malfoy!" I called sharply.

He came to an abrupt halt. "What is it Potter?"

I examined him with an intense scrutiny, my eyes dark and unreadable. Somehow, I knew I looked absolutely menacing; my magic restless and volatile screamed hostility to any witch or wizard strong enough to sense it and despite everything Malfoy was an extremely powerful wizard. He watched me warily now, clearly wondering what the hell was going on and what had set me off.

"Keep an eye on Zabini Malfoy."

I could see his frown of confusion from where I stood but thankfully he didn't say anything defensive or challenging that could disturb my agitated magic. He just nodded once and disappeared down the hall.

She doesn't want me to know.

I scowled at the stone floor and hurried to my next class.

Lizzy was always saying, that there was much more dangerous aspects to my personality that I rarely let out to play, yet, somehow she'd forgotten her own realisation.

I smirked.

We were each other's equals and at our full strength neither of us seemed to be capable of outmaneuvering the other but…Lizzy was distracted, exhausted and I was going to use those weaknesses to my full advantage.

She didn't want me to know, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to find out.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

LIZZY'S POV

"You hanging in there?"

I smiled at Blaise's concerned face and nodded. No point admitting how close I felt to the edge of that abyss. The truth, right now, wouldn't help anybody. They couldn't help either way.

For what felt like the millionth time today I glanced at my wrist watch. Just over twelve hours. I just needed to hold on for a few more hours.

"Miss Edwards?"

Sweet Darkness, not now! I prayed silently, looking up into the kind brown eyes of my Runes Professor.

"Yes Professor?" I tried to keep my voice as normal and unemotional as usual.

"Can you answer the question on the black board?" He asked gently.

From over his shoulder I tried to read the question but as soon as the words Egyptian hieroglyphics penetrated the haze I had purposefully made my outer thoughts a flood of memories and knowledge spilled over into the outer barrier of my mind destabilizing the whole.

"Um, Professor?" I heard Blaise interrupt hastily effectively diverting attention away from my panicked figure, "Would you mind if I answered? I've been reading up on the topic more thoroughly in my spare time and this would be a great opportunity to test whether or not I understood it correctly."

Thank Merlin Blaise! I mentally praised his quick thinking.

"Well," The teacher paused; unsure, and I couldn't blame him. Blaise was the best student in the class, he rarely had trouble with anything in Ancient Runes and he _never_ volunteered, "If Miss Edwards doesn't mind, I suppose so." He reluctantly agreed.

"Yes. That's fine." I managed to get out through my teeth.

Blaise didn't need further prompting, instead, he launched into a lecture on the Ancient Egyptians that allowed me to slip into my mind and strengthen what was left of my Occlumency barriers.

Inside my mind I looked around me in despair, what had once been proud, impenetrable walls surrounding my thoughts was now decaying and fragile. The potions parasitic effect was clear from the widening cracks, strangling ivy and crumbling stone. If I had only realized sooner what was affecting me! The moment I made the connection I had flooded my mind barriers with raw magical energy desperate to slow the potions unhindered progress. I reminded myself that even if I had known the moment I had somehow ingested the liquid occlumency would only have slowed the mental decay not eliminated its progress. But still! If I hadn't been so distracted! So…so…emotional! I might not have missed the signs! It might not have been able to invade my mind so thoroughly!

With one last sweeping glance of my savaged mental landscape I eased out of my mind as slowly as I could wincing at the deafening sound of one of the stone walls collapsing under the suffocating pressure of the vines.

"Class is over Lizzy, come on, let's go back to the Common Room, you can concentrate better there, away from all this." Blaise muttered.

"Thank-you Blaise, you've been such a great help about this." I murmured, unable to keep my full concentration where my body was.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Elizabeth…and I'm glad you came to me about this."

I smiled at him, "You're one of my best friends Blaise, of course I'd tell you." Remembering how sweet and understanding he'd been all day I squeezed the hand that was already clutching my own, "in some ways…you could always understand me better than Draco." I added seriously.

I watched as his tan face grinned at me and realized for the first time exactly how handsome Blaise really was, "Well, what do you expect, we neutrals have to stick together." He nudged me playfully and I found myself chuckling despite the increasing pain behind my eyes.

"Hey," He murmured softly raising my chin so that I was looking into his sapphire eyes, "We'll find out who did this to you Elizabeth, I promise."

I managed a feeble looking smile, I hope so.

"Ouch!" Blaise withdrew his hand quickly and clutched it protectively to his chest.

"What is it?" I forced myself to ask through the pain of the migraine that had been siphoning my energy all day.

Blaise looked at his hand in confusion before appearing to shake it off, "Oh...nothing, just a shock...I guess"

I nodded but truly all I could think of was my bed and lying down somewhere that I wouldn't have to make the impossible effort of holding a conversation with someone while trying to maintain my deteriorating mental defenses.

As Blaise said the password he let go of my hand so I could crawl through the portrait hole after him. The moment contact between us broke I felt an immediate weight lift from within me. Startled and quickly determined to know what had happened, I plunged my mind into my magical core. As expected, it was severely depleted from having to constantly flood my occlumency shields with energy, but what surprised me wasn't the exhaustion I could feel emanating but feelings of hostility and agitation. The constant strain of splitting my concentration in two had masked my fatigued core's ability to react and I realized that as a result I hadn't sensed its clear opposition towards…

His hand! Didn't he say that there was a shock?

I glanced towards Blaise where he was conversing with two of our house members by the entryway, could it have been him? It wasn't possible! I shook my head at the absurd thought and made my way up the spiral staircase. My magic didn't have the expendable energy to do that right now anyway, I recalled with relief. I was being ridiculous.

"Feeling alright Edwards?"

I stiffened at the sarcastic inquiry and smirked at the person, "Perfect." I crooned dangerously. I couldn't afford to show any weakness right now, not in front of her. She'd flay me alive if she knew that I didn't have the necessary magical energy to defend against any attack she made right now. Furthermore, I sneered at the woman in barely veiled abhorrence, my pride would never let me. "I didn't know you cared Daphne." I could almost _taste_ the threat in the air and without regard for how my body would suffer for this later I viscously drained my core and saturated my mental defenses with the last of my reserves. No matter _what_ happened now, they _had_ to hold until Severus was finished.

The beautiful Mediterranean looking girl smirked cruelly crossing her legs elegantly as she perched on the edge of her four poster bed.

"Oh, I don't dear, but you could say that I have a vested interest in your health." Her mulberry gaze glinted with cruel humour.

I narrowed my eyes at her words, carefully filing them away to think about later; I didn't have the ability right now to try and figure out her riddles and fend off any verbel attacks the viper might throw.

"Funny..." I said casually, turning to face her fully, "I didn't think you were interested in anything beyond Walker's cock."

I saw her blood red nails dig painfully into the soft palms of her hand pleased by her obvious ire, "Jealous Elizabeth?"

I let a sinister smile spread across my lips even as my stomach rolled in revulsion at her words, "I can promise you now _sweetheart," _I mocked, "that the day I willingly lie beneath that _pig,_ will be the day that I find something I envy about _you_." Delighting in the shiver I caught running through her body I let my own sadistic, dark nature that I rarely allowed free reign stretch its confines, a dark smile graced my lips and my eyes became stormy and hard, "Don't tangle with me Daphne...if you're not familiar with all the rules." I said courteously, my tone light.

The skin around her eyes tightened at my patronizing words but slowly her face transformed, she adopted a lazy look which immediately unsettled me, while stretched out sensuously on her bed.

"Shall we play a game?" She teased but her eyes were eager.

I raised an eyebrow, inwardly infuriated with her strange behaviour that seemed to follow no clear pattern of logic, I gazing at her thoughtfully; she was too confident and it was making me feel uneasy and out of control."I was always better at these kinds of games than you were Daphne." I informed her lightly keeping my tone polite and indifferent against the steady pounding in my temples.

"Don't get cocky," she snapped, losing her cool. I watched as she brought back that sickly sweet smirk to her lips, her eyes taunting, "_You_ don't know all the players yet."

I felt icy dread tighten my lungs.

"Ta ta, darling!" She laughed cruelly gliding with feline grace from the room.

As soon as the door shut with a soft click I clutched my head between my hands and let go of the moan of agony that I had successfully kept down until then.

_**You **don't know all the players yet._

My head felt like it was splitting open!

_Shall we play a game?_

_**Harry!**_

HEY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! YOU SHOULD TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IS HAPPENING AND WHO'S THE CULPRIT! I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!

NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT SOON! BUT REMEMBER...REVIEWING MAKES ME WRIGHT FASTER! :)


	25. Ah, now I understand

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_I examined him with an intense scrutiny, my eyes dark and unreadable. Somehow, I knew I looked absolutely menacing; my magic restless and volatile screamed hostility to any witch or wizard strong enough to sense it and despite everything Malfoy was an extremely powerful wizard. He watched me warily now, clearly wondering what the hell was going on and what had set me off._

"_Keep an eye on Zabini Malfoy."_

_Inside my mind I looked around me in despair, what had once been proud, impenetrable walls surrounding my thoughts was now decaying and fragile. The potions parasitic effect was clear from the widening cracks, strangling ivy and crumbling stone._

"_Shall we play a game?" She teased but her eyes were eager._

_..................................................................................................................................................................................................._

"_I was always better at these kinds of games than you were Daphne." I informed her lightly keeping my tone polite and indifferent against the steady pounding in my temples._

_....................................................................................................................................................................................................._

"_Don't get cocky," she snapped, losing her cool. I watched as she brought back that sickly sweet smirk to her lips, her eyes taunting, "__You__ don't know all the players yet."_

_I felt icy dread tighten my lungs._

"_Ta ta, darling!" She laughed cruelly gliding with feline grace from the room._

_As soon as the door shut with a soft click I clutched my head between my hands and let go of the moan of agony that I had successfully kept down until then._

_**You **__don't know all the players yet._

_....................................................................................................................................................................................................._

HARRY'S POV

"Something bothering you Harry?"

Seamus's voice torn me from the quicksand my thoughts seemed to have become in the last couple of hours.

I turned to the optimistic man beside me and grinned sheepishly while running a hand through my hair.

"That obvious?" I laughed endeavouring to make light of the situation.

"You're awfully quiet Harry, usually we can't shut up your complaining on the way to Astronomy." Dean grinned.

Mentally I smacked myself for the amateur slip up. My frustration with the class times for Astronomy was a well known and humourously laughed about fact within the Gryffindor House.

"Sorry, my mind's somewhere else." I joked, my words more truthful than either of them knew.

"Hey, mate, if it's about Hermione and Ron, we get it. They're acting like a pair of gits at the moment. Nobody can stand being around them." Dean said smiling at me sympathetically.

And it was true. Just as I knew they would, Parvarti and Lavender had immediately told Seamus and Dean who snitched on them that night and within the hour...Merlin bless the gossip vines of Hogwarts...the whole of Gryffindor House knew. And if there is one thing that all students living within close quarters hate-it's a fink.

"I still cannot believe Hermione ratted us out!" Seamus muttered furiously, "And if you ask me the pair of them are getting exactly what they deserve!"

I frowned, puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"You really are out of the loop Potter!" A familiar male voice laughed from behind us.

"Something tells me that you will be doing the explaining Terrence." I drawled sarcastically at the seventh year Gryffindor.

Terrence Golding was not my favourite person in the world. He was tall, standing at 6'3, but he had absolutely no muscle mass to speak of, looking more like a string bean than a fully grown male. Sparse, wiry hairs seemed to form in patches on his pockmarked face while limp brown hair fell straight so a few wispy strands constantly fell in front of his eyes. His habit of flicking his head to the right every couple of seconds had, from the first, aggravated me beyond reason. Not to mention how, like now, whenever he was remotely amused his nose ran and wet his upper lip which then preceded to posses the gift for spitting in a person's face whenever he spoke.

Terrence wheezed out a laugh, "I find it comical that the great Harry Potter was not made aware of his own House's actions, especially, as you have such a personal involvement in the subject." He grinned nastily.

"Oh, shut up Golding!" Dean snapped heatedly.

"Yeah," Seamus was quick to agree, "What are you doing here anyway? It's after curfew."

"The sixth and seventh years are combining Astronomy classes for the rest of the year, apparently new Ministry rules." Heather, a seventh year Ravenclaw who had just appeared answered.

Feebly, I tried to concentrate on the present conversation but my thoughts kept slipping back to Malfoy's words...

_She doesn't want you to know..._

My magic was restless and uneasy and it hadn't helped me focus on anything but my growing worry over Lizzy.

"So what don't I know?" I asked abruptly, interrupting Seamus who was trying to charm the pretty seventh year Ravenclaw. She wasn't very interesting anyway, at least, not on the one date I'd had with her in fifth year.

"Total silence." Dean grinned at me. Right-that makes sense. Something in my unimpressed expression must have tipped him off because he quickly launched into an explanation. "Nobody will speak to either of them-well, it was just Hermione at first but then Ron kicked up such a stink that we decided to extend the treatment."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I said trying to look interested.

Seamus laughed wickedly, "We've been constantly changing the common room password without telling either of them, last I heard Ron couldn't get inside to get his charms homework and was assigned a week's worth of detentions!" he sniggered.

I sighed mentally at the unimaginative revenge. Honestly! The Weasley twins needed to come back to school!

"What I want to know is why Potter finked on his own friends." Terrence inserted skilfully, eyeing me with loathing.

"That's not fair!" Lavender jumped in to defend me, "Harry was only being a good friend to Hermione."

Terrence sneered at her before glaring at me. "With friends like you, who needs enemies?" his implications clear.

There was silence for several seconds as the accusation hung in the air. Carefully; with deceptive laziness I let a small seductive smirk form taking pleasure in the small in drawn breaths I could hear from around me. "Terrence, if I were you I would be more careful about what allegations I throw around, after-all, one wouldn't call us friends... but I haven't spoken of what I caught you doing last year..." I paused skilfully and mimicked his own drifting words, Golding tensed and his eyes flashed with surprise and then hatred when my own unspoken threat became clear.

"Are we interrupting something?" A soft voice asked.

It seemed the majority of the class had arrived and sensed the strange tension in our small group.

I turned away from the gentle looking Susan Bones and absently noted how Parvarti almost immediately jumped in and reassured the other girl.

"What was that mate?" Seamus whispered to me incredulously, "For a minute there I thought you were going to curse Golding into oblivion."

"You're exaggerating." I dismissed, trying to hide my irritation.

"Harry, your magic was...pulsing...around you, we could all _feel_ it." Dean said quietly, so as not to be overheard, his eyes deadly serious.

Dean's words seemed to clear some of the cobwebs in my mind and with growing alarm I realised that my thoughts had been slowly losing their clarity all day.

"_Was she acting strangely?" _

Frantically, I scrambled to order my thoughts and keep the small amount of clarity Dean's words had given be.

"Sorry," I breathed out shaking my head in a vain effort to dislodge the fogginess, "I- um – I feel like my mind ... isn't my own today." I chuckled pathetically.

"Alright students! File in and pick a seat...quickly now." Professor Sinistra shouted.

Grasping the opportunity of their distraction I delved into my mind without a second's hesitation. I wasn't gifted in the mental arts; I would be the first to admit it, but this holiday I had laid the foundations of an ammeters version of occlumency barriers. With urgency I scanned my mental landscape clamping down on my growing panic with an iron will; the mental protection I had modelled off the Department of Mysteries had all but collapsed entirely, huge sections were missing and an intrusive white fog seemed to be encompassing everything. It was no wonder my magic was climbing up the walls and roaring its displeasure! How could I have not noticed this?!

...the fog, it had felt like cobwebs being swept from my mind...

...my magic

...my magic had been the first to react.

I didn't wait.

I dove deeper into my mind, falling faster, my instincts screaming at me.

...It had to be here... frantically I searched as I fell through the darkness...it didn't make sense otherwise! ..._somewhere_...it had to be here _somewhere_!..

..._wait_...

..._**there**_...

I could see it.

My magical core was distressed and furious, my minds arrival greeted by distraught and confused emotions. But it was there.

A small, thin thread of my magic was being diverted from the core feeding another source like a magical battery.

"Are you going to join us Mr Potter?"

Without warning, I was slammed back to reality and barely managed to swallow the accompanying nausea in time.

I took a deep breath, nodding to the Professor before walking through the wooden door to the Astronomy classroom.

All the seats were full. Thank Merlin.

Before the Professor said anything I conjured a single desk and chair for myself at the back of the classroom ignoring the inquisitive look the Professor sent me.

"Right, well, as you all can see the sixth and seventh year Astronomy classes have been merged together, the Ministry believes, and I suppose it is true to an extent, that much of each year's curriculum overlaps. This will be a permanent change in Hogwarts class structure and it's also a way for the years to interact with each other." Her voice was hesitant, as if she didn't really know if the new system was plausible, but I couldn't bring myself to care either way what she said.

Apprehension was growing within me as I thought through exactly what that link could possibly mean. It wasn't Voldemort, I had quickly discounted that terrifying thought. No. It was recent. Very recent.

I could follow the thread and _see_ where it took me but the logical...no, _Slytherin, _... part of me wouldn't allow it. Besides, I balled my fists roughly into my hair in frustration; I didn't fancy spending the foreseeable future with my mind who knows where? disconnected from my body!

I snapped my head up suddenly. The thread had...shuddered.

I didn't have much time to figure this out. My occlumency walls could give way entirely at any time leaving me with no defence. No way to halt or impede whatever this was! And Lizzy!...Lizzy...

"_Lizzy..._" I breathed my eyes widening in horrifying realisation.

Dear Gods...

"...therefore we will be splitting the year groups up so that...Mr Potter! What do you think...! _Mr Potter_!"

Like a madman I pushed my chair back, uncaring as it crashed noisily against the floor, and ran from the classroom without acknowledging the Professor, indifferent to her screaming demands echoing down the stone corridor.

_Look after her in Astronomy Potter..._

I pushed my muscles faster as I leapt the staircases four at a time. It didn't bother me how I instinctively knew, that as some of the staircases would go to move they glowed a fearsome emerald colour freezing them instantly in place until I had passed. All I could think of, was that Lizzy hadn't turned up, that I had no idea where she was...and how I would ever forgive myself for not noticing before.

"Bluebells!" I shouted the password at the Fat Lady not slowing as I ran at the painting.

"Now, young man j-just _slow_ _down_ there, I can't open quickly enough! You're going to crash...!" She shrieked, fleeing the portrait; petrified. I watched, without emotion, as my magic seemed to swarm out of me without any conscious direction, merely following my wishes and tearing the portrait hole open.

"What the?"

"Stop slamming the entrance hole!"

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Merlin! I think he tore the thing off the wall!"

"What's going on?"

I didn't slow.

Flying up the dormitory stairs I wrenched open the door while my magic threw the lid of my trunk open, the metal hinges breaking under the enormous strain. Dropping to my knees I searched wildly through my possessions.

I know it's here! I put it here!

"_**Where is it?!**_" I screamed my fear and mental strain fuelling my emotions.

"What are you looking for?"

I whipped around to see Ron standing in the middle of the dorm looking unsure of himself but his chin was set in a way I remember all too well; stubborn and looking for a fight.

I was not in the mood.

"Did you take it?" My words were a threatening growl, animalistic..._feral_.

I was slipping, I could feel it.

Ron gulped and I know he was scared. His primordial instincts and magic must me yelling at him that I was dangerous. That I was capable of anything...because at this point...I think it's true.

"Take what?" He asked quickly, his brow beading with sweat.

"_**AHHH**_!" I screamed my throat burning under the strain of the intensity of my illogical rage, I threw my arm out trying to find something to grip onto in the physical world which would stabilise my mental one. The lamp on my bedside table fell to the floor, shattering the glass into millions of pieces. "_**My MAP!**_"

Ron was panting now, his pupils dilated in all encompassing fear.

"I-it isn't just yo-your map." He stuttered out.

Snap.

...

"Lizzy..."

...

I gasped for breath.

...

Air.

...

"H-harry?"

...

The thread...

...

"Harry?"

...

It was gone.

...

It seemed like a lifetime...but in reality it mustn't have been more than a split second.

Everything was still.

The encroaching fog disappeared as if it had never been. My mind was clear again. My emotions my own and my magic...

...my magic was angry.

"Harry?" Ron's voice had regained his earlier courage in my silence or perhaps it was his own magic sensing the change in me. Whatever it was, his voice brought that lifetime, that split second to an end.

"I want the map Ron. Now." That chaos, that _insanity, _was gone.

I had to find her.

"It is not _your_ map Harry. Just because your Dad made it does not make it yours. It was Fred and Georges as well! And I'm _their_ family so...it's mine too!"

The thread had broken. Lizzy could be...

"I don't have time for this..." I muttered advancing toward him. "You will give me the map now Ron or I will tear the information from your mind. I am not gifted in the mind magic's so I can't promise that there will not be lasting damage but I will do it... Now, give me the map." My magic was floating around me, hissing and crackling ominously as I stared him down.

No matter how muggle friendly the Weasley's are they were still proud purebloods and they knew that when a wizard's magic was creating a visible aura around him it wasn't the time for useless pride.

"Here." His tone defeated.

I snatched the parchment from his hand and swept out of the dorm praying to whatever deities I knew that I wasn't too late.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

..._There_.

She was in the dungeons. It would take too long. It could take twenty minutes to get there. By then she could have...

There wasn't time.

"Dobby." I called.

Crack.

"Mr Harry Potter sir! What can..."

"I need you to take me to Professor Snape's private quarters using house elf magic Dobby." I interrupted swiftly.

Dobby began pulling at his ears in distress mumbling about how he wasn't allowed even for the great Harry Potter, that they would know and he would be in terrible trouble.

I crouched down so I could look him in the eye, my heart pounding in my chest.

I couldn't lose her.

Not her.

"Dobby..._please_." I begged.

The eccentric elf stared into my eyes and I felt as if my intrinsic worth was being measured on a scale I would never be able to comprehend but then the elf nodded with a gentle smile and a knowing, awed gleam in his eye.

"Dobby will take Mr Harry Potter sir where he wants to go..." his spindly, bandaged hand grabbed mine, "..._the fates demand it..._" Dobby's voice whispered through my mind as I appeared in front of a grouchy looking portrait of an extremely handsome middle aged man wearing elegant emerald robes. There was no sign of Dobby.

My magic roared free and encompassed the portrait and I didn't try to stop it. It only answered to my wishes.

"_Excuse_ _me_!" The man in the portrait yelled indignantly. "You _cannot_ just barge into somebody's private abode willy nilly!" I scowled. It was taking too long. I urged my magic on stressing speed sensing each of the wards as they crashed down unable to combat against me. "Young sir! I must say, manners these days are appalling!" Merlin! I had known that Snape was paranoid but this was ridiculous! I'd already torn through twenty different wards! "Hey! _Yoohoo_! You there! Can you hear me?"

I turned menacing eyes alight with desperation and barely concealed fear and panic on the annoying portrait and found...calculating eyes totally unconnected with the whiny, idiotic voice of before.

"_Ah_," The voice was cultured and powerful, "_Now_ I understand." His jewel green eyes were alight with knowledge and smug satisfaction, "You may go in." He stated imperiously before turning his back on me. The door swung open and I didn't give the strange words another thought before I rushed headlong through the portrait hole.

"Stupefy!" I ducked the red light speeding towards me grasped my wand, twirling forward until...

"Lower your wand."

"Potter?! What the hell? How did you move so fast? What are you doing here? How did you...?" Malfoy gasped his eyes flickering towards my wand which I pressed harder against his throat.

"Now." I said my voice oddly calm.

As soon as the wand was lowered I was moving again.

"Potter! Where are you...?" his voice trailed off, the speed of my pace leaving him behind.

I followed where my magic urgently and obediently prompted; rounding a corner I pushed open the door in front of me without knocking or slowing.

"Potter? What...?"

My magic slammed him against the wall violently, holding him in place and immobile.

"What were you doing to her?" I snarled moving towards the bed where Lizzy laid unmoving.

"Nothing, you idiot! I need to give her this potion before her mind completely collapses otherwise it won't do any good!" Snape yelled furiously.

"What's wrong with her? Why would her mind collapse? She's the most gifted person at mental magic's that I know!"

"Potter, there isn't time!" Snape shouted.

"What is she keeping from me?!" I roared back.

"She was poisoned."

I turned towards the doorway where Malfoy stood.

"With what?" Don't focus on the problem just the solution. I chanted to myself.

"We don't know yet but some type of mind altering potion." He answered.

"Potter, _please_," Snape pressed, "there isn't much time." I quickly released him having seen the sincere worry in his black eyes.

"Do it." I commanded him.

I expected at least a nasty glare for my words put the Potions Master rushed to Lizzy's side and poured the potion down into her mouth massaging her throat to get her to swallow.

"How?" I asked softly.

Malfoy shook his head silently not taking his mercury eyes off the still figure of his best friend.

"We don't know," Snape answered, "It was well thought out and planned...I couldn't find anything. One of the house elves was put under the Imperious Curse, I could recognise the signs anywhere, but there's no way I can trace it back to anyone." Coming from a spy and wizard of Snape's calibre I took his word for it.

"How did you know to come here? That something was wrong?" Malfoy finally tore his eyes away from Lizzy to ask me.

"...It doesn't matter." I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I whispered in the silent room.

Snape snorted, "You're a Gryffindor Potter you would have been out there questioning any slimy Slytherin you came across in broad daylight alerting the real perpetrator immediately with your stumbling."

I smiled without humour as I watched Lizzy's chest rise and fall, needing the reassurance, "The founder of your house would not be very proud of you Professor," I looked him in the eye, "you forget to look beneath the surface and see only what you wish to see."

...

"Why isn't it working?" I heard Malfoy demand but I already knew. I had known since I felt the thread connecting our magical cores snap in the dormitories.

"Be quiet!" Snape snapped but I saw anguish in his eyes. He knew.

Her mind had collapsed.

My mind was working completely analytically; my emotions had already had their chance to control and failed, so I pushed them away, into my magic so they wouldn't cloud my reason.

"No! What's wrong!?" Malfoy yelled at his mentor tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Leave." I said, moving to lean over the bed so Lizzy's face and my own were mere inches apart.

"...What?" Malfoy's voice was uncomprehending while Snape's face was filled with damning disbelief.

I didn't ask again.

My magic threw the two wizards out of the room slamming the door closed before saturating all the walls and wood creating wards out of my raw magical energy, something they had no hope of breaching.

I knew what I had to do.

Lizzy had already found the answer.

I placed my two hands on either side of her head and leaned down so our foreheads were touching.

She shattered the connection between us to stop the contamination of my mind through hers.

I slowly breathed out taking comfort in the warmth of her body.

To save me.

I closed my eyes.

"I'm not sure if I love you yet Elizabeth Edwards... but I do know that I can't let you go." I whispered.

And dove down into the black abyss.


	26. sorry

Hey all!

I've had a lot of people private messaging me about the fanfiction site not allowing you to review for the chapter I last uploaded; can I just say how much that sucks? 

In a way it's a relief! I thought nobody liked the last update! My pride took an enormous whack! Thankfully when my wonderful readers out there told me about the situation I breathed a sigh of hopeful relief… and annoyance at the site!

Anyway! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and put my mind to rest! Just don't log in and put it in as an anonymous review with your pen name signed at the bottom so I know who to thank!

Sorry about it and I've emailed the site telling them about it but please…review! 


	27. The Power of a Desperate, Ruthless Will

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVERLY REVIEWS! I'M REALLY SORRY BUT IT SEEMS LIKE THE PROBLEM WITH THE REVIEWING BUTTON IS BECAUSE I REARRANGED SOME OF THE CHAPTERS AND I DELETED THE CONTENTS. SO EVEN THOUGH IT'S A NEW CHAPTER IT WON'T LET SOMEONE WHO HAS ALREADY REVIEWED THE 'OLD' CHAPTER REVIEW AGAIN. IF THAT IS YOU PLEASE JUST SEND ME AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW BUT MAKE SURE TO REMEMBER TO SIGN THE END OF IT WITH YOUR PEN NAME SO I KNOW WHO SENT IT TO ME AND WHO TO THANK! SORRY FOR THE WEIRD REVIEWING BUT HOPEFULLY THE CHAPTER WILL BE JUST THAT GOOD THAT IT WON'T EVEN BOTHER YOU! – A PERSON CAN DREAM RIGHT? :p ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_I could see it. _

_My magical core was distressed and furious, my minds arrival greeted by distraught and confused emotions. But it was there._

_A small, thin thread of my magic was being diverted from the core feeding another source like a magical battery._

* * *

"_**AHHH**__!" I screamed my throat burning under the strain of the intensity of my illogical rage, I threw my arm out trying to find something to grip onto in the physical world which would stabilise my mental one. The lamp on my bedside table fell to the floor, shattering the glass into millions of pieces. "__**My MAP!**__" _

* * *

_The eccentric elf stared into my eyes and I felt as if my intrinsic worth was being measured on a scale I would never be able to comprehend but then the elf nodded with a gentle smile and a knowing, awed gleam in his eye._

"_Dobby will take Mr Harry Potter sir where he wants to go..." his spindly, bandaged hand grabbed mine, "...__**the fates demand it**__..."_

* * *

_I turned menacing eyes alight with desperation and barely concealed fear and panic on the annoying portrait and found...calculating eyes totally unconnected with the whiny, idiotic voice of before._

"_**Ah**__," The voice was cultured and powerful, "__**Now**__ I understand." His jewel green eyes were alight with knowledge and smug satisfaction, "You may go in." He stated imperiously before turning his back on me. The door swung open and I didn't give the strange words another thought before I rushed headlong through the portrait hole._

* * *

"_Potter, there isn't time!" Snape shouted._

"_What is she keeping from me?!" I roared back._

* * *

LIZZY'S POV

You don't know who all the players are...

What the fuck? Angrily, I gritted my teeth together and stifled my moan of pain by shoving my head in the pillow. How in Salazar's name had that shank found the words that would unsettle me the most?!

I clutched my head between my hands laying down on my four poster bed and climbing in under the heavy silk sheets and fur covers hoping they would muffle the noise drifting up from the Common room. Before I could think better of it I groaned miserably and violently flinched, curling tighter in on myself.

It was dark in the cacoon I made for myself. My heavy breaths quickly heated the small space and soon I was sweating. My lungs were begging me to pull back the only protection I had in order to get a deep breath but I didn't dare. I laid there, silent and unmoving, except for the increasingly frequent tremors that wracked my body, silently willing, _begging, _my magic to hold on.

I was scared. Terrified.

I gulped back a sob knowing that it would only heighten the agony, I wasn't even granted that release.

_Dear Gods,_

I could feel another seizure coming, building. My muscles tensed and cramped, contracting painfully and this time I couldn't hold my body relatively still once it took over, it was too powerful. I cried out when the uncontrollable shaking threw me to the stone floor.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

My head hit the stone.

...My eyes opened impossibly wide...

Pain exploded.

I screamed.

I screamed long and gut wrenching.

Absently, I noted warm liquid running down my temple and knew it was blood but at this point I didn't care, I couldn't comprehended anything beyond the bottomless agony.

I gasped; gulping huge lung full's of air, tears streaming down my cheeks wetting the cold stone beneath me.

_Harry._

I felt my magic stir but I didn't care.

_Harry. _

I wanted him here with me.

"Harry." I whispered brokenly.

I felt a prod at my magic but dismissed it. I wasn't going to last, my magical reserves were not deep enough.

I threw my head back, gasping loudly as I felt a surge of energy invade my body, flooding my severely depleted reserves with magic. Logically, I knew that this overwhelming feeling of energy was, in reality, evidence of exactly how exhausted my magical channels were because no matter how needed and thankful I was for the steady boost of energy, in actually, it wasn't a lot of magic being fed to me. That it could have such a profound effect on my physical body was not a promising sign.

It wasn't going to be enough.

I hadn't been laying there for more than fifteen minutes before the sporadic seizures were once again a constant. My nose was running but I couldn't control my shaking limbs enough to wipe away the liquid.

"H-harry..." I cried his name like a prayer through the silent torrent of my tears.

I'm so scared.

Those insidious whispers were gone, unable to be heard through the haze of pain in my mind and I realised that I wanted him here more than anything, more than anyone.

"Harry..." I whimpered pathetically, my strength finally failing.

I could feel it, my magic straining, with the last my energy, to hold on.

"Lizzy?" The nasally voice felt like knives being driven into my cranium and I jerked awkwardly to the side barely managing to swallow my sob, "Lizzy? Blaise says it's time for Astronomy and that he's downstairs waiting for you..." Pansy's voice increased in volume as she stomped over to my bed, the tremors her steps sent through the floor reverberating in my mind.

Through the agony of magical exhaustion and the parasitic potion I barely registered Pansy's horrified gasp as she caught sight of my weak and alarming body lying awkwardly on the floor beside my bed tangled in sweat drenched silk sheets.

"Draco! Blaise!...hurry quickly..." Unexpectedly, I felt my stomach lurch and churn, threatening to bring up the meagre food I had consumed today, the pain in my head too much for my body to bare any longer.

I shouldn't have kept it from him.

"_Lizzy_?!" Draco's voice, sharp and clear ringing with barely controlled panic elicited a strangled gasp from my throat in response.

"Shit..." He muttered and I saw his wand wave about skilfully before...

Ah! My tears began trailing down my cheeks again, the pain in my head, although not absent, had been halved in intensity. I felt as though I was underwater. All my senses were muffled and therefore my surroundings couldn't damage me so effectively. The spell allowed me, for the first time, to actually follow through a thought and it was then that I realised that the foreign magic lending me strength was coming from a crimson chord of light directly connected to my magical core.

My eyes widened.

_Harry._

Somebody was scooping me into their arms holding me against a strong and muscled chest but the body didn't soothe my fear or panic, instead, I found myself clamping down on the now manageable pain as my cramping muscles were shifted awkwardly, sending fire through my limbs. I clenched my eyes shut. The physical pain I could handle, it was the all encompassing torture within my mind which was beyond any living creature.

_Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. It wasn't enough._

My eyes flew open, impossibly wide and I arched my back straining against the mental weight.

_Sweet Darkness, I am lost._

My walls collapsed.

Somewhere I knew I was screaming uncontrollably as I watched my walls crash down one after another with deafening resoluteness. Sending shockwave after shockwave of pain and offending matter battering against my mind's delicate core. Furiously, I realised that my own defences were now being used against me.

I had lost.

Disconnected from my body and the pain and suffering I feared and knew my physical body was being subjected to, I watched, as the pale blue fog of the insidious potion; which had just a moment ago been hovering outside my walls slowly chipping away, paused for just a moment, one moment, before surging forward with nothing to slow its destructive path to the core of my mind.

It would reach the centre, I knew, it was only a matter of time now before it quickly and mercilessly ripped apart my mind's natural defences and then it would reach my core. If they connected, even for a moment, then my mind would be destroyed and my sanity shattered.

Standing as I was in my mind, hidden beneath the folds of my memories, I smiled sadly.

_Thank-you Harry, but I refuse to subject you to the same fate as myself..._

Knowing that time was of the essence and that every moment we were connected Harry's mind was being contaminated I turned towards the crimson chord and, acting almost like a dam, I willed Harry's magic to pool before me. As soon as there was enough magic I swiftly directed it towards the connection with one order; sever it.

The first attack was violent and shook my mindscape but I paid it no mind.

Once more and it would snap, I knew it.

My eyes hardened with determination and I dismissed my own terror at what this would mean for my sanity and launched the magic at the fraying chord with everything I had.

_...You mean too much to me Harry._

####

"Damnit Potter, open up!" Draco yelled furiously beating his fists against the wooden door separating them but received no answer.

"Stand aside." Severus Snape's cool baritone voice commanded softly and Draco swiftly stepped away turning to watch his Godfather with hope mixed with impatience.

Severus Snape was a formidable wizard; extremely powerful and possessing a sharp intelligence the Potions Master was the equal of all of the inner circle Death Eaters possessing an intimidating knowledge of the Dark Arts. Severus sent his magic seeking, testing the wards strength and nature. His black eyes widened imperceptibly at what he found.

"What?" Draco demanded, his own impressive magic rearing outwards, "What is it?"

Severus knew better than to withhold the information from Draco. Malfoy's were notoriously imaginative and sadistic concerning retribution and even if Draco didn't hold the same views as his Father Severus had seen the evidence that those familial traits had bred true.

"I can't break these wards." Severus could hear the disbelief that he had failed to mask in his words.

"Why not?" Draco's question was relatively calm now that he knew Severus was going to answer his questions. He knew that he couldn't have forced his Godfather to answer, Severus was one of the most powerful wizards he had ever met, but he would be have raised hell on Earth before he walked away from this.

"I do not know what they are. I've never encountered wards such as these before." He murmured as he crossed the room to the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked still reeling from the shock that the Professor had never seen Potter's wards before. Severus had been a Death Eater in both wars; there were not many aspects of magic he knew nothing about.

Snape's thin lips pursed in disgust "Requesting assistance...Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom."

Draco's mercury eyes widened a little before he turned his attention back on the door.

"If anything happens to her Potter, I will have your head." The blonde Slytherin murmured softly, his eyes deadly serious as he spoke his promise.

"Severus?" Lupin's voice sounded surprised as his head appeared in the fire, "Is anything the matter?" he asked peering at Malfoy curiously.

"You should come immediately...it concerns _Potter." _Snape sneered as he spoke the name and watched as the predictable worry and concern appeared on the werewolf's face.

"We'll be there momentarily." Lupin said quickly and disappeared from the fire.

We_..._Severus grimaced...he had a horrible feeling_._

Two figures glided out of the fire gracefully only their expressions betraying their rising panic.

"Where's Harry? What's wrong?" Black demanded stiffly.

Severus bristled but before he could answer Malfoy intervened with a dangerous whisper.

"I'll tell you where your _precious _Potter is, warded in _that_ room where he is making it impossible for us to prevent Lizzy from going insane!" his incensed magic lashed out and shattered the lamp next to him but it didn't look like the blonde noticed too busy glaring at the two Marauders.

Sirius's hackles rose, he did not appreciate it when people attacked those he considered family, seeing as how that only meant Remus and Harry he was very protective of them. He scowled at his cousin and opened his mouth to verbally cut down the amateur but stilled when Remus shot him an angry look.

"Care to explain that Severus?" Remus asked calmly but his brown eyes were flashing amber with his own awakened temper at the attack on his cub.

Snape sneered at the two before nodding. Draco should have known better, there was a reason why Black was so feared as a fugitive, he was every bit as powerful and clever as Severus was, but where Snape's spying had taught him caution Sirius's imprisonment had given him a dangerous and somewhat sadistic edge.

"Elizabeth was poisoned with a mind altering potion which, in the last hour, she has finally succumbed to, her magic absolutely exhausted. I administered the potion but it was too late, her mental defences had collapsed and the potions effect ran rampant in her mind. Potter, at that point, threw us from the room and warded the space with spells and runes I have no prior knowledge of. I need to get back in there if we hope to help Elizabeth in any small way." Snape's voice was business-like and terse but Remus noted the genuine worry and affection he held for Lizzy in his eyes.

Without another word Lupin stepped forward and began the same examination of the wards Severus had done previously.

"Why didn't Harry tell us?" Black's words were muttered to himself and not meant to be heard by the others but Draco answered anyway.

"She didn't want him to know."

Sirius's eyes narrowed, "then what was he doing down here?" he cast Snape a suspicious glance before fixing Malfoy with an intimidating stare.

Draco was reminded, while staring into those forbidding sapphire eyes, that this man was a Black and heir to one of the darkest and most gifted dark family's in the world. He had underestimated the man.

"I don't know." He clenched his fists tightly and looked to Lupin who turned back towards them wearing a perplexed look.

"Well Moony?" Sirius asked impatiently.

Remus shot the silent Snape a glance before speaking, "I've never actually seen wards like these...I mean...their existence has only ever been conjecture..." he trailed off.

Sirius looked wholly unimpressed but Severus's arms uncurled from where he had had them folded across his chest, his dark eyes alighting with genuine interest in learning something new.

"You know what they are?" Snape asked.

Remus nodded.

"Then take them down! Hurry!" Malfoy barked.

Lupin shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but if what I have read about these wards is true, no one but the caster can take them down unless your magical strength is greater than the one who erected them."

.......

"...Fuck." Sirius swore looking at the simple looking wooden door angrily, as if this was all the inanimate objects fault. "So in other words, there is no fucking way we are getting through that door." Sirius glared at his friend.

Lupin shot the grim animagus an unimpressed look, "Without the profanity," he sighed dejectedly losing his steam, "...more or less." He said while looking at the door morosely.

"If Potter ever comes out of that room, I swear to the Gods, I will kill the son of a bitch then resurrect him so I can murder him all over again." Draco muttered under his breath.

Black snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that one blondie."

The four individuals were silent for several moments before Lupin spoke, "You do know that Harry would never do anything to hurt Lizzy don't you?"

Severus's face transformed into a furious scowl, "As much as I am loathe to admit it, it does appear as though Potter's usual passing fancy's with the opposite sex don't seem to hold with Elizabeth, however, Potter does not always possess the most logical decision making skills does he Lupin?" he snarled.

Remus rolled his eyes but Sirius glared at the Potions Professor, "Harry would never do anything to put Lizzy's safety in danger if he could prevent it _Snape_ as you well know." He growled.

Before Severus could answer with the scathing reply that was on the tip of his tongue two knocks on his portrait wall sounded through the room.

Draco swung round fixing the door with a forbidding glare before stomping forward to answer it. Yanking it open he came face to face with Blaise's curious eyes.

"Draco, I didn't know you were here."

The blonde raised an unimpressed eyebrow; Blaise had seen him running out of the common room with Lizzy's screaming figure in his arms, he had had to stun the man to get him to stop following them. He stared at Blaise for a moment; Potter's warning running through his mind like it did every time he now saw his friend. "U-huh...was there something you wanted?"

Blasie frowned at the short, non-descript answer before continuing, his eyes taking on a contemplative gleam, "I checked the hospital wing for Elizabeth ... when I found it empty I thought that this would have been the place you would most likely have brought her."

"You're correct in your assumption." Draco said coldly, he didn't even bother changing his tone to a friendlier version; he had far more important things to be worrying about.

"How is she?" Blaise asked his eyes hardening.

Draco didn't answer right away just staring at his friend in silence, "...I don't know."

"Can I see her?" Blaise tried again.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair in frustration, "Look Blaise, Lizzy's asleep right now just go to sleep it's late."

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he watched Blaise tense in anger and grasped his wand sensing the aggression coming from the other.

"Fine. I'll come back tomorrow." Blaise said slowly before turning and disappearing down the stone corridor.

Malfoy watched him go in silence before shaking his head and closing the portrait hole while muttering threats to Potter's health under his breath. He didn't notice the second figure hovering expertly within the shadows listening to every word the pair spoke.

###

_And dove down into the black abyss._

I'm not sure what I expected as I brutally thrust my way into Lizzy's mind. Chaos perhaps? A tangible threat I would be able to see and fight. After all...that is what experience had taught me. When I jump head long into a delicate and often dangerous situation there is immediate action, fatal attacks and the adrenaline takes over, everything always moves so quickly my brain doesn't have the chance to process exactly what's going on and figure out the most logical course of action, unfortunately, by that time I'm usually dodging half a dozen killing curses.

I didn't really know what to expect but I also didn't care, there was never a doubt in my mind as to what I would do and the lengths I was willing to go for this woman. What I was doing was different from Occlumency, I had sent my entire mind into Lizzy's so the reality was different. I was in her mindscape.

It was silent.

Eerie.

I noted the giant and horrifying tears that seemed to be everywhere. What was left of undoubtedly impressive walls around Lizzy's mind lay in ruins crushing faintly glowing swirls of white mist which I knew were her memories.

I looked around me my rage simmering.

Her mindscape looked like the aftermath of a war zone.

Balling my fists in determination I directed my magic to take me in further than her mind's outer defences.

It was so quiet.

It was strange. Logically, I knew I couldn't have been travelling any distance. This was her mind and the laws of nature did not apply here but still, my emerald magic, which had been floating out of me skimming the damage of Lizzy's mind almost...curiously, reacted instantly to my command and raced me deeper into the darkness.

_Hurry. _

I hissed at my magic urging it on, feeling it reach back to my physical body to call on more of my reserves.

_Lizzy._

I hadn't meant to but my self-control slipped in a burst of fatigue and anger. The psychic call was propelled by my magic and I cursed as the aftermath of my unthinking action seemed to resonate and send a quake through the limitless space around me.

Distantly, I felt the touch of foreign magic against my own but dismissed it concentrating on falling deeper, faster.

The silence was so oppressive.

The thought of failure flittered across my thoughts as I continued to fall faster and faster against the strain but I swiftly silenced it. I would not fail. Not here.

Light!

In the distance I could just make out a multitude of swirling colours, dark and light blue, red and gold.

Beating back my fatigue I pushed my magic even further, gasping in pain at the burning that signalled the beginning of magical exhaustion.

I had no warning.

A piercing scream erupted from the darkness, the agonised cry was all too human and my fear and panic mounted as that tortured shriek echoed from every space with terrifying volume; scraping, with ghostly torture, at my exposed consciousness.

_Lizzy._

My magic flashed.

Grasping a hold of my iron will, carved from necessity, I shoved the debilitating pain and damage that psychic scream had caused and thrust downwards, through sheer force of will, the small remaining distance separating me from my goal.

_Lizzy!!_

My fury drove my roaring call forwards into the giant swirls of warring colours and I didn't bother to leash my magic, I needed everything I had left.

_LIZZY!!!_

If I had been in my physical body my throat would have been damaged beyond repair.

I waited anxiously for a reply, just a hint of an answer...a feeling!

...

Nothing.

I pushed harder against my unbearable terror and searched frantically for a sign that she was still there. Still...sane.

The swirls of colour clashed against each other with deadly force and malevolent intent.

I recognised the fading gold as the colour of Lizzy's innate magic; it was dying unable to combat against the overwhelming strength of the potions poisonous effects.

Fine. I slammed my magic towards the gold watching in satisfaction as it glowed faintly before exploding in a fantastic brilliance of power combating against the insidious attacks with renewed vigour.

It still wasn't enough. I sagged feebly against the emerald cacoon my magic created around me, completely drained. I could keep pumping my magic into hers until my own magic was spent, a circumstance I knew wouldn't take very long. The gold was already losing its regained shine. Without Lizzy's stable and intact sanity to direct her magic and strategically mould the energy I supplied her with, my efforts would be for naught and the potions infectious nature would obliterate me with no magic or energy to fend it off.

I had to find her.

The burn was intense now, but I was no stranger to pain, and again, I buried it.

_Lizzy..._my call was weak; I had no magic left to spare, in order to power it.

_Lizzy..._

The gold was once again completely overwhelmed, the blues and red swarming around it like vultures and their chosen carcass.

_...Lizzy... _

Memories and images began rushing through my mind evoking emotions within me that I hadn't fully acknowledged yet.

"_Lizzy." She whispered the firelight flickering across her long tresses, the flames dancing hypnotically within her eyes._

_I frowned in bewilderment, not understanding. Edwards just smiled._

"_My name is...Lizzy."_

_I felt a grin stretch across my lips and my eyes alight with joy. _

"_Harry." I answered. _

She understood me.

"_All I meant Harry; was that the brooding... your guilt complex, explosive temper, at times sadistic nature and black humour as well as your uncanny ability to intimidate people with your looks, demeanour and power are __**not**__ going to affect Miss Edwards here." Sirius indicated with a nod of his head in my direction, his arms folded across his chest portraying a deep thinking individual._

_That wolfish grin was back on Black's face, his eyes directed at me in vicious glee. "You're going to have to __**work**__ for this one Prongs junior if you wish to keep her. And __**that**__, can only ever be a good thing."_

She accepted me.

"_You punched me!"_

_She threw me a sardonic look from over her shoulder before gliding to one of the blood red leather chairs in front of the fire._

"_Your deduction skills never cease to amaze Potter." She drawled, her eyes burning._

"_Fuck..." I managed to get out, "I think you broke my nose!" I yelled at her. Was she insane?!_

_She clasped her hands together and smiled mockingly, "That was the plan, yes."_

She captivated me.

My energy was gone. My magic spluttering uselessly, but I smiled.

With my emotions rather than my magic, I tried one last time.

_...Lizzy..._

_..._

_H-harry?..._

Her mind's voice sounded hoarse and it roused my exhausted rage, pushed to the limit today. For the pain to manifest in her mind's self the torture she must have been subjected to was beyond reasoning.

She sounded even weaker than him! What a pair they made.

_Yes...it's me..._I took a moment to order my thoughts and beat down my anger again before continuing the draining communication, _...Lizzy..._the gold was almost gone! _You need to help me. I know you're tired but I can't do this by myself. Fight._

With the last of my feeble strength I reached back towards my physical body, the distance seeming impossible to conquer, but I did, and drained my magic from the wards I had erected around the room. I took every last morsel of magic drenching those walls and door and shoved it along the psychic connection between Lizzy and myself.

She didn't have the strength to hide her agony from me as my energy reawakened her hidden consciousness and I flinched back from the guilt and self loathing that I was the one causing her pain.

I hardened my resolve.

This needed to be done.

_Leave Harry. I'm not capable of destroying the potions effects with finesse right now. Leave, I don't want to hurt you._

If mindscapes were capable of giving such a physical reaction form, I would have chuckled weakly at her wasted words. I wasn't going anywhere.

_Quickly! _I yelled urgently to her, watching as her gold magic was finally destroyed and the blue and red light turned swiftly towards where I now knew Lizzy's unprotected mind was hiding.

They couldn't touch!

Her sanity would shatter!

It was like a concussion hit the darkness. No sound was heard but the swirling manifestation staggered backwards as if it had hit an impenetrable wall, then...

Sound exploded!

Agony beat at me, my mind subjected to the full brunt of the repercussions with no magic to soften the blow.

_Harry!_

Lizzy's consciousness swept me up in a mad race to get to our physical bodies before we were both damaged any further.

She had kept some of the energy so she could try and get me out! I wanted to yell and scream and rage at her **Gryffindorish **actions but the feeling of hot coals being dragged through my defenceless mind combined with the feelings of determination, confidence and strength I was forcing through our bond to her was already making my head feel like it was going to explode under the pressure!

_Almost there, almost there..._

Lizzy's chant in my mind was coated in pain and I forced myself beyond the limits to look up. We were heading towards her outer defences. I could already feel the pull at my mind from my physical body...just a bit further!

Her whole mindscape was collapsing in on itself behind us. At any moment it could all give way, trapping us within, at the mercy of the destruction we were madly trying to escape.

_Come on Lizzy._

Nearly there!

The pain overcame her at the last second just before we reached the ruins of the walls.

I didn't hesitate.

Without really knowing what I was doing, but intimately aware of the consequences of the wave of destructive fury building in speed behind us, I pulled Lizzy's mind tightly against my own...

_Need magic..._

Lizzy's mind whispered to me before succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness.

I just needed a little! Just a bit! And we would be safe.

I **need **magic.

And suddenly I was aware of foreign magic dancing temptingly at the rim of my thoughts; I lunged forward and grabbed it, my desperate, overwhelming will easily dominating and suppressing the resistance it put up.

My own mind was combating against unconsciousness, my vision blurring and becoming dark at the edges. The steady and increasing roar behind us made it easy for me to take that final step and ruthlessly drain the foreign magic, my own lapping and soaking it in with the same desperation dominating my thoughts and emotions.

I cried out in pain. The wave had reached us.

Tightening my hold on Lizzy, I threw us that final distance to safety, my vision darkening entirely before I knew if I my desperate, clumsy act had succeeded.

###

"What the _hell_ was that?" Draco managed to gasp out using the table beside him to steady himself.

From out of nowhere it seemed, unidentified magic, reeking of panic and desperation, had battered against each of the men's magical auras with enough force to drive the wind out of their lungs.

Sirius was scowling darkly; unfamiliar situations always unsettled him the most. He'd rather know the face of his attacker and deal with it head on than have indecision and apprehension gnawing at his gut.

"I have no..." Lupin's hesitant reply trailed off as his head snapped towards the simple wooden door barring them from Harry and Lizzy.

"The wards are failing." Severus's astounded murmur reached all their ears but Sirius's sharp intelligence picked up what the other two had missed in their shock.

"Failing?" Black's voice echoed, his sapphire eyes frosty as they stared at Snape's figure, "They aren't being brought down?"

Snape stalked towards the door hurriedly again letting his magic analyse its magic, "That's what I said mutt, now shut your mouth so I can concentrate." He snapped.

Sirius bit his tongue to keep from retorting, his godson was much more important. "Moony?" he asked anxiously wanted a second opinion form a person he actually trusted. The werewolf nodded before closing his eyes and copying Snape's actions.

Almost immediately the pair's eyes flew open, shock and astonishment written on their faces for all to see before Severus quickly disciplined his expression.

"What?" Malfoy asked quietly.

They didn't answer him, instead, Severus stepped forward and without any resistance pushed down the brass handle and swung the door open.

Draco immediately pushed his way through, the others rushing in after him, and almost gagged at the overwhelmingly violent and frantic emotions saturating the room.

"The magic is carrying the aftermath of its master's emotions, control your reaction Draco, it is only an echo of what was here before." Snape said to the blonde before crossing the stone floor to the beds two occupants.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked worriedly when he saw Snape turn Harry's unresponsive body over from where he had been laying awkwardly on top of Lizzy.

Remus laid a calming hand on his friends forearm and shook his head silently when Sirius looked at him impatiently.

"Idiot boy," Snape muttered under his breath his black eyes furious. "It seems that Potter has decided to try and 'save the day' once again and, like usual, he let his instincts rule his reason and jumped into something he knows nothing about." Severus snarled. He had known Elizabeth Edwards all her life, he was good friends with her parents and she meant as much to him as Draco did. That Potter and his foolish hero complex may have cost him everything, made his dangerous temper flare like the brat had never succeeded in doing before.

"Shut up Snape." Sirius growled softly, he would not stand by idle and listen to his Godson being verbally attacked.

"How's Lizzy?" Draco demanded looking the Potions Master expectantly.

Severus turned away from those piercing mercury eyes, his silence on the subject telling enough.

Draco didn't even get a chance to respond.

The air was suddenly oppressive, heavy, keeping everyone in their places, the emotions they were being bombarded with so desperate, so furious, and so utterly dark they all knew it was capable of doing anything.

The hand Severus had wrapped around the wrist of the Potter boy was burning. Snape gritted his teeth against the domineering and unrelenting force which was holding him in place and tried to jerk free. His black eyes opened impossibly wide when he felt the ruthless energy prodding at his magical core and threw his own purple magic at the offending emerald.

It didn't deter the foreign invasion in the least. Severus brought his Occlumency barriers to full power and watched, horrified, as it slide through them without slowing.

"NO!" Snape growled furiously as he felt his magic being siphoned away from him, feeding the attacking source rapidly. The emerald magic grew quickly, hastily soaking up as much of Severus's magic as it could while the Potion Master raged at being unable to defend himself.

Abruptly, the merciless energy disappeared and the hold on all four men vanished.

"Severus?" Remus asked shakily, the Potions Master's face was contorted in rage while his body was shaking slightly, despite him controlling the worst of it, due to the brutal nature of the attack.

"Harry!" Sirius steadied his balance with some effort before carrying himself to the bed and his Godson hurriedly.

Both Harry and Lizzy's faces were covered in sweat, their once peaceful expressions now looking pained and pallid with severe exhaustion.

Sirius gasped in alarm as he felt the burning temperature of his Godson's forehead, "He's burning up! Moony, quickly, get some ice!" he yelled urgently and the werewolf immediately conjured a plastic bag full of it.

Sirius grabbed it swiftly and pressed it to Harry's forehead, using his free hand to test Edwards. Sirius gestured towards the girl, "Lizzy too Moony."

Remus went to put the bag of ice on her forehead put stopped when the ice was wrenched out of his hands by Malfoy who pressed it against her skin gently, "You just look after your saint Potter Lupin." He growled threateningly.

Remus backed up quickly knowing how to pick his fights while Severus recovered enough to bend over Edwards and examine her once again.

"Her mind is intact!" he stated with shock, seeming to freeze for only a moment the Potions Professor quickly began casting healing spells and shoving Potions down Elizabeth's throat trying to heal most of the damage the potion had done to her body before she became lost in her own mind.

Draco's eyes shone brilliantly at his Godfather's words and he crushed her much smaller body to his, the relief he felt obvious.

"I guess this means Harry's hero complex and 'save the day' thing worked out in the end after all Severus." Remus said, his brown eyes glinting slightly in amusement but his worry soon wiped out the emotion.

Snape glared at the Defence Professor but didn't answer.

"Why aren't they waking up?" Draco asked, finally letting go of his best friend.

"I would say that the ordeal must not have been easy," Snape drawled and Sirius snorted at the understatement that even he, who didn't know a lot about what had just happened, could identify. Severus glared at Black before continuing, "They will wake when their bodies have recovered enough to function. I would give it twenty four hours, give or take."

The blonde nodded before sighing, "Thank Merlin its Friday."

Severus then turned and glared at the two Gryffindors, "I will inform you as soon as he wakes." He said stiffly, basically ordering them to leave.

Sirius chuckled darkly before fixing the man with a wintry stare, "Just try kicking me out Snape, it should be humourous." Dark blue magic flashed ominously.

Severus gritted his teeth, the arrogance coating Black's words infuriating him, but he kept his cool and sent the wanted criminal a smirk.

"It would be my pleasure." He hissed silkily.

"While it is tempting to let the two of you battle each other into the ground, I believe, that for the sake of fairness, I must point out, Severus, that I also have no intention of leaving your quarters until Harry is awake." Remus said, his tone casual and polite but the hardness in his eyes let Draco know that his gentle Defence Professor was completely serious, "You haven't a hope of beating us both Severus." He said softly looking at the furious Slytherin calmly.

Sirius sniggered from his position beside Harry, an occasional muffled laugh escaping him.

"Fine." Snape snapped, "But I will be questioning Potter thoroughly as soon as he wakes. I know that whatever that energy was has something to do with him, it always does." He glared at Harry's unconscious form before sweeping from the room.

"Good on you Moony." Sirius laughed and grinned at his friend.

Remus shook his head at the predictable words but fixed Harry with a contemplative stare.

"He will have a lot of explaining to do." Lupin murmured while Draco listened quietly, the two having forgotten about his presence entirely.

Malfoy recalled icy emerald eyes, burning with an arctic flame of fury, holding a defenceless Severus Snape at Potter's mercy.

"_What is she keeping from me?!"_

"So will you Lizzy. So will you." He whispered softly into his best friend's ear.

Quiet chatter filled the room for the next hour or so creating a constant soft buzz of noise.

Still, none of the occupants noticed how Lizzy's hand suddenly twitched in the direction of the unmoving body next to hers. Nor did they see when Harry's wrist turned slightly, so that their fingers could intertwine. Only then, did both bodies once again relax becoming absolutely still.

* * *

HEY! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I REALLY DO! PLEASE REVIEW!

I'M SORRY BUT BECAUSE OF THE STUPID SITE WHEN YOU REVIEW JUST DON'T LOG ON AND SUBMIT AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW BUT SIGN YOUR PEN NAME AT THE END SO I KNOW WHO TO THANK!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW!


End file.
